


Flowers and Grenades

by sharksandmermaids28



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AvaLance, Drama, F/F, Finding Love, Love, Medical, Military, Romance, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 141,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksandmermaids28/pseuds/sharksandmermaids28
Summary: AU: Hey everyone! Just had an idea, and kind of ran with it. I love the Lena/Ava aspect of being sisters and who doesn’t want to see Kara/Lena happily married?The marine surgeon makes a surprising return home, but she’s holding a secret. Being happy for her pregnant and hormonal sister, Ava withholds the truth of the real reason that she’s back from her deployment early. Watch as the women all adjust to life with the marine surgeon being home, along with getting to know the Luthor’s dark family past. Ava returns to the hospital as a certain, annoying general surgeon causes Ava to think that the secret she’s keeping is something that will haunt her for the rest of her life.I am terrible with summaries, but I promise, it’ll be good. I hope.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> New story I’m working on! Don’t worry, Camouflage is still going strong! I just couldn’t help myself! This first chapter is just short and sweet, trying to get into the swing of things. It’ll pick up! Can’t wait to see what you guys think!

“Hi, my loves,” Kara says happily as she hugs and kisses her pregnant wife. Lena sighs lightly, planting a kiss against Kara’s lips as the woman gently rubs her hand along the small protruding baby bump. 

 

“Hi, darling. You’re late,” Lena says with an arched brow. 

 

“Baby, you made me the CEO of CatCo. So, technically, it’s your fault for making James so upset. He corners me every chance I get now, which caused me to be late,” Kara says playfully as Lena narrows her gaze at her wife. 

 

“Thin. Ice,” Lena warns, before Kara holds up an assortment of bags. 

 

“Big Belly Burger, a salad, and a pint of Halo Top. I wanted you to have options and I wasn’t going to miss our Marine Monday lunch and Skype date before we have meetings all day. So, forgive me?” Kara asks lovingly as Lena gasps with a nod of her head. 

 

“Oh my god. I love you,” Lena says, capturing Kara’s lips in multiple kisses as giggles at her wife’s antics. 

 

“I love you, more. Now, let’s get set up before she calls. She’ll threaten to take out my organs again if she sees this Big Belly bag,” Kara says lovingly as she begins to lay out the food. 

 

“You’re not wrong about that but it’s an empty threat,” Lena quips with a laugh. 

 

“Uh huh, sure it is,” Kara says with a smirk.

 

”Darling, she loves you. It’s just, you know how she is,” Lena says, as her wife nods. 

 

“I know. She’s just so dang intimidating,” Kara says. 

 

“Well, that’s what happens when your sixteen year-old sister has to suddenly raise an eleven year-old, me, by herself. She had to grow up faster than anyone really should, taking care of me, running the company, going to medical school. She doesn’t mean to be that way, it’s just how she is. However, her being a surgeon in the marines doesn’t help the intimidation factor,” Lena says flatly, as Kara nods. 

 

“I didn’t mean to bring it up old memories, baby. I love your sister. I just want her to know that I’ll always take care of you. That’s all,” Kara says before Lena plants a tender kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

“She wouldn’t have let me marry you if she thought any differently, darling,” Lena coos sweetly as blush fills Kara’s cheeks.  

 

“Besides, your sister still threatens me and I don't complain.” 

 

“Okay, fine. You’re right,” Kara mumbles. 

 

“Damn right, I am,” Lena quips, as Kara shakes her head with a small laugh. 

 

Lena quickly pulls up her Skype home page, as she helps her wife set out the food on her desk. Kara moves a chair closer to her wife as Lena pours the women each a glass of water. Kara quickly puts the ice-cream into the small refrigerator before returning to her wife’s desk. The women sit in their chairs, scooting impossibly closer as they slowly begin to eat their lunch, anxiously awaiting for the marine to call. A soft knock on the office door causes the women to look up as Jess peaks her head into the office. 

 

“Hey, I know that I have your lunch blocked off, but there is a CEO that is insistent on seeing you. Both of you, actually,” Jess says with a sad smile. 

 

“Damn it,” Lena mumbles. 

 

“Can’t it wait? Ava is going to call any minute now,” Kara says before Jess shakes her head. 

 

“They’re pretty insistent. Lena, they’re a huge partner. As much as I don’t want to say this, it can’t wait,” Jess says as Lena groans. 

 

“Fine. Five minutes or when my sister calls, I’m kicking them out,” Lena says harshly, causing Jess to nod. 

 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll send them in,” Jess says, disappearing from the office. 

 

“This better be good,” Kara says before Lena wipes a smudge of ketchup from her wife’s lips. 

 

“You’re telling me,” Lena says before the office door slowly opens. 

 

Jess holds the door open widely before a tall, blonde wearing marine fatigues walks into the office. A shocked gasp escapes the women’s lips, as Ava drops her bag onto the office floor as she smiles widely at the shocked married couple. The surgeon’s skin is bronze from the desert sun, and her body has thinned over the many years spent traveling and practicing medicine. She gently fixes the cap on her head before rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“I was going to call, but I thought visiting would be better,” Ava says. 

 

“OH MY GOD! Fish!” Lena screams happily as she rushes from behind her desk and launches herself into her sister’s arms. Ava laughs as she catches her sister, holding her close as the CEO wraps her legs around the marine and sobs into the crook of the her neck. 

 

“Hi, Birdie. Shite, pregnancy makes you stronger than normal,” Ava says playfully as she plants a kiss against her sister’s cheek. 

 

“I missed you so much,” Lena says between sobs, clutching onto her sister. Kara quickly walks over, wrapping her arms around Ava and her wife as happy tears stream down her cheeks.

 

“You’re here!” Kara says happily. 

 

“I am and I missed you both. So, so much,” Ava says, kissing Kara’s cheek as she slowly sets Lena onto her feet. 

 

“What are you doing back?! I thought you had another year?!” Lena asks, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

 

“I can leave if you want? However, Jess videoed the entire thing and that would make the PR team cringe if it got out that you’re pushing your sister back into a war zone,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head, grabbing onto her sister. 

 

“Absolutely not!” Lena says as Kara laughs.

 

”So, you’re really back?” Kara asks. 

 

“My orders are postponed until further notice. Which works out, I can go back to the hospitals and help run the company. Take some of the load off for this little bird,” Ava says lovingly as she holds onto her sister, causing Kara to smile. 

 

“Oh, Alex is going to totally freak out,” Kara says as Ava smiles. 

 

“Yeah, she is, but don’t tell her that I’m back, yet. I want it to be a surprise. Shite, Birdie. You’re going to break me in half,” Ava says as Lena smacks her chest. 

 

“You’re a marine, you can handle it,” Lena quips, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“So, is this better than a Skype call?” Ava asks, as Lena nods. 

 

“Better doesn’t even begin to describe how amazing this is right now,” Lena says, moving to hug her wife with one arm as she continues to cling onto Ava with the other. 

 

“Gosh, I can’t believe you’re back,” Kara says as the marine nods. 

 

“Yup, and I will be indefinitely unless something changes. Which is good. I can hover over all of Lena’s appointments, oh, and, it gives you a break from the pregnancy hormones,” Ava says as Lena groans. 

 

“I’m not that bad!” Lena says as Kara’s eyes widen behind her wife’s back. Ava stifles a laugh as Kara nods her head before planting a kiss into the CEO’s hair. 

 

“God, it feels good to be home,” Ava says softly. 

 

“It’s good to have you back. Lena has been complaining that the Thomas family has been breathing down her back,” Kara says. 

 

“Oh, and I bet you’re having a grand time with James as he processes his demotion,” Ava says, as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, yeah, it’s about as bad as the Thomas family. If not worse,” Kara says before Lena groans. 

 

“They love you and only tolerate me. No matter how much I try, Mrs. Thomas still just glares at me,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“They only like me because I cured their granddaughter’s cancer,” Ava says, as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Not true. They were your first partners and that was long before you treated their granddaughter,” Lena says before Ava nods. 

 

“Ní raibh mé ag codladh lena mac chomh maith agus níor thug mé ar ais riamh é, (I also didn’t sleep with their son and never called him back),” Ava says as Lena groans. 

 

“Oooooh, yeah. You’re right. That’s definitely why,” Lena says before Kara’s brows arch. 

 

“Whoa, whoa. Hey, hey. None of that. The only time you two speak in Irish is when you’re withholding something and I don’t like it because I don’t speak Irish,” Kara says as the sisters laugh at the woman. 

 

“Nothing to worry about, darling,” Lena says, as Ava nods. 

 

“It was in the past, and you definitely don’t want to know,” Ava says as Kara nods. 

 

“I still don’t like it,” Kara mumbles before Lena moves to hug her wife. 

 

“That’s not what you say when I moan in Irish in our bedroom,” Lena whispers into her ear, causing Kara to blush as she nods. 

 

“Speak all the Irish you want!” Kara says in a flustered tone as Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Caint shalach, os comhair do dheirfiúr níos sine? I ndáiríre? (Dirty talk, in front of your older sister? Really?),” Ava asks as Lena shrugs. 

 

“Not sorry about it. We’re married,” Lena says as Ava narrows her gaze at Kara, causing the woman to groan. 

 

“She’s really going to remove my organs now and it’s all your fault,” Kara mumbles to her wife as Ava smirks. 

 

“Darling, leave the dramatics to your pregnant wife,” Lena counters as the woman scoffs slightly. 

 

“Anyway, as of tomorrow, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to resume my role as co-CEO of L-Corp and go back to the hospital. Alex is handling the trauma department with ease but the gobshite that took over my peds department is running it into the ground. I personally cannot wait to fire his arse,” Ava says. 

 

“Consider it done,” Kara says as Lena looks at her wife. 

 

“I give my wife her own title as the CEO of CatCo and suddenly, she thinks she can decide what happens at L-Corp,” Lena chastises playfully as Kara blushes. 

 

“Well, Birdie? What’ll it be? You know that you’ve missed working with me,” Ava says as Lena mocks overthinking about her decision. 

 

“It definitely has been a lot quieter since you’ve been gone,” Lena quips as a wide smile crosses her lips.

 

”Come on. You know, you want to,” Ava says, as Lena’s smile widens even further. 

 

“Yes. Of course. This is just as much your company as it is mine!” Lena says happily. 

 

“I know, and you don’t really have a say in it regardless. I just like hearing you say it,” Ava quips as Lena smacks her sister’s arm.

 

”You arse,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head with a laugh. 

 

“You love me,” Ava counters, as Lena rolls her eyes with a wide smile. 

 

“Shut up. Let’s get back to eating our lunch. I’ll split half of my burger with you,” Lena says as Kara scoffs. 

 

“She doesn’t even do that with me!” Kara says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Go to the desert for a few years, don’t really see her on your breaks and then come back as a surprise. That would probably do the trick,” Ava says before Lena narrows her gaze. 

 

“You will do nothing of the sort, Kara. It’s bad enough that I had my big sister over there, and don’t even think about leaving me with this baby on my own. Now, come on. Momma and the baby are hungry,” Lena says before Ava slowly moves her hand to her sister’s stomach. 

 

“Hi, little nugget. I’m your Auntie. I’m so excited to watch you grow and meet you one day,” Ava says sweetly as tears fill the CEO’s eyes. 

 

“Oh no,” Kara says softly before Lena begins sobbing. 

 

“Shite, I broke her,” Ava says before Kara swats the marine’s arm. 

 

“Language in front of the baby. Jesus, marrying into an Irish family is going to have our baby coming out, cursing like a sailor,” Kara says as Ava laughs, gently rubbing her sister’s back. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry, Birdie,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I’m just so happy that you’re here. To be here with me during all of this. I couldn’t do it without you,” Lena says as Kara smirks. 

 

“Am I always going to be chopped liver when your sister’s in the room?” Kara asks before Lena grunts. 

 

“Thinner. Ice. Darling,” Lena says before leading the pair toward her desk. Kara hugs her sister-in-law tightly before whispering into her ear. 

 

“I’m so happy, you’re home,” Kara says softly.

 

”Your sheet of ice is damn-near, paper thin, kiddo. It’s good to be home. Thank you for taking care of my little bird for me while I’ve been away,” Ava says sweetly, shocking Kara slightly before nodding her head. 

 

“A-always,” Kara stammers before Ava nods toward the desk. 

 

“Come on, you better get over there if you want to enjoy any of your fries,” Ava says as the women notice Lena happily eating her lunch, laughing lightly at the CEO. 

 

The women gather around the office, and Ava smiles happily as she watches her sister and wife interact. Lena happily spilts her burger, placing it on a plate along with a handful of fries before sliding it over toward her sister. Ava smiles widely as Kara scoffs playfully as Lena continues to steal her fries from her plate. 

 

It feels good to be back, but the marine is hiding a secret from the women. She just hopes that it doesn’t come to bite her in the arse for not telling the women just yet.


	2. Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Enjoy!

“Is this really necessary for all of the department heads to be here for a new surgeon? You, I understand. You’re the head of general surgery. But me? What does the radiology department have to do this?” Zari asks as Sara shrugs. 

 

“I don’t know, Z. I was just told to show up. Do we know who got the boot?” Sara asks as Alex approaches the two doctors. 

 

“Harrison from peds,” Alex says, sipping her coffee. 

 

“Oh, good. He was an idiot,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“And a royal dick,” Zari says as Alex hums. 

 

“I’m anxious to find out who is replacing him on such short notice,” Alex says as the doctors nod. 

 

“Well, it’s peds. They’ve got plenty of kid-crazy doctors out there probably lining up,” Zari says with a smirk. 

 

“Yeah, because they don’t want to do real surgery,” Sara quips as Zari laughs. Alex shakes her head slightly before Ava slowly creeps alongside Alex, standing in her navy scrubs and lab coat. 

 

“Yeah, I hear the new peds head is a real gobshite,” Ava whispers to the trauma surgeon before Alex turns around. 

 

“OH MY GOD!” Alex shouts, wrapping her arms around the marine. Ava laughs as she twirls the trauma surgeon around, causing Sara and Zari to exchange glances. 

 

“Who is that?” Zari asks as Sara shrugs. 

 

“No clue. She’s hot though,” Sara whispers. 

 

“What the hell?! You aren’t supposed to be back yet!” Alex says as Ava sets her back onto her feet. 

 

“Orders were pushed. I’m back indefinitely,” Ava quips with a smirk. 

 

“No fucking way,” Alex says happily. 

 

“You think that I would honestly let that gobshite run my department further into the ground? And besides, I get to come back and work with my best friend. It’s not the desert, but doesn’t mean we can’t have a good time,” Ava says before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Damn you! You’re making me tear up. You bastard, I hate surprises,” Alex defends, before hugging the marine. 

 

“I missed you, too,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Damn right, you did!” Alex says with a smile. 

 

“Don’t kill Birdie or the kid, I saw them yesterday when I flew in,” Ava says before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Nope. Not poking the pregnant momma bear. She forgot that she ate the last donut and made Sam file divorce papers because she thought Kara ate it,” Alex says, causing Ava to laugh loudly. 

 

“You’re kidding?” Ava asks. 

 

“I’m very serious,” Alex says with an arched brow. 

 

“No shite. Leave it to Birdie,” Ava says with a shake of her head as she laughs. 

 

“Oh yeah, when Sam got home. She told me all about it,” Alex says as Ava nods. 

 

“I’m sorry about what happened with Maggie,” Ava whispers as the trauma surgeon nods. 

 

“It’s okay. She didn’t want kids and it stung for a while. Then, well, you know that Lena introduced me to Sam. We’ve been together ever since,” Alex says happily. 

 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m very happy for you and Sam. However, just say the word and I’ll pay Maggie a visit and beat her up for you,” Ava says playfully as Alex wraps her arm around the marine. 

 

“Yeah, I bet she would be terrified of you in your heelies,” Alex quips before Ava laughs. 

 

“She has skates on her shoes and she’s Irish,” Zari mumbles as Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Typical peds surgeon. I’ll give you the accent though, super hot,” Sara says. 

 

“Alex, how many times do we have to go over this, they’re for my patients,” Ava defends, as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Yeah... Keep telling yourself that. Yet, you skate through every hall in the hospital every chance you get just to make the nurses squeal because they’re afraid you’ll fall. Again,” Alex says as Ava groans. 

 

“It was one time,” Ava defends before Alex laughs. 

 

“You landed in a trash can before crashing into the conference room,” Alex quips as Ava sighs with a laugh. 

 

“In my defense, it was after I just bought them. Had to break them in,” Ava says before Alex laughs. 

 

“Yeah, and why I had to stitch your eyebrow back together,” Alex counters. Ava laughs as she runs a hand through her brow as Alex notices Sara and Zari staring at the pair. 

 

“Oh, Aves. Meet the two new department heads that transferred from Star City. This is Dr. Sara Lance, head of general surgery and that’s Dr. Zari Tomaz, head of radiology,” Alex introduces. Ava extends her hand, firmly shaking the doctors’ hands before nodding. 

 

“For the record, I didn’t ask for this shite of a gathering,” Ava says looking over at Alex as she nods. 

 

“I know exactly who is responsible for this. Say no more,” Alex says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Zari says. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Sara says. 

 

“Likewise. Even though, I heard you both bashing my department,” Ava says as Alex glances at the marine. 

 

“Aves, don’t start,” Alex says softly as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“No, it’s okay, Alex. I stand by my statement. You wearing skates as shoes only clarifies it for me. You’re a typical peds surgeon who doesn’t really care to get their hands dirty on anything above a sixteen year-old,” Sara counters as the marine nods with a smug smirk. 

 

“Well, Dr. Lance, it’s people with your attitude that come into my ward acting as if they can handle it. But once they realize how intense it is, they find themselves back in general or radiology,” Ava counters as Zari gasps. 

 

“Royal dick gets replaced by a royal bitch,” Zari mumbles as Sara clenches her jaw. 

 

“You know, you must think pretty highly of yourself if you’re coming in here, acting as if you own the place and insulting other specialties,” Sara says before Zari’s eyes widen as she notices Ava’s last name on her lab coat. 

 

“Um, Sara,” Zari says before the surgeon waves her off. 

 

“And furthermore, come to my floor sometime. I’ll show you how a real surgeon operates. Unless you’re afraid that I might damage that ego of yours,” Sara says as Ava smirks before Alex pushes Ava back. 

 

“Dr. Lance, I wasn’t making this a pissing contest. However, for the record, I’ll gladly square off against you. I’ll even turn the lights off in the OR to level the playing field,” Ava says harshly as her Irish accent becomes more prominent. 

 

“Alright, so, those are our coworkers. Come on, sashaying and skating your ass away. Now,” Alex says as pulls Ava away from the crowd. Ava rolls her eyes before taking two steps and skating down the hall as Sara scoffs. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Zari asks as she smacks Sara’s arm. 

 

“What?! I wasn’t going to let her bash me like that and there’s no way she could operate with the lights off. Besides, you were the one mumbling about her being a royal bitch,” Sara says before Zari groans. 

 

“You really didn’t see her name on her lab coat?” Zari asks. 

 

“No, but I don’t see why that matters,” Sara defends as the radiologist smacks Sara’s arm. 

 

“That is Ava Luthor, you idiot!” Zari says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?” Sara asks as she knits her brows. 

 

“Yeah, you know, the big shot CEO and the triple-board certified surgeon, Ava Luthor. Lena Luthor’s big sister. Ringing a bell for you?” Zari asks as Sara’s eyes widen in realization. 

 

“Oh,” Sara hums. 

 

“Oh? That’s your brilliant answer?” Zari asks. 

 

“Doesn’t matter who she is, she’s still a bitch,” Sara says as Zari shakes her head. 

 

“Great. You’re going to get us fired because she owns the hospital,” Zari says. 

 

“Oh, come on. Besides, I didn’t realize there was another Luthor sibling,” Sara says. 

 

“Well if you would stop sleeping with anything that walks, maybe you would you know, read a medical journal,” Zari counters as Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Whatever. You know their reputation. She’s probably just as bad as her brother but uses her good looks and accent to mask it. Screams evil to me,” Sara says before feeling a tight grip on her arm. 

 

“You will NOT say that inside this hospital and especially not where I can hear it. Do you understand me?” Alex snaps. 

 

“Excuse me?” Sara asks as she shrugs away from the surgeon’s grasp. 

 

“Think what you want about Ava, but don’t you dare compare her to that monster. You have no idea what hell that woman has went through. Look, I like you, Sara, but stay in your fucking lane. If you’re going to bash her, keep it about her. Don’t ever mention her and her brother in the same sentence. EVER. Understand? I won’t warn you, again,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Sara snaps, mock saluting as the trauma surgeon shakes her head in disgust. Stepping away from the general surgeon, 

 

Alex whistles loudly, causing the doctors to turn their attention to the trauma surgeon. 

 

“Alright! Party’s over! We’ve got a massive trauma on its way! Also, Ava Luthor is back! Welcome her and for god’s sake, watch out for those damn skates!” Alex shouts as the group of department heads laugh loudly, causing Zari and Sara to exchange confused glances as the group scatters. 

 

“Guess the bitchy peds surgeon is also loved by more than just Alex,” Zari quips before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Yeah, well. She’s hot until she opens her mouth,” Sara deadpans as Zari smirks. 

 

“You’re not wrong. But, keep your damn mouth shut and don’t get us fired. I really like my job,” Zari says before nods. 

 

“I’ll try but no promises,” Sara says before her pager sounds. 

 

“I’ll be in my dungeon if you need me,” Zari quips as she disappears down the hall. 

 

“Of course, there has to be another fucking Luthor,” Sara grumbles as she rushes toward the ER. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

Ava bows her head, closing her eyes in the middle of the OR as the sound of a flatline echoes throughout the room. She’s been working on resuscitating a five-year old, who came in with several gunshot wounds for over forty minutes. She lost him, and she prays for his soul before glancing up at the scrub nurse. 

 

“Time of death: 13:06,” Ava mumbles as the nurse nods. 

 

“Dr. Luthor, you did everything you could,” Nancy says, as the marine nods slowly. 

 

“Thank you, Ms. Nancy. This isn’t the reunion with you that I was hoping for,” Ava says as she tears the surgical gown and gloves from her body before walking into the scrub room. 

 

The nurse nods before stripping herself from her gown as she enters the scrub room, slowly approaching the marine. 

 

“This may be unprofessional, but,” Nancy says as she wraps her arms around the marine. Ava returns the hug before nodding slowly. 

 

“Never unprofessional when it comes to my favorite scrub nurse. I need to go speak with the family,” Ava says softly as the nurse nods. 

 

“Keep those beautiful blue eyes clear and your chin up high. It’s good to have you back,” Nancy says as Ava smirks at the woman. 

 

“Thank you, Ms. Nancy. For the record, I really missed you,” Ava says as the older nurse smiles at the marine. 

 

“Likewise. Now, go out there and be strong. Don’t blame yourself. Blame the kids that shot that little boy,” Nancy says, causing the marine to nod before leaving the room. 

 

Ava walks down the hall, solemnly with her head down as she approaches the elevator. Pressing the button, she sighs as the doors open, revealing a somber looking Sara. The marine enters the elevator, pressing the button to the lobby before leaning against the wall. Sara studies the marine, noticing the marine’s paisley, pastel green and blue floral scrub cap resting over her blonde hair as she releases a small sigh. Sara watches as the marine closes her eyes before Sara speaks. 

 

“I think, I should apologize for the way I spoke to you this morning,” Sara says before Ava scoffs slightly. 

 

“You made it pretty clear, Dr. Lance. I’ll stay on my floor and you can stay on yours,” Ava says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Are you honestly too pretentious to accept an apology?” Sara snaps. 

 

“No, but I won’t except one when it’s a crock of shite,” Ava counters as the elevator doors open. 

 

“You’re unbelievable,” Sara mumbles as Ava exits the elevator, ignoring the surgeon. 

 

The doors to the elevator closed as Sara scoffs to herself. She didn’t think anyone could be more of an asshole than Harrison, until she met Ava Luthor. 


	3. Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

“Did she tell you why were being summoned by the hormone monster?” Sam asks, exiting the elevator as Alex laughs. 

 

“No, Kara just told us to come over,” Alex says, with a knowing smirk behind her girlfriend’s back. 

 

“I swear, if Lena wants to file for divorce again,” Sam says before Alex knocks on the penthouse door. 

 

“It’ll be fine, babe. If she does, we say that we have to go pick up Ruby,” Alex says as Sam smiles before planting a kiss against the surgeon’s lips. 

 

“Hmm, I love the way you think,” Sam mumbles happily as Kara opens the door. Alex wraps an arm around the lawyer’s back as Kara smiles with a guilty expression. 

 

“Kara, you have that look,” Alex says. 

 

“No, no look,” Kara says as Sam’s brows knit. 

 

“You’re right. I don’t trust it,” Sam says before Alex laughs. 

 

“Lena is happily eating ice-cream. Come in,” Kara says with a laugh as Sam’s body relaxes. 

 

“Oh, thank god. She’s worse than I was when I was pregnant with Ruby,” Sam says as Kara laughs. 

 

“IVF makes it a little bit more challenging. More hormones, babe,” Alex says as the couple enter the penthouse. 

 

“She said she needed to talk to you about a partnership deal with some woman named uh, Eva,” Kara says as Sam sighs as Alex stifles a laugh at her sister’s obvious lie. 

 

“Damn it. She called me about it today. Here I thought this was a pleasure visit. She’s going to kill me,” Sam says as she walks into the living room. 

 

The Danvers sisters smirk behind the lawyer as they follow her into the living room. Sam enters the room, with her head down, missing Lena curled into her sister’s side before speaking. 

 

“Look, I haven’t had time to look into this Eva woman,” Sam says before Ava arches a brow at Kara as Lena giggles. 

 

“Eva? Really? That’s the best cover you could come up with?” Ava asks. Sam’s eyes snap up at the familiar voice before screaming loudly. 

 

“OH MY GOD. AVES!!!!!” Sam shrieks. Ava stands as the lawyer wraps her arms around the marine. 

 

“Hey Sami,” Ava says with a smile as the lawyer shakes the marine side-to-side happily. 

 

“You’re home,” Sam whispers as Ava laughs. 

 

“I am. Missed you,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“I missed you. God, never leave, again,” Sam says as the marine plants a kiss against the lawyer’s cheek. 

 

“Someone’s got to keep you and Birdie out of trouble,” Ava says playfully. Sam breaks the embrace, wiping her eyes before looking between the Danvers sisters and Lena. 

 

“You bitches set me up,” Sam says as the women laugh. 

 

“We did,” Lena says with a smirk. 

 

“Hey, we got surprised. So, we had to keep it going,” Kara says with a laugh. 

 

“Alex, you’re in so much trouble,” Sam says as she playfully narrows her gaze at her girlfriend. 

 

“Sorry. Ava made me cry at the hospital. Be thankful she didn’t show up while you were in court,” Alex says as she wraps her arm around the lawyer. 

 

“Fine, but for the record, you know that I hate surprises,” Sam says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“It was my idea,” Ava says happily before the women all take seats on the couch. Lena is sandwiched between her wife and sister, sporting a happy smile as Sam and Alex cuddle on the other couch. 

 

“So, how long are you back?” Sam asks. 

 

“Indefinitely. My orders were pushed. So, looks like you are stuck with me for a while,” Ava says as Sam sighs in relief. 

 

“Thank god. I love and admire you for being a marine, but it scares the shit out of me,” Sam says before Ava nods. 

 

“You realize that you’re dating a former marine,” Ava counters as Sam rolls her eyes. 

 

“Keyword, former,” Sam says as Alex laughs. 

 

“Well, I’m extremely happy that you’re back, Aves. It’s been too long,” Alex says as Kara and Lena nod. 

 

“Agreed,” Kara says. 

 

“Five years, thirty countries, and several children’s hospitals started in between deployments. All before the age of thirty. You’re changing the world, Fish,” Lena says proudly as Ava blushes. 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Ava says with a nod. Alex notices the small swirl of hurt flash in the marine’s eyes that goes unnoticed by the other women in the room. 

 

“Well, National City isn’t as exciting as traveling the world and saving lives but, I’m happy you’re back. Ruby is going to be so excited to have Auntie back,” Sam says with a smile. 

 

“Me too. But for the record, my world is right here, sitting in this room with me,” Ava says sweetly as a small sob escapes the CEO’s lips. 

 

“Oh, baby. Come here,” Kara says as she pulls the CEO into her chest. Sam wipes her eyes before shaking her head. 

 

“God, you’ve got me tearing up and I’m not even pregnant!” Sam says as Alex and Ava share a laugh. The marine gently rubs her sister’s back before standing to her feet. 

 

“Where are you going?” Lena asks before Ava smirks, planting a kiss into her hair. 

 

“I’m going to get some air for a minute on the balcony. I’ll be right back,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Promise?” Lena asks. 

 

“Still chopped liver,” Kara mumbles with a smile before Lena smacks her wife’s chest. 

 

“Don’t even,” Lena threatens. 

 

“Yes, Birdie. I promise,” Ava says before walking onto the balcony, closing the door behind her. 

 

“She okay?” Sam whispers as Alex sighs. 

 

“She lost a few patients today,” Alex says as Lena and Kara look at the surgeon. 

 

“Really?” Kara asks. 

 

“Yeah. We had a trauma come in. A few kids got into their family’s gun cabinets and decided to shoot each other. She could only save two out of the six,” Alex says sadly. 

 

“Jesus,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“Shite, I was enjoying her being back to even realize that she lost patients today,” Lena says before Kara kisses her wife. 

 

“You know that she doesn’t like to talk about it,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“I’m going to go check on her,” Alex says as Sam plants a kiss against the surgeon’s lips. 

 

“I’ll make sure Momma Bear doesn’t kill your sister,” Sam says playfully as Lena glares at the lawyer. 

 

“Keep it up and you’ll be on my list, too,” Lena threatens as Alex laughs. 

 

“Who isn’t on your list?” Alex asks. 

 

“Ava,” Kara and Sam say in unison before Lena scoffs. 

 

“Keep it up. I dare you,” Lena threatens. 

 

“Good luck,” Alex mumbles before walking to the balcony. 

 

She slowly opens the door, closing it behind her as she notices Ava standing against the balcony railing, gazing at the city lights. Alex moves to stand next to the marine before lightly wrapping her arm around Ava’s shoulders. 

 

“How are you holding up?” Alex asks as Ava sighs. 

 

“I’ll be alright,” Ava says as Alex nods, knowing not to push any further. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Ava says. 

 

“It’s not like you to pop off at people when you meet them. So, what the hell happened this morning with Sara?” Alex asks as Ava sighs. 

 

“Alex,” Ava says before Alex rubs the marine’s shoulders. 

 

“Desert talk. Whatever you say, stays here,” Alex says as Ava nods. 

 

“It’s just, she looked at me like everyone else does. Like I’m an evil Luthor,” Ava says sadly before Alex nods. 

 

“But you’re not,” Alex says. 

 

“It’s like no matter what I do, it’ll never change,” Ava admits sadly. 

 

“Aves, you were sixteen, tied to a chair and had to witness your brother kill your parents in cold blood, in front of you. That’s him, not you,” Alex says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. That’s not what everyone thinks. They think that I helped him kill my parents. That I helped him bomb the Pentagon when he escaped,” Ava says as Alex sighs sadly. 

 

“You hid your sister in a closet to protect her. You inherited a billion dollar company at sixteen, raised Lena by yourself, all while going to school and trying to grow up yourself. Aves, god. I couldn’t imagine doing that at sixteen. Oh, and not to mention, you’re a fucking marine and a surgeon! You’re strong, amazing and honestly, pretty damn incredible. You just don’t believe it, because everyone is so caught up on everything else that’s happened. You don’t deserve to be held to the evil standard based on your brother’s actions,” Alex says. 

 

“I wish everyone else thinks as highly as you do. It’d save me from the mess I’m in,” Ava says bitterly before Alex arches a brow. 

 

“Aves, what do you mean?” Alex asks before the balcony door opens. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt your desert talk but uh, help,” Sam says as the surgeons look at the lawyer. 

 

“What’s going on?” Ava asks. 

 

“Honestly? I don’t know. One minute, we’re laughing and the next Lena is threatening divorce. I may have told her the papers I drafted were fake,” Sam explains with a guilty smile. 

 

“Damn it, babe,” Alex says. 

 

“Okay, it wasn’t my best joke but she’s currently yelling in several languages. Ava, you’re only one that isn’t on her list,” Sam says as Ava smirks. 

 

“I’m on it,” Ava says as Sam sighs in relief. Alex grabs the marine’s arm, before looking the woman in the eyes. 

 

“Hey, I’m here for you whenever you need to talk. No matter what it is, I’ve got your back,” Alex says as Ava plants a kiss against her temple. 

 

“I know. Now, let’s save the kid,” Ava says as she walks into the penthouse. Sam and Alex follow the marine into the living room, eyes widening as Kara holds her hands up in surrender. 

 

“Baby,” Kara says before Lena points at her wife. 

 

“No me cuidas (don’t you baby me),” Lena snaps. 

 

“Spanish,” Ava mumbles. 

 

“Is é seo do locht! Fuair tú mé torrach! (This is your fault! You got me pregnant!),” Lena says as Kara looks at the marine. 

 

“Irish,” Ava mumbles as Sam nods. 

 

“You missed the Italian, French and German,” Sam says before Ava groans. 

 

The marine crosses the room as Lena continues to shout at her wife before picking up the CEO and flinging her over her shoulder gently, being mindful of the baby bump. Lena squeals as she lightly smacks Ava’s back as the marine glances over her shoulder. 

 

“An bhfuil tú críochnaithe? (Are you finished?),” Ava asks as Lena grunts, continuing to smack the marine’s back. 

 

“Mionn mé, nuair a chuir tú mé síos, (I swear, when you put me down),” Lena counters. 

 

“Maith go leor, mar sin. Bíodh do bhealach agat. (Okay then. Have it your way),” Ava says before glancing at the women. 

 

“Excuse us for a moment,” Ava says as she easily carries her sister into the kitchen. 

 

“Holy shit,” Sam says with a laugh. 

 

“You okay?” Alex asks. 

 

“I literally asked her if she was hungry and she brought up the donut thing,” Kara says as Alex laughs, glancing at the kitchen. Ava sets Lena onto her feet before looking at the angry CEO. 

 

“Birdie, socair. Tá sí ag iarraidh aire a thabhairt duit. (Birdie, calm down. She’s trying to take care of you),” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Ba mhaith leat sin a rá, (you would say that),” Lena snaps before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Hey, look at me. You don’t mean those things,” Ava says as her baby sister slowly looks up at her sister, starting to calm down. 

 

“God, this baby is turning me into a monster,” Lena says as she leans her head onto the marine’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay. But hey, take it easy on Kara. She’s trying. She’s just as protective as I am of you,” Ava says, as her sister nods. 

 

“She’s amazing,” Lena says as Ava laughs, hugging her sister. 

 

“She is and next time you want to scream at someone, come find me,” Ava says before Lena groans. 

 

“You were gone,” Lena mumbles as the marine smirks. 

 

“I was thirty feet away, but I came back,” Ava says softly. 

 

“You always do,” Lena says before the marine plants a kiss into her hair. 

 

“Yeah I do. Now, come on. You need to apologize to your wife,” Ava says as Lena groans. 

 

“Fish,” Lena pleads. 

 

“Don’t make me carry your arse back in there,” Ava threatens as Lena nods. 

 

“Fine. You’re on my list for that, by the way,” Lena says with a pout as the sisters enter the living room. Ava rolls her eyes as Lena wraps her arms around Kara. 

 

“I’m sorry that I snapped, darling,” Lena says before planting a kiss against her lips. 

 

“It’s okay. We ordered a variety of food,” Kara says sweetly before Sam glances at the marine. 

 

“God, how did you put up with that for so long on your own?” Sam asks as Ava laughs. 

 

“She wasn’t knocked up and injected with hormones. That’s how,” Ava whispers as Alex and Sam laugh. Lena arches a brow at the women before narrowing her gaze. 

 

“Fish,” Lena threatens. 

 

“Birdie, don’t even. Now, Rupaul is about to start. Let’s enjoy that until the food gets here,” Ava says as the women watch Lena nod before pulling her wife onto the couch. 

 

The women take their seats on the couch, turning their attention to the television as a comforting silence falls amongst the women. Ava is home and they couldn’t be happier to have someone tame the hormonal mess that is her baby sister. 

 

** Days later... **

 

“So, you’re just now telling me that you mouthed off to her in the elevator?” Zari asks as Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“She started it,” Sara defends. 

 

“I doubt that,” Zari says as she takes a bite of her apple. 

 

“Speaking of the pretentious bitch,” Sara says, nodding toward the hall. 

 

Ava enters the cafeteria, wearing a pastel pink, French cuff shirt tucked into a pair of tight navy slacks and a pair of heels. The marine’s hair is down in loose curls, thrown to one side as she takes a seat next to Alex two tables away from the doctors. Sara notices the marine wearing a pair of customized octopus cuff links before rolling her eyes. 

 

“Damn, she may be a bitch, but she’s hot,” Zari says as Sara groans. 

 

“Stop. This only goes to show that she’s a flashy surgeon that doesn’t like to get her hands dirty,” Sara quips as Zari shakes her head. 

 

“You are determined to get us fired,” Zari says. 

 

“No, I’m not,” Sara says, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth. 

 

“But you’ve got to admit, she looks good,” Zari says. 

 

“Since why have you started checking out women?” Sara asks as the radiologist shrugs. 

 

“I can admire a beautiful specimen. She may be terrible, but she’s nice to look at. You can at least admit that,” Zari says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” Sara says as Zari rolls her eyes. 

 

“Hot and bitchy has been always your type. Example, the ortho surgeon. Oh, another example, that horrible derm nurse,” Zari says as Sara groans. 

 

“Enough. You’ve made your point,” Sara says as Zari smirks. 

 

“I know. Oh, shit,” Zari says as she notices a furious Lena Luthor walking into the hospital. 

 

“What?” Sara asks, as Zari nods. 

 

“Incoming,” Zari says. 

 

Sara turns, watching as Lena walks into the cafeteria. Hushed whispers fill the room as the raven-haired CEO marches toward Ava and Alex. Lena is wearing a red, floral dress with her hair down in waves and a pair of heels as her lips are held in a tight line as she walks behind the marine. The CEO smacks the marine’s shoulder, causing Ava’s eyes to widen as she glances up at her sister. 

 

“Shit, I need popcorn for this,” Zari says softly. 

 

“D’fhág tú an cruinniú sin agus ní raibh tú ag smaoineamh a insint dom?! (You just left that meeting and didn’t think to tell me?!),” Lena shouts as she continues to smack her sister. 

 

“Birdie, socair. (Birdie, calm down),” Ava says calmly as she stands to her feet. 

 

“Irish, that’s hot,” Zari says as Sara absentmindedly nods. 

 

“D'fhág tú díreach. (No, you just left),” Lena says harshly as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I had an urgent page to check on a patient. You were still on the phone and I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Bull. Shite. I needed you and you left!” Lena snaps as Ava sighs with a nod. 

 

“Tá brón orm. Cad atá ar siúl? (I’m sorry. What’s going on?),” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Níl a fhios agam! Is dóigh liom aisteach agus shíl mé gur fhág tú. (I don’t know! I feel weird and I thought you left.),” Lena says as tears fill her eyes. 

 

“Hey, hey. None of that,” Ava coos as she hugs her sister. 

 

“What’s going on?” Alex asks. 

 

“She feels weird and she thought I left her,” Ava says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“I get it,” Alex says. 

 

“I’m scared. My belly feels off and god, my shoulders are killing me,” Lena whispers as Ava nods. 

 

“I’m here, Birdie. I’m here,” Ava whispers as Lena notices the cafeteria staring at the siblings. The CEO glares at the crowd, instantly causing their audience to turn their heads as Alex laughs. 

 

“Shit, Lena’s look ain’t got nothing on Ava,” Zari whispers as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Who do you think taught her that look?” Sara asks as Zari rolls her eyes. 

 

“Hey, how about I take you to my wing and we will check you out? I’ll grab some files and take them to L-Corp. We can work from our office, today. If you play your cards right, I’ll rub your shoulders,” Ava offers sweetly as Lena nods. 

 

“Please. I just, I need you with me,” Lena says as her sister nods. 

 

“Anything for you, Birdie,” Ava says sweetly, planting a kiss against the CEO’s forehead. 

 

“People are staring and I don’t like it,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Want me to hold your hand?” Ava asks. 

 

“Please?” Lena asks as if she’s a small child. Ava smirks and interlocks their fingers together instantly, causing Lena to nod shyly. 

  

“God, she has you and Kara wrapped around her finger,” Alex whispers in a teasing manner. 

 

“Umm, she’s my baby sister and she is an All-American collegiate fencer,” Ava counters. 

 

“You were an All-American beach volleyball player. You could literally could spike a ball into her face,” Alex counters. 

 

“Yet, I don’t see you poking the momma bear,” Ava whispers harshly. 

 

“She is good with swords!” Alex says as Lena sighs. 

 

“I’m right here. I can hear you, you know,” Lena says flatly as Ava laughs and Alex cowers in fear. 

 

“I’m on the list, huh?” Alex asks. 

 

“Big time,” Lena says with a smirk. 

 

“Alright, come on my little bird. Let’s go check on the nugget,” Ava says as she leads Lena out of the cafeteria, walking with their hands conjoined. 

 

“Holy shit. The bitch has a heart,” Zari whispers. 

 

“Well, don’t let her fool you. She’s still a bitch. She probably is only acting like that because people were watching,” Sara says before leaving the cafeteria. Zari shakes her head before a smug smile crosses her lips. 

 

“Yeah and you said the same thing about Nyssa.” 


	4. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s the next chapter! I can’t wait to see what you think! 
> 
> Don’t worry, still working on Camouflage, just working through a bit of writer’s block at the moment.

“Fish, I’m worried,” Lena says as she lays onto an exam table. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says as she presses a series of buttons on the ultrasound machine. 

 

“I can’t go through this loss again. I can’t lose a fourth,” Lena says sadly before the marine gently cups her sister’s cheek. 

 

“I’m not going to let that happen. Now, open your gown for me,” Ava says softly as Lena nods. 

 

“Should you even be doing this?” Lena asks as Ava shrugs. 

 

“Probably not, but we do own the hospital,” Ava quips before Lena groans. 

 

“Fish, I don’t want you to risk everything just to check on me,” Lena says before the marine shakes her head. 

 

“I’m not risking anything. Besides, in about two weeks, I’ll officially be specialized in fetal surgery,” Ava says as Lena gasps. 

 

“You’re kidding,” Lena says. 

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I told you that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you or the nugget. I’ll be the only fetal surgeon on the west coast since Dr. Gentry moved to New York. So, technically, I’m not breaking any rules,” Ava says as she grabs the ultrasound gel. 

 

“Holy shite,” Lena says as she stares at the marine lovingly. 

 

“This might be a little cold,” Ava says as she squirts the gel onto Lena’s stomach. The CEO flinches slightly at the coldness before Ava grabs the ultrasound probe. 

 

“Have I told you how incredible you are?” Lena asks as the marine smirks. 

 

“I think the first million times suffices,” Ava says before Lena grabs her sister’s hand. 

 

“Fish, I’m serious. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t know why you do it,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

 

“Because you’re my little bird and my entire heart. Now, let’s check on this littlenugget,” Ava says as she slowly moves the probe along the CEO’s stomach. 

 

The marine stares at the monitor intently as Lena closes her eyes. Ava smirks before pressing a set of buttons before grabbing Lena’s hand. 

 

“Birdie, look,” Ava says. Lena opens her eyes as she stares at the marine’s finger pointing to the screen. 

 

“Oh my god. Is that?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“You’re about fourteen weeks, and the little nugget is about the size of a small lemon,” Ava says with a smile. Lena gasps as she tightens her grip around Ava’s hand. 

 

“That’s my baby,” Lena says softly. 

 

“It is, and the even better news is that here’s no signs of edema or swelling. The uneasy feeling that you’re starting to feel is probably from the growth of the little nugget. Pretty soon, you’ll start to feel little flutters and gradually, they’ll become kicks,” Ava says as she smiles before clicking a few buttons on the machine. 

 

“Fish, I’ve never made it this long,” Lena says with tears in her eyes. Ava sets the probe on the machine before quickly wiping the gel from Lena’s belly. The marine quickly closes her sister’s gown before sitting next to the CEO. Ava stares at her sister lovingly, gently moving her hand to cup Lena’s cheek in her hand. 

 

“I know, I wasn’t here to hold your hand during those losses. I promise, I’m going to do everything I can for you and the nugget. This is exciting and something to celebrate. You’re glowing, Birdie. I’m so excited to watch you grow into the amazing mother that I know, you’re going to be one day,” Ava says sweetly as tears fall from Lena’s eyes.

 

“Because you taught me how,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Birdie, I didn’t do anything,” Ava says before the CEO shakes her head. 

 

“You have been my big sister, best friend and you raised me by yourself. You taught me how to put someone before myself, how to love someone unconditionally even when I want to rip their bloody head off. YOU did that. If I am at least half of the woman you have been to me, to my own child, I’ll be an awesome mom,” Lena says lovingly as Ava chokes back a tear. She hugs the CEO tightly, planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“God, you’re determined to make this marine cry,” Ava says as Lena laughs. 

 

“No, I just don’t think that I tell you how much I appreciate you enough. I love you, Fish,” Lena says softly. 

 

“I love you, fiercely,” Ava whispers before sitting up. 

 

“I want pictures of my little lemon,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“I’ve already printed them. I made you and Kara both a copy. Oh, and I’m hanging one up in my office,” Ava says as Lena smiles. 

 

“Can we go to L-Corp? I believe, someone, told me that they would rub my shoulders,” Lena quips. 

 

“Oh, shite. I did say that, huh?” Ava counters as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“I’ll settle for lying on the couch and looking over reports,” Lena says as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“You want me to hold you so you can take a nap, don’t you?” Ava asks as Lena whines. 

 

“Nooooo,” Lena defends as a guilty smile crosses the CEO’s face. 

 

“Birdie, don’t you dare lie to me,” Ava says with a playful smirk. 

 

“Okay fine. I’ve missed cuddling with my big sister and if I fall asleep, it’ll be an added bonus,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“That’s all you had to say,” Ava counters with smug smile. 

 

“Oh, you just are so full of yourself,” Lena says with a smirk. 

 

“At least I’m not full of hormones,” Ava quips as Lena smacks her sister’s arm. 

 

“You take that back,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Or what?” Ava asks. 

 

“You didn’t hesitate to mention about my fencing career to Alex,” Lena counters. 

 

“Well, she’s right. I’ll spike a volleyball at you,” Ava says before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“I’ll easily pop them,” Lena says before Ava smirks devilishly. 

 

“Ah, Birdie. Those will be a distraction before I throw you over my shoulder,” Ava says with a laugh as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“You would. You gobshite,” Lena says as Ava gasps dramatically. 

 

“That’s it. Everything I offered in the caferia, I take it back. I’m staying here,” Ava says as she stands before moving to grab the sonogram pictures. 

 

“Fishhhhhh. Pleaseeeee,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head as she hands Lena the pictures. 

 

“Nope! Not happening. Get dressed and good day, Mrs. Luthor,” Ava says playfully before Lena laughs at the marine’s antics. 

 

“Oh, come on! Sis, get back here!” Lena says as Ava smiles. 

 

“I said, good day!” Ava quips before exiting the room, dramatically closing the door behind her. Lena bursts into a fit of laughter as her sister’s playfulness before Ava pops her head back into the room and smiles at her sister. 

 

“I’m grabbing some files from my office and then we can head over to L-Corp.” 

 

Lena smiles as she watches the marine disappear into the hall before staring at the picture of the sonogram. The CEO smiles happily, finally feeling like this pregnancy is going to work out, because her entire family is here to help her through it. 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

Kara sits in her office inside of CatCo with glasses perched on her nose as she reads over reports. A soft knock taps on her door, causing her to glance up as James stands in the doorway. Sighing softly, Kara waves him in before he slowly moves to stand next to her desk. 

 

“If it’s about the cover shot, I haven’t made my decision yet,” Kara says before the man shakes his head. 

 

“That’s not why I came in here,” James says softly. 

 

“Okay?” Kara questions as the man sighs.

 

“Look, I came here to apologize for my behavior,” James says as Kara’s brows raise. 

 

“You’ve been giving me hell for months,” Kara says as the man nods. 

 

“I’ll admit, when Cat left, and made me the acting CEO, I thought it was going to carry over when your wife bought the company. I got so caught up with work that I let it fog my judgement,” James says as Kara scoffs. 

 

“You literally told me and everyone else that I wasn’t qualified for the job. Even when Cat was training me to fill her position, you just did everything you could to get the seat behind the desk,” Kara argues as James nods. 

 

“I know and I’m sorry. It’s just, I lost sight of things, Kara. You’re one of my best friends, I want us to get back to the way we were before all this. I’ve missed you,” James says sweetly as Kara nods. 

 

“I’ve missed being your friend, too,” Kara says with a small smile. The chime of a FaceTime call echoes through her laptop speakers as Lena’s contact information scans on the screen. 

 

“Go ahead, take it,” James says happily. 

 

“I’ll be only a second. Then I have to ask you something about an article,” Kara says as the man nods with a smile. 

 

Kara answers the call as Lena’s smiling face pops up on the screen. Kara smirks as she notices her wife cuddled into the couch, resting her head against a pastel pink shoulder. James studies the computer screen, making himself out of view as he pretends to not be interested in the call. 

 

“Hi darling,” Lena says happily as Kara smiles. 

 

“Hey baby. What are you up to? I thought you had meetings,” Kara says sweetly as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“They cancelled last minute, but I wanted to show you something,” Lena says with a smile as she holds up the sonogram. Kara’s eyes widen as a gasp escapes her lips.

 

“Is that?!” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“It is. That’s our little lemon,” Lena says as Kara takes off her glasses to wipe away happy tears. 

 

“Oh my god. Our little nugget,” Kara says. 

 

“I have a copy for you but I couldn’t wait to show you,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

“Wait, how did you get that? Did you have an appointment today?!” Kara asks in a worried tone as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I felt funny and may have stormed into the hospital after a board meeting,” Lena says before Kara laughs. 

 

“What did you do?” Kara asks. 

 

“Kara! She beat me in the middle of the hospital. She’s been holding me captive ever since. Send help,” Ava says as Lena smacks the marine’s chest before the camera moves to display both siblings. Kara laughs as James knits his brows as the marine’s face moves into view. 

 

“Baby, is this true?” Kara asks as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Not exactly,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head with a playful smirk. 

 

“Don’t fall for those emerald eyes, Kara. It’s a trap,” Ava says playfully.

 

“I already have. It’s one of the reasons that I married her,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“In my defense, Fish offered to come work from our office today,” Lena says as James eyes narrow. 

 

“Ava, I didn’t realize you were back,” James says, finally coming into view of the camera. Lena tilts her head slightly as Ava nods silently. 

 

“I didn’t realize you had a meeting with Mr. Olsen, darling. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have called,” Lena says calmly as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“We were talking, that’s all,” Kara says as James continues to look at the screen, staring at the marine. 

 

“How long are you back?” James asks as Lena sighs in annoyance. 

 

“My orders were pushed. I’m back indefinitely until I hear otherwise,” Ava says flatly as the marine slowly leans her head against the cushions of the couch, closing her eyes. Kara knits her brows slightly at Ava’s sudden change in demeanor before Lena stares at the screen. 

 

“Ava, you alright?” Kara asks softly. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. I’ve had a long day of prepping for surgeries. That’s all,” Ava says, never looking at the screen. 

 

“Well, I just was calling to tell you the good news. I’ll see you after work?” Lena asks as Kara smiles. 

 

“You two are going to nap aren’t you?” Kara asks as Lena shrugs. 

 

“That is a definite possibility. I’ve got reports to read and my next call isn’t until four. Anyways, I’ll be done by six,” Lena says. 

 

“I’ll come pick you up at six,” Kara says. 

 

“Okay, I love you,” Lena says sweetly. 

 

“I love you,” Kara says before the call ends. The CEO turns to glance at James, noticing the man with a small smile spread across his lips. 

 

“Congrats, Kara,” James says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you. Gosh, I’m so happy,” Kara says as she slides her glasses back onto her face. 

 

“You must be thrilled that Ava’s back, too. She’s been gone for a while,” James says as Kara nods. 

 

“Yeah, you could say that again. It’s nice having her back. When she came into the office, we nearly fainted,” Kara says with a smile as James nods. 

 

“Well good. I’m glad,” James says as Kara grabs a file and opens it. 

 

“Now, about this article.” 

 

Kara quickly begins to talk business, unaware of the coldness swirling in James’ eyes. 

 

** The next day... **

 

“Dude, I had this gnarly spiral fracture come in this morning. I’ve spent the last three hours telling that ortho surgeon you slept with that her approaches won’t work,” Zari says as she walks through the halls. 

 

“Damn, I’m sorry but that’s more interesting than my day. I’ve had four emergent appys and that’s it,” Sara says with a bored sigh. 

 

“Yikes. Well, whatever keeps you from mouthing off from the hot, bitchy surgeon,” Zari says before Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Give it a rest,” Sara says before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“Nope. I saw you agree with me when I said it was hot that she was speaking Irish,” Zari counters. 

 

“Anyone who speaks another language is hot,” Sara defends before sipping her coffee. Zari glances down the hall, eyes widening before she plants her hand against Sara’s chest, stopping her mid-stride. 

 

“What the hell, Z?” 

 

“Um, Sara. Is that who I think it is talking to Ava?” Zari asks in a whisper as she nods down the hallway. 

 

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Sara asks harshly. 

 

The surgeon’s eyes narrow as she watches a tall brunette, dressed in an expensive, pale-pink suit with a design of a snake wrapping around the left side of the blazer, talking to Ava. The brunette smiles widely at the marine, laughing as she places a hand on her shoulder, before she glances down the hall and winks at Sara. 

 

“Holy shit, it is her,” Zari says. 

 

“The snake is appropriate. Considering she is one,” Sara mumbles harshly. 

 

“What the hell could she be doing here?” Zari asks as Sara shrugs. 

 

“Well, it’s only fitting that two entitled surgeons were bound to end up in the same hospital together,” Sara crumbles before Zari glances at her friend. 

 

“One of them is a murderer,” Zari says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“All in good company to a Luthor, no doubt,” Sara says harshly. 

 

“Sara,” Zari says as she rubs the surgeon’s shoulders. 

 

“I’ve got patients to check on. Find out why the hell Jocelyn Cane is in this hospital,” Sara orders as Zari arches a brow. 

 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Zari asks. 

 

“The nurses all love you and they talk to you,” Sara says as Zari nods.

 

”Because I don’t sleep with them and actually, call them back,” Zari says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Z, not now,” Sara says harshly as Zari nods. 

 

“I’ll see what I can find. You going to be okay?” Zari asks softly as she notices Jocelyn nod her head toward the pair, causing Ava to glance at the women before nodding. 

 

“Entitled fucking bitches that use their name and power to make their secrets go away. Fucking unbelievable that I get stuck with both of them,” Sara mumbles before storming off. Zari sighs softly before noticing Ava’s eyes slightly soften at Sara’s disappearance. The marine quickly masks her facial expression before turning back to Jocelyn, offering the woman a polite smile. 

 

“Sara, if you can keep your damn mouth shut long enough to listen, I think that you’re going to be shocked by Ava.” 


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

“How did you make her believe it?” Kara asks. 

 

“You realize lying and having a strong poker face is like ninety percent of my job, right?” Sam asks as Kara laughs. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Kara says with a nod. 

 

“What she didn’t tell you was that Ava almost saw the certificates on Sam’s desk,” Alex says as the lawyer scoffs. 

 

“Babe!” Sam says as Alex smirks. 

 

“Thankfully, I moved them before she could see anything,” Alex says as Sam groans. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Steal all of my thunder,” Sam says playfully before Alex plants a kiss against the lawyer’s lips. 

 

“Ava’s going to cry,” Lena says as she walks into the kitchen. 

 

“Good, that’s what she gets for making all of us cry when she came back!” Sam counters as she continues cooking at the stove. 

 

“Oh, babe. You don’t mean that,” Alex says before planting a kiss against the lawyer’s cheek. 

 

“Yes, yes I do. I don’t like surprises and I sure as hell don’t like crying,” Sam argues playfully. 

 

“Well, you realize that we’re all going to cry, right?” Kara asks, causing the women to look at her. 

 

“How so?” Lena asks. 

 

“Umm, none of us can watch the videos of soldiers reuniting with their dogs online without tearing up. What the heck do you think is going to happen when we see it in person?” Kara asks as Sam groans. 

 

“We didn’t think this one through very well,” Lena says. 

 

“Damn it,” Sam says. 

 

“I’ll have the tissues ready. We’re definitely going to need them at some point,” Alex says with a smug smile before Lena throws a carrot at the surgeon. 

 

“Alex, don’t think that I won’t turn you into a kabob,” Lena threatens as Sam laughs loudly as Alex gulps. 

 

“I love you, but please, don’t shove a sword up my girlfriend’s ass,” Sam says in between laughs. 

 

“Mmhmm. Alex, I’m watching you,” Lena says before Kara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Baby,” Kara coos as she plants a kiss against her wife’s cheek. 

 

“Fine, fine. Anyway, where’s Ruby?” Lena asks. 

 

“Outside playing with Ace,” Sam says as the CEO nods. 

 

“Gosh, it smells so good in here,” Kara says as she wraps her arms around her wife’s shoulders.

 

“Well, it’s almost done but don’t you even think that I’m letting you start before Ava gets here. It’s her welcome home, family dinner, and if you eat all of it, I will personally shove Lena’s fencing sword up your ass,” Sam sasses with a smirk as Kara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Danvers sister kabobs,” Lena says with a laugh as Kara and Alex roll their eyes. 

 

“What?! Can I not complement the smell of dinner?!” Kara asks. 

 

“No, you can’t. Because in your mind that means, ‘eat it all’!” Sam says, sounding like the Cookie Monster. 

 

“It’s true. Sis, your stomachs have minds of their own,” Alex says, gathering plates from the cabinet. 

 

“Okay, you two got me drunk and ordered pizza. I even asked before I ate anything,” Kara says, before Sam and Alex exchange a glance. 

 

“No you didn’t,” the couple say in unison. Kara groans before burying her face into the back of Lena’s neck. 

 

“Ahh, so it’s not just me that you don’t tell about eating food,” Lena quips playfully. Alex and Sam laugh loudly as Kara groans before lightly biting her wife’s neck. 

 

“Enough with the damn donut! You ate it!” Kara says as Lena’s eyes slightly widen. 

 

“Ooooooh, Baby Danvers just cursed,” Sam mumbles, turning off the stove and moving the food to the kitchen table. Lena gently turns around in her wife’s arms before planting a tender kiss agains her lips. 

 

“Darling, I love you. But if you keep it up with the cursing, the only thing you’re going to be eating is me,” Lena husks into Kara’s ear. A small, bashful smile crosses Kara’s lips before she captures her wife’s lips in a kiss. 

 

“I love you and you’re dessert, baby,” Kara says before the sound of the door opening causes the women to share smiles. 

 

“I’ll go tell Rubes that Ava is here,” Alex says before disappearing into the backyard. 

 

The marine enters Sam’s kitchen, wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans with her long loose curls thrown over one shoulder. Ava’s dog tags dangle against her chest as she smiles at the women in the kitchen. 

 

“Aves, you just missed Lena threatening to turn Alex in to a kabob,” Sam says with a laugh. 

 

“Oh, and Sam threatened to turn Kara into one, too,” Lena says with a laugh. 

 

“Why both of them?” Ava asks. 

 

“Food,” Sam says. 

 

“Her mouth,” Lena deadpans. 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Ava asks with a laugh. 

 

“Sam, keep it up and you will join her as a kabob,” Lena says flatly before Ava laughs. 

 

“Thank god you only have two swords,” Sam says before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“That you know of,” Lena says flatly as Sam’s eyes widen. 

 

“Anyway, something smells great in here,” Ava says happily before walking over and planting kisses against Lena and Kara’s cheeks. 

 

“Hey,” Kara says. 

 

“Hi Fish,” Lena says happily. 

 

“Hey kid, Birdie,” Ava says with a wink. 

 

“Well, since the pregnant bear needs to stay away from red meat, there went our plans of cooking steaks. So, we settled on baked chicken with a peppercorn sauce, loaded potatoes and some sautéed veggies,” Sam says as Ava smiles before planting a kiss against the lawyer’s cheek. 

 

“Sounds amazing, but the real question is, where is my little angel of a niece?” Ava asks as she looks around the room. Kara and Lena smile as Sam slowly glances up into the window, noticing in Ruby and Alex smiling widely at the lawyer.

 

“They’re on their way inside. There’s another guest here to see you,” Sam says, causing Ava’s brow to arch. 

 

“Who?” Ava asks as Alex slowly moves to stand next to Lena and Kara. 

 

Sam waves the pair inside, as Ava’s eyes fall onto the door opening. Alex raises her phone, pressing the video recorder, as a gray pit bull, with white patches on his feet and chest, rushes into the house. Ava gasps loudly as the dog’s tail wags rapidly, sprinting into the marine’s arms. The dog whines in happiness, Ava holds him against her body as the dog happily licks her face. The women smiles widen as happy tears spring into their eyes as the marine cries happy tears. 

 

“Ace! I’ve missed you!” Ava says happily, running her hands all over the dog’s back. 

 

“Damn these reunions,” Alex mumbles, ending the video before Ava looks at her family. 

 

“You told me that he was still boarding,” Ava says as Sam smirks. 

 

“Well, I may have fibbed. Just a tad,” Sam says. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Ava says. 

 

“Well, he was boarding but not because you were away or that we were too busy to watch him. We sent him to training,” Alex says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“Did I not train him well enough?” Ava asks. 

 

“No, no. You have, but your sister had an idea while you were away,” Sam says softly as she looks at Lena. 

 

“I know how much time you spend with your patients when you’re home and I know how much you love Ace. So, Alex found a trainer. Ace is officially certified to be a comfort and emotional support dog,” Lena says sweetly, as Ava’s eyes fill with more tears. 

 

“The trainer barely had to work with him, but he had to go through the classes and graduate. The vet had to do a health screen and he’s absolutely perfect. That’s why Sam had to fib, he was still in the screening phase,” Alex says. 

 

“I made sure the paper work was finalized and Ruby dressed up to act like different patients during his classes. It was hard to trick him at first, but, he did amazing,” Sam says. 

 

“And I know how much you love to run, so, instead of going to CrossFit in the mornings, I took him on long runs with me. I wanted to keep him in shape for when you got home,” Kara says as Ava gasps. 

 

“Y-you all did this?” Ava asks as the women nod. 

 

“We did,” Alex says sweetly. 

 

“Welcome home, Fish,” Lena says sweetly as Ava wipes her eyes before Ruby wraps her arms around the marine. 

 

“Surprise, Auntie,” Ruby says as Ava hugs onto her niece. 

 

“Oh, my sweet angel, thank you. I’ve missed you so much,” Ava says, planting a kiss onto the girl’s cheek. Ava stands to her feet and looking at the women in the room. 

 

“Thank you, all. So much for this. I don’t know what to say,” Ava says sweetly. The women smile widely before Kara arches a brow. 

 

“I do! Group hug!” Kara says as the women pounce on the marine. 

 

They hold onto Ava tightly, each pressing kisses against her face as Ace happily dances around the family’s legs. Ava laughs as the the group finally break the embrace before the marine wipes her eyes. 

 

“Yes! Real tears!” Sam says with a smirk. 

 

“Really, Sami?” Ava asks as she lightly smacks the lawyer’s arm. 

 

“We couldn’t let you be the only one that didn’t get a surprise or shed a few tears coming home,” Lena says before Ava nods, wrapping her arms around her sister. 

 

“Birdie, thank you. I love you so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve this,” Ava whispers, planting a kiss against her sister’s cheek. 

 

“You’ve always been putting others before yourself and always taking care of us. We just wanted to do something for you. You deserve this, Fish. I love you,” Lena says with a smile, enjoying how happy her sister is in this moment. 

 

“Dia, tusa agus do chroí, (god, you and your heart),” Ava whispers. 

 

“Líon isteach le grá gur fhoghlaim mé uaibh, (filled with love that I learned from you),” Lena says softly, wiping Ava’s tears away with her thumbs. 

 

“Now, I don’t know about the rest of you but Kara keeps eyeing the food,” Alex says as the women laugh while Kara groans. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Kara says, before Ava nods, planting a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

 

“Let’s eat,” Ava says as Ruby rushes over and grabs the marine’s hand. 

 

“Auntie Fish, can I sit in your lap?” Ruby asks as Ava nods, picking the little girl up. 

 

“Absolutely, my little angel,” Ava says planting a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“That’s my job,” Alex says with a pout. 

 

“Welcome to the chopped liver category. It’s nice to have company,” Kara says as Lena and Sam arch their brows. 

 

“Thin. Ice,” Lena and Sam say as the Danvers sisters roll their eyes. Ava smirks before wrapping an arm around Alex. 

 

“Ruby, want to sit on both of our laps? It would mean a lot to Alex,” Ava says as the little girl nods. 

 

“Yes!” Ruby squeals happily as the three make their way to the kitchen table. 

 

“And now, forever alone in the chopped liver category,” Kara mumbles before Lena grabs her wife’s hand. 

 

“If you want dessert later, you’ll keep your mouth shut, darling,” Lena says as she leads her wife to the table. 

 

“I want dessert later, too!” Ruby says happily. 

 

Sam laughs as Ava and Alex make gagging noises before joining her family at the table. Lena and a bashful Kara take their seats at the table, receiving glares from their older siblings. Sam laughs as she begins passing the food around the table, falling into a comfortable conversation. 

 

For the first time, Ava didn’t mind being back home. She had her family, her dog, and their love and support. These were her people, and they could get her through anything. The marine just hopes that it will continue because she’s going to need them in order to get through the secret she’s hiding. 

 

** Two days later... **

 

“Jesus, is that a row of little cars in the small intestine?” Alex asks as Zari nods. 

 

“Oh, yeah. This is from a frat party. One of my favorites. The old trauma surgeon on staff in Star City was mortified when she saw these but I thought you would appreciate it,” Zari says as Alex laughs. Zari quickly pulls up the series of films for Alex’s patient as the surgeon shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, remind me to tell you about the time that I had to help Ava remove four dollars worth of coins out of a ten year old’s stomach and intestinal tract,” Alex says as Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“$4.36 to be exact,” Ava says as she enters Zari’s office. 

 

The marine is wearing a black, French cuff shirt, accented with a pair of grenade cuff links tucked into a olive pair of slacks and black heels to complete her look. The marine ticks her dog tags into her shirt before running a hair through her long, loose curls. 

 

“You look fancy,” Alex says as Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Birdie insisted that it was me that met with the Thomas family,” Ava says as the surgeon laughs. 

 

“Still giving her grief?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeah, and her hormone-infused brain doesn’t help the matter,” Ava says before looking at Zari. 

 

“Sorry for barging in like this. I just needed some space and Alex is good for lightening the mood,” Ava says as the radiologist nods. 

 

“By all means. Have a seat. Now, back to this coin-filled child,” Zari says as Alex nods her head. 

 

“They were all pennies,” Alex says, as Ava shakes her head, sitting next to the trauma surgeon. 

 

“You’re kidding,” Zari says, as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Little shite wanted the exact amount back, too,” Ava says as Zari laughs.

 

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious,” Zari says.

 

“Yeah, you’re laughing but you didn’t have to count it to make sure that you got it all,” Alex says as Zari nods. 

 

“Fair enough. Alright, Alex, here’s the Johnson case,” Zari says, as Ava and Alex’s faces scrunch up in a grimace. 

 

“Shite, that’s a doozy,” Ava says as Alex sighs at the sight of a horrible spiral fracture to the left leg of her patient.

 

“Yeah, he bet twenty bucks that he could jump across a set of rooftops,” Alex says. 

 

“That’s it?” Ava asks. 

 

“I’m all for a good bet but not when it comes to jumping between buildings,” Zari says as Ava nods. 

 

“Yeah, no kidding. Well, Alex. You’re going to be in the OR for a while with that gastric volvulus,” Ava says as Alex whines, looking at the other set of radiographs. 

 

“Don’t remind me. I’m going to be stuck all afternoon with Kathy from ortho as she belittles anything that breathes too loud,” Alex says before Ava shakes her head.

 

“Could be worse, you could be stuck in meetings all day with Cane. At least you’re inside of an OR,” Ava deadpans.

 

“She’s the brunette that was in the ER the other day, right?” Zari asks dumbly, as Ava nods. 

 

“Whoa, okay. Who’s this chick?” Alex asks. 

 

“Jocelyn Cane, you know from Cane Medical Incorporated. Her family supplies all of the hospitals basically in the world with medical supplies. She’s also a doctor,” Ava says with a scoff. 

 

“No shit. What she doing here?” Alex asks. 

 

“Apparently, she was reassigned to look over the National City accounts. However, I prefer the arrogance of her brother far more than I do her,” Ava says as Alex arches a brow. 

 

“I never thought that you would pick a man over a woman,” Alex says before Ava rolls her eyes. Zari stifles a laugh before holding her hand up. 

 

“Sorry, it’s not my place to laugh. The comment just caught me off-guard,” Zari says as Ava shrugs. 

 

“It’s quite alright. It sounded weird as soon as I said it, if I’m being honest. It’s probably the only time you hear me pick a man over a woman,” Ava quips as Zari nods with a smile. 

 

“Okay, whoa. What makes this woman so terrible?” Alex asks as Ava sighs. 

 

“Alex, her reputation is dangerous. Her style of medicine isn’t for the betterment of her patients, it’s to better herself. I’m all about taking risks, as long as it is in the best interest of the patient. She has more malpractice suits than the entirety of doctors on the west coast combined. She’s bad news, Alex,” Ava says as Alex nods. The surgeons miss the shocked face cross the radiologist’s lips as Alex knits her brows. 

 

“Then why haven’t we heard about them? How does she still have a license to practice?” Alex asks, as Ava runs a hand through her hair. 

 

“Her family. They have the ties, power and the money to make it go away. I don’t have any respect for a person who uses their last name and money to make their indiscretions or mistakes go away. Dr. Cane is a wolf in an Armani suit, and she has no right to be practicing medicine anymore. Hell, if L-Corp had a few more medical vendors, I would tell them to take their outdated technology and shove it up their arses. However, until Birdie and I can make that happen, I have to play nice,” Ava says as Alex and Zari nod. 

 

“Damn. Even with your name, you couldn’t take her down?” Alex asks, as Ava shrugs. 

 

“I would love nothing more than to take her license from her. However, it’ll take more than a Luthor to make it happen,” Ava says as Zari tilts her head. 

 

“She worked in Star City. She made a lot of enemies there. I’m sure there are several people that I could call that would love to help. If it’s something you’re serious about,” Zari says, as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“Thank you. Unfortunately, we will have to wait for her to make a mistake before we can file anything,” Ava says before glancing down at her watch, peaking from underneath the sleeve of her dress shirt.

 

Zari’s brows arch as she notices the two-tone, gold and silver, Mickey Mouse Rolex watch resting on the surgeon’s wrist—shocked by Ava’s choice of watch. A groan escapes Ava’s lips before she stands to her feet. 

 

“Duty calls?” Alex asks, as Ava nods. 

 

“Unfortunately. Keep your guard up, both of you, while Dr. Cane is here. I’m sorry that I came in and interrupted you from looking through films,” Ava says before Alex waves her hand. 

 

“Are you kidding? You saw that spiral fracture and the GV. Easy diagnosis. I was stalling. Zari doesn’t have to waste any more of her time showing me the other views when Kathy is going to make the interns redo them anyway,” Alex says before Zari rolls her eyes. 

 

“She’s horrible,” Zari grumbles as Alex laughs. 

 

“You’re not wrong about that. You’ll never catch us in the OR together,” Ava says as Zari arches a brow. 

 

“How come?” Zari asks. 

 

“Well, lets just say that she doesn’t enjoy my style of operating,” Ava says before Alex laughs. 

 

“Ava blasts music in the OR. Helps her think,” Alex says as Zari nods. 

 

“Ahh, yeah. I totally get it,” Zari says 

 

“Alright, unfortunately, I’ve got to go to this meeting,” Ava says as Alex stands to her feet. 

 

“I’ll walk you. I’m in need of a big, ass coffee. Zari, want anything?” Alex asks, causing the radiologist to shake her head. 

 

“I’m good, thank you,” Zari says as she watches the two surgeons exit her office. 

 

Zari shakes her head before slipping her lab coat onto her shoulders as she grabs her phone. Checking the time, she nods before rushing out of the office. She needs to find Sara, because she has information about Jocelyn Cane. 

 

She just hopes that Sara wasn’t already inside of an OR. 


	6. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Yes, I’m still working on Camouflage, but understand, writer’s block is real and I’ve got literally twenty different ways the story could go right now. I’m just trying to plan it perfectly. Please, be patient with me. 
> 
> In the meantime, here’s the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it.

“Dude!” Zari says as she rushes over to Sara’s side. 

 

“Hi?” Sara says as the radiologist catches her breath. 

 

“I have info,” Zari whispers as Sara nods. 

 

“Let’s go in my office,” Sara says, leading the pair into her office and closing the door behind them. 

 

“So, Cane is in charge of the National City accounts now. From what I’ve heard, the nurses dislike her with a fiery burning passion,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Not a coincidence that she’s here after we move here,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“Really?” Zari asks. 

 

“I wouldn’t put moving her to keep an eye on me past her,” Sara says as the radiologist nods. 

 

“She is nuts,” Zari says before Sara sighs. 

 

“Unfortunately, it’s going to take more than the nurses hating her to get her out of here,” Sara says sadly before Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“Sara, it’s not just the nurses that hate her. You’re never going to believe what A-,” Zari says before Sara’s pager beeps. 

 

“Hold that thought, I’ve got an emergency in the pit,” Sara says as she tosses her lab coat onto her chair. 

 

“Damn it! I haven’t even got to the best part!” Zari says before Sara nods. 

 

“I’ll come find you later. Promise,” Sara says before sprinting out of the office. 

 

The general surgeon sprints to the pit, as the room fills with incoming cases before a nurse waves her over. Sara begins assessing the older man clutches his chest while his wife screams in Spanish. 

 

“Vitals have been all over the place, Dr. Lance,” the nurse says as the frantic wife continues to scream. 

 

“Do you know what she’s saying?” Sara asks as she slips her stethoscope into her ears. 

 

“All I’ve got is heart,” the nurse says. 

 

“Okay, his BP and heart rate is all over the place. I’m thinking it’s an acute heart attack,” Sara orders as the nurses scramble around. 

 

“Wait!” Ava says, rushing over in her scrubs. 

 

Sara’s eyes widen slightly as she notices the marine’s right arm covered with a black and gray, nautical, floral full-sleeve tattoo as a black and gray floral design intermixed with children’s drawings makes up the half-sleeve of the marine’s left arm. As much as Sara doesn’t want to admit this, Ava looks hot and badass with tattoos. 

 

“She’s saying it’s not his heart. He ate something and his chest is tight. He’s going into anaphylactic shock,” Ava says as Sara snaps out of her tattoo-induced trance. 

 

“Are you sure? His signs are pointing toward a heart attack,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Trust me,” Ava says before Sara glances up at the nurses. 

 

“Continue prepping as a heart attack,” Sara says as Ava groans. 

 

“Oh, come on!” Ava says before rushing over and draws up a dose of epinephrine. She rushes over and hands it to the nurse as Sara glares at her. 

 

“Don’t you dare push that yet,” Sara says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Acute signs can mimic a heart attack! You know this! You’re just arguing with me because of who I am!” Ava counters before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Go back to peds, I’ve got this,” Sara says. 

 

The patient’s vitals begin crashing as the general surgeon ignores the marine. Ava shakes her head and grabs the syringe from the nurse. With one quick motion, she injects the medication into Sara’s patient. The man gasps loudly as the medication enters his system, and his vitals begin to level to normal. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Sara says, glaring at the marine. 

 

“Emily, get him intubated and I’ll send Sophie down to help you with the history from the wife,” Ava says. 

 

“Dr. Luthor! She’s crashing!” Janice shouts as Ava sprints back to her patient. 

 

“Dr. Lance?” Emily asks as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Listen to her. I want full diagnostics on him and do a heart workup. Page me with the results or if there’s any changes,” Sara orders as she glances over at the marine as she works on her patient. 

 

“Come on! She’s stable for now but it’s not going to last. We’ve got to get into the OR stat!” Ava orders as the nurses push her patient toward the elevator. Sara tosses off her gloves before grabbing the marine’s arm. 

 

“How dare you hijack my patient like that,” Sara says as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Ava says before moving toward the elevator. 

 

“I didn’t thank you! You got lucky! You probably didn’t even know what she was saying!” Sara says harshly as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I may be a lot of things to you, but I’m fluent in several languages. I didn’t mean to overstep, but you weren’t listening to me. You’re right, to be worried about his heart. I’ve got to go,” Ava says before sprinting down the hall, leaving Sara confused and angry. 

 

“What in the fuck was that?!” Sara mumbles before a soft laughter comes up from behind her. 

 

“What? Don’t like it when someone upstages you, dear?” Jocelyn asks as Sara’s body tenses at the sound of the woman’s voice. 

 

“She didn’t upstage anyone. I just don’t trust rich, bitchy doctors,” Sara says bitterly. 

 

“Oh, you wound me. Let me assure you, Dr. Lance, Ava is quite amazing. I’m looking forward to being here. Now, I have two beautiful blondes to stare at while I’m in National City,” Jocelyn says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Stay. Away. From. Me,” Sara says harshly as a smirk crosses Jocelyn’s lips. 

 

“Ah, so, you’re giving me full range to get close to Ava? It’s not like you to leave a beautiful woman unattended,” Jocelyn says as Sara scoffs. 

 

“People like you two belong together,” Sara says before storming out of the ER. 

 

“You’re right. The faster that I make Ava mine, the easier it’ll be for me to finally get rid of you,” Jocelyn mumbles to herself as she watches Sara disappear down the hall. 

 

** Twenty minutes later... **

 

Zari sits at her desk, looking through radiographs as an angry Sara storms into her office, slamming the door behind her. The surgeon paces around the office, letting out a frustrated grunt before sitting in a chair across from the radiologist. 

 

“What happened?” Zari asks. 

 

“I was working on a patient and his wife kept screaming something about his heart in Spanish. We were prepping him for a heart attack and then Ava ran over and hijacked my patient,” Sara says harshly as Zari’s brows raise. 

 

“What do you mean?” Zari asks. 

 

“She came over, she said that wife was saying that he ate something and his chest was tight. I ignored her and kept working,” Sara says, and zari nods. 

 

“Anaphylactic shock can mimic an acute heart attack,” Zari says as Sara groans. 

 

“Yeah, well. She pulled the epi and gave it to him. Can you believe that?” Sara asks before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“I would have done the same thing,” Zari says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Who’s side are you on?!” 

 

“The patient’s. Look, I know that you have beef with Ava. But honestly, I think, you’re wrong about her. No, we, are wrong about her,” Zari says, as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sara asks as Zari sighs.

 

“Before you were paged, I was trying to tell you the rest of the info I got on Cane. It came from Ava,” Zari says as Sara gasps in shock. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Yeah, she came into my office, looking for Alex. We were looking over a case and when they were comparing their days, she mentioned that being in the OR with Kathy was ten times better than having to meet with Cane all day,” Zari says as Sara nods slightly. 

 

“What else did she say?” Sara asks. 

 

“Well, she told us to be careful while Cane is around. The only reason she’s playing nice is because her family ties to the medical supplies,” Zari says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Bullshit,” Sara says. 

 

“Sara, she brought up her malpractice suits, and how they mysteriously disappear. She said that she has no respect for people that use their last name and power to make their problems go away. I did some digging online, and anything that has involved lawsuits against L-Corp or Ava is all out there. Sara, she hates that woman, I could see it in her eyes,” Zari says as Sara rubs her temples. 

 

“Fuck,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“Look, I know that you’ve always had an issue with people abusing their sense of status and power, but Ava Luthor is not one of them. She may be a bitch and wear expensive clothing, but she genuinely wants the best for her patients. She even wants  to strip Cane of her license,” Zari says, as Sara gasps. 

 

“Seriously?” Sara asks as Zari nods. 

 

“Big time. Honestly, after talking with Ava, she’s really not that bad,” Zari says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Christ, I fucking yelled at her and even then, she still apologized for overstepping. She told me that I was right about keeping an eye on the heart. Damn it,” Sara says as Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“Okay, whoa. Didn’t expect that,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Shocked me, too. So did the fact that her arms are covered in tattoos,” Sara says as Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“No fucking way,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Saw them while she was wearing scrubs. Right arm is a full-sleeve and she has a half-sleeve on her left arm. They’re beautiful,” Sara says softly, as Zari smirks. 

 

“Well, I’ll be damned. I keep finding out more and more things about Ava, today,” Zari quips. 

 

“Like what?” Sara asks. 

 

“Oh, suddenly interested in the bitchy surgeon that you can’t help but fight with when you’re in the same room together?” Zari counters. 

 

“Shut up and tell me,” Sara says before Zari holds her hands up in surrender. 

 

“Alright, alright. Well, first off, she’s a marine,” Zari says as Sara gasps. 

 

“No way,” Sara says. 

 

“Yup, I noticed her tuck a pair of dog tags into her shirt when she came into my office. Oh, and the internet is a wonderful thing. Also, makes sense with her grenade cuff link choice,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Well, that could be why she seems so uptight,” Sara says before Zari laughs. 

 

“That’s the thing, she blasts music in the OR while she works. Hence, why her and Kathy will never work together. I think, Ava is secretly a good time, but is afraid to show it while she’s at work,” Zari says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Jesus, Zari. Did you find out her life story while you were at it?” Sara asks as a smug smile crosses Zari’s lips. 

 

“No, but I do know that she’s gay,” Zari says with a smug smile. 

 

“How in the hell did you manage to get that out of her?” Sara asks before Zari laughs. 

 

“Well, Alex made a comment after Ava said she’d rather deal with Cane’s brother than her. She said that’s the only time she would pick a man over a woman. Sara, she’s totally gay,” Zari says as the surgeon nods before she gasps. 

 

“Fucking hell. That’s why Cane said that,” Sara says before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“SHE TALKED TO YOU?! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!” Zari asks before Sara shrugs. 

 

“I was preoccupied with being mad at Ava and then Cane just finished it off,” Sara says before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“Okay, explain,” Zari says before Sara sighs. 

 

“She saw me and Ava get into it. She just made a snide comment about Ava being left unattended and then I,” Sara says before Zari gasps. 

 

“You didn’t,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“I told Cane, people like them belong together,” Sara says sadly before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“You are a fucking idiot,” Zari says as Sara runs a hand over her hair. 

 

“Zari, look, I didn’t know,” Sara says before the radiologist shakes her head. 

 

“You need to figure out what the hell you’re feeling for Ava before you royally fuck it up,” Zari says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“I’m not feeling anything, other than she’s a bitch,” Sara quips before Zari groans. 

 

“Okay, listen. You put on this same front with Nyssa. Now, here, with Ava. You got distracted by her tattoos, you’ve actively stare at her every time she walks into the room. Umm, if you can’t see the pattern here, you’re a useless, useless bisexual that’s really suppressing her feelings,” Zari says as Sara sighs. 

 

“I don’t know what it is, okay? Since I don’t know what it is, I’m claiming it to be hate until I can figure it out,” Sara says before Zari sighs. 

 

“Figure it out, Sara. Or I’ll shove something so far up your ass, that every doctor in this hospital will force you to drink the contrast dye,” Zari threatens as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Your threat, it’s getting better,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“Good. I would hate to be the first one to test it out on you,” Zari says as Sara sighs. 

 

“I’ll figure it out. I promise.” 

 

** Hours later... **

 

Sara exits the elevator onto the peds wing, sighing softly as she hopes that Ava hasn’t left yet. The general surgeon wanted to give the marine an update about her patient: a massive fish allergy. Sara is also thinking about apologizing, but that will depend on how their talk goes. Turning the corner, Sara notices the wing is scary quiet, as a few nurses sit behind their stations, happily doing paperwork. Sara approaches the desk before offering the nurses a polite smile. 

 

“Have any of you ladies seen, Dr. Luthor? I know, it’s late, but I was just wondering if she’s still here?” Sara asks before an older nurse smiles as she stands to her feet. 

 

“Dr. Lance, I’m Nancy, one of Ava’s lead nurses. Follow me,” Nancy says as she leads the surgeon away from the nurse’s station. 

 

“You didn’t have to do this. I don’t want to take away from your work,” Sara says softly before Nancy shakes her head. 

 

“Honestly, you wouldn’t know where to look if I wasn’t here. She avoids her office as much as possible,” Nancy says before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Why?” Sara asks, as Nancy stops mid-stride, as she nods toward a patient room. 

 

“So, she can do this,” Nancy says.

 

Sara’s gaze falls onto the patient room as she notices a little boy laughing and resting his head on a large pit bull, with the dog’s face resting on his shoulder. Sara watches as Ava holds out a set of markers, laughing and smiling with her patient as the boy colors the tattoos along her arms. Sara doesn’t realize how hard she’s smiling until she begins to feel an achy pain in her cheeks. 

 

“Wow, that’s incredible,” Sara whispers as Nancy smiles. 

 

“She stays late to tuck her patients in, read them stories, play video games, or whatever else, until their parents come back from work. Her sister had Ace sent to training to become a hospital comfort and therapy dog. She did it so that Ava can still enjoy spending time with her patients and with her dog,” Nancy says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“I had no idea about any of this,” Sara says as Nancy hums.

 

”She and her sister may own the hospital, but that’s not why the staff adores her,” Nancy quips, causing Sara to swallow a lump in her throat. 

 

“It’s because of this,” Sara says as Nancy nods. 

 

“I worked with Ava’s mother when I first started my career as a nurse. Ava, even as a little girl had the itch to be a surgeon like her mother. After everything happened, I didn’t see her for a long time. I always hoped that she would find away to become a surgeon, and when I found out she had graduated, oh, I couldn’t have been happier. I’ve watched Ava grow throughout the years into an incredible woman and doctor. She won’t tell anyone this, but her left arm is children’s drawings from the patients that molded her into the person she is today. This patient, Tyler, his drawing is the whale on the inside of her arm,” Nancy says before Sara nods. 

 

“How does she pick?” Sara ask as Nancy sighs. 

 

“It varies. She picked Tyler because of his strength, his bravery, and his family is hardworking. Each parent works three jobs to foot the bills and that reminds Ava of how she started out. That’s my opinion at least, she hasn’t actually told me the real reason,” Nancy says as Sara looks at the nurse in confusion. 

 

“What do you mean, reminds her how she started out?” Sara asks before Nancy shakes her head. 

 

“I’ve said too much, I’m afraid. Dr. Lance, Ava, she’s hard on herself and it gets displaced onto others. She’s a good woman, Dr. Lance, just try to keep in mind, she has went through her own struggles. The only difference is that she hides hers behind an expensive suit,” Nancy says with a smile before disappearing down the hall. 

 

Sara sighs softly before turning her attention to the patient’s room. She watches as Ava and her dog shower the boy with love and laughter. Ava playfully holds up her marker-streaked arm, twisting her arm slowly as she examines it before nodding her head. Sara lets out a small laugh as the little boy celebrates before yawning widely.  Ava quickly grabs the markers before setting them on a side table before turning off the television and grabbing a book. The surgeon sighs as she watches the marine slowly tuck the patient under the covers, before sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. She watches as the boy nuzzles his face further into the dog’s body before grabbing Ava’s hand, holding onto the marine as she softly reads to him. Sara smiles before nodding her head and slowly disappears down the hallway. 

 

“Ava Luthor, you definitely are full of surprises. And the weird thing is, I want to know more.” 


	7. Snakes and First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I cannot help myself. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think.

“Oh, please. You act as if I’m dragging you to come to lunch with us,” Lena says. 

 

“You’ve literally been holding my hand since our meeting at L-Corp. You pulled me into the car instead of letting riding my bike. That’s literally the definition of dragging me to lunch,” Ava counters as the women enter the CatCo elevator. 

 

“Because your bike is a death trap on two wheels,” Lena mumbles as Ava laughs. 

 

“Birdie, I’m not going anywhere,” Ava says as the doors to the elevator close. 

 

“The baby makes me clingy,” Lena whispers as Ava tightens her grip on her sister’s hand. 

 

“You don’t have to blame the baby for you just wanting to hold my hand,” Ava says before Lena scoffs. 

 

“Whatever. It’s the baby’s fault,” Lena says. 

 

“And all those times you’ve held my hand before you were pregnant was because,” Ava deadpans before Lena smacks the marine’s chest. 

 

“Fish, just love me,” Lena whines as Ava laughs. 

 

“I am, my little bird. You don’t have to get defensive. Honestly, it warms my heart that you still want to hold my hand,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

 

“I always will. You’ve always been my rock. I am just hoping the more that I hold your hand, that your motherly intuition will pass into me,” Lena says before Ava plants a kiss against the CEO’s forehead. 

 

“Birdie, you’re going to be an amazing mother. I have no doubt,” Ava whispers. 

 

“Is it bad that I can’t wait to see you be a mother to one of your own, one day?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“Well, my little bird, that requires me to find someone and unfortunately, that’s not happening any time soon,” Ava says before Lena groans. 

 

“Fine,” Lena says with a pout before Ava laughs. 

 

“Besides, when you go on a hormonal rampage, I get my daily dose of motherhood,” Ava says playfully as Lena scoffs with a smirk. 

 

“Blaming me, are you?” Lena asks as the doors of the elevator open. 

 

“You’re hormones over the years have been the greatest birth control that I could have ever asked for. Oh, and the whole being a lesbian thing,” Ava says as Lena laughs, digging her nails into the back of Ava’s hand. 

 

“I swear, if I didn’t love you so much,” Lena says as Ava winces slightly. 

 

“I have to operate with these hands, Birdie,” Ava says as the pair walk toward Kara’s office. 

 

“Mmhmm. Well, maybe that’ll teach you to tease your baby sister,” Lena says as Ava laughs, pulling the CEO into her side. 

 

“Definitely not, but whatever makes you feel better,” Ava says. 

 

The siblings continue with their banter and laughter as they enter Kara’s office. The siblings’ laughter dies as they notice James and Kara sitting on her couch, happily talking and eating lunch together. Lena gently squeezes Ava hand before plastering a polite smile on her face. 

 

“Darling, I didn’t realize you were already eating lunch,” Lena says as Kara stands to her feet. She quickly moves toward her wife, wrapping her arms around her neck as she plants a tender kiss against the CEO’s lips. 

 

“James brought by some burgers while he was pitching a new article. I didn’t realize that you would be done so early,” Kara says sweetly as Lena nods. 

 

“It’s okay. I guess, since Fish came back, I’ve been all about the surprises,” Lena says as Kara laughs before moving to hug the marine. Kara notices Lena’s death grip around the marine’s hand, causing her to laugh as Ava plants a kiss against Kara’s cheek. 

 

“Hasn’t let go?” Kara whispers. 

 

“Nope. It’s been going on an hour now,” Ava quips with a smirk, as Kara laughs. 

 

“I hate you, both,” Lena mumbles, before Kara kisses her wife’s lips. 

 

“No, you don’t,” Kara says before James stands to his feet. He slowly approaches the marine, and Lena feels Ava’s grip tighten around her hand as the man extends his hand toward the marine. 

 

“Ava, it’s been a while. Welcome back,” James says, as Ava nods. She glances down at his hand before firmly shaking it, glaring at the man during the process. 

 

“Thanks,” Ava says flatly. 

 

“Come on, let’s sit on the couches,” Kara says. Lena and Ava sit next to Kara as James takes a seat across from the women on the opposing couch. 

 

“So, what article is stealing my wife away from enjoying lunch with my sister and I?” Lena asks as James nods. 

 

“It’s about the new policy coming from the White House about bringing the troops home and a the intentions of the new president. It’s something you should be quite interested in, Lena,” James says as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“How so?” Lena asks, as a smirk crosses the man’s lips. 

 

“The president won due to his promise of bringing the troops home. However, within the first two years of his term, he hasn’t pulled any home. Some say that it’s the work of dirty politics, that he’s making money from having the troops overseas. Basically, anyone with a military active status can be shipped and sent at any time,” James says as Lena and Kara exchange a shocked expression. The couple miss the cold glares exchanged between Ava and James before Kara clears her throat. 

 

“Well, it sounds like it’s all rumors at the moment. Find some more evidence, or a source, and we’ll see what we can do with it,” Kara says as James looks at the marine. 

 

“Ava, could I interview you for this piece? I mean, you’re an active marine. You may have some more insight,” James says before Ava’s jaw clenches. 

 

“I will have no part in your article. Do your own investigating,” Ava says coldly, causing Lena to look at her sister. 

 

“Fish, socair (calm down),” Lena whispers, noticing the anger swirling in Ava’s eyes. James smirks before shaking his head as he stands to his feet. 

 

“I’ll keep working on that article. Enjoy the rest of your lunch with your family, Kara,” James says before Kara nods. 

 

“Hey, did you still want to go out for drinks on Thursday?” Kara asks as a wide smile crosses his lips. 

 

“I’ll be there,” James says before exiting the office. Ava glares at Kara before standing to her feet. 

 

“Drinks on Thursday?” Lena asks her wife, as Kara shrugs. 

 

“What? He and I are trying to repair our friendship,” Kara says before Ava scoffs. 

 

“He’s a snake in the grass and you’re too blind to see it,” Ava says coldly as Lena and Kara exchange a confused glance. 

 

“Excuse me?” Kara asks defensively. 

 

“Kara, he doesn’t want to be friends with you. He wants to get back in your good graces because of the family you married into!” Ava snaps as Lena stands to her feet. 

 

“Ava, uncalled for,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“He wouldn’t do that,” Kara says before Ava scoffs. 

 

“That’s exactly what you said when he found out about your promotion. About your engagement. Hell, about you even dating Birdie!” Ava argues before Kara stands to her feet. 

 

“He is a good man. He’s apologize for that even when he didn’t have to. He’s trying, Ava. Give him a chance,” Kara says as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Fish,” Lena says, looking into her sister’s eyes. 

 

“Kara, don’t be the gardener who sees the snake in the flower bed next to her and trusts that it won’t strike her hand when she turns back to her roses. The naive gardener gets bit every time,” Ava says. 

 

“So, I get bit. That’s how I learn. But let me make that decision,” Kara says before Ava nods with a bitter smile. 

 

“Don’t come crying to me when it blows up in your face,” Ava says before moving toward the door. 

 

“Ava!” Lena threatens before the marine shakes her head. 

 

“I’ll be at the hospital. I’ve got rounds to do. Enjoy your lunch,” Ava says coldly before exiting the office. The door slams shut behind the marine, causing Lena to jump as tears spring to her eyes. 

 

“S-s-she’s never done that before,” Lena stammers as Kara wraps her arms around her wife. 

 

“It’s okay. She’s just being protective,” Kara says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Kara, she’s never walked away from me,” Lena says as Kara wipes her tears. 

 

“I’ll look into it. It’ll be okay,” Kara says softly as she holds her wife. 

 

Something didn’t add up and Kara needed to find out why. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

Sara has spent her long afternoon between surgeries doing some research. It’s not that she doesn’t value or respect Zari’s opinions, but after hearing everything from her friend and from Nancy, Sara needed to do some research of her own. Which is why she’s spent two hours reading every article about the Luthor sisters. Much to Sara’s surprise, Lena and Ava are both very active in charity work, establishing and setting up multiple events to benefit a wide variety of causes: world hunger, water shortage, healthcare, military therapy, and the list continues. 

 

Sara read articles about the Luthor siblings using their resources to save animals from shelters and turn them into therapy dogs for all kinds of patients. Their work has proven that it drives up the patients’ morale which improves their recovery. Not to mention, the siblings collectively donate most of their profits to charities, and spend their free time being active in the community. Their companies actively hire the homeless, retired veterans and struggling families more than any other company in the country. As much as it pained Sara to admit this, she was wrong about Ava. 

 

Which is why, she found herself on her lunch break at a party store, gathering silly hats, masks, and markers for Ava’s patients. After seeing the marine with her patient a few days ago, Sara felt the need to apologize to the surgeon. She was wrong to let her own history clog her judgement about the marine. If she’s being completely honest, she finds herself wanting to know more about the woman and it’s not because of Cane’s threats of hitting on the woman. Ava seems to be amazing, and she’s an idiot for judging her on her status and last name. The general surgeon hasn’t been able to get the marine interacting with her patient out of her mind. She needs to apologize, and she can only hope that Ava doesn’t kick her out during her attempts at apologizing. 

 

Sara holds the bags of supplies by her side as she rides the elevator up to the peds floor. The crowded elevator continues in their various conversations before the doors open to the floor, allowing Sara to squeeze through the crowd. Sighing softly, she walks down the hall and toward the nurse’s station as Nancy smiles widely at the surgeon. 

 

“Dr. Lance, what brings you by today?” Nancy asks. 

 

“I’m looking for Dr. Luthor. Which patient room is she in?” Sara asks as Nancy shakes her head. 

 

“None as of yet. She’s in her office,” Nancy says as Sara nods. 

 

“Oh, okay,” Sara says before Nancy smiles. 

 

“Her door is open. Go on. Around the corner, third door on the left,” Nancy says, causing Sara to smile. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

The surgeon walks down the hall, smiling as she notices the large, gray pit bull huddled with a little girl. Sara turns the corner before sighing softly, stopping outside of Ava’s office. The sound of ‘Orange Trees’ by MARINA echoes softly throughout the office before Sara gently knocks on the door. 

 

“Come in,” Ava says softly. 

 

Sara slowly enters the office, noticing as the marine is dressed in her navy scrubs with her blonde hair tucked into her pastel, floral scrub cap. Sara smiles as she notices the marine’s tattoos have streaks of color popping throughout the gray and black floral and nautical designs of her full-sleeve tattoo. Sara steps toward the marine’s desk, causing Ava to glance up, offer the woman a small smile. 

 

“Dr. Lance, I didn’t expect to see you up here,” Ava says as Sara nods, holding the items behind her back. 

 

“Well, I tried coming up here a few days ago,” Sara says as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Um, yeah. I came to give you an update about the man from the ER. He’s fine by the way. Severe fish allergy,” Sara says as the marine nods. 

 

“I didn’t even realize you came up here. No one told me,” Ava says before Sara smiles. 

 

“Well, Nancy. She, um, tried helping me find you but you were inside of a patient’s room. She had to go answer a call but I didn’t have the heart to interrupt you and that little boy. Him falling asleep on your dog while you were reading to him was too adorable,” Sara says with a smile as the marine nods bashfully. 

 

“Were you hiding and watching me, Dr. Lance?” Ava asks with a small smirk. 

 

“Maybe, but it also got me thinking,” Sara says. 

 

“About what?” Ava asks. 

 

“That I was wrong about you,” Sara says, causing Ava to gasp slightly. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’ll admit, at first, I let my own personal prejudice against people with rich and powerful names fog my judgement. It wasn’t right and you don’t deserve that. I’m sorry that I have fought you while you’re here and that it took me doing some research and seeing you with that little boy to get my head out of my ass. I’m sorry, Ava,” Sara says sweetly, causing the marine to nod with a shocked look on her face. Before Ava can respond, Sara pulls the bag from behind her back and sets it onto Ava’s desk. 

 

“Which to go along with my apology, I also did my homework. Patient morale is the unspoken variable when it comes to healing, and thanks to you and your sister, you’re making people realize how important it is. So, I went out and got some goofy hats and glasses for your patients to put on your dog when he visits them, and I also bought every package of markers I could find. You know, for when they go all, Picasso on your arms. Go ahead, open it,” Sara says sweetly. Ava’s eyes widen as she slowly pulls the items from the bag, laughing lightly at the assortment of hats and goofy glasses. The marine smiles widely before standing to her feet and moving to stand next to the general surgeon. 

 

“Sara, thank you. For all of this,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“You’re welcome. I know that it won’t take back the mean things that I’ve said, but,” Sara says before Ava gently grabs Sara’s harm. 

 

“All is forgiven. I didn’t help your case, any. I get so used to talking-trash in the desert that it takes me a while to remember my manners when I get back on US soil. So, for that, I apologize. You’re a great surgeon, Sara. I should have just let you do your thing in the ER instead of hijacking your patient from you,” Ava says, gently squeezing Sara’s arm. A small smile crosses Sara’s lips before nodding her head. 

 

“You’re right, it’s your fault,” Sara quips, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“You... oh, man,” Ava says, causing Sara to laugh as Ava smiles at her. 

 

“There is a way you can make it up to me,” Sara says as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Ava says before Sara smirks. 

 

“How about you and me, meet somewhere outside of the hospital. Just the two of us. Say, Friday at seven?” Sara asks smoothly as Ava smirks. 

 

“Sara Lance, are you asking me on a date?” Ava asks, causing Sara to smirk. 

 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I think I am. Unless you say no, then I’ll run around the hospital and deny this entire thing ever happened,” Sara says as a wide smile crosses Ava’s lips. 

 

“Well, I would hate for you to have to go through all of that trouble,” Ava says smoothly, as Sara smirks. 

 

“So, is that a yes?” Sara asks, as Ava nods. 

 

“It is. But, do you mind if I have a say in where we go for this date?” Ava asks before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“If you take me somewhere that is more than my rent, I swear,” Sara says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“No, nothing like that,” Ava says before the beeping of pagers fill the office. 

 

“You have that look. I don’t know if I like that look,” Sara says as the surgeons exit Ava’s office. 

 

“No, no look,” Ava counters as Sara smirks. 

 

“Bullshit,” Sara says before Ava laughs. 

 

“Let’s handle this trauma and then we can talk more about this date,” Ava says before Sara smiles. 


	8. Projectiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another because I literally can’t stop.

** The Next Day... **

 

“Come on, Kara. It’s never to early to start thinking about baby names, darling,” Lena says as her wife sets her food onto the desk. 

 

“Yeah, I can see that from the enormous book of ‘World’s Best Baby Names’,” Kara deadpans before sitting next to her wife. 

 

“Can you honestly tell me that you haven’t started thinking about it?” Lena asks, as Kara smiles. 

 

“Of course, I have. I’ve come up with a bunch of ideas, baby,” Kara says sweetly as the CEO takes a bite of her salad. 

 

“Really?” Lena asks, as Kara nods. 

 

“Yes, I have,” Kara quips, taking a bite of her potsticker. 

 

“Alright, let’s hear it,” Lena says. 

 

“If it’s a girl, Phoebe, and if it’s a boy, Phoebo,” Kara quips as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Maybe, but it really wouldn’t hurt to have a back-up, you know?” Lena asks, playing into her wife’s antics. 

 

“Alright, um, if it’s a girl, how about Sandrine? It’s French,” Kara says as Lena laughs into her salad. 

 

“Ruth,” Lena says before Kara rolls her eyes. 

 

“You plan on giving birth to an eighty-nine year old?” Kara quips. 

 

“No,” Lena deadpans. 

 

“Thatcher,” Kara says. 

 

“Do you hate our child?” Lena asks. 

 

“No! Of course not!” Kara says, before Lena nods, pointing her fork toward her wife.

 

“Okay, I’ve got one. It’s a little out there, but... Darwin,” Lena says as Kara laughs loudly. 

 

“Our child will be beaten to death in the school yard,” Kara says. 

 

“BY SANDRINE!” the couple says in unison, laughing loudly before Lena wipes her eyes. 

 

“Darling, I think it safe to say that we’ve watched Friends way too many times,” Lena says before Kara plants a soft kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

“I love you. Thank you for going along with that,” Kara says happily as Lena smiles. 

 

“I love you, darling. As long as you don’t use the whole, ‘ugly baby judges you’ line on me during appointments, I’ll gladly quote your favorite television show with you,” Lena says sweetly. 

 

The wives happily eat their lunch before Lena’s office door opens. Lena glances up as Ava slowly enters the office, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans paired with a pink, deep neck, sweater. The marine’s sleeves are pushed up below her elbows, displaying her mother’s Rolex and tattoo, as a gray Panoma-style hat rest atop her long, blonde curls. Ava’s outfit is completed with a pair of tan, boot heels as her motorcycle helmet dangles from her left hand. 

 

Kara watches as her wife’s grip around her fork tightens as Ava slowly approaches the desk. Before Kara can react, Lena grabs the book and throws it at the marine. Ava easily dodges the book, only for it to crash against the wall of the office. Lena grunts as she glances down at her desk, looking for something else to throw at her sister.

 

“Birdie,” Ava says softly. 

 

“DON’T EVEN!” Lena shouts as she reaches for her glass of water. 

 

Kara quickly steals the glass from her wife’s hand before Lena grabs a heavy award and throws it at the marine. Ava’s eyes widen as she lifts her helmet, using it to shield her body from the heavy object flying toward her. Lena rounds the desk and starts smacking the marine’s arms and chest. Ava doesn’t flinch, but calmly sets her helmet down before looking at her sister. 

 

“DON’T YOU EVER WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!” Lena shouts as she continues to smack Ava’s chest. 

 

“LENA!” Ava says, causing the CEO’s anger to grow. 

 

“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO ‘LENA’ ME RIGHT NOW!” Lena yells before Ava slowly collects the CEO’s flailing arms. 

 

“I know that! I’m trying to explain if you would stop hitting me,” Ava says sweetly as Lena tries to pull away from her sister’s hold. 

 

“YOU. LEFT. ME,” Lena says harshly, glaring into the marine’s eyes. 

 

“I know, an-,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“You fucking dismissed me and my wife without second thought. I stopped by the hospital, I tried to call, and YOU didn’t fucking answer me. FOR. A DAY. YOU. LEFT. ME. You promised me that you would never leave me!” Lena shouts as Ava wraps her arms around her sister.Lena screams into Ava’s chest, smacking and punching the marine’s back. Kara watches as Ava holds Lena against her chest, as she gently rubs the CEO’s back. 

 

“I came here to apologize for my actions, Birdie. I should have never acted that way toward Kara, and especially, not toward you. My phone died and I was in the OR all afternoon. I’m so sorry, my little bird,” Ava says sweetly, planting a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

 

“Why did you do it?” Lena asks, as Ava sighs. 

 

“I let my own issues with James get in the way of things. I need to realize that Kara can be friends with whomever she pleases. It’s hard for me to stop wanting to protect you, protecting you both, actually. I was an arse for the way I acted, and I’m sorry,” Ava says sweetly before Lena nods. 

 

“You can’t do that. You can’t leave me like that again,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“I won’t, I promise. We gonna be okay?” Ava asks softly as she kisses Lena’s temple. 

 

“Yes, but you have to rub my shoulders,” Lena says as Kara smirks. Ava smiles before glancing at the award and book laying on the floor of the office. 

 

“Consider it done,” Ava says before Lena nods. 

 

“Glad you see it my way. I’d hate to throw more things at you or me hitting you some more,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Oh, so our award on the Ebola vaccine and a baby book wasn’t enough?” Ava asks before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Be thankful, I took the water glasses,” Kara says before Ava smiles. Lena makes her way to her desk before the marine hugs her sister-in-law. 

 

“Thank you for not letting her throw the glasses and I’m sorry for yelling at you, Kid. Just promise me that you’ll be careful around him,” Ava whispers as Kara nods. 

 

“All is forgiven. I promise,” Kara says as Ava nods. Kara sits next to her wife as Ava slowly stretches her arms. 

 

“Feel free to put someone else back on top of your list. Shite, you hit hard,” Ava says as Kara laughs. 

 

“Nu huh. Keep her there. It’s good to know that you’re one of us,” Kara says before Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“I still have plenty of projectiles on my desk for you, darling,” Lena says as her hand hovers over a stapler. 

 

“I love you,” Kara says as Lena smiles widely. 

 

“Good answer,” Lena says. 

 

“If I’m bruised on Friday for the gala, my date is sure to have questions,” Ava says as she sits on the end of the desk. Lena and Kara share a glance before looking at the marine. 

 

“Whoa, I think, I just hallucinated. Did she just say, ‘date’?” Lena asks as Kara nods with a smirk. 

 

“She did. Now, the question is who is this woman?” Kara asks before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, and just yesterday you told me that you weren’t even considering dating someone. Now, you’re bringing her to the gala on Friday?” Lena asks before Ava sighs. 

 

“In my defense, she only asked me out on a date yesterday evening. Hell, she hated me up until she saw me with a patient of mine and asked around about me,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“Who is she?” Lena asks. 

 

“Do we know her?” Kara asks. 

 

“No, you don’t. Your sister does. Her name is Sara, she’s a general surgeon,” Ava answers with a smile. 

 

“Sara Lance?!” Kara asks. 

 

“That’s her,” Ava says as Kara nods. 

 

“How do you know her?” Lena asks as Kara nods. 

 

“She was at the bar when Alex and I had sister night. I met her, she’s beautiful,” Kara says as Lena clears her throat. 

 

“Is she now?” Lena asks before Ava laughs. 

 

“Birdie, socair, (calm down). She really does have the prettiest eyes. I haven’t seen a blue that bright since I was in the Caribbean. Even that blue doesn’t compare to the beauty of her eyes,” Ava says sweetly as Lena smiles widely. 

 

“Oh, I’ll be damned. You have a crush on her,” Lena says before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“I would hardly call it a crush,” Ava says before Kara scoffs. 

 

“Says the woman that’s taking her to the gala on Friday,” Kara says. 

 

“Oh! We get to meet her,” Lena says with a smug smile. 

 

“Oh shite. Now, I regret even saying anything,” Ava says. 

 

“Well, better than us finding out on Friday night and Lena smacking you for bringing a beautiful woman as your date,” Kara says as Lena glares at her wife. 

 

“Call her that one more time. I dare you,” Lena threatens. 

 

“Ava left you, yesterday!” Kara says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Hey!” Ava defends before Kara glances at her. 

 

“Sorry, I’m on thin ice. Might as well take you down with me,” Kara says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Fair enough. But please, don’t overwhelm her. We’re going to stop by, make our rounds, dance a little before I take her to a small little diner downtown. Just the two of us. She already holds a stigma against the rich and powerful, but she doesn’t see me that way. It’s nice,” Ava says before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“I’ll behave, but don’t think that I won’t be silently judging her. I have to make sure she’s good enough for you,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“Me too,” Kara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Fair enough,” Ava says before Lena’s smirks. 

 

“Now, I have thirty minutes before I have to go into a meeting. You, promised to rub my shoulders,” Lena says as Ava nods, moving to stand behind her sister. She gently rubs the CEO’s shoulders as Kara smirks, popping a fry into her mouth. 

 

“Oh no. You are rubbing my feet.”

 

“What?!” Kara says before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“You called Ava’s date beautiful, repeatedly,” Lena counters before Kara nods. 

 

“Okay, you’re right,” Kara says before Lena smiles happily. 

 

“Now, tell me more about this surgeon, Fish.” 

 

** Friday night... **

 

When Ava told Sara that she had a charity gala to attend on Friday night, the surgeon almost cancelled. Hell, everything within her was screaming for her to cancel their date. Sara’s never been one to attend charity events, galas, or anything fancier than the occasional wedding. However, when Ava told her that they would be there only to make an appearance, enjoy the free alcohol before the marine takes her to a small, quiet diner, just the two of them, Sara couldn’t say no to the sweetness in Ava’s eyes. Sara could suck it up for one evening, and if Ava looks good in a pair of scrubs, and a suit shirt paired with slacks, Sara would be lying if she wasn’t a little intrigued to see what the marine would be wearing tonight. 

 

Sara finds herself staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her closet. The surgeon is wearing a one-shoulder black, full-length dress with a dramatic slit up her left leg. The surgeon has her hair in a simple, but elegant bun, as her makeup is painted with a sultry, smoky eye and a nude shade of lipstick. Sara is wearing a pair of black heels, tall enough to accentuate her leg muscles, but yet short enough to where her feet won’t be killing her by the end of the evening. Sara gently clasps her sister’s golden, oval pendant necklace around her neck as she continues to scan her appearance before Zari whistles from behind her. 

 

“Damn, you look hot,” Zari says as Sara smiles over her shoulder. 

 

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Sara asks as the radiologist shakes her head, scooping a bite of her cereal. 

 

“No! Ava’s going to drool when she sees you in this! Besides, she’s the one that is taking you to a gala,” Zari quips, taking a bite of her cereal. 

 

“Yeah, well. You know that I don’t do these kind of events. I just want to make sure that I look the part,” Sara says before Zari nods. 

 

“You could show up in a shoebox and still look better than half the women there. I’m still shocked you’re going out with her,” Zari says before Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“You were the one pushing me to figure my shit out,” Sara says as Zari laughs.

 

“I know. It took you long enough. It was seeing her with the little boy that did it, wasn’t it?” Zari asks, before Sara sighs. 

 

“It was that and just a combination of everything you and Nancy said. Hell, I even did some digging of my own and you’re right. She’s everything that I didn’t expect. I want to see more of that side of her. The one the media doesn’t know,” Sara says before Zari arches a brow. 

 

“This isn’t because of Cane threatening to make a move on her, is it?” Zari asks as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Sara says before the radiologist nods. 

 

“Alright then, say that I believe you. What else made you ask her out?” Zari asks.

 

“Z, she has a pit bull that is a certified therapy dog for her patients. She stays late and reads to them instead of going home or making someone else do it. She lit up when I brought things for her patients, and god, her smile. The real smile she gets when something makes her happy is stunning and infectious. I spent so long trying to hate her that I didn’t realize how beautiful she is,” Sara says as Zari smiles widely. 

 

“I fucking knew you had a crush on her,” Zari says smugly. 

 

“Oh, don’t look so smug,” Sara says before exiting her closet and grabbing her clutch. 

 

“What?! I totally called it. I’m just waiting for you to admit to me that you were wrong about her and I was right,” Zari says before Sara groans. 

 

“Z,” Sara says before Zari points a spoon at the surgeon. 

 

“Admit it or when she gets here, I’ll answer the door and tell her about the time you fell off the balcony because you thought you were a ninja,” Zari says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Fine! Okay! You were right!” Sara says as she slides her phone and lipstick into her clutch. 

 

“Damn right, I am,” Zari says as Sara smooths the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress. 

 

“Is it bad that I’m nervous?” Sara asks as Zari shakes her head. 

 

“No, it’s perfectly normal. It’s good to see you putting yourself out there, again,” Zari says before Sara sighs. 

 

“My relationships have a habit of ending badly,” Sara whispers before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“Hey, Nyssa cheated on you. Not the other way around. You did nothing wrong. Don’t carry that into this or you could ruin something that has the potential to be great. At the end of the day, love is always worth the risk,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“You’re right,” Sara says before Zari smiles. 

 

“God, I love hearing you say that,” Zari says before a knock at the door causes Zari to smile. 

 

“I’ll get it. However, I feel very underdressed,” Zari says, motioning to her baggy shirt and sweatpants. Sara laughs as the radiologist disappears into the hall to answer the door. Sighing softly to her herself, Sara nods. 

 

“Haven’t been on a date in four years. Let’s do this.” 


	9. Gala—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you’re still loving this story. Here’s the next chapter, also, it’s just so big that I’m splitting it into two chapters. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think!

Zari opens the door of the apartment, eyes widening as she takes in the marine’s appearance. Ava is wearing a black, lacy halter top, displaying her tattooed arms, paired with a slim pair of black, tuxedo pants and a tall pair of black heels to complete her look. There’s a sliver of exposed skin between the top and pants, causing Zari to internally scream, knowing it’s going to drive Sara crazy. The marine’s hair is down in loose curls and her makeup is natural, but sultry enough to make the blue of her eyes pop. Zari notices the woman’s Mickey Mouse Rolex watch resting on the arm of her full-sleeve tattoo, as the marine holds a small bouquet of flowers in her left hand. Ava offers a small smile as Zari smirks before ushering her inside the apartment. 

 

“Wow, you look amazing,” Zari says as Ava blushes at the compliment. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says as Zari smiles. 

 

“Flowers? For me? You shouldn’t have,” Zari says playfully before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Well, sorry to break your heart, but I’ll make sure to bring you a bouquet of your own next time,” Ava says as Zari laughs. 

 

“Here she comes,” Zari says as Sara slowly approaches the pair. The marine’s eyes scan the surgeon, hungrily, as a small smile crosses Sara’s lips. Sara is loving the way Ava’s eyes are scanning her body, and to be honest, the surgeon is loving every inch of Ava’s toned body in her outfit. 

 

“Ava, you look incredible,” Sara says as Ava blushes. 

 

“Is tusa an bhean is áille a chonaic mé riamh, (you are the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen),” Ava mumbles as Zari and Sara exchange a confused glance. 

 

“You’ve broken her and caused her to reboot to her original Irish settings,” Zari whispers as Ava blushes before shaking her head. 

 

“Sorry. I just said that you’re the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to blush. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says as she steps toward the marine. Ava slowly hands her the bouquet of flowers, consisting of a mixture of sunflowers and wildflowers, causing the surgeon to smile widely. 

 

“For you,” Ava says with a shy smile. 

 

“Oh my gosh, these are beautiful. Let me put these in some water and then we can go,” Sara says before Zari grabs the flowers. 

 

“Nope, leave these to me. You two kids have fun. Ava, have her home before midnight before she turns back into a pumpkin,” Zari says as Ava laughs. 

 

“I don’t think that’s the exact reference, Z,” Sara says before Zari shrugs. 

 

“Oh whatever. Close enough and she’s the peds surgeon! She laughed, so that’s all that matters,” Zari says playfully. 

 

“Well, shall we go?” Ava asks before extending her elbow toward Sara. 

 

The surgeon threads her arm through the marine’s, resting her arm on Ava’s tattooed bicep before the pair exit the apartment. Sara smiles as the pair make their way downstairs, surprisingly loving the feeling of being this close to the marine. Ava opens the door for the surgeon, causing Sara to smile at the gesture before the marine leads her toward a charcoal, Mercedes-Benz G Class parked along the curb. Ava unlocks the SUV before opening the passenger side door, extending her hand toward the surgeon. Sara happily takes the marine’s hand as she slides into the passenger seat, before Ava closes the door behind her. The marine quickly hops into the driver’s seat, turning the ignition as rap music blasts throughout the SUV. Ava’s eyes widen, quickly turning down the music as Sara laughs.

 

“Sorry about that,” Ava says, as the women fasten their seatbelts. 

 

“No worries, but now I know why Zari said that you and Kathy would never be able to operate together,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Yeah, her silence scares me a bit,” Ava says before pulling onto the street. Sara rests her hand against the marine’s right arm, studying the full-sleeve tattoo as her fingers lightly trace the designs. 

 

“Tell me about your tattoos,” Sara says as Ava smiles. 

 

“Well, if you start from the back of my shoulder, there’s a message in a bottle surrounded by flowers. It has the coordinates of where I grew up in Ireland, along with the flowers that remind me of home. Going to the top of my arm, there’s a compass inside of a ship wheel, is surrounded by a mix of tropical flowers and hammerhead sharks. I got them because once upon a time, I wanted to chase sharks and live on a boat in the middle of the sea. The last trip that my mother took me on with her, we lived on a house boat, and god, her smile was like anything that I’d ever seen. Even after I jumped in trying to pet the sharks, she still looked so happy, so I guess I got that to remember her by, too. The sharks and flowers wine around to my inner bicep where you’ll find the Marine Corps crest. From my elbow down to my wrist, it’s a treasure map with the outlines of every country that I have worked or served in. The treasure chest sits between America and Ireland, because those are my homes. And on my inner wrist, just below my watch, I have the words, ‘Be Still’ in my mother’s handwriting,” Ava explains as Sara’s eyes dance along the tattoo. She slowly turns Ava’s arm, before rubbing her thumb along the elegant cursive writing. 

 

“What’s it mean?” Sara asks, as Ava smiles. 

 

“My mother always said that no matter what situation you find yourself in, if you just take a moment to be still, you can find a way to make it work. She would write little notes and stick them in my bag or yell it before a serve at my volleyball matches. I got it to always have her advice with me where ever I go,” Ava says sweetly. Sara smiles before notices the Mickey Mouse Rolex, causing her brow to arch. 

 

“Never pegged you for a Mickey Mouse fan. Or is this for your patients kinda like your heelies?” Sara asks as Ava laughs. 

 

“No, that watch was my mother’s. I never take it off. However, if she knew that I was wearing it to a gala, she would give me more grief for it than my tattoos,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Tell me about the tattoo on your left arm,” Sara says as Ava nods, slowly coming to a stop at the intersection. 

 

“Well, the flowers are plumerias, which are my sister’s favorite, and the drawings are from some of the patients that have made an impact on me. They’re all aquatic drawings, because well, my patients look at my other tattoo and figured out that I love the ocean,” Ava says before merging into traffic. Sara smiles as she continues to lightly trace Ava’s arm before planting a kiss against the marine’s hand. Ava’s smile widens before she threads her fingers through Sara’s, gently holding her hand. 

 

“Well, I think that they’re beautiful and have an incredible meaning. It’s adorable that you let your patients color them in,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

 

“I’m glad you think so. I had to scrub like hell because one of them got ahold of a couple of sharpies. There was brown and purple everywhere,” Ava says as Sara laughs. 

 

“Yikes, not a good combo,” Sara says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, definitely not. Especially when I have a date,” Ava quips before Sara laughs. 

 

“I would have looked passed that,” Sara says before Ava nods. The marine slowly approaches the Plaza before glancing over at the surgeon. 

 

“Before we park and go in there, I have to warn you about something,” Ava says, causing Sara to arch a brow. 

 

“What is it?” Sara asks as Ava slowly pulls into the parking lot, opting to park her own vehicle instead of having it valeted, shocking the surgeon. 

 

“My sister and the people that I consider to be my family will be here, tonight. None of them have seen me with a date in years. So, after you meet them and they harass you, if you never want to speak to me again, I totally understand,” Ava says before Sara shakes her head with a smile. 

 

“Well, you saw Zari’s reaction. I haven’t been on a date in four years. So, believe me, I understand,” Sara says before Ava nods. 

 

“May I ask, why?” Ava asks before Sara nods. 

 

“My ex and I were together for several years and I came home to find her sleeping with the guy from next door. So, ever since, I haven’t really done the whole dating thing,” Sara says before Ava plants a kiss against the back of the surgeon’s hand. 

 

“Well, my ex cheated on me and tried using me as her personal bank account when I was deployed for the first time. So, I understand where you’re coming from. I’ll do my best to make this the best date that I can,” Ava says, turning off the engine of the SUV. Sara smiles at the sincerity in the marine’s voice before nodding.

 

“You know, you’re the first one to have me excited to actually be out on a date in a really long time. So, far, I’d say you’re doing a great job,” Sara says as Ava smiles widely. 

 

“Eh, hold your tongue. You have yet to see what kind of mood my pregnant and very hormonal sister is in. Let me get your door and we can go inside,” Ava says before hoping out of the driver’s seat. 

 

Sara fights the giddy feeling in her stomach as the marine opens the door for her, extending out her hand. Sara smiles as she takes Ava’s hand into her own, interlocking their fingers together before Ava closes the door behind her. She locks the SUV before sliding the keys into her pocket as the women slowly make their way toward the entrance. Ava smiles at Sara, flashing her a wink before Sara moves her other hand up to grip the marine’s bicep as the women walk hand-in-hand toward the entrance of the hotel. A small media crowd has gathered outside of the hotel, rapidly taking pictures before Ava leans down and whispers into Sara’s ear. 

 

“I’m sorry about all of this. I didn’t even think about the media being here,” Ava whispers sweetly before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. They should be taking pictures of us, we look hot,” Sara quips as Ava smiles. 

 

“Yes, we do. Come on, let’s get inside before one of the pervy investors tries to cop a feel on his way by,” Ava says motioning to a bald man with a creepy smile. 

 

“Yeah, I would really hate to have to hit someone tonight,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

 

The marine leads the pair into the hotel lobby, which is overflowing with people, happily chatting away. Sara’s grip around the marine’s hand and bicep tightens as they weave through the crowd. Ava rubs her thumb along Sara’s knuckles before leading her into the main ballroom. Sara’s eyes widen as she notices the elegant decor throughout the ballroom, from the silk table clothes to the beautiful chandeliers hanging from the rafters. The sound of a live band along with the sound of several conversations fills the room before Ava nods to a waiter. 

 

“What can I get you ladies?” the waiter asks, before Ava looks at Sara. 

 

“Whiskey, neat,” Sara says before Ava nods. 

 

“Make it two, please,” Ava says before the waiter nods. 

 

“Coming right up,” the waiter says before walking toward the bar. 

 

“This place looks incredible. Everyone looks amazing,” Sara says, before Ava hums. 

 

“Well, if I’m being honest, I have the most beautiful date in the room,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to smile as the women look into each other’s eyes. 

 

“Um, excuse me but you do realize that spot is already taken for this evening, right?” Lena asks before Ava rolls her eyes.

 

”There’s the hormonal baby sister, I was warning you about,” Ava whispers.

 

Sara smirks at the marine’s reaction before the women face the CEO, noticing her in a black, form-fitting, low shoulder gown, displaying her small, baby bump. Lena’s hair is own in loose waves as she smiles widely at the pair. Kara stands next to her wife, wearing an elegant, tightly tailored black suit, with her hair in a curly half-up, half-down style as she has forgone wearing her glasses for tonight’s event. 

 

“Birdie, Kid, this is my date, Sara Lance. Sara, this is my sister, Lena, and her wife, Kara,” Ava introduces as Lena shakes the surgeon’s hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Lena says politely as Sara smiles. 

 

“Likewise,” Sara says before Ava hugs Kara. Sara notices Ava slides a package of M&M’s into Kara’s pocket before planting a kiss against the woman’s cheek. 

 

“Good to see you, Kid. You’re looking dapper as ever,” Ava says. 

 

“Thank you, you look amazing,” Kara says before moving to give Sara a hug.

 

”Thank you but don’t let Birdie hear you complementing another woman. Even if it is your sister-in-law. She could strike at any moment,” Ava says with a smirk, causing Sara to smile as Kara’s cheek fills with blush.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Sara,” Kara says.

 

“Likewise, M&M’s?” Sara asks in a whisper as Kara smirks. 

 

“Trying to keep the hormonal momma bear in check tonight. All of my suit pockets have snacks but I forgot the chocolate. Ava has the skittles in her pockets,” Kara says as Sara laughs. Ava hugs her sister, planting a kiss against Lena’s temple before moving to stand next to her date. 

 

“You look beautiful as always, Birdie,” Ava says before Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Uh huh. Don’t think that I didn’t miss you sliding M&M’s into my wife’s pocket. Your flattery will only get you so far, Fish,” Lena says with a wink. The waiter quickly returns, handing Ava and Sara their drinks before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

“Fish?” Sara asks before Ava sighs as a smug smile crosses her sister’s lips.

 

”Birdie,” Ava warns before Sara smiles. 

 

“Oh, come on. I want to hear it,” Sara says, before wrapping her arm around the marine’s back, lightly tracing the exposed skin between her top and pants with her fingers. Ava groans before nodding as she takes a long sip of her whiskey. 

 

“Fish is Ava’s childhood nickname. She has always been obsessed with the ocean. She used to swim in any body of water she could find, puddle, river, bathtub, it didn’t matter as long as it had water. She took her swim goggles and water-wings with her everywhere, just in case. She preferred to be under the water than on dry land. Our mom would tell her to come inside and she would flop around in protest, like a fish out of water. So, ever since, I’ve called her, Fish,” Lena explains as Ava blushes. Sara smiles at the marine before squeezing her hand. 

 

“That’s absolutely adorable,” Sara says as Ava groans. 

 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Ava asks before Lena nods. 

 

“Oh, Sara. That’s just me getting started,” Lena says before Ava arches a brow. 

 

“Pick your stories wisely, my little bird, or I will eat all of the skittles and leave you with only the yellow ones,” Ava threatens as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Lena says before Ava shrugs. 

 

“Wanna bet?” Ava counters as she sips her whiskey, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Fish! Those are the worst ones! The baby can tell the difference!” Lena says before Kara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Baby, not this again,” Kara says before Lena plants a kiss against her wife’s lips.

 

”You hush. You’re not carrying and you have no say in what the baby wants,” Lena quips as Kara nods. Sara leans into the marine, as she sips her whiskey. 

 

“She’s not wrong. The yellow ones are the worst,” Sara whispers into the marine’s ear. 

 

“Don’t let her hear you say that. I already had to eat all of the yellow M&M’s that I gave to Kara. I couldn’t taste a difference, I think she just doesn’t like the color yellow,” Ava says as Sara smiles widely. 

 

“Chocolate is chocolate, but you’re incredibly sweet for doing that for her. I used to eat the red Starburst because my sister hated them. The things we do for our sisters,” Sara says with a smile, causing the marine to smile widely. 

 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Ava whispers, staring into Sara’s blue eyes. 

 

Sara smiles up at the marine, admiring the softness in her eyes and completely missing the whistle from behind them. The marine’s eyes widen as a smug-looking Alex and Sam approach from behind Sara. Alex is wearing a red, lace, halter dress with a pair of heels as Sam wears a charcoal, one-shoulder, floor length dress with her hair in an elegant updo. The couple walk hand-in-hand before stopping between both couples. 

 

“Sam! You look incredible!” Lena says before wrapping her arms around the lawyer. 

 

“Thank you for making me buy this dress. I’ve gotten a lot of complements,” Sam says with a smirk as Alex and Kara hug each other. 

 

“Normally, I’m the one in a suit,” Alex says before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“I’m like a concession stand with all of the snacks in my pockets,” Kara whispers as Alex laughs. Alex arches a brow at the marine before wrapping her arms around Ava. 

 

“You and Sara Lance? Oh, Aves, you have some major explaining to do,” Alex whispers. 

 

“I’ll tell you all about it, later,” Ava says before hugging Sam. 

 

“You look amazing, Aves,” Sam coos. 

 

“Looking radiant as ever, Sami,” Ava says before wrapping an arm around Sara’s back. 

 

“Always the charmer. Who’s this beautiful woman with you?” Sam asks with a warm smile. 

 

“Sara, you already know the arse in the red dress,” Ava says before Alex smacks her arm. 

 

“Hey! It’s a good ass!” Alex defends.

 

”Whiter than the moon covered in snow,” Kara quips as Alex glares at her sister, causing Sam and Sara to laugh. 

 

“Well, this is Alex’s girlfriend, Sam Arias. Sami, meet Sara Lance,” Ava introduces before Sam and Sara shake hands. 

 

“Lovely to meet you. Aves hasn’t had a date in years, let alone a beautiful one such as yourself,” Sam says as Alex scoffs. 

 

“I’m right here. Standing in this tight, lacy dress, you know,” Alex says before Sam smirks. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is the dress, tight and lacy? Just want to clarify,” Sam counters as Alex groans.

 

”Alex hates wearing dresses,” Ava whispers, causing Sara to laugh as she notices the trauma surgeon shifting uncomfortably in the dress.

 

“You worked on a case in Star City with my sister a few years ago,” Sara says before Sam arches a brow. 

 

“Your sister is Laurel Lance?” Sam asks as Sara nods. 

 

“The one and only,” Sara says before Sam gasps. 

 

“God, it’s been so long! I must say, working with her was a dream. The way her mind finds different angles and pieces things together is beyond me, but working with her made me a better lawyer. She also taught me a lot of new insults that I use regularly,” Sam says as Sara laughs. 

 

“Sounds like my Laurel,” Sara says with a fake smile. The marine notices the look, holding Sara close against her body before Alex coughs loudly. 

 

“Momma bear, incoming,” Alex says as Lena approaches Ava, holding out her hand. 

 

“Skittles, please,” Lena says before Ava smirks. 

 

Ava slides her hand into her pocket, retrieving the bag of skittles before handing them to the CEO. Lena smiles happily as she opens them, only to find all yellow skittles inside the bag. 

 

“You gobshite,” Lena says, throwing a skittle and hitting Ava between the eyes with it. 

 

“Now, you did it,” Sam says. 

 

“Ohhhhh,” Kara says as Sara laughs. 

 

“She’s got good aim,” Sara says before Lena smiles at the surgeon. 

 

“I like this one, Fish. Thank you,” Lena says sweetly before Ava slides her hand into her pocket, retrieving another bag of skittles. 

 

“I love you, even if I’m your favorite person to throw things at,” Ava says before Lena’s eyes widen. She grabs the bag before planting a kiss against the marine’s cheek. 

 

“I love you. So, so much,” Lena says before Sara smirks. 

 

“Cheeky little thing, you,” Sara says before Ava shrugs. 

 

“All in good fun,” Ava says. 

 

“What’d she throw at you this time?” Sam asks. 

 

“The world’s biggest book of baby names followed by our award for the Ebola vaccine,” Ava says as Sam cringes. 

 

“I grabbed the glasses before she could throw them,” Kara says. 

 

“That’s the ungodly heavy award, right? Even though it’s like a very small award in size?” Sam asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Left a dent in my damn motorcycle helmet, that’s how hard she threw it. If I didn’t get my helmet up in time, Alex and Sara would have had to remove it from my chest,” Ava says as Sara’s eyes widen before Alex scoffs. 

 

“That’s what you get for poking the momma bear that’s good with swords!” Alex says before a skittle bounces off her forehead. 

 

“Yeah, well, she’s also good at throwing things, apparently. That’s a new and lovely tactic,” Sam says before a skittle hits her cheek. 

 

“When I run out of ammo, I won’t hesitate to turn you into kabobs,” Lena threatens before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“What did Alex mean by saying she’s good with swords?” Sara asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“She was a big time, collegiate fencer. Out of all of us, Alex is the most terrified of her with a sword,” Ava says before Alex scoffs. 

 

“She hasn’t threatened to make you a kabob!” Alex says before Kara nods. 

 

“She’s right, you know,” Kara says before Lena throws a skittle at her wife, only for Kara to catch it in her mouth. 

 

“Wipe that smug and adorable grin from your face,” Lena says with a smile as her wife chews the piece of candy. 

 

“You’re just mad that I caught it,” Kara says before Lena groans. 

 

“Thin. Ice. Darling,” Lena says before Kara sighs. 

 

“Well, I’ve got to agree with Alex. Poking a bear is bad enough, but poking a pregnant and hormonal bear that swings swords? Yeah, no thanks,” Sara says before a skittle bounces off her forehead. 

 

“I liked you, but now, you’re on my list. I’ll be watching you, Dr. Lance,” Lena says, fighting a smirk. 

 

“Welcome to the club,” Sam and Alex say in unison. 

 

“Yes! Pretty soon we can have enough for a full team!” Kara says happily. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing?” Sara asks before Ava laughs. 

 

“Well, being on Lena’s list is a sign that she likes you. Which makes you part of a very elite club, including her wife, Alex, Sam, myself, and now, you. If you choose to stick around that is, darling,” Ava says sweetly before gently cupping Sara’s cheek with her hand. Sara’s breath hitches as the marine plants a lingering kiss to her forehead, in the same spot where the candy hit her moments ago. Sara smiles, as blush fills her cheeks before staring at the marine. 

 

“Well, I’m honored. Besides, as soon as Zari opens her mouth, she’ll be on the list, too. Can’t go anywhere without her,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Fair enough. She’ll make an excellent addition. May save Alex from a kabob-ing or two with her around,” Ava says as she notices hersister winding back to throw a skittle at Mrs. Thomas. 

 

The marine lunges forward, grabbing Lena’s hand with the tiny projectile, before wrapping her arm around her sister’s hip as if they’re dancing. Lena lets out a grunt of frustration, causing people to look in their direction. Ava quickly dips the CEO, masking the frustration with a squeal of happiness as the women around them laugh before and older woman waves at the sisters, who find themselves to be laughing with the women around them. 

 

“Hello, Mrs. Thomas,” Ava says sweetly, smiling widely at the woman. 

 

“Good save,” Kara says. 

 

“If that skittle would have hit Mrs. Thomas, I would have made you a kabob, myself. You have one job! That is to tame this one,” Ava says before Alex laughs. 

 

“She’s right, Kara got distracted by potstickers,” Alex says. 

 

“Well, joke’s on you, Fish. I’m a woman that can’t be tamed, unless it’s in the bedroom. Even then, that’s questionable,” Lena counters with a smug smile. 

 

“Can’t be tamed!” Kara sings happily, causing Ava and Alex to cringe. 

 

“Oh god! My ears! My ears!” Alex says, burying her head into Sam’s chest. Ava shakes her head, gagging before turning to Sara. 

 

“Would you like to dance with me? Or take me anywhere that doesn’t involve having to hear about my sister’s sex life,” Ava says before Sara nods, grabbing the marine’s hand. 

 

“Let’s dance,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Yes, dancing! That sounds like a great idea!” Kara says before grabbing Lena, following the pair. 

 

“Guess we’re coming, too,” Alex grumbles as Sam laughs. 

 

“You’re just mad that you’re bad at it,” Sam says as Alex rolls her eyes. 

 

The women make their way to the dance floor before the marine tugs Sara’s hand, pulling her close. 

 

“I’m sorry, they followed us. I was just trying to get a moment with you all to myself,” Ava says before Sara smiles. 

 

“Well, just focus on me and it’ll be like it’s just the two of us,” Sara says, as Ava nods. 

 

“Alright, let’s dance.”


	10. Gala—Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter for today!
> 
> But first, let’s talk. 
> 
> Now, I understand that some of you may be concerned that I’m going a bit overboard with the whole pregnant Lena. Let me assure you, in no way am I degrading or stereotyping pregnant women. A lot of my stories and events are inspired by friends, and in which, are lesbian couples. And let me tell ya, IVF is no joke when it comes to crazy dosages and hormones. 
> 
> So, if it bothers you, makes you want to rip your hair out or mine, don’t read my story. 
> 
> Anyways, now that that’s cleared up, enjoy the story!

The women all take their places on the dance floor before the band begins playing ‘Suavemente’ by Elvis Crespo, causing a wide smile to cross the marine’s lips. Sara notices the group of women groan before shaking their heads as Ava lightly sings in Spanish. 

 

“They would see you and decide to play Latin music,” Alex says bitterly, causing Ava to shrug. 

 

“Your sister doesn’t seem to mind,” Ava quips as Alex groans, watching as Kara and Lena dance effortlessly to the music. 

 

“Stop complaining and dance with me,” Sam says, as she pushes her girlfriend. Alex grumbles, lightly taking Sam’s hand as they begin to dance. Ava takes Sara’s hand into her own, as the other grabs the surgeon’s hip. Sara rests her other hand on the outside of Ava’s arm before arching a brow. 

 

“Think you can keep up?” Sara asks before Ava smiles. 

 

“Follow my lead, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says. 

 

Sara smirks as Ava leads them into dancing the salsa, and if Sara’s being honest, she’s shocked by the effortless moments of Ava’s body, perfectly pairing her movements with the surgeon. Sara smiles as Ava sings along with the band in Spanish as she twirls her against her body, only to spin her again, giving Sara enough room to rapidly step in time to the music and pop her hips. Ava’s smile widens as she continues to dance with the surgeon, completely mesmerized by the surgeon’s movements. 

 

“Yeah, I can’t do that,” Alex says, causing Sam to smirk before planting a kiss against her lips. 

 

“Well, you’re doing better. You haven’t stepped on my toes yet,” Sam says as Alex concentrates heavily as they dance. 

 

“And to think, those two hated each other like a week ago,” Alex says before Kara and Lena dance near the couple. 

 

“Dang, look at them. Showing us all up like that,” Kara says as Lena smiles. 

 

“She looks happy,” Lena says as the women nod in agreement. 

 

“Yeah she does,” Sam says, noticing the marine and Sara as they continue to dance, never taking their eyes off each other. 

 

“Darling, you were right. Sara’s hot,” Lena says, causing Alex to trip and step on Sam’s toes. 

 

“Damn it,” Alex says. 

 

“You were doing so well until someone mentioned a hot woman,” Sam counters playfully before Alex sticks her tongue out at the lawyer. 

 

“Hush. It wasn’t that, it was the fact that Lena admitted Kara was right about someone else being attractive,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

 

“Well, I’ll give you that,” Sam says with a smirk. 

 

“Don’t get used to it. Besides, I want the best for my sister. Can’t have her ending up with someone like that horrible bitch, Heather,” Lena says before the women roll their eyes. 

 

“Caitlyn!” Sam, Alex and Kara says simultaneously as Lena shrugs before shaking her head.

 

“Well, whatever her name was. She was still horrible,” Lena says as the women share a laugh. Ava glances over at the group before the women dance toward them, smiling widely at the group. 

 

“Do I want to know why the four of you are staring at us?” Ava asks, before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Kabob planning, no doubt,” Sara quips. Ava smiles, planting a kiss into Sara’s hair as Alex laughs loudly, only for Lena to smack the surgeon’s arm. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” Alex asks. 

 

“For laughing and because I can’t reach Samantha,” Lena says as the lawyer tilts her head. 

 

“And I did what exactly?” Sam questions. 

 

“You are in charge of that,” Lena says, pointing toward Alex. 

 

“Sara said it! I just laughed!” Alex defends before Lena narrows her gaze at Sara. 

 

“Well, I couldn’t reach her either,” Lena says before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“We’re dancing away, now,” Ava says, leading the couple away before Kara groans. 

 

“You poked the bear and now you’re leaving us!” Kara says. Sara laughs as she notices Lena lightly smack the back of her wife’s head before smiling up at Ava. 

 

“We can go at any point. I’m sure, you’ve had enough of my family’s antics in the last hour to hold you over for the next ten years,” Ava says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“They’re really great and if I’m being completely honest, I really like seeing this side of you,” Sara says sweetly as Ava smiles shyly.

 

“What side might that be?” Ava asks. 

 

“The playful, loving, wrapping your sister in a fake-dance move to prevent someone important from getting hit with a rogue skittle, side of you,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Well, I apologize for not being about to protect you from her skittle canon,” Ava quips as Sara laughs. 

 

“Well, the kiss on the forehead definitely made up for it,” Sara says as her eyes flicker toward the marine’s lips. Ava smiles, lightly biting her lower lip before a loud scream echoes throughout the room. 

 

“SOMEONE HELP! MY HUSBAND CAN’T BREATHE!” a woman screams. Sara and Ava sprint toward the woman as Alex rushes behind them, finding a man on the ground gasping for air. 

 

“We’re surgeons, what happened?” Sara asks as the three surgeons kneel by the man. 

 

“He was eating and then he couldn’t breathe!” the woman shouts before Alex raises the man, attempting to dislodge the food by performing the Heimlich maneuver. Her attempts fail, before Ava nods, gently feeling around the man’s neck before sighing. 

 

“Shite, it’s wedged in there tight. It’scompletely blocking his airway,” Ava says, as Sara nods. 

 

“Do you think he’ll make it to the hospital?” Sara asks and Ava shakes her head. The wife screams in terror before Ava glances up at a waiter. 

 

“You, I need you to grab me the widest straw or tubing you can find, the shapest knife from the kitchen, highest proof of alcohol that that bar has, a few clean cloth napkins and pairs of gloves, okay?” Ava asks as the waiter nods before disappearing into the crowd. Sam, Kara and Lena rush over before Alex nods toward the women, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Makeshift tracheostomy on the first date? Can’t say that’s ever happened,” Sara says, as Ava winks at the surgeon. 

 

“Sam! Get these people back, we’re going to need room. Kara, keep Birdie distracted, and Alex,” Ava orders before the surgeon nods. 

 

“Calling them now,” Alex says, lifting her phone to her ear before the waiter returns with the items. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says as she grabs the tray from the waiter. 

 

She sets it down on the ground before handing Ava a pair of gloves. The women slip their hands into the gloves before Sara opens the alcohol and pours it over their makeshift instruments. Ava quickly unbuttons the man’s shirt as she slides her index finger and thumb along his airway, before nodding to Sara. 

 

“I’ve got it,” Ava says as Sara douses the man’s neck in alcohol before grabbing the knife and large straw. 

 

“Alex, you’ve got him?” Sara asks as the trauma surgeon nods. 

 

“I’ve got him. Bus is four minutes out,” Alex says, grabbing the man’s arms. 

 

“Alright, making the incision now,” Sara says as she makes a small incision into the man’s neck. The crowd gasps before Ava takes a napkin and blots away the blood, helping Sara visualize her target. 

 

“Lower the better if you can get it,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“You read my mind,” Sara says before popping into the trachea. She slowly inserts the large straw before the man gasps, causing the surgeons to sigh in relief as the man starts to breathe. His eyes widen before Ava removes her gloves, and gently cups his cheek. 

 

“Sir, my name is Dr. Luthor. You ate something and it got stuck in your trachea, which made you unable to breathe. My colleagues and I had to create a small breathing tube for you or you weren’t going to make it to the hospital, okay? I know, you’re scared, but you need to stay still until the paramedics arrive, alright? Just be brave for me for a little longer and then we’ll take this thing out and get you home to your wife in no time,” Ava says sweetly as the man blinks in understanding. Sara watches in awe as Ava continues to console the man, lightly stroking his face before Sam emerges from the crowd. 

 

“Alex, the paramedics are here,” Sam says, causing the women to nod as Sara takes off her gloves. The paramedics quickly lower the backboard as the surgeons gently help move the man onto the board. The surgeons stand to their feet before the wife wraps her arms around Sara, holding her tightly. 

 

“Thank you, thank you,” the wife says before Sara nods. 

 

“You’re welcome, ma’am. We’re going to take him to Luthor Memorial and remove whatever may be lodged in his throat,” Sara says before Alex moves to stand next to the pair. 

 

“I’m Dr. Danvers, I’m going to ride with your husband in the ambulance, and you’re more than welcome to ride with us,” Alex says as the woman nods. 

 

“Thank you, Dr.?” the woman asks.

 

“Lance,” Sara says before the woman smiles as Ava stands next to the women.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for what you three did for my husband. We will never forget this,” the wife says before Alex leads the woman through the crowd. Ava looks at Sara with a small smile before the marine glances over her shoulder. 

 

“I should get to the hospital,” Sara says before Ava nods. 

 

“Just let me check on Birdie and then I’m going with you,” Ava says, grabbing Sara’s hand. The surgeon smiles as Ava leads them toward the CEO before Lena wraps her arms around both women. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Lena asks. 

 

“He’s going to be just fine, Birdie. Sara did a great job,” Ava says sweetly before Lena plants a kiss against Sara’s cheek. 

 

“You were amazing over there,” Lena says before Ava sighs. 

 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Ava says before Lena shrugs. 

 

“I distracted Kara with a kiss and a potsticker. Besides, it’s not every day that I get to see my sister and her date operate at a gala. I wanted to see it,” Lena quips before Sara smirks. 

 

“You’ll be alright? We’ve got to get to the hospital,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“I will. Sara, I hope to see you around more. I can use all the help I can get with keeping Fish in line,” Lena says as Sara smiles. 

 

“I’m sure you will,” Sara says before Ava plants a tender kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“I love you. Let me know when your safe?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

 

“I love you and I always do. Go, be amazing. Both of you,” Lena says before Ava nods. 

 

The marine grabs Sara’s hand as the women weave through the crowd, quickly exiting the ballroom. The women exit the hotel as they practically job toward the marine’s SUV. Ava unlocks the car, opening Sara’s door before rushing into the driver’s seat. The women close the doors as Ava starts the engine before the women buckle their seatbelts. Ava backs out of the parking lot before Sara smirks at the marine. 

 

“It’s a five minute drive, right?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“It is. Why?” Ava asks before Sara smiles, quickly noticing, ‘I Like It’ by Cardi B playing throughout the speakers. 

 

“Well, since this is probably the most interesting first date that I’ve ever been on and we’re rushing into our first surgery together, how about we jam out on the way?” Sara says with a smirk as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“You want to hear me rap in Spanish, don’t you?” Ava asks as Sara laughs. 

 

“You better hit all the words,” Sara says before turning up the volume. 

 

“Alright, Cardi. Let’s see what you’ve got,” Ava counters before holding Sara’s hand. 

 

The surgeons smile widely as they sing along to the music, and Sara can’t help as butterflies swirl around her stomach as she listens to Ava rap perfectly to Bad Bunny and J Lavin’s verses. Ava smirks before planting a kiss against Sara’s hand, each woman finding a sense of comfort as they rush toward the hospital. The women continue to enjoy their moment as Ava pulls into the hospital before quickly parking. They rush the ER doors, as Alex tosses the woman a pair of scrubs before Alex scrunches her face. 

 

“Ava, you’ve got a peds case in one. Exploded appendix. Sara, I’m with you,” Alex says before Ava nods. 

 

“Damn, I was looking forward to operating with you,” Sara says before the marine nods. 

 

“Come find me after?” Ava asks as Sara nods. The marine rushes towards her case as Sara watches the marine disappear before a smug smile crosses Alex’s face. 

 

“Come on, Romeo. You’ll see her again soon. I thought you hated her by the way,” Alex says as Sara groans. 

 

“This is going to be a long surgery, isn’t it?” Sara asks before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“No, just curious. That’s all,” Alex says before Sara nods. 

 

“Let me get changed and I’ll tell you all about it,” Sara says.

 

** A few hours later... **

 

Sara exits onto the peds floor from the elevator, offering the night shift nurses smiles before turning the corner and heading into Ava’s office. Sara stops in her tracks as she notices a few candles spread around the marine’s office, as a bottle of wine and a pizza box rests on a small table in front of a plush couch. Sara’s smile widens as she notices Ava pouring the wine into glasses as her dog sits in a chair next to the couch, happily wagging his tail at Sara’s arrival. 

 

“I didn’t expect to walk in to find this,” Sara says as Ava smiles. 

 

“Well, I did promise you that after the gala we would have dinner, just the two of us. I didn’t account for the potential emergency, so, I had to get creative,” Ava says, standing to her feet. Sara smiles as the marine closes the door behind her before leading the surgeon toward the couch. 

 

“Oh, and is this handsome gentleman our waiter?” Sara asks as the marine laughs as they sit on the couch. 

 

“Well, it’s only fitting that since you basically met my entire family at the gala, that you should probably meet him, too. Ace, be a gentleman and introduce yourself,” Ava says with a smile. The dog slowly jumps from the chair before moving to sit in front of Sara and raising his paw at her. Sara smiles widely as she gently shakes the pit bull’s paw before he licks her face.

 

“Ahh! A handsome and very forward, gentleman,” Sara says as she rubs her hands along the dog’s back. 

 

“Sorry about that. Can’t control himself around a beautiful woman,” Ava says before Sara smirks. 

 

“Well, I will gladly take kisses from this handsome guy any day. How long have you had him?” Sara asks. 

 

“About three years. I rescued him when he was about eight months old. He was pulled from a cage fighting group and it took him a while to trust people. But, with training, lots of love and treats, you can’t even tell that he had a hard start at life,” Ava says sweetly as she scratches behind the dog’s ears. 

 

“I know. How could anyone want to ever make you fight? Goodness, you’re adorable,” Sara says as she continues to love on the dog. 

 

“How’d your surgery go?” Ava asks. 

 

“Great. Not sure what the hell we pulled out of his trachea, but he’s going to be fine. Yours?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Good, once I cleaned up all the shite from his abdomen. He’ll be back to running circles around his parents in no time,” Ava says before handing Sara a glass of wine. Ace curls his body around the women’s feet before laying down as Sara smiles at the marine. 

 

“Thank you. For tonight,” Sara says. 

 

“Well, thank you for asking me out,” Ava says before Sara smirks. 

 

“I have to admit, this has been probably the most eventful and the best first date that I’ve ever been on,” Sara says as Ava smiles shyly. 

 

“Well, then. I’m thinking exploratory laparotomy for our second date?” Ava asks as Sara laughs in her wine. 

 

“Yes, as long as we do the surgery inside of the restaurant,” Sara quips as the marine laughs before setting her glass of wine on the table. 

 

“I’ll call my people at L-Corp and make it happen,” Ava says before Sara gently cups the marine’s face. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sara says sweetly before capturing the marine’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

Ava eyes widen into the kiss before setting her wine glass down as she cups Sara’s face in her hands as she kisses her. The women sigh into the kiss, melting into the softness of one another’s lips before Ava slowly tugs Sara’s bottom lip between her teeth. Sara’s hands thread into Ava’s hair, lightly tugging on the strands. The surgeon smirks as a small moan escapes Ava’s lips before she deepens the kiss. Sara’s tongue guides against Ava’s, as the woman melt further into the kiss. The continue to kiss each other feverishly, before their stomached rumble with hunger. The women smile against each other’s lips, before Ava plants a kiss to the tip of Sara’s nose. 

 

“We should probably eat,” Ava says before Sara nods. 

 

“Probably right, but damn. You’re a good kisser,” Sara says, planting another soft kiss against Ava’s lips. 

 

“The faster we eat, the faster we get back to kissing,” Ava says before Sara rips open the pizza box, causing Ava to laugh at her eagerness. 

 

The surgeons eat their pizza as they steal glances at once another, smiling widely between bites of pizza. Once the women finish, both women’s stomachs are filled with wine and pizza Sara groans as she glances at the clock—unaware of how late it’s gotten. 

 

“Damn, I have rounds at six,” Sara says softly as Ava nods. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says before closing the empty box and kicking off her shoes. 

 

“Not going home?” Sara asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“It’s nearly two in the morning. There’s no point,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Yeah, I guess our date night is officially over,” Sara says sadly before Ava smirks. 

 

“Well, not exactly,” Ava says before moving to lay on the couch. She tucks an arm behind her head before tapping the spot next to her. 

 

“Ava Luthor, are you asking me to sleep with you?” Sara asks as Ava laughs. 

 

“I’m asking you to kiss me and take a nap with me before we have rounds,” Ava says before Sara kicks off her shoes and lays next to the marine on the small spot on the couch. Ava knits her brows before shaking her head. 

 

“What?” Sara asks. 

 

“This won’t do,” Ava says before pulling Sara to lay her head on her chest as she protectively wraps her arms around the surgeon. Sara smiles into the marine’s chest before looking up and capturing Ava’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“Yeah, you were right. This is so much better,” Sara says before planting another kiss against the marine’s lips. Ava glances down at the surgeon, slowly rubbing her thumb along Sara’s cheek bone as she stares into her eyes. 

 

“You, my gorgeous darling, have made me smile more tonight than I have in years,” Ava says sweetly as Sara plants a kiss into the marine’s palm. 

 

“Me too, and I’m sure that this is the wine and pizza talking, but, I really like hearing you call me that,” Sara says softly as Ava smirks. 

 

“Good, it feels natural to say that to you,” Ava says before reaching her hand and grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. She drapes it over the women as Sara nuzzles her head into the crook of Ava’s neck. 

 

“You don’t do this with all of your dates, do you?” Sara asks as Ava plants a kiss against the surgeon’s forehead. 

 

“No, you’re the first,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Good,” Sara mumbles before planting a light kiss onto Ava’s neck. The surgeon smirks as she feels the muscles in Ava’s body tense slightly before Ava gently rubs her thumb along Sara’s jawline. 

 

“Sleep well, my gorgeous darling,” Ava whispers before planting a tender kiss against Sara’s forehead. 

 

“Hmm, goodnight,” Sara whispers as she begins to close her eyes. 

 

The last thing Sara feels before she falls asleep is Ava’s strong arms around her as the marine’s thumb continues to rub along her jawline. The marine stares down at the sleeping surgeon, feeling a rush of emotions that she hasn’t felt in years. She plants a featherlight kiss against Sara’s forehead before closing her eyes. 

 

Little did the surgeons know, a pair of brown eyes had been watching them during their time in Ava’s office. 


	11. Sisterly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Enjoy!

Alex sips on her coffee as she carries another coffee in her hand for Ava as she makes her way toward the marine’s office. For a woman only being on four hours of sleep, Alex is practically skipping toward the office, interested in how her night with Sara ended. Turning the corner, Alex glances into the window of Ava’s office before a loud gasp escapes her lips as she find the pair of surgeons cuddled on Ava’s couch. Ava has her arm wrapped around Sara protectively, as her other hand gently cradles the side of the surgeon’s face. Sara’s head is buried into the crook of Ava’s neck, as the marine’s lips are pressed against Sara’s temple. Both women are fast asleep as Ace lays on his back sandwiched between both both sets of legs, with his paws in the air. 

 

“Oh, I have to tell everyone,” Alex says.

 

The trauma surgeon sets down the coffees on a nearby cart before grabbing her phone. Hitting the camera app, she quickly zooms in on the sleeping pair before snapping a picture. She quickly sends the picture into a group text before smiling widely at the responses. 

 

_** Lena: OH MY GOD!!!! ** _

 

_** Lena: That’s adorable!!! ** _

 

_** Kara: I’m suddenly not mad that you woke us up this early.  ** _

 

**_ Sam: Aww, look at them. Meanwhile, my girlfriend is a peeping Tom.  _ **

 

**_ Alex: Hey now! I thought you would want to see it! Besides, I’m not good at sneaking.  _ **

 

**_ Kara: Lol, this is true.  _ **

 

**_ Lena: Don’t mind, Sam. She’s just jealous that isn’t you two at the moment.  _ **

 

**_ Sam: Oh, come on. We all know that you and Kara are only awake because you love morning sex.  _ **

 

**_ Lena: Best way to start off the day is with an orgasm. Or several.  _ **

 

**_ Kara: Definitely several.  _ **

 

**_ Alex: WHOA WHOA WHOA.  _ **

 

**_ Ava: You realize that I’m in this group, right? I am literally looking at you right now, Alex.  _ **

 

**_ Ava: MY EYES. MY EYES!!!!!  _ **

 

**_ Lena: Hi, good morning, my beautiful sister. Got to go do the dishes.  _ **

 

**_ Kara: Me too, cute pic.  _ **

 

**_ Sam: Morning, Aves. Adorable picture by the way. Lena, enjoy “doing” the dishes. As in, enjoy the morning sex that all of us wish we were having instead of you two right now.  _ **

 

**_ Alex: I’m going to be sick.  _ **

 

_** Ava: STOP IT.  ** _

 

_** Lena: Love youuuuuu.  ** _

 

Gagging, Alex slides her phone back into her lab coat before glancing up as Ava shakes her head. Alex holds up the coffee, as the marine nods before holding up her hand, silently telling Alex to give her a minute. Alex nods, happily watching as Ava plants a light kiss against Sara’s forehead before her phone vibrates. She lifts up the device, noticing a private text from Ava across the screen. 

 

**_ Ava: Stop being a creep! _ **

 

“Sorry!” Alex mouths before disappearing down the hall. 

 

Ava smirks as she stares down at the picture of the women before shaking her head. She sets the phone on her hip before planting light kisses against Sara’s face. Sara sighs happily as her lips tug into a smile as she feels the marine kissing her. 

 

“Hmm, someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Good morning, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says, her voice is raspy with sleep and her accent is extremely prominent. Sara plants a tender kiss against the marine’s lips before smiling at Ava. 

 

“Good, it’s even sexier when you say it when your accent is thicker,” Sara mumbles as Ava smirks. 

 

“I can stop talking?” Ava asks before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Don’t do that. Good morning, by the way,” Sara says as Ava smiles shyly. 

 

“How did you sleep?” Ava asks, trying to mask her accent. Sara rolls her eyes before smacking her chest lightly. 

 

“Stop! I like it, it shows you’re not trying to hide it like you do when you speak to certain people. For the record, I slept amazing,” Sara says before planting another kiss against the marine’s lips. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says happily. The women smile as they feel Ace’s tail wag, hitting their legs as the pit bull crawls up Ava’s body, gently nudging both women with his nose. 

 

“Good morning to you, my love bug,” Ava says as she rubs his head. 

 

“Now, this isn’t a bad way to start off my day. Getting loved on by these two sweet faces, a woman could get used to this,” Sara says as she rubs Ace’s back before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Not the way to start off the day that my sister has in mind but you’re right, not a bad way to start our day off,” Ava says before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Oh, really? What does she have in mind?” Sara asks before Ava opens her phone, showing her the picture that Alex sent to her of the pair sleeping. 

 

“Oh, look at us and Ace. That’s adorable.” 

 

“Yeah well, the texts under it are all about my sister talking about how orgasms are the best way to start off the day. Sam encouraged it. She likes to make Alex and I squirm,” Ava says before Sara laughs. 

 

“Well, I know that having to think about your sister doing it isn’t the most appealing thought. But, she’s not wrong,” Sara says with a devilish smirk before planting a kiss against Ava’s neck, causing the marine to shiver. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Ava stammers before Ace licks the women’s faces. 

 

“Ah! Ace!” Sara says, burying her face into Ava’s neck. 

 

“Down. I’ll feed you and take you out before rounds,” Ava says as the dog jumps from the couch in excitement. 

 

“Do we have to? I’m comfortable,” Sara groans before Ava laughs. 

 

“Unfortunately, we do,” Ava says, slowly sitting up as she plants a kiss against Sara’s forehead. 

 

Sara groans in protest as Ava gets up from the couch and quickly feeds the happy dog. Ava runs a hand through her hair, quickly tying her long curls into a messy bun before stretching her muscles. Sara’s eyes widen in appreciation as Ava’s scrub top raises, displaying an extremely toned stomach, and the hint of another tattoo along the marine’s left side of her ribs before Ava smirks. 

 

“See something you like?” Ava asks as the surgeon sits up, nodding her head. 

 

“I do. I’m interested in finding out what other tattoos you're hiding,” Sara says before Ava smirks. 

 

“Well, depending on how our second date goes, I may fill you in on that little secret,” Ava quips before grabbing her heelies and sitting next to Sara on the couch. The surgeon quickly slips into her shoes as the marine ties the laces of her own shoes. Sara quickly fixes her hair, wrapping it up in a simple bun before glancing over at the marine. 

 

“Well, now this is officially the end of our date,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“All good things must come to an end at some point,” Ava says before the women stand to their feet. Ava quickly grabs Ace’s leash and clips it onto his collar before Sara wraps her arms around the marine’s neck. Her fingertips lightly play with the small curls along the back of the marine’s neck before staring up at her sweetly.

 

“So, about that second date,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“While you were asleep, I called my people and our laparotomy inside of one of the best restaurants in the city is a go. Just say the word,” Ava quips before Sara laughs. 

 

“I’ll check my calendar,” Sara says before planting a tender kiss against the marine’s lips. 

 

“Be great, today,” Ava says sweetly, planting another kiss against Sara’s lips. 

 

“Alright, we’ve got to stop kissing or my patients are on their own, today,” Sara says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Yeah, I’m debating on that same thing myself,” Ava says before planting another kiss against Sara’s lips. 

 

“See?! You did it again!” Sara argues before Ava smirks. 

 

“Last one, I swear,” Ava says before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Not for good, I hope,” Sara says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t think I want the taste of someone else’s lips against my own for a very long time,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara’s heart to flutter at the words. 

 

“Send me that picture?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“I will,” Ava says as Ace whines. 

 

“Okay, I’ve kept you long enough,” Sara says, stepping away from the marine. Ava nods before opening her office door before cupping Sara’s cheek with her hand. 

 

“See you again, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says softly before planting a featherlight kiss against Sara’s lips. 

 

Sara smiles as Ava steps into the hallway, taking two steps and skating down the hall as Ace happily pulls her. The surgeon shakes her head with a small laugh as her fingers gently move to her lips, still feeling them tingle from the marine’s light kiss. Sighing to herself, the surgeon hasn’t felt herself become so mesmerized or giddy by another woman in years. Closing Ava’s office door, she turns down the opposite hall before the sound of a familiar laugh causes Sara’s heart to stop and her blood begin to boil. 

 

“Aww, dear. I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away from the marine. Especially, when I’m interested in her,” Jocelyn says as Sara’s jaw clenches. 

 

“You had nothing to do with my decision to ask her out. However, I’m not surprised that your pretentious self would make it all about you,” Sara says harshly. 

 

“Ah, well. I hate to break it to you, dear, but a woman like that has no need for a woman like you,” Jocelyn says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“You don’t even know her. She’s not like that. Not in the slightest,” Sara says before Jocelyn smirks. 

 

“Oh, really? How so? Did she take you to the gala and promise you that you were different? I bet she used her Irish words and charm to woo, you. To a woman like that, you are nothing but a good lay and a distraction before the kind of woman needs comes along and offers her something better,” Jocelyn says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“You’re wrong about her,” Sara says as her hands ball into fists. 

 

“Ah, ah. I think by your reaction that I’m right. Trust me on this, Sara. You and your kind of people my think that they belong with a woman like her, but you’re no better than the people that wait on our tables,” Jocelyn says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Sara says before walking down the hall. 

 

“You’re not the only woman that she’s ever called, ‘my gorgeous darling’ to, you know. Stay in your lane, Sara. If you know what’s good for you,” Jocelyn says before Sara opens the door to the stairwell and slams it closed behind her. 

 

A smug smile crosses Jocelyn’s lips before she slowly walks down the hall, happily whistling to herself, as Sara sits on the stairs, fighting back tears.

 

** Days later... **

 

“Tá tú ag síobadh, (you’re brooding),” Lena says, never glancing from her reports. 

 

“Nílim, (I am not),” Ava says as she works on a prototype. 

 

“Tá tú. Tá tú ag obair gan ceol agus coinníonn tú ag stánadh ar do ghuthán. (You are. You’re working without music and you keep staring at your phone),” Lena says before Ava sighs. 

 

“Cibé rud, (whatever),” Ava mumbles before pushing the prototype away. 

 

Lena stands from her desk before walking over to Ava’s desk. The CEO sits on the edge of the marine’s desk, taking Ava’s hand into her own before looking at the marine. 

 

“What’s going on?” Lena asks, before Ava sighs. 

 

“It’s just, I thought we had a really good night,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“You and Sara?” Lena asks in clarification as Ava nods. 

 

“She won’t return any of my calls or texts. Shite, Birdie. She won’t even look at me,” Ava says before Lena knits her brows. 

 

“Everything ended well?” Lena asks as the marine sighs. 

 

“I thought so. I mean, we kissed before we separated for rounds. Unless, she freaked out when I called her, ‘my gorgeous darling’, but she said that she liked when I called her that. It’s just, I don’t know what I did,” Ava says before Lena rubs her thumb along Ava’s knuckles. 

 

“Fish, you did nothing wrong. However, I’m even shocked that you called her that. You’ve never called anyone that before,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“I just thought she was different. Like I could be myself around her. Now, I don’t know,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Hey, we all saw the way she looked at you that night at the gala. You can’t fake that kind of look,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Yeah, maybe. It’s just,” Ava says before Lena smiles. 

 

“You found yourself falling for her and now you’re scared that she’s like Heather,” Lena says before Ava arches a brow. 

 

“Heather?” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Caitlyn, or whatever that horrible woman’s name was,” Lena says as a small laugh escapes the marine’s lips. 

 

“Yeah, that one,” Ava says. 

 

“Look, I know that I’m not the best when it comes to relationship advice because I fell in love with my best friend, but, maybe you should just talk to her,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“It would require her to answer the phone, Birdie,” Ava counters before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No, not over the phone. In person. Even if she doesn’t say anything back, tell her your side, how your feeling. Make her listen,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“When did you get so wise?” Ava asks as a smirk crosses the CEO’s lips. 

 

“My sister taught me a lot of things. Yet, she tends to forget her own teachings and I have to remind her,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

 

“Sometimes, I think being alone is better than feeling like this,” Ava says before Lena wraps her arm around Ava’s shoulders. 

 

“It’s because you’ve developed feelings and us Luthors, tend to put our feelings in boxes and push them away for as long as possible,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Damn right about that,” Ava says before Lena smiles. 

 

“Besides, if she doesn’t want to see how amazing you are or listen to you, fuck her. Say the word and I’ll personally rain a Luthor shite-storm on her,” Lena quips as Ava leans into her sister’s side. 

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Birdie,” Ava says as Lena plants a kiss against the marine’s temple. 

 

“Me too,” Lena says before Ava sighs. 

 

“This prototype is shite, by the way,” Ava says before Lena scoffs. 

 

“You hold your tongue, I designed that. Now, turn up your music and get to work. We have a meeting in twenty minutes,” Lena says, planting a kiss against Ava’s cheek before returning to her desk. Ava laughs before pulling up her Spotify playlist, and glancing over at the CEO. 

 

“Any requests?” Ava asks. 

 

“Hmm, your alternative playlist. It’s fun, light, and doesn’t make me miss going out to the club and dancing,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“You’ve got it,” Ava says before clicking play. 

 

Panic at the Disco’s ‘Hey Look Ma, I Made It’, echoes throughout the office as the siblings work on their respective projects. Lena glances up as Ava slides her glasses onto her face before smirking at the marine. 

 

“Our mother would be so proud of you.” 


	12. Ava’s Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

“Okay, listen. I’m all for drinking before eleven in the morning, but if you do it for four days in a row, you have a problem,” Zari says as she sits next to Sara at their kitchen island. 

 

“It’s bullshit,” Sara says before shaking her head. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Zari asks before Sara scoffs. 

 

“You were wrong about Ava,” Sara says bitterly. 

 

“You texted me that you had a great night at the gala together. What the hell changed?” Zari asks. 

 

“She has been playing me this whole time,” Sara says before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“I’ve seen the way she’s been looking at you! She’s smitten, Sara! What the hell has gotten into you?” Zari asks before Sara tilts her head. 

 

“Why would Jocelyn tell me about the pet name Ava called me? How would she know how Ava acted if she hasn’t played this same hand before with someone like me?” Sara asks before Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“You let that bitch get into your head! Sara! She’s the one playing you, not Ava!” Zari argues before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“I should have never listened to you about figuring my shit out with her,” Sara says bitterly before lifting the whiskey bottle. Zari snatches it from her hand before slamming it on the counter. 

 

“She’s fucking with you and you’re letting her win! This is what Cane does, Sara,” Zari says. 

 

“But how did she know all of that?” Sara asks before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t know! How to most sociopaths find out most of their shit?! They’re fucking crazy! She probably overheard it or something!” Zari says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“I just don’t know what to think,” Sara says before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“You’re fucking up the one thing that’s made you smile more in one night over something an evil bitch planted into your head,” Zari says flatly. 

 

“What if she’s right? What if I’m not the woman Ava needs?” Sara asks before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“Okay, first off. Welcome to the world where us women, we don’t need anyone. Ava is a marine and a Luthor. She doesn’t need anything from anyone, but she can choose to spend her life with someone. To want someone. She chose to go out with you, to let you see her with her family. Christ, Sara. She chose that and you’re here feeling sorry for yourself instead of fucking talking to her!” Zari says before Sara sighs. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I told you that my relationships have a habit of ending badly,” Sara says before Zari scoffs. 

 

“Yeah, because you’re letting Cane fuck with your head. If you are too stubborn to see that, then you don’t deserve to be with Ava,” Zari snaps before sliding the whiskey back toward the surgeon. 

 

“Glad you see it my way,” Sara says bitterly before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“I love you, but you’re a fucking idiot. I’ve got to go to the hospital. Don’t drink yourself to death,” Zari says before exiting the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Sara sits in silence before her phone chimes, causing her to glance at her phone. 

 

_** Ava: Please, whatever I did, I’m sorry. Just let me know that you’re alright.  ** _

 

Sara scoffs before taking the topper from the whiskey bottle and taking a large swig. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fucking peachy.” 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

“Still not answering?” Lena asks as Ava tosses her phone onto the table. 

 

“No,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“Have you tried going to see her?” Lena asks before Ava nods. 

 

“Twice yesterday, but she left early,” Ava says before Lena nods, as Ace cuddles up to her on the couch. 

 

“Well, you keep trying. Now, while Kara is out playing paintball with Alex, I need some sisterly advice on the nursery and the details of my maternity leave,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Well, gender neutral colors? I’m thinking since you hate the color yellow at the moment, maybe a soft green,” Ava suggest as Lena nods. 

 

“Oh, with white furniture?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Perfectly accents the color, and creates a calm setting. For the moms and the nugget,” Ava says before Lena nods. 

 

“God, you’re a genius,” Lena says as she rapidly writes things down. 

 

“No, I’m just surrounded by children all day,” Ava counters before Lena smirks. 

 

“Go with us when we pick out the furniture?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“I’ll even help Kara paint the room,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“I’ll supply the beer and pizza,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Well, that was easy,” Ava says before Lena releases a sigh. 

 

“Now, maternity leave may be a different story,” Lena says before handing the marine a schedule. 

 

“So, you’re due in May,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“So, I’m thinking taking off until August. Which, I know the summer tends to be extremely busy for us,” Lena says as Ava nods, scanning the schedule. 

 

“Totally doable. Nothing I can’t handle,” Ava says before Lena notices the slight change in the marine’s demeanor. 

 

“Fish, you have that look,” Lena says before Ava sighs. 

 

“Birdie, this is perfect but you know that I can get shipped back at any point,” Ava says before Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“You told me that you were back. Indefinitely,” Lena says flatly as Ava nods. 

 

“I know, but when I said that I told you that my orders were pushed,” Ava counters before Lena scoffs. 

 

“INDEFINITELY. You told me that you were home! That you were going to be here, Fish!” Lena shouts as Ava sighs. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“So, what? You decided to lie to get my hopes up?!” Lena argues before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Of course not! What kind of monster do you think I am?!” Ava counters before Lena knits her brows. 

 

“You tell me, you’re the one making false promises,” Lena snaps bitterly before Ava runs a hand through her hair. 

 

“IT’S NOT A FALSE PROMISE! Do you not think that I’m not terrified of being sent back? Shite, I just got back and I find myself loving every single minute of it but every time my phone rings, my heart drops that I’ll be sent back,” Ava says harshly as Lena’s eyes soften. 

 

“Fish,” Lena says. 

 

“I know, this was my choice to enlist. But goddamn it, it doesn’t make it any easier that I’ve missed so many things. And you know what? It not just you that got their hopes up about staying home permanently. It’s not like I’m going to be a marine for much longer anyway,” Ava says before Lena slowly moves to sit next to the marine. 

 

“Fish, what else aren’t you telling me?” Lena says before Ava’s eyes fill with tears. 

 

“Birdie, I,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“It’s just us. Whatever you say stays with us. I won’t even tell, Kara,” Lena says before Ava nods. 

 

“You remember when Lex bombed the Pentagon?” Ava asks.

 

“Yes,” Lena says. 

 

“Well, that explosion killed the new general’s wife. H-h-he came to visit my camp. The next thing I knew, I was being escorted into the private barracks where he and several other of my superiors told me that I was being investigated for treason,” Ava says as Lena gasps loudly. 

 

“WHAT?!” Lena shouts. 

 

“H-he thinks that I helped Lex plan the bombing that killed his wife,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head rapidly. 

 

“You were deployed!” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Well, all he sees is that my last name is responsible for killing his wife,” Ava says before Lena scoffs. 

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Neither one of us have even spoken a word in front of him since the day of our parent’s murder trial,” Lena says harshly. 

 

“I know, but in the general’s mind, he thinks that Lex inherited it from his big sister,” Ava says sadly before Lena cups the marine’s face. 

 

“That is complete shite and you know it. You can’t honestly believe a word that man’s saying,” Lena says as she wipes Ava’s tears away with her thumbs. 

 

“Birdie, they’re coming after me. They don’t have a case and a majority of my superiors have been supporting me, but he’s driven to get his revenge for his wife’s death. Why do you think that I snapped on James in Kara’s office? I could give a shit less about his article,” Ava says before Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“He said something that only you would know from being in the military. Oh my god, he’s trying to help put you away!” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“He’s been anti-Luthor since the moment we arrived in this city,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Yeah, but why send you away?” Lena asks before Ava sighs. 

 

“Because if I’m gone, it makes it that much easier to get to you,” Ava says before Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Birdie, you and Kara became friends when she was a reporter. She was still dating James at the time. The man was infatuated with her. No, he was obsessed from what Alex has told me. You came in and without even meaning to and stole her heart. She left him for you and you two have been living happily ever after. Why do you think he’s just now trying to weasel his way back into Kara’s life? It’s not because he’s had a change of heart, it’s because the very family that he hates, the love of his life married in to,” Ava says as Lena gasps. 

 

“You were right. He’s a snake and he’s trying to get close to her, hoping that she says something that will help the general put you away,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Birdie, if they can’t prove their case, which I’m thinking there’s no way in hell that they can. They’re going to send me to the worst part of the war for the full year of my contract. With Kara letting him back in, he will find things out and he will try to hurt you,” Ava says as Lena clenches her jaw with anger. 

 

“No, I’m not about to let that happen,” Lena says before Ava bows her head. 

 

“Birdie, I’m sorry. For not telling you sooner, it’s just, I didn’t want to upset you,” Ava says before Lena tilts Ava’s chin to look at her. 

 

“Don’t you dare apologize. Yes, I’m upset. No, I’m fucking furious that these people are going after the woman that raised me and has more honor and class in her pinky than those men have in their entire bodies. You’ve spent your whole life protecting and taking care of me. I’ll be damned if I sit back and watch those bastards try to put you away for something you had no part in,” Lena says harshly before Ava nods. 

 

“What about you? We need to come up with a plan to keep you safe. I may be able to lose a lot in my life, but I can’t lose you, Birdie,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“You’re not going to lose me because we are Luthors and we’re going to outsmart these fuckers. Pregnant or not, they fucked with me and my family. If they want a war against the last two good Luthors, then they’ve got one.” 


	13. Impersonations and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Lena sits on the corner of her desk as she waits for her sister to arrive before their board meeting. All of the major players on the board will be in attendance, including the Thomas family. Even though the CEO is used to dealing with meetings like this, she still finds the smallest amount of nerves swirling in the back of her mind. Thankfully, Ava always knows how to make Lena feel relaxed with these types of settings, and she definitely could use a good laugh or two before the long meeting. 

 

The office door opens as Ava strides into the office. The marine is wearing a tightly-tailored, all black suit. The suit jacket’s sleeves stop just below her elbows, displaying her tattooed arm and mother’s Rolex, and Ava’s dog tags are dangling around her neck. The marine has her hair down in loose curls, as she wears a pair of white and gray camouflage Manolo heels. 

 

“Well, don’t we look dark and dangerous,” Ava says with a smirk as she notices her sister’s outfit. 

 

Lena is wearing a sleek, black dress, hugging her curves and baby bump, as her hair is in a tight bun. Lena’s makeup is sultry, adding contrast to her vibrant red, lipstick painted lips. The CEO’s outfit is completed with a two-tone bracelet dangling from her wrist and a red pair of heels. 

 

“How do we always manage to coordinate?” Lena asks with a smirk. 

 

“Simple answer. I taught you how to dress,” Ava says before Lena laughs.

 

“Yet, I own and wear more dresses than you do,” Lena says before Ava shrugs. 

 

“Yeah, well, those were the easiest to slip on your squirmy arse to get you off to school in the mornings. Well, that and you looked bloody adorable in them,” Ava says as Lena smiles. 

 

“And what about now?” Lena asks, arching a brow. 

 

“You look absolutely stunning, Birdie. I’m envious of how much your skin is glowing,” Ava says sweetly before handing Lena a small cup of coffee. 

 

“Oh my god. Is this?” Lena ask as Ava nods. 

 

“Yes, it’s caffeinated. I know that Kara has been on you about not having any, but, you’re allowed one small cup a day. Trust me, I’m a doctor. One of your doctors, officially as of yesterday,” Ava quips as Lena smiles widely before sipping the coffee, moaning happily. 

 

“Congrats, by the way and I love you so much,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“I love you, back. And thank you. That exam was a piece of fetal cake,” Ava says as she takes the top off of her own coffee, tossing it into the trash. 

 

“You realize that Mrs. Thomas is going to scold you for showing your tattoos, right?” Lena asks as Ava nods, blowing on her hot coffee. 

 

“It’s our building and my patients were coloring them in all morning. It’s adorable,” Ava defends before Lena holds up her hand. 

 

“I know, but you know how she is,” Lena says before Ava shrugs. 

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s chewed my arse and it sure as well won’t be the last,” Ava says before Lena tilts her head. 

 

“That woman adores you nonetheless,” Lena counters before Ava smirks. 

 

“Yeah, well, she didn’t for a while,” Ava mumbles before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“What could you have possibly have done that made her dislike you? Clearly, it didn’t have a long lasting effect,” Lena says before Ava smirks. 

 

“Well, I fucked her daughter, for one,” Ava quips before sipping her coffee. Lena’s eyes widen as she lightly smacks the marine’s arm. 

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Lena asks as Ava shrugs. 

 

“Oh, don’t look so shocked. It was several years ago and Emma wanted to experiment. I didn’t need a whole lot of convincing because I mean, you’ve seen her, she’s beautiful. So, yeah. That happened,” Ava says nonchalantly, causing Lena scrunch her face, not knowing whether she wants to cringe or be proud of her sister. 

 

“So, why does Mrs. Thomas hate me if you did that same thing with her daughter?” Lena asks before Ava points toward her sister. 

 

“You never called Garrett back. Me on the other hand, well, I tried to call. That’s when I found out that Emma ran back into the arms of her ex. Hell, Mrs. Thomas practically thanked me for it. They’ve been married ever since,” Ava says before Lena laughs loudly. 

 

“Oh my god, Fish. I’m sorry for laughing,” Lena says between laughs before Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, when she scolds you, don’t try holding my hand under the table,” Ava threatens before Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“I take it back,” Lena says before Ava smirks, as she takes a sip of her coffee. 

 

“Hey, who do I look like?” Ava says, dropping her voice an octave, as she looks at Lena, sporting a foam mustache on her upper lip. Lena’s eyes widen as her sister mimics an older board member, before the door of her office opens. 

 

“Lena, Ava, the board members are all here and ready whenever you are,” Jess says sweetly before Ava turns around, facing the receptionist with the foam on her lip. 

 

“Thank you, Jess. We’ll be right there,” Ava says, still talking with her voice in a lower octave. Jess’ eyes widen slightly as Lena begins to laugh hysterically before disappearing out of the office. 

 

“Fish! Are you drunk?” Lena asks as Ava laughs before shaking her head. 

 

“No, I’m sleep deprived and I don’t want to sit in this meeting for the next four hours,” Ava says before walking over to the standing bar and wiping the foam from her lip with a napkin. 

 

“Fish, you literally just responded to Jess with a foam mustache, pretending to be Mr. Billings. Your accent is extremely thick and I’m pretty sure that I can smell the whiskey from here,” Lena says before Ava turns around with a wide smile. 

 

“So, I might have made myself an Irish coffee, but by no means am I drunk. Hell, I need to be to put up with his stubborn arse. Birdie, I’m coming off of a seventy-two hour shift and very little sleep. Besides, you needed a few laughs before we went in there,” Ava says before extending her hand toward the CEO. 

 

“Don’t act like you know me,” Lena says as she takes Ava’s hand into her own, sliding off her desk. 

 

“Oh, my little bird. It’s scary how well I know you. Come on, you have to admit that was a good impersonation of Mr. Billings,” Ava says, causing Lena to nod as the siblings exit the office. 

 

“Just because you’re covered in tattoos doesn’t mean that you can’t act like a proper lady, Dr. Luthor,” Lena counters in a thick southern accent, mimicking Mrs. Thomas. Ava chokes on her coffee, before laughing loudly as the siblings make their way toward the conference room. Lena laughs as Ava continues to fall into a fit of giggles, wiping her eyes before stopping short of the conference room door. 

 

“Oh, you cheeky tit. That’s good. How the hell am I supposed to look at her now?” Ava asks as she wipes her eyes, still laughing. 

 

“Oh, this meeting is going to shite already and we haven’t even walked in,” Lena says as the siblings continue to laugh. 

 

“God, I needed that. Thank you,” Ava says before planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“God, we haven’t done that in a long time. I haven’t heard you laugh like that in too long, Fish. It’s good to hear,” Lena says before Ava nods with a smile. 

 

“Mmhmm. You say this now, but you won’t think that when I start giggling during the meeting,” Ava says before Lena smacks the marine’s arm. 

 

“We are Luthors. We can handle this. Besides, if you start, then I’m going to start, and people will actually think we’ve lost our minds,” Lena says before Ava smirks. 

 

“Least I’m in good company. I love you, Birdie,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“I love you. Ready?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Birdie,” Ava says before the siblings enter the board room. 

 

They lasted ten minutes before bursting into laughter. 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

“Can I ask you something?” Zari asks as Alex stares at the radiograph in front of her. 

 

“Sure, as long as it’s not about this picture because I don’t even know how this spear didn’t puncture any organs,” Alex says before Zari laughs. 

 

“Well, that’s a miracle in itself. But I was going to ask you something about Ava,” Zari says as the surgeon looks at her. 

 

“Okay, what would you like to know?” Alex asks before Zari sighs. 

 

“How many people has she been with?” Zari asks as Alex arches a brow.

 

“Little invasive, don’t you think?” Alex asks before the radiologist shakes her head. 

 

“Okay, not what I meant. I mean, how many people has she been serious about?” Zari asks before Alex nods. 

 

“Two. Granted, neither of them lasted very long because they used her for her money and status,” Alex says before Zari nods. 

 

“And has she ever used like a specific pet name for them?” Zari asks before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“No, why do you ask?” Alex counters before Zari sighs. 

 

“Something happened, with Sara. She let someone get into her head and now, she thinks that Ava is just playing her. Like, calls every woman she’s with this pet name and it’s driving me crazy because I can’t see Ava doing that,” Zari says before Alex sighs. 

 

“I know the pet name you’re talking about. I heard her use it with Sara, the night of the gala,” Alex says before Zari arches a brow.

 

“What is it?” Zari asks, before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“She will kill me if I told you,” Alex says before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“Whatever it is, I won’t tell, Sara. Please,” Zari says before Alex sighs. 

 

“Ava’s father, used to call her mother, ‘my gorgeous darling’. I don’t really know the specifics because Ava doesn’t like to talk about it. But, I know that it’s incredibly personal and special to her. Honestly, I’ve never heard her call anyone that before, hell, neither has Lena. Shit, that explains why Ava’s been working herself to death if something happened with Sara,” Alex says before Zari nods. 

 

“Sara won’t talk to her. I know that Ava’s been trying to reach out, but Sara, she. God. She’s an idiot,” Zari says before Alex arches a brow. 

 

“Who got into her head?” Alex asks before Zari sighs. 

 

“Cane,” Zari says as Alex’s eyes widen. 

 

“Cane’s enemies in Star City. Sara’s one of them,” Alex says as Zari nods. 

 

“One of mine as well. She knows where to push to make Sara’s head spin and fucking twist everything. Sara dated a high profile name in Star City, when she came home one night, her girlfriend was sleeping with their neighbor from next door. He owned several high rise offices throughout the city. They broke up and two weeks later, Nyssa and that man were engaged. Sara carries that doubt, of never being good enough, with her into everything she does. Cane knows that and just managed to stir up Sara’s shitstorm of self doubts enough to push her away from Ava,” Zari says before Alex nods, placing a hand on the radiologist’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, I’ve never known for Ava to turn her office into a personal diner filled with candles, wine, and pizza for just anyone. She thinks Sara’s special, and hopefully, she can see that before she loses a good thing,” Alex says before Zari gasps. 

 

“She did all of that?” Zari asks as Alex nods. She quickly grabs her phone and pulls up the picture of Sara and Ava asleep with Ace in her office. Zari’s eyes widen as she studies the picture before pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

“She didn’t tell me that! Oh, that fucking idiot. I’m going to shove that barium dye so far up her ass,” Zari threatens before Alex laughs. 

 

“She’s in meetings all day at L-Corp, but Ava’s scheduled for rounds tomorrow,” Alex says before Zari arches a brow. 

 

“What are you saying?” Zari asks. 

 

“Well, it sounds like both of our best friends are hurting. Considering mine is trying to reach out and Sara isn’t having any of it, the only way for them to sort this out is to do it in person,” Alex says before Zari raises her brows. 

 

“You would help me do that?” Zari asks as Alex nods. 

 

“Ava is one of the strongest women that I know. She’s went through some really fucked up things in her past. I know that it may look like she’s all smiles and heelies but I know that it’s hard for her some days to put on that mask, to force those smiles. Seeing her with Sara at the gala was something our family was genuinely tickled shitless about, because she’s never smiled like that, with any one other than us. So, yes, I will make sure to have Ava staring at the OR board tomorrow around one,” Alex says before Zari nods. 

 

“I’ll make sure Sara’s there, even if I have to drag her by her hair,” Zari says as Alex laughs. 

 

“You’re a good friend, Zari. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go tell this man that he is very lucky before removing this spear from his abdomen. Who the fuck jousts anymore?” Alex says before exiting the radiologist’s office. Zari laughs at the surgeon’s words before nodding to herself. 

 

“Alright, Sara. I can only pray that you don’t fuck this up any further than you already have.” 


	14. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy!

“Z, I’m telling you, I’m not in the board for this afternoon,” Sara grumbles as Zari pulls her friend toward the surgical board. 

 

“Oh, since when have you ever complained about cutting someone open just to sew them back together?” Zari counters. 

 

“I’m not complaining,” Sara defends before Zari rolls her eyes. 

 

“Says the woman that’s complaining,” Zari deadpans as the women stop in front of the board. 

 

“See! Told you. Not on it,” Sara says, turning away before Zari grabs her arm. 

 

“Ah, ah. Look, OR-4 at 3:30,” Zari says as Sara’s brow arches. 

 

“Huh, exploratory lap. That’ll be fun,” Sara says before Zari notices Alex rolling her eyes as Ava skates alongside her. 

 

“If you don’t cut it out, I’m going to throw marbles in front of you,” Alex threatens playfully before Ava whines. 

 

“Oh, come on. You’re just mad that when you tried them, you ended up face planting,” Ava quips before Alex laughs. 

 

“Better than a trash can,” Alex says as Ava smacks her arm. 

 

“Feck off,” Ava says before she slows to a stop, as she notices Zari and Sara staring at the surgical board. 

 

“Oh, fuck me,” Sara mumbles before looking at Zari. 

 

“You did this.” 

 

“No, I didn’t. You both are surgeons. It was bound to happen,” Zari defends before Ava slowly approaches Sara. 

 

“Sara, hey. Can we talk?” Ava asks before the surgeon shakes her head. 

 

“I’m good,” Sara says before walking down the hall. Ava looks at Alex and Zari, both of which shrug before the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Make her listen,” Zari says softly. 

 

With a nod, Ava takes two steps before quickly skating in front of Sara, stopping in front of her. 

 

“Please, just talk to me,” Ava says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Why should I?” Sara asks. 

 

“Sara, what’s going on? I thought,” Ava says before the surgeon shakes her head. 

 

“What’s going on? Okay, how many other women have you convinced to take to galas? Tell them about your tattoos? Call them, ‘my gorgeous darling’ before you find the next best thing and leave them? Huh?” Sara asks as a flash of hurt crosses Ava’s eyes. 

 

“Do you want to know why I called you that?” Ava asks before Sara shrugs. 

 

“I don’t care. I don’t want to be another number to you,” Sara says, moving to walk away. Ava grabs the surgeon’s arm, forcing her to face the marine before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“That pet name is something my father used to call my mother. When they would go out to charity events, galas, dates or even when my mother was in her pajamas. When I came out at fifteen, he told me that one day, I would find a woman that ‘gorgeous’ or ‘darling’ alone wouldn’t be enough to describe her. He told me to put ‘my’ in front of it to always let them know where your eyes and your heart was at all times, even in a group of people. 

 

“Those were the last words my father ever spoke to my mother. She was crying, tied to a chair, begging for her life and he still called her that before my brother slit his throat in front of me. H-h-his pet name stuck with me and I didn’t believe that I would ever meet someone like that until that night at the gala. YOU, Sara, are the only woman that I have ever called that,” Ava says harshly as tears stream down her face. Sara’s eyes widen as a wave of guilt surges through her chest. 

 

“Ava,” Sara says before the marine shakes her head. 

 

“You’ve never been a number or someone that I’m trying be another notch in my bedpost. You saw me for the woman I am or at least I thought you did,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“I-I,” Sara stammers before the marine let’s go of her arm, distancing herself from the surgeon. 

 

“But I guess, I was wrong. I’m sorry that you feel this way. Goodbye, Dr. Lance,” Ava says, turning away before skating down the hallway, wiping her tears. Sara feels tears of her own fall down her cheeks before a hand rests on her shoulder. 

 

“I let Cane get in my head,” Sara says sadly. 

 

“Yeah, you did,” Zari says. 

 

“I let her fuck with my head so it would cause me to push her away. I-I couldn’t even say anything,” Sara stammers before Zari hugs the surgeon. 

 

“Shh, hey. I’ve got you,” Zari says sweetly. 

 

“S-s-she thinks that I see her the way everyone else does,” Sara says, lightly crying into Zari’s shoulder. 

 

“But you don’t,” Zari says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“What the hell am I going to do?” Sara asks before Zari sighs. 

 

“Sara, it’s time you told Ava the truth,” Zari whispers before Sara sighs. 

 

“What if it’s too late?” Sara asks before Zari shakes her head. 

 

“She was honest enough to tell you about her demons. You at least need to tell her yours. You owe her that much,” Zari says softly as Sara nods, before wiping her eyes. 

 

“You’re right,” Sara says, releasing a shaky sigh. 

 

“Don’t do it here. Not where Cane could be lurking. Go to her after you finish surgery. I’ll have Alex send me her address,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says sadly as Zari offers a small smile. 

 

“I’ve got your back. I know, this is hard and scary, but if you really care for the woman, fucking lay it all out there. She’s a marine, she can handle it,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Z,” Sara says before the radiologist smirks. 

 

“I do, you’d be an alcoholic that lives on takeout,” Zari quips as a small laugh escapes Sara’s lips. 

 

“I’m going to fix this,” Sara says with a determined nod. 

 

“There’s my best friend,” Zari says, planting a kiss against Sara’s cheek. 

 

“Alright, get me that address,” Sara says before walking down the hall. Alex slowly approaches Zari before the women exchange glances. 

 

“This better work because I hate seeing that marine fucking cry,” Alex says as Zari nods. 

 

“I’m going to need Ava’s address,” Zari says as Alex nods. 

 

“You realize that she’s going to run to her sister and Lena won’t let her out of her sight when she’s like that, right?” Alex asks as Zari sighs. 

 

“Sara needs the tough love to get through that thick skull of hers. She can handle it,” Zari says before Alex sighs. 

 

“I hope, you’re right about that. The anniversary of their parents’ death is coming up. Lena will be fiercely protective of her,” Alex says as Zari nods. 

 

“Sara doesn’t cry or drink herself to death over a woman if it isn’t serious. She can handle it. I know, she can,” Zari says as Alex rubs her hand on the radiologist’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll send you the address when I get out of surgery,” Alex says. 

 

“Alex, thank you,” Zari says before Alex nods. 

 

“If this ends up hurting her, you and Sara will be the first people that my sister and I come to beat up,” Alex threatens as Zari nods. 

 

“I don’t expect anything less,” Zari says before Alex disappears down the hall. 

 

** Meanwhile...at L-Corp  **

 

“You’re kidding,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head with a laugh. 

 

“Darling, you can ask Jess if you don’t believe me,” Lena says before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Golly, and she wasn’t drunk?” Kara asks as Lena laughs. 

 

“No, but she was heavily sleep deprived,” Lena says before Kara smiles. 

 

“Wow, I wish I could have seen Jess’ face. Was her impersonation good?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“It was. However, my role as Mrs. Thomas is what really broke her,” Lena says as Kara laughs loudly. 

 

“Gosh, you two were on another level yesterday. I’m so sad that I missed it,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Darling, I’m sure you’ll see it again. We used to do that before every board meeting to shake our nerves. Well, mostly mine,” Lena says as Kara plants a kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

“Well, at least you two laugh before going into meetings and not during them,” Kara says before a guilty look crosses the CEO’s face. 

 

“Nooooo. You didn’t.” 

 

“In my defense, Ava started laughing and then I couldn’t control myself. Everyone else in the world thinks the Luthors have lost their minds. It’s nothing the board even bats an eye at, well, until Ava fell out of her chair. Then they looked,” Lena says with a laugh as Kara’s mouth gapes open in shock. 

 

“I took the wrong job. I want to sit and just be a fly on the wall for a day to watch you two work,” Kara says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Well, darling, I would hate to take you away from CatCo,” Lena says playfully before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, no. I know that look. That’s the look you get when you don’t want me to see something,” Kara says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t know what look you’re referring to, Mrs. Luthor,” Lena counters as Kara smirks before kissing her wife’s lips. 

 

“Hmm, say it again,” Kara says, continuing to plant kisses against Lena’s lips. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor,” Lena husks before lightly tugging Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

“God, after two years, it still never gets old,” Kara says happily, as Lena’s lipstick is smeared across her lips. 

 

Lena smiles widely before gently wiping the smudged lipstick from Kara’s lips before the office door opens. 

 

The married couple turn their heads, both women’s eyes widening as Ava enters the office, her face blotchy with tears as she grips her helmet tightly in her hands. Kara and Lena stand to their feet before slowly approaching the marine. 

 

“Ava? What happened? Are you okay?” Kara asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Chonaic mé í. Síleann sí go bhfuilim á imirt. Dúirt mé léi faoin ainm peataí.(I saw her. She thinks, I’m playing her. I told her about the pet name),” Ava stammers as tears fall down her cheeks as Lena sighs sadly. 

 

“Oh, Fish. Come here,” Lena says, stepping forward with her arms open. Ava buries her face into Lena’s shoulder as she heavily sobs. Lena plants a kiss into the marine’s hair as she gently rubs her back before Kara comes up and wraps an arm around the marine. 

 

“What’d she say?” Kara whispers. 

 

“Sara has been distant from Ava since the gala. She’s been trying to talk to her and Fish just saw her. Sara thinks Ava’s playing her. She told her about,” Lena whispers before mouthing. 

 

“My gorgeous darling.” 

 

“What the hell?! How could she think that?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t know,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Dúirt mé léi faoi Dhaid, (I told her about Dad),” Ava mumbles between sobs as Lena tightens her grip around her sister. 

 

“I know, you did,” Lena coos before looking at Kara. 

 

“She told her the story behind it, didn’t she?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“She did,” Lena says as Kara’s hand balls into a fist. 

 

“That’s it. I’m punching her to the moon,” Kara says before Ava grabs her arm, holding it tightly. 

 

“Calm down, Supergirl,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Ava’s hurting and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let some woman act like this isn’t a big deal,” Kara says protectively. 

 

“Darling, I know that you’re angry. I am too, but punching her to the moon isn’t going to make things better,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“Síleann sí go bhfuilim ag caitheamh léi mar nach bhfuil ann ach uimhir. Cosúil le, bainim úsáid as an ainm peataí sin le gach duine,” Ava mumbles as Lena nods. 

 

“She’s saying that Sara feels like she’s treating her like a number. That Ava calls everyone she’s dating that,” Lena explains as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Because of who you are?” Kara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Shite,” Lena says softly. 

 

“It’s just, it’s hard for me to stand back while people badmouth my family. Treat them as if they’re nothing more than a name,” Kara says protectively as Ava lightly squeezes Lena, telling the CEO that Kara doesn’t realize the power behind her words. 

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Ava mumbles before the marine walks into the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

 

“Um, darling, what does your afternoon look like?” Lena asks. 

 

“Meetings until five and then I’m supposed to meet Alex and James for a drink. But I’ll cancel and stay here with you two,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m going to have Jess cancel my afternoon and take Ava to her place. Calm her down, make her some dinner. Be there for her. The anniversary of our parents’ death is coming up and it hits her hard. It can get ugly and she’ll just clam up if you’re there. That’ll only make it worse,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“I know, it just breaks my heart to see her like this,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Me too, darling. Enjoy your drinks, you’ve earned them after this week. Call me when you’re finished and then you can come over?” Lena asks as Kara nods. 

 

“I will. I’ll have my phone with me. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call,” Kara says before pressing a kiss onto Lena’s lips. 

 

“I won’t,” Lena says before Kara glances at her watch. 

 

“I’ve got to go,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“Ava, I love you!” Kara says before Lena presses a kiss onto her wife’s lips. 

 

“I love you, darling. Be careful, tonight,” Lena says lovingly as Kara smiles. 

 

“Always. I love you,” Kara says before exiting the office. 

 

Moments later, Ava emerges from the bathroom before Lena wraps her arms around the marine’s neck. 

 

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” 

 

“Birdie, I’ll be fine,” Ava argues before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I’m not leaving you like this. Not when we both know what date is coming up. I need you and you need me. So, I’m taking you to your house. You can sit on the dock while I make us some dinner and then you can cuddle me on the couch. Let me take care of you,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Okay,” Ava whispers before Lena plants a kiss against the marine’s cheek. Lena quickly gathers her things and reports to Jess before opening the door to her office. 

 

“Come on, lets go home,” Lena says before Ava slowly approaches her. 

 

“Glac mo láimh. Le do thoil. (Hold my hand. Please),” Ava mumbles as Lena takes the marine’s hand into her own, holding it tightly. 

 

“Fuair mé tú, (I’ve got you),” Lena says softly as the women exit the office. 


	15. The Ugly Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> WARNING: Depictions of violence. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think.

Lena floats around Ava’s kitchen, wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized Marines logo sweatshirt that she stole from her sister’s closet as she prepares chicken piccata for the siblings. Lena intermittently glances out the window into Ava’s backyard, finding the marine sitting at the end of the dock, dangling her feet in the water. Lena slips the food into the oven before sighing, her sister’s pain weighing heavily on her own heart. 

 

Her hand moves to her belly, lightly rubbing her baby bump as she watches Ava bow her head, staring at her feet swaying in the water. The CEO knows how horrible the marine handles the anniversary of their parents’ death, but having the added stress of the woman she was falling for, viewing her as a person that the marine isn’t, only makes it that much harder. The siblings mourn the anniversary differently, as they rightfully should. 

 

It was no secret to Lena why Ava hid her in a closet several rooms away the day of their parents were murdered. The screams of her parents begging for their lives, Ava’s sobs and the sound of sadistic laughter from her brother, still haunt her in her dreams. Whereas for Ava, she witnessed everything firsthand. Lena understands why Ava made that decision, because the marine has always been extremely protective of her baby sister. However, Lena has always felt a sense of guilt that Ava has to carry that burden alone. 

 

The marine will never admit how witnessing her parents death impacted her, and to be completely honest, she didn’t have to verbalize it. Lena knew from the moment it happened and the marine’s actions after their death only proved it further. At sixteen, the marine took on the role of becoming a mother, being a sister, a best friend and sole provider not only for herself, but for Lena. 

 

Yes, their family had an unsubstantial amount of money, but they didn’t see that money until Ava was seventeen. Even then, the crookedness of their parents’ siblings robbed the siblings blind, leaving them with nothing more than a goodbye card. Ava never let Lena see it, she put on a smile every day, even when she had to work multiple jobs to keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. For years, the siblings couldn’t stand the smell of macaroni and hotdogs, but would share small smiles because that was the only thing Ava knew how to cook as a teenager. The marine was a kid, raising her kid sister, and she did the best she could, and it showed. 

 

Their hardships and their true story was unknown to the media, not that many would believe it with the amount of wealth they’ve substantiated over the years. Little did they know, L-Corp’s first major deal was worth ten thousand dollars, and back then, the siblings thought they were living the high life. Their hardships brought the siblings to become each other’s hearts, loving and caring for each other before anything else. Their experiences bonded them closer than most siblings, but it was their version of normal. The struggles, the tears, and the laughter in between, got them to their positions today. Their past humbles them daily, which is why the siblings donate more of their funds than they personally keep. 

 

The sisters choose to help families in dire situations, help feed and house the homeless, and plan on doing so for the rest of their lives. They may indulge in expensive clothing, and the occasional luxuries to maintain their image, but the sisters know what it feels like to struggle. They have been determined to make the world a better place, and that all came from Ava’s sense of selflessness at the age of sixteen. One of which Lena will never forget, and will continue to practice and instill onto her own child. Her little nugget doesn’t realize how lucky they are to have such an amazing woman for an aunt, but Lena is excited for them to grow up, and hopefully love her just as much as the CEO does. 

 

A soft knock on the door snaps the CEO from her thoughts before arching a brow. She approaches the front door with Ace by her side before slowly opening the door. Lena’s jaw tightens as a nervous-looking Sara stands on the front porch. The surgeon is wearing a pair of black jeans and black shirt with her hair tied in a tight ponytail. Sara’s face is blotchy and her eyes are bloodshot before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Was it not enough to emotionally eviscerate my sister at the hospital that you had to come here and excise additional anguish?” Lena asks in a harsh tone. 

 

“Look, Lena,” Sara says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Only my friends and family can call me by first name. So, since you are in neither of those group of people, it’s Mrs. Luthor, to you,” Lena snaps. 

 

“Okay, Mrs. Luthor. Is Ava home?” Sara asks. 

 

“Why? So, you can come in and bask in the afterglow of the ruination of a Luthor?” Lena counters coldly as Sara sighs. 

 

“Look, I know that you hate me right now, but I really need to talk to her,” Sara says. 

 

“Hate isn’t the word that I’m feeling right now,” Lena says pointedly. 

 

“Please, can I talk to her?” Sara asks. 

 

“So, you can remind her that you deprecated the last words our father spoke to our mother before she had to witness our brother butcher them in cold blood?” Lena counters as Sara’s bottom lip begins to quiver. 

 

“I deserve every fucking intelligent insult you’re throwing at me right now. I can’t say that I understand them completely, but you’re right. Please, I really need to talk to her,” Sara says before Lena glances down and grabs an umbrella, pointing it at the surgeon. 

 

“Give me one good reason not to shove this umbrella so far up your arse that even Ava won’t be able to remove it,” Lena threatens before Sara’s tears fall down her cheeks. 

 

“BECAUSE CANE GOT IN MY HEAD! Okay?! S-s-she fucking killed my sister and knows about my previous relationship. She used my insecurities and my anger against me and that’s what made me snap,” Sara says before Lena drops the umbrella. 

 

“What?” Lena asks before Sara nods. 

 

“I-It’s true. Jocelyn Cane worked at my hospital in Star City. She was in bed with Damien Darhk. My sister sent him to prison and the judge expedited his execution. After that she was attacked. She was recovering from gunshots to the chest and was expected to make a full recovery until the lethal injection cocktail mysteriously got into her system. That bitch killed her and she got away with it,” Sara says as tears stream down her face. Before Lena can say anything, Sara continues to ramble. 

 

“She knew that I was dating a high profile name in the corporate world in Star City. She knew that Nyssa cheated on me with another big time corporate player and it fucked with me. Made me feel like I never was good enough. Cane saw me with Ava and she fucked with my head. She knows where to push a-and I let her. But believe me on this, I had never felt happier in my life the night I was with Ava. Please, let me make this right. I don’t care if she doesn’t want to speak again after this but Cane ripped my entire heart out the moment she killed Laurel. I-I can’t let her take someone else away from me,” Sara says before Lena wraps her arms around the surgeon’s neck, hugging her tightly. Sara’s eyes widen before returning the hug before Lena sighs. 

 

“I’m should apologize for the verbal lashing that I just gave you but I’m still fighting the urge to impale you with that umbrella,” Lena whispers before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“I deserve it,” Sara says sadly. Lena breaks the embrace before looking at the surgeon and ushering her inside. Lena leads Sara into the kitchen before stopping at the back door. 

 

“She’s sitting on the dock. Don’t make me regret this,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“I won’t,” Sara says before Lena sighs. 

 

“I’m sorry for the pain that vile woman has brought to you and your family, Sara,” Lena says before opening the door. 

 

Sara nods before walking onto the back deck, noticing Ava sitting at the end of the dock. Sara slowly walks from the deck down to the dock, watching as Ava never moves her head away from the water. Sighing softly, building up the courage to speak, Sara sticks her hands into her pockets before standing behind the marine. 

 

“I know, I’m probably the last person you want to talk to and I understand that. But, I need to get this off my chest. The morning after the gala, Jocelyn came up to me. She knows me from Star City. Um, my ex, Nyssa, she was in the corporate world and fell for a woman like me. We were together for years and I never knew why. She could have anyone and she chose me. 

 

“W-we were happy, or so I thought, until I caught her in bed with someone from her corporate circle. She left me and got engaged two weeks later and I was devastated. All of my doubts and insecurities came to life and she found out about it. Around the same time, my sister, Laurel, she was taking down a man named Damien Darhk, who was Jocelyn’s lover. She sent him to prison and got his execution expedited. 

 

“A week later, Laurel was shot four times in the chest and my fucking world stopped. She somehow survived and was expected to make a full recovery. I was sitting with her before I was paged into surgery. When I came back, the nurses told me she died. I couldn’t believe it, it was like my entire heart and soul was sucked out of my chest. When her tox screen came back, they found the lethal injection cocktail in her system and the only other doctor on staff for her wing was Cane. 

 

“She killed my sister and used her family’s power to cover it up. It happened over a year ago and I haven’t gotten over it. Laurel was my entire heart and I feel lost without her every single day that I wake up. But as soon as Cane opens her mouth, she gets into my head and twists everything around, making my anger and hate for her lash out at everything else in my life. That morning, she played me and I let her. Ava, I’m so sorry for what I said. I’ve never thought of you like that and I hate myself for the things I said to you today. You make me feel things that I didn’t think I could feel for someone so fast. A-and I know that I probably fucked it all up, but I had to tell you,” Sara says as she chokes back a sob. 

 

The marine nods, never turning her head away from the water, causing Sara to cover her mouth with her hands, sobbing quietly before Ava speaks. 

 

“I’m the oldest out of the three of us. I’ve got five years on Birdie, two on Lex. My brother, he stayed home from school that day, and I didn’t think anything of it. So, I threw Birdie over my shoulder and took her to school. I carried on with my day as usual. After practice, I picked Birdie up, and she begged me to take her out for ice-cream. Her pout damn-well got me, but I knew that my mother would kill me if I pumped her full of sugar before dinner. So, I drove us home. 

 

“When we got there, I knew right away something was off. I grabbed Birdie and put her in the one place that I knew my brother wouldn’t find her—my secret hide-n-seek spot. She was upset and confused, but I handed her the remote to the security system. I told her to count to fifty and if I wasn’t back, to push the button. I told her that I needed her to be brave, and that I would always come back for her. 

 

“I crept out of the spot and walked into the hall, toward my father’s den when a knife pressed against my throat. Lex, he pushed me into the den and I saw my parents tied to chairs with gags in their mouths. I knew it was bad because they were both crying, and I’d never seen them cry before in my life. My brother tied me in a chair across from them before he cut the gags from their mouths. 

 

“My father looked at me, silently telling me to not cry or show my fear, he needed me to be a strong marine for him because he couldn’t be one. My mother pleaded and begged Lex to stop, to drop the knife. But he just laughed and kept swinging it around. My parents exchanged a glance before looking at me one last time, telling me they loved me. 

 

“God, I wanted to scream, yell, and cry but my father kept looking at me, and I stayed strong—for them. My brother slit my mother’s throat first, and my father screamed and cried as he told her how much he loved her, how she would always be his gorgeous darling. Then my brother slit his throat before running his fingers through their blood like it was goddamn finger-paint. 

 

“He looked at me and just laughed, hysterically before pressing the point of the knife into the base of my neck, pressing hard enough to cut into my skin. Then, the police rushed in and tackled him. They drug him out and as soon as they untied me, I ran to find Birdie. 

 

“We mourned their loss. Not only in that moment did I lose my parents, but I had to become a mother. Our parents had money for us, and a plan, just in case something happened. But what they didn’t expect was for their siblings to rob us blind and leave me with a note saying, ‘you’re on your own kid’.

 

“So, I worked multiple jobs, kept up with the bills and with food, all while keeping us in school. I inherited the company at seventeen but god, it was in shambles. I kept working, making the best of what I had. God, Birdie, she didn’t realize it then, and probably doesn’t even realize it now, but she raised me just as much as I raised her. 

 

“She is my entire heart and soul. I couldn’t imagine living a single day without her. I’m sorry, for what happened to Laurel. I swear to you, on my parents’ grave, Cane will be caught,” Ava says before Sara gasps. She slowly approaches the marine, moving to sit on the edge of the dock. 

 

“Can I hug you?” Sara asks as Ava nods. The surgeon wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, hugging her tightly as the marine slowly wraps her arms around Sara. 

 

“Thank you for telling me about your sister,” Ava says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry for what happened to your family. I had no idea,” Sara whispers. 

 

“I know,” Ava says before the surgeon leans back, wiping the marine’s tears away. 

 

“You are incredibly strong and brave. Ava, I’m so sorry for what I said to you. You don’t have to forgive me, but you need to know, I will never hurt you like that again,” Sara says as the marine wipes the surgeon’s tears away. 

 

“I forgive you,” Ava says softly before Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“You do?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“If the woman that killed my sister came up and said something to me, god. I don’t even want to imagine what I would do,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Ava, I want this. With you,” Sara says as the marine nods. 

 

“I’m going to need time but I want to see where things go with you,” Ava says as the surgeon’s eyes fill with tears. 

 

“I know that I don’t deserve this but I promise, I will be better for you. Take whatever time you need, I’ll be right here. Waiting for you,” Sara says as Ava plants a light kiss against the surgeon’s cheek. The sound of Sara’s pager begins beeping, causing her to glance at the device before sighing. 

 

“Go. Be great,” Ava whispers as Sara nods. 

 

“Ava, I,” Sara says before the marine holds a finger against her lips. 

 

“You went through Birdie to talk to me and you told me the truth. Both tasks, I know were extremely hard for you. You don’t have to continue to apologize. Now, go be the amazing surgeon that you are, your patients need you,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“This isn’t goodbye forever, right?” Sara asks softly. 

 

“No, it’s not. I promise,” Ava says before planting a featherlight kiss against Sara’s temple. 

 

The surgeon nods before slowly standing to her feet. Sara bends down, planting a lingering kiss against Ava’s tear-stained cheek before making her way toward the house. Lena stands on the back deck, nodding silently at the surgeon as she disappears into the house. The sound of the front door closing causes Lena to glance behind her, ensuring the sisters are alone before the CEO walks toward the dock. 


	16. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Can’t wait to see what you think!

Lena walks onto the dock, her bare feet masking the sounds of her steps before sitting next to Ava on the edge of the dock. She dangles her feet into the water as she takes Ava’s hand into her own, interlocking their fingers before resting her head on the marine’s shoulder. Ava sighs softly, gently tightening her grip around the CEO’s hand as she plants a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

 

“I threatened her with an umbrella,” Lena whispers as a small laugh escapes the marine’s lips. 

 

“I expected nothing less. However, I thought you would have went for the baseball bat instead,” Ava says before Lena nods. 

 

“Umbrella was closer,” Lena quips. 

 

“Well, I’ve seen you shred people apart with less. I’m surprised she made it through your intellectual, verbal assault,” Ava says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Mother would be proud of the amount of SAT words I used as an insult,” Lena says before Ava plants a kiss against her forehead. 

 

“Always so protective. I should have called you my little bear,” Ava counters before Lena scoffs. 

 

“No! They’re large, beastly animals,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Also fiercely protective of their own, adorable and cuddly,” Ava says as Lena laughs. 

 

“Well, it’s too late. I’ve been your bird since I asked you to let me curl up in your arms like a nest. And birds are elegant, majestic and dainty,” Lena says before Ava laughs. 

 

“You are each of those things, my ferocious, little bird,” Ava quips before Lena smiles. 

 

“So, tell me. How did it go?” Lena asks. 

 

“I told her the truth after she told me about Laurel,” Ava says softly, leaning her head against the CEO’s. 

 

“She told me, too. It’s the only reason that I let her in,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“I’m glad you did,” Ava says. 

 

“What else happened? Do I need to make sure with my promise to shove the umbrella up her arse?” Lena asks as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“No. It was a good talk. It was needed. I told her that I need time,” Ava says as Lena hums. 

 

“Rightfully so and you deserve that time. Especially now, and with everything else going on,” Lena says as Ava sighs. 

 

“I want to see where things go with her. I truly care for her but I can’t call her that. My heart can’t handle it if she were to throw it back at me, again. Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to call her that, again,” Ava says before Lena nods. 

 

“Maybe not now, or maybe not ten years from now, but one day, when you’re ready, you will be,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“I hope you’re right, Birdie,” Ava says sadly. The siblings fall into a small silence, watching the sun beginning to set along the horizon, melting into the ocean before Lena holds onto the marine a little tighter. 

 

“They’d be proud of you, of us, for the women we’ve become. You raised me well,” Lena says as Ava sighs with a nod. 

 

“You raised me just as much as I raised you, my little bird. In more ways than you’ll ever know,” Ava whispers honestly as Lena nuzzles her head further onto the marine’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re thinking of ways to take down Cane. I can practically hear the gears twisting in your mind,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“If I lost you, I don’t know what I would do,” Ava says before Lena trembles at the thought of living her life without the marine. 

 

“Me too. We’ll figure it out. We always do,” Lena says before Ava’s phone chimes. The marine slides her phone out of her pocket before staring at an email. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“My superiors. I have a meeting to talk about my case with the general,” Ava says before Lena glances up at the marine. 

 

“When?” Lena asks. 

 

“Thursday,” Ava says as the CEO’s eyes widen. 

 

“You’re kidding,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“It’s not a coincidence that the general wants to meet with me on same day as the anniversary of our parents’ death,” Ava says before Lena’s jaw tightens. 

 

“Kara’s with James and Alex. They know it’s coming up and they have no idea that he’s working with the general. That fucking bastard is trying to screw with you,” Lena snaps as Ava sighs. 

 

“I may be crumbling on the inside, but Dad taught me the trick to being a marine is to mask that fear. I won’t let them break me. I promise,” Ava says as Lena notices the background on the marine’s phone. It’s a picture Kara had taken of the siblings sitting on the edge of the dock at sunset, with Lena’s head resting on the marine’s shoulder, mimicking their current position. 

 

“I know, you won’t. It’s just, I’m nervous, Fish,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Me too, but he doesn’t have a case. My superiors have my back but it won’t stop him from shipping me overseas,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“We need to tell the family,” Lena says sadly as Ava sighs. 

 

“You’re right, we do,” Ava says as Lena humus in agreement. 

 

“You already have a plan, don’t you?” Lena asks.

 

“I have a rough draft in my head but I’ll need your mind to make it perfect,” Ava says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Come on, let’s go inside and eat while I work my magic on this plan of ours,” Lena says, standing to her feet. Ava smirks as she stands up before wrapping her arm around the CEO’s shoulders as they walk toward the house. 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

“The meeting is scheduled. Thank you for that insight, Mr. Olsen,” the general says, chuckling into the phone. 

 

“You’re welcome,” James says. 

 

“Let’s hope it’s enough to rattle her. We don’t have a case against her, but they’re pushing to reduce her contract. I need her to act out in a way that creates a sense of insubordination. Nullifying the agreement,” the general says as James nods. 

 

“Which is why, I caused a scene. To rattle her,” James says. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Ava, she’s seeing someone. A surgeon in which is terrified of the water. I called in a few favors to make sure they are paged to the scene in the harbor to attend a trauma on the ferry,” James says as the general hums. 

 

“Go on,” the general says. 

 

“The attendant on the ferry insures me that they will hit rough water, sending Sara overboard. May not sound like much, but if Sara is injured or frightened, it will send Ava into a protective spiral,” James says coldly as the general laughs. 

 

“You’re sure that will work?” the general asks. 

 

“I am. From what Kara has told me, Ava is serious about the woman. She will react and I’ve even made sure that a crew member on the ferry will ensure she knows who did it. As a threat,” James says as the general hums. 

 

“It’s risky,” the general says. 

 

“It is, but, to ensure that you get the desired reaction from Ava, and that you get to send her back for the full year of her contract, it has to be this way,” James says. 

 

“Oh, Mr. Olsen, that’s genius. I cannot wait to send that woman back to deepest hell in the desert,” the general praises as James smirks. 

 

“Me too,” James says happily. 

 

“Tell me again, why do you want her to go away so badly?” the general asks. 

 

“The Luthors didn’t just take the love of your life away from you. Yours may be dead, but I have to watch mine parade around bearing that horrendous last name as her own instead of mine,” James says as the general hums. 

 

“Well, Mr. Olsen, thank you. If I can be of any further services, let me know. We’ll be in touch.” 

 

James smile widens as the call ends, only before laughing to himself. He would have his revenge against the Luthors, if it was the last thing he did. 

 

** Meanwhile...back at Ava’s... **

 

“Can’t come from our servers,” Ava says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“I’m faster than Sam! I’ll be in and out before you can blink,” Lena counters as the marine nods. 

 

“I know, but they’ll expect it to come from us, from our servers. Yes, I know you’ll never let it get traced back to us. However, if you let Sam do it, while you’re at L-Corp, in a meeting, they’ll have no idea. Especially, while I’m in the OR,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“She can do the digging, get the evidence we need. And that same day, we tell the family,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“Kara will want definitive proof,” Lena says as the marine nods. 

 

“Another reason why we need Sam to do it. She’s unbiased toward James, whereas we,” Ava says before Lena scoffs. 

 

“Have always hated the fact that he has always viewed us as the diabolical Luthor name. The reputation that our brother so graciously gifted us with,” Lena says coldly as the marine nods. 

 

“Exactly,” Ava says as the CEO arches a brow. 

 

“Your plan didn’t even need my advice. You just included me to make me feel better,” Lena counters as Ava smirks. 

 

“Not true,” Ava says before the CEO smacks the marine’s arm. 

 

“You never could lie to me,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“I never have. I value your input into everything that I do, Birdie,” Ava defends as Lena smirks. 

 

“I know,” Lena says sweetly before Ava’s pager begins beeping. The marine retrieves the device before sighing as she shakes her head. 

 

“Shite,” Ava says before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“What is it?” Lena asks. 

 

“Trauma down in the harbor. They need surgeons to go down and be on scene. I’m up because I’m the closest. Oh, and because Alex is drinking with Kara,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Fish, you be careful,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“I will be. You want to stay here? You and Ace look adorable all cuddled up,” Ava says, sliding a jacket over her shoulders, looking at Lena and the massive pit bull curled up together on the couch. 

 

“Kara is coming over when she finishes up. She wants to check on you,” Lena says sweetly as the marine plants a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Promise?” Lena asks as the marine nods. 

 

“I’ll always come back for you,” Ava whispers as she grabs her helmet and keys before rushing out the door. 

 

Lena sighs and fights the sinking feeling in her stomach. Something didn’t feel right about Ava’s page to the harbor. Reaching for her phone, the CEO dials Sam’s number. 

 

If she started their plan a little early, it wouldn’t hurt. 


	17. Go Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Can’t wait to see what you think!

The ambulance quickly pulls into the packing lot near the harbor before Sara rushes out of the back with a medical bag thrown over her shoulder. The sound of a motorcycle engine revving causes Sara to glance over her shoulder as a matte charcoal and black, Ducati 848 Evo speeds to a stop next to the ambulance. Much to the surgeon’s surprise, the marine hops of the motorcycle, quickly taking off her helmet before rushing over toward the surgeon. If they weren’t here for an emergency, Sara would be drooling and heavily aroused. Well, she’s not drooling, but she’s definitely the latter. 

 

“Ava? What are you doing here?” Sara asks as Ava pulls her hair into a ponytail. 

 

“I got paged because I live the closest,” Ava says before a police officer approaches the women. 

 

“Hey, follow me! We’ve got to take a dingy out to the ferry. One of the engines blew and three members of the crew were pretty banged up. We’re waiting on a tug to bring it in but they won’t make it until it gets here,” the officer says. Ava nods, beginning to follow the officer before Sara grabs her arm. 

 

“W-we’re going out there? On the boat?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Seems that way. What’s wrong?” Ava asks. 

 

“The last time that I was on a boat, it capsized and I nearly drowned. I’m terrified of the water,” Sara says softly before Ava takes the surgeon’s hand into her own. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Ava asks. 

 

“I do,” Sara says. 

 

“I will be with you the entire time. Anytime you get scared, just talk to me. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise,” Ava says sweetly as Sara nods. 

 

The marine nods, gently squeezing Sara’s hand before leading the women onto the police boat. Ava takes the medical bag, throwing it over her shoulder before stepping onto the boat first. She extends her hand toward Sara, before the surgeon grips her hand tightly as she slowly steps onto the boat. Ava nods at her with a small smirk, silently letting Sara know she’s proud of her before reaching up with her free hand to hold onto an overhead bar of the boat. 

 

“Hold onto the bar and don’t lock your knees. The water is a little choppy, but don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Ava whispers. 

 

Sara nods, grabbing onto the bar before the marine nods at the policeman. The boat takes off, jarring them back slightly, causing Sara to gasp before Ava wraps a strong arm around the surgeon’s back to stabilize her. The boat speeds toward the ferry, causing the marine to glance around, taking note of the current and direction of the waves before the policeman slowly approaches the ferry. 

 

The officer quickly tosses a line toward the ferry, as a crew member catches it, edging the boat closer before tying it to the ferry. Ava tosses the medical bag onto the deck of the ferry before glancing over at a nervous Sara. 

 

“I’m gonna hop on first and then I’ll help you on, okay?” Ava asks as Sara nods. 

 

Ava quickly climbs onto the ferry, making it look effortless before leaning down and extending her hand toward the surgeon. Sara grasps her hand tightly, before stepping up, silently admiring the marine’s strength as she hoists her onto the ferry’s deck. The officer nods nervously before returning to his boat and taking off toward the harbor. Ava arches a brow, studying the nervous behavior of the officer before turning to the crewman. 

 

“Where are they?” Ava asks. 

 

“Starboard side of the front deck. They were in engine room when it happened,” the crewman says as Ava nods. 

 

The marine grabs the medical bag as Sara follows closely behind her, as they approach the three injured men. The women cringe internally as they notice the severely burned men before bending down and assessing their injuries. Ava sets the medical bag between them, quickly opening it as they slide gloves onto their hands before cutting the men’s shirts away from their charred bodies. 

 

“Second and third degree burns at least covering sixty percent of their bodies,” Sara says as Ava nods with her stethoscope in her ears. 

 

“Shite, this one is gone,” Ava says sadly before moving to the other man. 

 

“This one’s pulse is strong and steady but he’s got a piece of metal in his abdomen.” 

 

“Mine is stable, but he’s going into shock,” Sara says as each of the surgeon’s quickly work. 

 

“Best we can do is administer something for the pain and wait for the tug. This bag doesn’t have enough supplies for me to take this out,” Ava says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“What?! I packed it myself,” Sara says, rummaging through the bag before knitting her brows. 

 

“Someone switched these,” Sara says as Ava glances in confusion. 

 

“Maybe one of the nurses?” Ava asks before Sara sighs. 

 

“Fucking hell. Cane was in the ER,” Sara mumbles before grabbing a syringe and drawing up medication. Ava shakes her head, before administering medication to her own patient. 

 

“It’s not a coincidence that we both got paged to a trauma on a boat, is it?” Ava asks as Sara shakes her head. 

 

The surgeons continue to work diligently on the men, checking their vitals before applying the small amount of burn cream in the bag to their patients’ severe burns. Ava gently drapes a non-stick blanket over the men before stripping off her gloves. Sara sighs, shaking her head before sliding off her gloves and staring at the marine. 

 

“You think this is a set up?” Sara asks. 

 

“Why would the officer go back to the harbor? Leave us here when our patients are in critical condition?” Ava asks. 

 

Before Sara can respond, a powerful wave crashes against the ferry, rocking the boat heavily sideways. Ava adjusts to the movement easily as she holds onto the patients as Sara loses her balance, causing her to fall backward and roll toward the edge of the boat. Ava’s eyes widen as the boat continues to rock sideways, noticing the surgeon continuing to edge closer and closer toward the side of the boat. Sara’s eyes widen as she tries to hold onto anything in her path before the marine glances up at the motionless crewman, watching the surgeon struggle. 

 

“Help her!” Ava orders before the crewman looks at the marine with a small smirk. 

 

“Stark says, ‘go fish’, Flight Surgeon Luthor,” the man says harshly. 

 

The marine’s eyes widen at the use of the general’s name and her rank before the sound of Sara’s scream followed by a splash causes Ava’s heart to drop. Standing to her feet, Ava sprints to the side of the boat. She rapidly scans the water before diving into the ocean. The shock of the cold water envelops the marine before she quickly resurfaces, searching for any sign of the surgeon. The marine notices a flash of blonde hair before swimming as fast as she can toward the struggling woman. Ava quickly wraps her arm around Sara, as the surgeon flails her arms before the marine pulls her flush against her body. 

 

“Hey, hey. Sara, it’s me, I’ve got you,” Ava says, holding onto Sara with one arm as she continues to tread water. Sara’s eyes are filled with terror as she stares into the marine’s eyes. The marine notices a large welt forming on Sara’s forehead as blood slowly trickles down the side of her face. 

 

“D-d-d-don’t let go,” Sara stammers. 

 

“I won’t, Sara. You’re being so brave. I’m going to swim us back to the boat. I’ve got to get us out of this water, okay? Just look into my eyes the entire time. I won’t let go, I’m not like Rose,” Ava quips, attempting to lighten the mood with a Titanic reference. 

 

Sara lets out a forced laugh as she wraps her arms and legs around the marine. Ava slowly glances around, studying the water before slowly swimming the women toward the ferry. Ava continues to stare into Sara’s eyes, offering small smiles at the trembling surgeon as the cold water continues to splash around them. The marine grabs onto a small ladder on the side of the ferry as the captain rushes over with wide eyes before extending his hand toward the marine. 

 

“What the hell happened?” the captain asks, helping the women back onto the boat. Ava protectively wraps her arms around the shivering surgeon, noticing how blue her lips have become before looking at the captain. 

 

“Please tell me that you have an office with a warm shower,” Ava says as the captain nods. 

 

“You can use my personal one. Follow me,” the captain says, leading the women into the boat. The captain opens the door to his small office before nodding toward the small bathroom. 

 

“It’s not much, but it’s clean. I’ll get you two some blankets,” the captain says softly. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says before leading Sara into the bathroom. 

 

The marine quickly turns on the water, holding her hand under the stream, as the hot water stings against the  coldness of her hand. Ava slowly pulls Sara into the shower, holding the surgeon close to her body, making sure the spray hits more of Sara’s body than her own. Sara hisses at the contact of the hot water against her skin as her teeth continue to chatter as she nuzzles her body further against Ava. The marine feels Sara’s body continuing to tremble before Ava plants a soft kiss against the surgeon’s cheek. 

 

“I’ve got you. You’re safe,” Ava says as Sara slowly nods. 

 

“T-t-t-thank you, Jack,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“There’s my girl,” Ava whispers. The surgeon’s body slowly stops trembling before looking up at the marine. 

 

“You’re cold and letting me have all the water,” Sara says, pulling the marine’s body further under the warm water. 

 

“You’re more important,” Ava says softly before slowly moving her hand to cup Sara’s cheek.

 

”You really are my Jack,” Sara says softly as the marine nods. 

 

“How’s your head?” Ava asks sweetly before Sara smirks. 

 

“Pretty amazing, I haven’t had any complaints,” Sara quips as Ava laughs. 

 

“You,” Ava says with a shake of her head. 

 

“It stings, but I’ll be okay,” Sara says as the marine continues to inspect the small cut through her brow. 

 

“It doesn’t need stitches. Shite, I’m so sorry. I should have moved quicker,” Ava says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“You dove in the freezing water to make sure I was safe. Believe me, you don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Sara says softly before planting a soft kiss against Ava’s lips. Ava sighs into the kiss, kissing the surgeon back with a perfect balance of tenderness and passion. The marine rests her head against Sara’s forehead as the hot water of the shower continues to spray against them as the women stare into each other’s eyes. 

 

“Sara, there’s something you should know. It wasn’t just Cane,” Ava says softly. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sara asks before a small knock on the door causes the marine to glance at the door. 

 

“Here are the blankets. The tug almost has us back at the harbor. Thank you, for what you did for my crew members,” the captain says as the surgeons nod. 

 

“You’re welcome. We’ll be right behind you,” Ava says before the captain nods and exits the office. 

 

“Ava, what do you mean it wasn’t just Cane?” Sara whispers. 

 

“I’ll tell you everything once we get out of here. I promise,” Ava says softly. 

 

The marine turns off the shower before stepping out and unfolding the large blanket and wrapping it around Sara. The surgeon opens a side of the blanket before Ava slides her arm around Sara’s shoulders and wrapping the blanket around the pair. Sara wraps her arm around Ava’s side, holding her tightly, before a painful hiss escapes Ava’s lips. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sara asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t know,” Ava says before Sara turns her head, opening the blanket before noticing a large gash across the right side of the marine’s torso and her fingers stained with blood. 

 

“Holy shit! Ava, you’re hurt!” Sara says before the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Shite, what the hell did I hit?” Ava asks before the surgeon grabs Ava’s torn shirt and applying pressure over the laceration. 

 

“You on the other hand are definitely going to need stitches. Several at that,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Come on, let’s get off this boat and get you into something warm. Then you can patch me up,” Ava says softly. 

 

Sara nods as Ava leads the women out of the captain’s office. The cool evening air causes the women to tremble against their soaked clothing as they step onto the deck of the ferry. The harbor is filled with ambulances and a small line of media outlets before Ava groans internally, knowing that her sister is going to be worried. The paramedics rush onto the boat before looking at the surgeons. 

 

“Around the corner. Two are covered with second and third degree burns and the third was DOA,” Ava says as the paramedics nod. 

 

The marine slowly helps Sara step onto the dock as they walk toward the ambulances with the blanket wrapped tightly around them. Ava notices James standing in the middle of the press, sporting a small smile, causing the marine’s blood to boil. She hugs Sara tighter against her as the the media continues to take pictures and follow their movements with cameras before leading Sara to the ambulance. The marine slips out from under the blanket, tucking it tightly around the surgeon. 

 

“I’ll meet you at the hospital, okay?” Ava asks, as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“No, come with me,” Sara says before the marine sighs. 

 

“Hey, I’m going to help the paramedics with the crew members and I’ll be right behind you. I promise,” Ava says sweetly before planting a tender kiss against Sara’s cheek. 

 

“Okay. Please, be careful,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“I will. I’ll see you soon,” Ava says sweetly before turning to one of the paramedics.

 

”You okay, Dr. Luthor?” the paramedic asks as the marine nods. 

 

“I’m fine. Give her some warm fluids on the way. I’ll be right behind you,” Ava orders before the paramedic nods, stepping inside the ambulance and closing the door behind himself.

 

The marine clenches her hand into a fist, roughly pounding on the back of the ambulance, signaling it to leave before releasing a frustrated sigh. The general, James, and Cane, they could all come for the marine because she can handle it. She’s lived her entire life with pain and anger, but now they were going after the people she cared about, and she knew it would only be a matter of time until they went after Lena. The marine rushes toward her bike, roughly sliding her helmet over her head and ignoring the throbbing pain from her side before starting the engine. With a flick of her wrist, she revs the engine before speeding out of the parking lot. 

 

James smiles widely as he notices the marine speeding away angrily. Their plan was going accordingly. All he needs is for Ava to be deployed and for Kara to continue to let him back into her life, because he plants to destroy Lena Luthor—starting with her baby. 


	18. Family Meeting—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter!

“You need to turn on the news, right now,” Sam says, entering Ava’s home, slamming the door behind her. Lena arches a brow as the lawyer sits next to her on the couch. 

 

“Why?” Lena asks before Sam sighs. 

 

“Just do it,” Sam says sadly before Lena uses the remote to change channels. 

 

The CEO’s eyes widen as the news replays footage of Ava diving into the water, before panning to a clip of her and Sara wrapped in a blanket. Lena gasps, feeling as if the wind has been sucked from her chest before looking at Sam. 

 

“What the fuck happened?” Lena asks before Sam sighs. 

 

“Look, after you called, I started doing some digging. I heard multiple phone calls between James and the general. Lena, they set this whole thing up,” Sam says as Lena’s jaw tightens. 

 

“What?!” Lena shouts. 

 

“Look, I know that I said that I was skeptical on the phone but Lena, James reached out to Cane. They’re doing this to fuck with Ava’s deployment,” Sam says as Lena nods. 

 

“The immense pain, I plan to inflict onto those miserable bastards, will make hell look like a walk on the beach,” Lena says coldly. 

 

“Lena,” Sam says before Alex and Kara stumble into the house, laughing loudly. Lena and Sam glance at their partners, smiling widely as they giggle with partially glazed eyes. 

 

“Out of all the nights to get tipsy,” Lena mumbles as the sisters look at the women with wide smiles. 

 

“Hiiiiii,” the siblings say in unison as the enter the living room. Kara plants a kiss against Lena’s lips before Alex slides next to Sam, wrapping her arms around the lawyer. The siblings exchange a glance as they notice the angry looks on the women’s faces. 

 

“I know, we said that we wouldn’t get tipsy but,” Kara says. 

 

“But, we got to playing darts and you know the loser buys the shots. Which happened to be your wife,” Alex says with a smirk. 

 

“Oh, shut up. You got lucky,” Kara defends before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Guys,” Sam says softly. 

 

“Look at the television,” Lena says before Alex and Kara glance at the screen. Their faces fall flat, gasping in shock at the news. 

 

“Jesus,” Kara mumbles. 

 

“Oh my god,” Alex whispers before Ava enters the house, slamming the door behind her. 

 

“Birdie!” Ava shouts frantically as she sprints into the living room. 

 

The women’s eyes widen as they take in the marine’s soaked appearance. Ava’s breathing is rapid as blood pools from her right side as the women exchange worried glances. 

 

“Fish!” Lena says before rushing to her feet and wrapping her arms around the trembling marine. 

 

“Thank god, you’re alright,” Ava whispers, hugging her sister tightly. 

 

“What?! How can you even say that?! You’re the one that’s bleeding!” Lena counters. 

 

“You need to go to the hospital, Aves. That cut looks deep,” Sam says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Christ. Sara went to the hospital. I told her that I’d be there but had to make sure Lena was okay,” Ava says before Alex stands and places her hand on the marine’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll call Zari and have her bring Sara here,” Alex says as Ava nods before hugging Lena tightly. 

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise,” Ava whispers as her body continues to tremble. 

 

“I know,” Lena mumbles, rubbing Ava’s back, trying to calm her down. 

 

“What the fuck happened?” Kara asks, shocking the women at the sound of her cursing. 

 

“Darling,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Alex, please, tell me you’re not too drunk to patch me up. Then I’ll tell you everything,” Ava says before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“I’m stone cold sober now,” Alex says before walking to the bathroom to retrieve a suture kit. 

 

“Fish, tá tú ag croitheadh, (you’re shaking),” Lena says as Ava holds onto her sister. 

 

“Tá mé ceart go leor. Rinne sé é seo. Rinne siad seo go léir. (I’m okay. He did this. They all did this.),” Ava says before Alex returns with the kit in her hands. 

 

“You don’t have any lido, do you?” Alex asks. 

 

“No, I don’t need it,” Ava says before Kara’s eyes widen. 

 

“That’s a huge gash, Ava,” Kara says. 

 

“She can handle it,” Sam says softly as the marine nods. 

 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs so I get out of these clothes,” Ava says softly as Alex nods. 

 

“Ar mhaith liom a rá leo? (Want me to tell them?),” Lena asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Ava says, planting a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

Ava and Alex walk upstairs, disappearing into her bedroom and closing the door behind them. Lena glances down, staring at her damp and bloodstained sweatshirt before Sam and Kara look up at her. 

 

“Lena,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I’m fine but you need to listen to what I’m about to tell you,” Lena says as the women nod. 

 

“Okay, baby. Whatever it is, we’re here,” Kara says sweetly, wrapping her arm around her wife. 

 

“Kara, you’re not going to like this but I need you to promise me that you will listen,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“Always,” Kara says. 

 

“Ava’s orders were pushed because when Lex bombed the Pentagon, the new general’s wife was killed. He blames the Luthor name and has been trying to put her away for treason,” Lena says. 

 

“What?!” Kara shouts. 

 

“They’ve been investigating, trying to build a case against her. They don’t have much from what we know, but the day she yelled at you in your office, when you were with James. It was because he said something about a piece of information for his article that only Ava would know. James is helping the general,” Lena says as Kara’s mouth gapes in shock. 

 

“H-he’s my friend. W-why would,” Kara says. 

 

“Darling, I know this is hard to hear right now, but,” Lena says softly. 

 

“H-h-he apologized,” Kara stammers as Sam sighs. 

 

“Kara, I did some digging when Lena called me earlier. It’s true. I heard him on the phone with him. Planning everything, talking  cryptically. He’s using you,” Sam says sadly as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Why? Why would he do this to hurt me?!” Kara asks harshly. 

 

“Because I took you away from him!” Lena shouts as Kara’s brows knit. 

 

“What?” Kara asks. 

 

“Since the first day that you walked into our office to interview my sister and I, god. I knew that I had to have you. I knew that you were with James, but I never stopped flirting with you or filling your office with flowers,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Y-you never crossed the line. He and I, our relationship was in shambles. I loved him but I wasn’t in love with him. He kept trying to force it and being in love shouldn’t be like that. It should be fun and natural. I fell in love with you from the moment you called me, ‘darling’ the first time. I ended the relationship,” Kara says as Lena smiles. 

 

“I know, but,” Lena says. 

 

“He thinks you left him for her,” Alex says as she walks down the stairs. 

 

“I didn’t. I mean, I wanted to be with her, but that wasn’t why I left him,” Kara defends as Alex nods before sitting next to Sam. 

 

“How is she?” Sam asks. 

 

“She was telling me everything and I pulled a little harder than I meant to. She took the suture away from me and is finishing up. I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Alex says sadly before Sam kisses the surgeon. 

 

“It’s okay. We’re all upset,” Sam says. 

 

“So, James is blaming me for this,” Kara says as the women shake their heads. 

 

“No,” Lena says softly. 

 

“You’re the one thing he’s always wanted, Kara. He already hated Ava and Lena when they came into the city. He was the golden boy of the city for taking a bullet for the governor but when Ava and Lena moved here, their charity work stole his press. The city fell in love with the siblings,” Alex says. 

 

“Because they’re good fucking people!” Kara argues. 

 

“Kara, we know that but James views them as the enemy. You heard his reaction after Lex bombed the Pentagon. He hates them and will continue to do everything he can to prove that to the city, to you,” Sam says sadly. 

 

“Oh my god. H-how could I be so stupid?!” Kara asks before Lena wraps her arms around her wife. 

 

“You are not stupid. He knows that you have the most incredible heart. He knew that if he apologized to you, you would let him back into your life. You are not to blame for any of this,” Lena says before planting a kiss against her wife’s cheek. 

 

“Kara, she’s right. We didn’t know,” Alex says. Ava slowly walks down the stairs, wearing a pair of joggers and a baggy tank as a clean bandage peaks from the side of the shirt. She hands Lena a new sweatshirt before Kara wraps her arms around the marine. 

 

“I-I am so sorry. You were right,” Kara says sadly before the marine hugs her. 

 

“It’s okay, Kid,” Ava mumbles as Lena changes her shirt before discarding the damp and bloodstained sweatshirt on the the table. 

 

“What do we do?” Sam asks. 

 

“We take him down,” Alex says with a firm nod. 

 

“He has to pay for this. If he’s going after Fish,” Lena says before Ava sighs. 

 

“It’s only a matter of time before they come after you. All of you,” Ava says as the women’s eyes widen. 

 

“They would do that?” Kara asks. 

 

“Tonight was a set up. A crewman told me a message from the general. They’re targeting the people I care for to piss me off and it’s working,” Ava says harshly. 

 

“Aves,” Sam says. 

 

“You can’t let them win,” Alex says. 

 

“That’s what they want,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“I’m going to be sent back and when I am, they’re going to go after you. They know once I’m gone, James and Cane will have full control to do as they please,” Ava says. 

 

“Why would she be a part in this?” Lena asks as Ava sighs. 

 

“What’s the one thing that has almost caused you and Kara to divorce?” Ava asks as the women gasp. 

 

“The miscarriages,” Kara says as Lena’s jaw tightens. 

 

“You think, she,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“She killed Sara’s sister. What makes you think she won’t go after you?” Ava asks asthe women gasp. 

 

“Okay. Who is this psycho?!” Kara asks. 

 

“She killed Laurel?!” Sam asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Holy shit,” Alex says as Ava nods. 

 

“You called Zari?” Ava asks as Alex nods. 

 

“I did.”

 

“I don’t want to plan anything without them,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“So, we’ll wait.”

 

** Meanwhile at the hospital... **

 

“Ms. Nancy, this is unnecessary,” Sara says, wincing slightly as the older nurse cleans the abrasion on her face. 

 

“No, it’s not. Now. Stop complaining and let me help you,” Nancy says softly. 

 

“You’re very sweet for doing this for me. Thank you,” Sara says as Nancy nods. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Nancy says as Zari rushes into the room. 

 

“Oh, thank god you’re okay,” Zari says, hugging the surgeon. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sara asks as Zari looks at her with widening eyes. 

 

“My best friend was thrown off of a boat. Of course, I’m here. Also, Alex called me. We’ve got to go as soon as Ms. Nancy finishes with you,” Zari says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Is everything okay? Ava, is she,” Sara says rapidly before Zari grabs her hand. 

 

“She’s fine. She went home to check on her sister. Alex told me she was really worried and that they need to speak with us,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“She told me she would be here,” Sara says sadly before Nancy gently cups the surgeon’s face. 

 

“Sara, she called me. I’m here for her. It’s not the same but she told me to personally treat you. She’s scared, that’s all. She’s not abandoning you,” Nancy says sweetly. Sara nods as the nurse discards her gloves into the trash can before nodding to the radiologist. 

 

“She’s all set?” Zari asks. 

 

“Let me sign off on some paperwork and you can take her. Monitor for concussion signs and I’ll be right back,” Nancy says before exiting the room. 

 

“Z,” Sara says. 

 

“Hey, she’s right. She’s not abandoning you,” Zari says before Dr. Cane stands in the doorway of the room. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sara asks harshly. 

 

“Checking on you, dear. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn’t?” Jocelyn asks smugly. 

 

“A murderous one,” Zari mumbles. 

 

“Ah, Ah. Dr. Tomaz, no need for insults. I’m merely here to make sure that Sara didn’t drown. I know how much she loves to swim,” Jocelyn says as Sara lunges off the bed. Zari grabs Sara’s arms, holding her back as Sara struggles against her hold. 

 

“She’s not worth it,” Zari whispers. 

 

“Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me,” Sara threatens as Jocelyn laughs. 

 

“Gladly, dear. I’m waiting to attend to Ava’s wounds. Her bravery is just admirable and sexy, don’t you think? I can’t wait to touch her toned body, patching her delicate skin together. Only a matter of time until I explore every inch of her,” Jocelyn counters as Sara trembles with anger. 

 

“Stay away from her,” Sara says before the doctor shrugs. 

 

“She’s single and out of your league. Stick with your class, pet,” Jocelyn says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Just remember, she dove in the water to save me,” Sara says as Jocelyn smirks. 

 

“She has to donate to charity every now and then,” Jocelyn says harshly. 

 

“Is that why she held me under the shower? Warming my body against hers?” Sara counters as the woman’s lips pierce into a tight line before exiting the room. 

 

“Come on. Let’s get you to Ava,” Zari says softly, letting go of Sara. 


	19. Family Meeting—Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter!

“Ní féidir leat a bheith tromchúiseach, (you can’t be serious),” Ava says. 

 

“Tá siad ag teacht i ndiaidh mo theaghlaigh. Mo pháiste! (They’re coming after my family. My child!),” Lena counters. 

 

“Subtitles,” Sam says softly before Lena glares at the lawyer. 

 

“Don’t need subtitles for that look,” Alex says. 

 

“That’s the, ‘I love you but you ate the last donut’ look,” Kara mumbles as the three women watch the two sisters pace across the living room. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says. 

 

“You do not get to use your sweet eyes on me right now. Especially, when you’re the one standing with fifty stitches in your side,” Lena counters as Ava sighs. 

 

“Twenty-eight,” Ava corrects as Lena grunts. 

 

“You really want to correct me, right now?” Lena asks with an arched brow. 

 

“Okay, for the peanut gallery who has been trying to translate your multiple language talk for the last thirty minutes, we are confused,” Sam says as the siblings look at her. 

 

“Footnotes are all we ask,” Alex says. 

 

“James. General. Cane. Sword up the arse. Following now?” Ava asks as the women sigh, nodding their heads. 

 

“Figured as much,” Sam says. 

 

“Or a good punch to the moon,” Kara says as Lena points to her wife. 

 

“See! Kara gets it!” Lena counters as Ava sighs. 

 

“Okay, okay. I would love for either of those things to happen, however, the point of things was to not respond with anger. You literally just told me that,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Yeah, for YOU, not to do it. Doesn’t mean we can!” Lena argues. 

 

“She’s got you there, Aves,” Alex says. 

 

“Not helping, babe,” Sam whispers before Sara and Zari enter the living room. The women glance at the doctors, before Kara’s hands ball into fists as she glares at Sara. 

 

“Speaking of punch to the moon. You!” Kara says before Alex grabs her sister. 

 

“Hey, calm down,” Alex says. 

 

“Darling,” Lena says, placing a hand on her wife’s shoulder as Sara and Zari exchange glances. 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you called us here to talk. Not to punch anyone to the moon,” Zari says as Kara’s jaw tightens. 

 

“No, you’re not wrong,” Alex says softly as Ava slowly moves toward the doctors. 

 

“No one is getting punched to the moon. Kara saw me upset today and given everything that has happened since, we’re all a little on edge. Please sit. Zari, this is Sam, Alex’s girlfriend. Supergirl over there is Lena’s wife, Kara,” Ava says softly as the doctors slowly nod at the women. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Zari says with a nod. 

 

“Likewise,” Sam says as Kara nods. Ace slowly crawls toward Kara, placing his head into her lap and gently licks her hands. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Kara says flatly. Zari moves to sit on the loveseat as Sara tucks her hands into her pockets before Ava slowly approaches her, rubbing her arm. 

 

“If I’m not wanted here, I can go,” Sara says before Ava sighs. The marine wraps her arms around the surgeon, holding her close before whispering in her ear. 

 

“They’re angry and protective. You’re wanted here. Come on,” Ava whispers before leading her to sit next to her on the other couch. 

 

“I’m glad that you’re okay,” Lena says, looking at Sara. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Alright, so, just so everyone is on the same page. I’ll give the quick version,” Sam says before looking at the siblings. 

 

“Go ahead,” Lena says. 

 

“We all know that Ava is still an active duty marine. Her brother bombed the Pentagon, which killed a lot of people, including people close to the new general that was assigned under the new president. The attack killed his wife, and now, he is going after Ava. To avenge his wife’s death,” Sam says as Sara and Zari exchange shocked glances. 

 

“What?!” Zari says. 

 

“You’re still on active duty?” Sara asks, trying to mask the hurt in her voice. 

 

“Okay, so, not everyone knew,” Alex mumbles before Ava nods. 

 

“I am. He’s trying to put me away for treason because our reputation based on Lex’s actions. He doesn’t have a case, however, he’s been working with James to try to put me away. Which, they can’t,” Ava explains. 

 

“Hold up, who the fuck is James?” Zari asks. 

 

“I like her, already,” Sam says with a smirk. 

 

“He’s my ex and coworker at CatCo,” Kara says. 

 

“Okay, so what does he have against Ava?” Sara asks. 

 

“He was the city’s poster child as a hero for taking a bullet for the governor. When we moved the company here, the media had a field day with it. It took away from his image, because the evil Luthors were seen giving back to the community and enlisting into the military,” Ava says as Zari’s brow arches. 

 

“So, wait a minute. This dude is Kara’s ex? So, he basically already hated your family name and then I’m guessing when Lena and Kara got together, that sent him over the deep end?” Zari asks. 

 

“Pretty much sums it up,” Alex says as Zari nods. 

 

“Now, they’re trying to do everything they can to destroy Lena and Kara when Ava gets deployed,” Sam says as Sara gasps softly. 

 

“When you said that it wasn’t just Cane, you were talking about the general and James?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Exactly, who is this woman?” Kara asks. 

 

“The doctor that killed my sister. She switched the med bags before we left to get on the boat. She made sure that I enjoyed my swim,” Sara says bitterly. 

 

“Holy shit,” Kara says softly as the women nod. 

 

“So, psycho ex, revenge-seeking general and sadistic doctor are all working together?” Zari asks as Sam nods. 

 

“James is an idiot. All of his calls are going to his direct lines that he uses for his personal and work use. I tracked them and heard everything,” Sam says before the women shake their heads. 

 

“So, we need a plan,” Alex says as Lena glances over at Ava. 

 

“Well, there are a lot of brilliant women in this room. Let’s get to work,” Lena orders as the women nod. 

 

Lena begins explaining her thoughts about the plan as the women nod. They needed to be calculative, precise, and intelligent if they were planning on taking these people down. 

 

Sara glances over at the marine. Ava nods intently as the surgeon feels a wave of hurt surge through her body. 

 

She knows that she shouldn’t feel hurt or upset that Ava didn’t tell her about her active military status, but she couldn’t help it. She just hopes that they can work on things before she is shipped into a war zone. 


	20. No More Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> It’s steamy.

After a few hours of debating, the women  came up with a decent outline of how to handle the evil trio. It wasn’t perfect, and not everyone totally agreed on the plan. Which lead to multiple arguments, the occasional threat to be turned into a kabob before the women decided to meet up after everyone’s emotions had calmed after the chaotic events of the evening. After several fierce hugs, the women each left Ava’s home. Sara opted to stay, feeling the need to talk to the marine, before ensuring Zari that she would be home later. 

 

Ava closes the door behind Alex and Sam before slowly walking into the kitchen as Sara stares at the marine. Ava quickly grabs two glasses before pouring each of the women a generous pour of the amber liquid. The marine slowly approaches Sara, handing her the glass before taking a long sip of the whiskey. Sara takes a sip of her drink, enjoying the burning sensation down her throat before Ava sighs softly. 

 

“For a group of intelligent women, we can’t agree on anything,” Ava says softly as Sara nods. 

 

“Well, I can’t say that I blame Kara for Lena suggesting to plant fake evidence in the media to look like they’re unhappy. I’m also not thrilled about having you flirt with Cane,” Sara says flatly before Ava sighs. 

 

“It’s not like that and you know it,” Ava counters before Sara shrugs. 

 

“Doesn’t make it any easier to watch,” Sara says before the marine shakes her head. 

 

“I’m going to use my business savvy, charm to get information out of her. Gives us time to plan ahead,” Ava deadpans. 

 

“Yeah, gives us plenty of time. But where will you be during all this time?” Sara asks as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Well, it was news to me that you’re getting deployed again,” Sara says harshly. 

 

“Sara,” Ava says before the surgeon shakes her head, sipping on the whiskey. 

 

“It’s fine. You needed time, and I’m being respectful of that time. However, I just would have liked the courtesy of knowing,” Sara counters as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, and if I would have told you that I was getting deployed again, would that have influenced your decision to give me time? To wait for me?” Ava argues. 

 

“No! But I would have fucking liked to know if the woman I’m falling for is going to be in the middle of a war zone!” Sara defends as the marine chugs the remainder of her whiskey before tossing the glass into the sink, causing it to shatter. 

 

“What do you want me to say?! Because if you haven’t noticed after tonight’s family meeting, I can’t say or do anything right!” Ava counters. Sara downs the rest of her whiskey before placing the glass onto the kitchen island. 

 

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Sara says, slowly approaching the marine. 

 

“What is?” Ava asks before the surgeon wraps her arms around Ava’s neck. 

 

“Maybe talking is our problem right now,” Sara whispers as she slowly presses a kiss against Ava’s lips. 

 

“Sara, I,” Ava mumbles against the surgeon’s lips. 

 

“If you and I can’t get our words right, then let’s show each other exactly how we’re feeling,” Sara says before capturing Ava’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

The marine gasps into the kiss before wrapping her arms around Sara’s back. The surgeon threads her hands into the marine’s hair, tugging on the strands lightly, causing a moan to escape Ava’s lips. Sara takes advantage of the opening, quickly deepening the kiss as the women’s tongues begin to sensually fight for dominance. The marine slowly leads Sara toward the stairs, never breaking the kiss before easily lifting the surgeon, cupping her ass as Sara wraps her legs around the marine, moaning loudly against Ava’s mouth. The marine carries her up the stairs as Sara eagerly trails kisses along Ava’s neck, pausing slightly as she notices a faint scar at the front-base of her neck. Sara plants a tender kiss along the scar as Ava reaches the top of the stairs before pinning the surgeon against the wall. 

 

Sara gasps at the firm contact against her back as the marine’s lips nip and suck along the sensitive skin along her neck. The surgeon cranes her neck to the side, giving the marine more access as Ava roughly bites at the sensitive skin, only to soothe the spot with her tongue. Sara arches her back, pushing her chest further against Ava’s body before the marine captures her lips in a fiery kiss. Sara tugs on the marine’s hair harder, releasing a guttural moan from Ava’s lips before the marine carries her into the bedroom, firming gripping the surgeon’s ass. Ava gently lays Sara onto the bed, before the surgeon quickly tosses her shirt across the room as the marine slides off her tank top. The women gaze hungrily at each other before reconnecting their lips as their wondering hands move to remove each other’s pants. 

 

Ava tosses Sara’s jeans across the room as she steps out from her joggers before crawling on top of the surgeon. The women break the kiss suddenly, both taking a minute to admire each other’s toned bodies. Sara’s eyes widen as she’s notices a large script tattoo along the left side of the marine’s rib cage, spanning nearly all the way down to their hip before grabbing Ava’s hips and pulling her body flush against her own. The women moan at the contact, enjoying the feel of one another’s skin against each other before Sara looks into the marine’s eyes. 

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Sara husks as the marine smirks. 

 

“Dia, ní féidir liom fanacht leat. (God, I can’t wait to take you),” Ava mumbles before sliding her hand behind Sara’s back and removing her bra with ease. The marine tosses the garment to the floor before moving her hands to gently knead Sara’s breasts. Ava lightly pinches and toys with the surgeon’s nipples, causing the surgeon to moan loudly as she arches into the marine’s touch. 

 

“Fuck,” Sara says, moaning against Ava’s lips. 

 

“Is breá liom tú a chloisteáil, (I love hearing you moan),” Ava husks, causing Sara to moan as the marine’s mouth moves to her breast before taking a nipple into her mouth. 

 

“God, the Irish dirty talk is working,” Sara moans as she quickly removes Ava’s bra. The surgeon’s hands run all over the marine’s body as Ava releases the surgeon’s nipple from her mouth before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

“You like that?” Ava asks, as Sara nods rapidly. The surgeon grabs the marine’s wrist before moving it to the front of her thong, gently pushing Ava’s hand against her sex as she lightly grinds her hips against her. 

 

“Does that answer your question?” Sara asks before Ava moans as she kisses the surgeon. 

 

They may not be able to get their words right, but their bodies were doing all of the talking for them at the moment—and they were okay with that. 

 

** The next morning... **

 

Lena slowly rolls over, wrapping her arm around nothing but a cold pair of sheets, before hearing the sound of the shower door closing. The CEO sits up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her stiff muscles before sliding out of bed. Lena strips out of her pajamas, tossing them to the floor before striding into the bathroom. Kara is standing under the shower spray, with her head tilted back and her eyes closed as Lena slips into the stall behind her. 

 

The CEO gently wraps her arms around her wife, pressing her chest flush against Kara’s back before planting a gentle kiss onto her wife’s shoulder blade. Kara gums softly, leaning into her wife’s embrace before moving her hands to rest over Lena’s.

 

“I missed you,” Lena says softly. 

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep and you looked so comfortable. I didn’t want to wake you,” Kara says sweetly as Lena nods against her back. 

 

“You’re tense, darling,” Lena says. 

 

“I’m just so mad,” Kara says as Lena softly plants kisses along her wife’s shoulder. 

 

“We’re going to figure it out,” Lena assures. 

 

“It’s just, how could they want to do this to us?” Kara asks before Lena moves to stand in front of her wife. 

 

“I don’t know, darling. But you need to try to relax or your temper will get the best of you,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“I know, it’s just, ugh,” Kara says before Lena wraps her arms around her wife’s neck. 

 

“Is this a baby in my belly, or am I just happy to see you?” Lena asks playfully, causing Kara to laugh. 

 

“I love you. You dork,” Kara says with a wide smile. 

 

“There’s that gorgeous smile that I love so much,” Lena says sweetly. Kara captures her wife’s lips in a tender kiss, causing Lena to smirk as she feels Kara’s wondering hands exploring her body. 

 

“Gosh, you’re so beautiful,” Kara whispers as she continues to plant tender kisses along Lena’s lips. 

 

“I have an excellent way to relieve stress,” Lena says, moving her hands to lightly claw down her wife’s back. 

 

“Baby, I’m so angry that I might hurt you from how rough I want to be,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“You wouldn’t hurt me. Besides, maybe I want you to fuck me hard against the shower door. I want you to make me hiss every time I sit down for a board meeting today,” Lena says seductively as Kara’s pupils dilate with lust. 

 

With one quick motion, Kara turns Lena around before pressing her against the glass shower door, causing Lena to gasp at the coldness of the glass against her chest. The CEO arches her back, lightly grinding her ass against her wife, as Kara’s teeth nip against the back of Lena’s neck. Kara slides her hands to Lena’s front, using one hand to gently grasp her throat as the other slides between her legs. Lena moans loudly, turning her head back to capture Kara’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

“I’m not hurting you or the baby?” Kara asks as Lena shakes her head, panting against her wife’s lips. 

 

“Do your worst, Mrs. Luthor,” Lena husks as Kara smirks. 

 

“I aim to please, Mrs. Luthor,” Kara says. 

 

Moans of passion fill the bathroom, the couple completely getting lost in one another. Each woman is nervous about the threats against their family, but hopefully a good orgasm or six will clear their minds, so they can formulate a better plan. 

 

** Meanwhile...at Ava’s.  **

 

The marine is laying on her stomach, fast asleep as her legs are intertwined with Sara’s, the surgeon’s head rests between her shoulder blades as her front is melted into Ava’s back. The surgeon presses gentle kisses along the marine’s back, as a content, sleepy sigh escapes Ava’s lips, causing Sara to smile. 

 

The women ravished one another last night, exploring every single each of each other’s bodies, and it didn’t take long for Sara to figure out that Ava’s back is extremely sensitive to her touch. Which is why the surgeon can’t stop herself from planting tender kisses and gently trailing her fingertips along the marine’s back. 

 

Sara’s no stranger to sex, hell, she loves it. However, out of all of the times she’s slept with someone, she’s never felt such passion or intimacy with another person. They locked eyes, the entire time, which is something Sara spent most of her time avoiding with other people. However, if she couldn’t get the right words out, she was going to do everything she could to show Ava how much she desires her, craves her.

 

She adores the woman lying under her more than she thought was physically possible, especially at how rapidly she’s fallen for the marine. Sara plants a tender kiss between her shoulder blades as she continues to gently trace patterns along her back. 

 

“God, Ava. What are you doing to me?” Sara whispers to herself. 

 

“I’m falling so hard for you, and I know, I fucked up. But, god, after last night, you make me want things that I didn’t know was possible for me to want.” 

 

Sara sighs softly before planting a few more kisses along Ava’s back before her phone chimes. Sara arches her neck, glancing at the device, only to groan as she’s been paged to the hospital. With one more kiss to Ava’s shoulder blades, she slowly gets off of the bed, making sure not to disturb the marine as she begins to slip into her clothes from last night. 

 

The surgeon quickly slides her shirt over her shoulders before grabbing her phone, slipping into her pocket. She ties her hair into a tight ponytail before smiling at the sleeping marine. She finds a quick piece of paper and a pen, writing a note before leaving it on the nightstand. Sara stalks toward the marine, gently brushing a loose curl away from her face before planting a featherlight kiss against her lips. 

 

“I know that I have to regain your trust but I want you to know, I’m yours. I crave to be yours. I’ll see you soon, my love,” Sara whispers before kissing the marine’s forehead. 

 

Sara slowly exits the bedroom, missing a small smirk cross the marine’s lips. 

 

“I crave you. Be great, my gorgeous darling,” Ava whispers softly before nuzzling her face further into the pillows. 


	21. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Next chapter!

“She fell asleep?!” Lena asks between laughs as Sam sighs. 

 

“I’m glad that you’re finding this to be hilarious,” Sam deadpans. 

 

“God, just how do you fall asleep when you’re going down on someone?” Lena asks as Sam groans. 

 

“She was paged in after last night and then we were getting all hot and heavy when she came home. God, she was working me up so well and then boom. Out like a light,” Sam says as Lena laughs. 

 

“Shite, that’s rich,” Lena says as Ava strolls into the office. 

 

The marine is wearing a French cuff, white shirt with light blue stripes, tucked into a pair of navy slacks. Avas sleeves are cuffed below her elbows, as she wears a pair of strawberry cuff links to hold up the cuffs of her shirt. The marine’s outfit is accented with a pair of burgundy suspenders and burgundy Gucci horsebit loafers as her long blonde hair falls in loose curls. She arches her brow as Lena continues to laugh hysterically as Sam rolls her eyes. 

 

“Is it something about the way I look?” Ava as she glances at her appearance. 

 

“No! You look hot!” Lena says as Sam nods. 

 

“I have to agree. Damn, why can’t I pull off suspenders like that?” Sam asks as Ava sips her coffee. 

 

“Well, thank you. However, why is Birdie cackling like a hyena?” Ava asks. 

 

“She’s laughing at my pain,” Sam says as Ava sits next to the lawyer. 

 

“Alex, she. She,” Lena says between giggles. 

 

“Alex feel asleep while she was going down on me this morning. I thought that I was in a safe space to vent, but apparently not. Hence, the hyena that is your sister,” Sam says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Aw, I’m sorry, Sami,” Ava says before Sam rolls her eyes and smacks the marine’s arm. 

 

“Well, Lena’s sporting the pregnancy and morning sex glow while I’m wallowing in the valley of blue balls,” Sam says as Ava laughs. The marine sips her coffee before Lena’s eyes widen as she notices a hickey against Ava’s collarbone.

 

“OH. MY. GOD!” Lena shouts as she points to the marine. 

 

“What?” Ava asks as Sam follows Lena’s finger toward the hickey on Ava’s neck. 

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. Am I the only person that didn’t get laid?!” Sam says as Ava groans. 

 

“Goddamn it,” Ava mumbles as she moves the collar of her shirt to cover the hickey. 

 

“I thought you said that you needed time?” Lena asks as Sam arches a brow. 

 

“Yeah, I thought that too but damn. Look at you go. Fucking hell, I need sex,” Sam says with a pout. 

 

“Look, she stayed after everyone left to talk and we ended up arguing. We couldn’t get our words right and then we just stopped talking,” Ava says with a shrug of her shoulder. 

 

“Oh, you cheeky tit,” Lena says with a wink. 

 

“Oh, I want details. She’s a spitfire, I bet she’s phenomenal in bed,” Sam says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Don’t,” Lena says before Sam rolls her eyes. 

 

“Earmuffs, little bird,” Sam says before turning to look at Ava.

 

”Oh, feck off. This is my office too!” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“I’m sorry for the rude squawking of that annoying bird. Please, Aves, continue,” Sam says as Lena rolls her eyes.

 

“It was like anything I’ve ever experienced before,” Ava says with a happy smile. 

 

“Like blindfolds, choking, gags, type of way, or?” Lena asks as Sam and Ava arch their brows. 

 

“What the fuck are you and Kara into?” Sam asks as Lena smirks.

 

”Nope. Nope. Nope,” Ava says, shaking her head. 

 

“Choking, every now and then keeps it interesting. So do blindfolds,” Lena says as Ava cringes slightly. 

 

“Well, that gives me an idea for Alex in the near future,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“Look, what Sara and I did, was passionate, intense. Eye contact the entire time, kind of intense. This morning, she just laid on my back, whispering the sweetest things before she got paged to the hospital. She even fed and let Ace out for me,” Ava says as a content smile crosses her face. 

 

“What’d she say?” Sam asks. 

 

“That she is going to do whatever it takes to regain my trust. She’s falling for me. That craves to be mine. She had no idea that I heard any of it but damn, I find myself craving her all the same,” Ava says softly as Sam and Lena exchange a small smile. 

 

“Damn, that’s smooth,” Sam says as Lena nods. 

 

“And honest,” Lena says. 

 

“I know, and it’s like I want to scream at her, tell her she’s all that I’ve ever wanted but,” Ava says. 

 

“She hurt you,” Sam says as the marine nods. 

 

“And it’s going to make it that much harder when you have to feed into Cane’s game,” Lena says. 

 

“Yeah,” Ava says as Sam sighs. 

 

“Well, honestly, I hate it but I think it’s our best option. Especially, when Lena and Kara feed into being on rocky ground as well,” Sam says as the siblings nod. 

 

“Which Kara isn’t happy about but is going to play into James’ game. There’s a picture of me holding hands with a tall blonde and from the back, people don’t know it’s you,” Lena says as she looks at Ava. 

 

“She’s honestly going to release it?” Ava asks. 

 

“Well, an anonymous source will. But yes,” Sam says. 

 

“When do I have to start being charming to the vile doctor?” Ava asks. 

 

“L-Corp’s annual gala is Friday. Cane will be in attendance,” Sam says sadly as the marine nods. 

 

“Well, after my meeting Thursday, I’ll be in fine form and drunk. Just make sure that I don’t make an arse out of myself,” Ava says. 

 

“We won’t,” Lena says before Jess peaks her head into the office. 

 

“Your 9:30 meeting is ready,” Jess says before closing the door. 

 

“Well, I’ll let you two be amazing while I continue to daydream about the orgasm I didn’t have this morning,” Sam says before standing to her feet. She quickly hugs and kisses the siblings’ cheeks before exiting the office. 

 

“You want to cover that hickey before our meeting, or?” Lena asks as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“Coming from the woman that has two on the side of her neck?” Ava counters. 

 

“Well played,” Lena says as she grabs a tablet before rounding her desk. 

 

“What do we have today?” Ava asks. 

 

“Budget meeting, two pitches and then our afternoon is busy with investors,” Lena says before grabbing the marine’s hand. 

 

“Oh, I love talking about budgets first thing in the morning,” Ava deadpans as Lena winces slightly as she walks. 

 

“Well it’s a good thing that you had plenty of orgasms last night to keep your mood up,” Lena counters as Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Says the woman walking bowlegged. Christ, Birdie,” Ava says as Lena winks. 

 

“Kara did good this morning,” Lena remarks as Ava gags. 

 

“If you don’t want me to tell you every single detail about what I did to Sara and what she did to me, I would quit while you’re ahead, Birdie,” Ava threatens as Lena nods. 

 

“Fair enough,” Lena says with a grimace. 

 

The siblings exit the office, hand-in-hand, their pre-meeting ritual before walking down the hall. 

 

** Two hours later... **

 

“So, you’re saying by switching the carbon sequence, it triggers the mind to completely reject what it originally wants?” Lena asks as the man nods. 

 

“Exactly,” the man says as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“What makes your product better than the other nicotine-craving products?” Ava asks. 

 

“They take time to develop into the bloodstream as a slow release. Ours works almost instantly. Hell, if you came on board, I’m sure your brilliant minds could develop sequences to battle or counteract any other cravings out there,” the man says as Lena nods. 

 

Ava glances over at her sister, noticing her writing down a chemical formula for what appears to be apple extract. The marine stifles a laugh, wondering what the hell the CEO is up to before looking at the man. 

 

“Well, it sounds incredible. However, until you can document a few more substantial results, we can’t sign on until we know for sure that it works,” Ava says. 

 

“Understandable,” the man says as Lena nods. 

 

“Send your detailed reports to our assistant and we will be in touch. I have a feeling we will be in contact very soon,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

The man smiles widely at the siblings before shaking their hands. The siblings exit the conference room before Lena grabs Ava’s hand, practically dragging her to the elevator. 

 

“Birdie, do I even want to know what you’re thinking about?” Ava asks as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Pie,” Lena says cryptically before leading the marine into the elevator. She pushes the button to the lab floor before Ava smirks. 

 

The marine doesn’t know what caused the sudden trip to the lab, other than the sudden interest chemical formula for apple extract. The elevator doors open to the lab floor, as Lena drags the marine into the nearest lab before locking the doors behind them. She quickly walks over to a whiteboard before scribbling multiple chemical formulas on the board, causing Ava to arch a brow. 

 

“You know, normally, I can keep up with your train of thought. However, coming from a meeting about the newest product to relieve nicotine cravings, as you scribble the biochemical formula of wait, what is that? Apple pie?” Ava asks as Lena faces her sister with a nod. 

 

“It is,” Lena says as Ava runs a hand through her hair. 

 

“You hate apple pie,” Ava deadpans as Lena nods. 

 

“I know, but for the last three days it’s all I’ve wanted!” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“So, with Mr. Porter’s pitch about changing the carbon sequence to change a person’s nicotine craving, you’re hoping to change your own craving of apple pie, to what exactly?” Ava asks as Lena shrugs. 

 

“I don’t know, something healthy. Like a salad,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says before Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Look, this is Kara’s baby that I’m growing inside of me. Literally, I’m craving all of the random, greasy foods and desserts she piles into her petite body. She can handle it because her metabolism is out of this world, but mine is not. I don’t want to gain a hundred pounds because my baby wants to eat every pie in sight,” Lena argues as Ava laughs. 

 

“Come here,” Ava says softly. Lena arches a brow before Ava wraps her arms around her sister, planting a soft kiss into her hair as she continues to laugh. 

 

“It’s not funny,” Lena mumbles into Ava’s shoulder. 

 

“I love you, more than anything in this world, Birdie,” Ava says sweetly before Lena looks up at the marine. 

 

“She says, mocking her pregnant sister,” Lena counters as Ava smiles. 

 

“No, I’m not mocking you. It’s just, leave it to us coming down to the lab to rework your cravings while we can’t even agree on a plan to take down James and Cane,” Ava counters as Lena nods. 

 

“I know, but maybe, working on this will spark a new angle like that pitch meeting did with me,” Lena says as the marine laughs. 

 

“Whatever you say, Birdie,” Ava says as she studies the board. 

 

“Look, we don’t have to do this. You’re right, we should be putting our brain power into something else,” Lena says as the marine grabs the marker from her sister’s hand. Ava scribbles a few formulas down before tilting her head. 

 

“Well, this could work. However, the nearest thing to this formula is anchovy pate with caramel sauce,” Ava deadpans as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Okay, no,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“I’m fucking with you,” Ava says playfully as Lena groans. 

 

“You gobshite,” Lena says, smacking the marine’s arm. 

 

“Hey, you take that back or I’ll rework it where you want to always eat pie. Forever,” Ava says, wiggling her brows as Lena shakes her head with a laugh. 

 

“Oh, you are evil,” Lena says before wrapping an arm around Ava’s shoulders. 

 

“We’ll figure this out, shouldn’t be too terribly hard. Hell, maybe we could make it like an allergy shot,” Ava says as Lena smirks. 

 

“You know, what I craved the other day?” Lena asks. 

 

“Well, there’s no telling if you’re craving apple pie,” Ava counters. 

 

“Cheesy dogs,” Lena says softly as Ava looks at her sister with wide eyes. 

 

“No kidding,” Ava whispers as Lena nods. 

 

“I’m not sure if it was the baby or if it was because the anniversary is in a few days, but, I did,” Lena says as Ava nods with a small smirk. 

 

“I get it when I’m overseas. It’s where I feel closest to Dad,” Ava says as Lena plants a kiss against her sister’s cheek. 

 

“He would be extremely proud to know that you followed his footsteps by becoming a marine. Mom would be thrilled with you being a multi-board certified surgeon,” Lena says as a sad sigh escapes Ava’s lips. 

 

“Shite, forget about me. You are the one who’s changing world hunger and water shortages. They would be extremely proud of you, my little bird. Oh, and don’t get me started on how excited they would be knowing that they would be becoming grandparents. Lecture me about how I’m unmarried, work too much, oh, and, not to mention. You know that Mom would give me grief about my tattoos while Dad sipped on his whiskey, standing behind her, secretly nodding in approval,” Ava says as Lena laughs loudly. 

 

“Yeah, they would. I know, they’re proud of us. I miss them,” Lena says as Ava plants a kiss against the CEO’s temple. 

 

“Me too,” Ava says with a sad sigh. 

 

“Mom would know exactly what to do,” Lena says as the marine glances down at her. 

 

“With what? Your cravings or the shite-storm we’re currently in the middle of?” Ava asks. 

 

“Both,” Lena says, causing the marine to nod. 

 

“Maybe that’s what we need to do,” Ava says before Lena arches a brow. 

 

“What?” Lena asks. 

 

“Be still. Enjoy the moment but remember to be still and the answers will come right to you,” Ava says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Well, I’d say with us kicking this horrible pie craving of mine is a good way to start off. Don’t you think?” Lena asks as Ava nods with a smirk. 

 

“I think, you’re right,” Ava says before turning to the board. 

 

“If you point to the anchovy formula one more time, Fish, I’ll chop you into one,” Lena threatens as Ava laughs. 

 

“Okay, formula number two,” Ava says as she quickly scribbles onto the board. 

 

“What that?” Lena asks as the marine smirks. 

 

“Flaming Hot Cheetos?” Ava asks with an arched brow before Lena smirks. 

 

“Huh, that one may not be too bad,” Lena says before grabbing another marker. 

 

“I knew all of the years of taking biochem would eventually pay off,” Ava mumbles as she continues to scribble on the board. 

 

“You know our family will make fun of us if they find out about how we’re spending our afternoon,” Lena says as Ava shrugs. 

 

“Dock talk,” Ava says as Lena’s smile widens. 

 

“Dock talk.” 

 

The siblings spent the remainder of their afternoon working on formulas to change Lena’s pregnancy cravings before finally having a realization. 

 

If they wanted to beat their enemies, they were going to have to play into their games, just enough to catch them off-guard. The false sense of falling into their enemies’ plans will leave an exposed opening for the siblings to strike when they least expect it—and then, checkmate. 


	22. The Anniversary—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think.

The marine slowly pulls into the base, parking her motorcycle outside the building before cutting the engine and sliding her helmet off of her head. She quickly straightens her hair, before tying it into a military standard bun before slipping the cap of her fatigues onto her head. Pocketing her keys, she approaches the building, finding a tall, African American woman, standing in a pair of fatigues looking at her with a small smile. Ava returns the smile before the woman hugs her tightly, gently tapping her back before the woman nods at her. 

 

“Kerry, I didn’t expect you to be here,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Oh, and you think that I’m not going to want to know what happens to my favorite surgeon? Come on, Luthor. You know me better than that,” Kerry says with a smile. 

 

“I’m glad, you’re here,” Ava says as Kerry nods. 

 

“I know what today is, Luthor. I figured you could use a friendly face in your corner,” Kerry says as the marine sighs. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you at least have my back,” Ava says. 

 

“Whatever happens in there, you should know, I’m going with you,” Kerry says as the marine’s eyes widen. 

 

“Kerry, your wife just gave birth,” Ava counters before the woman shakes her head. 

 

“I know, but you, have done a lot for me and for my family. Taylor, she respects that, respects you. She would probably honestly divorce me if I didn’t go with you,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“You’re a great friend, Kerry,” Ava says as her superior nods. 

 

“Now, come on. I know that they don’t have a case against you, but we need to see where that bastard is going to send us,” Kerry says with a firm nod. 

 

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Ava says softly. 

 

Kerry rubs Ava’s arm on last time before the marines enter the building. The marines remove their caps as they further walk into the building. Turning the hall, Ava releases a small breath as they stand in front of the disciplinary board room. Kerry offers the marine a final wink before opening the door. Ava glances down at her tattoo of her mother’s handwriting on final time before entering the room. Much to Ava’s surprise, her entire company, along with several her their superiors are seated behind Ava’s panel of lawyers. The group of marines offer her small smiles and nods, which she quickly returns before moving to sit next to her lawyers. 

 

The lawyers nod at the marine before the general enters the room. In perfect unison, each marine stands to their feet in a perfect salute as the man dismissively salutes the large group of marines before the panel motions for everyone to take their seats. Ava sits properly in her chair, masking her terrified expression with a tight jaw and firm expression—one of which her father would be proud of. As the remaining members of the disciplinary board enter the room, the judge glances at the panel before nodding. 

 

“Flight Surgeon Luthor, are you ready to hear the panel’s findings?” the judge asks. 

 

“Sir, yes, Sir,” Ava says sternly. 

 

“Well, given the lack of evidence and the accusations against you, the panel finds you in no way associated in colluding with the terrorist attack on the Pentagon. Given your upstanding reputation in the Marine Corps along with your role in the civilian world, I want to express my sincerest apologies for any damage that it may have caused to you and your family,” the judge says as happy sighs escape the marines’ lips behind her. 

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Ava says with a nod. 

 

“Now, with that being said, the panel took into consideration that you have a year left on your contract, is that correct?” the judge asks.

 

“Sir, yes, Sir,” Ava retorts. 

 

“You panel of lawyers have each met with us, along with your superiors, and for the damages done to your reputation, the board will minimize your contract substantially,” the judge says as Ava glances at her lawyers, all of which nod with small smiles. 

 

“Sir, how long?” Ava asks. 

 

“You will have four months of active duty. After serving those four months, you may then resign your contract or be honorably discharged,” the judge says. Ava lets out a thankful sigh before noticing the general’s jaw clenched with anger. 

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Ava says with a nod. 

 

“Now, the panel has also taken into account that you are an active member in the civilian world. We understand that you will need time to prepare for your deployment. We’ve granted you two weeks to get your personal things in order before you will return to Camp Black Horse to serve the last four months of your deployment,” the judge says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

The marines behind her begin whispering harshly, causing the judge to slam his gavel several times to quiet the room. Ava notices a smug smile crossing the general’s face, knowing the marine’s history at the base. Camp Black Horse is one of the most feared marine bases for any marine. The base is located in the deadliest section of the war zone and is constantly attacked on a regular basis. For Ava, it’s where she almost lost Alex to a rogue RPG explosion, and a memory that haunts the back of her mind daily. The lawyers slowly nod toward Ava before she glances up at the panel. 

 

“I want to say thank you to each member of the panel, for diligently working on this investigation and for allowing me the time ended to arrange my civilian affairs before returning to deployment. Again, thank you for your time and your generosity,” Ava says as the members of the panel nod at the marine. 

 

“Flight Surgeon Luthor, you are officially cleared of all charges and will return to active duty in two weeks time. Your superiors will notify you of the dates of deployment. This hearing is adjourned,” the judge says before smacking the gavel loudly. 

 

The panel stands to their feet, including the general, as the marines in the room all stand to their feet, holding their salutes until the general reaches the doorway. He narrows his gaze at Ava before saluting the marines. They each return the salutes before Ava sighs in relief. She quickly thanks her lawyers before turning around to find her company smiling widely at her. Kerry smiles as nods to her company, with a devilish smirk on her face. 

 

“Guess we’re going back to the pony with our favorite surgeon, marines!” Kerry says with a smile. 

 

“Oohrah!” the company says happily as Ava nods with a shy smile. 

 

“Come on, you have to do it back,” a man says with a wide smile. 

 

“Jacobs is right, Doc! You can’t leave us hanging!” Kerry says as Ava laughs. 

 

“First, I want to say thank you for being here and supporting me. Secondly... Oohrah!” Ava says as the marines cheer before wrapping her in a fierce group hug. 

 

Ava returns the hug, laughing as her marine family showers her with love. The marine smiles widely at the men and women who have become her family over the last several years, thankful for their love and her support during everything that’s happened. The group releases Ava, wrapping their arms around her as the group leads her out of the building in style. Ava smiles as the company laughs and jokes, thankful to be returning overseas with her. The group make their way to the parking lot, each member hugging Ava before she moves to straddle her motorcycle. 

 

“Hey Doc, is your sister still married?” Jacobs asks. 

 

“You already know the answer!” Ava counters. 

 

“Damn. That means there is still hope for us, right?!” Jacobs asks with a smile. 

 

“Ah, come on! Leave Doc, alone! We all know that if she’s picking anyone, it’s me!” 

 

“In your dreams, Rogers!” Jacobs says as Ava laughs. 

 

“I’ll see you boys soon,” Ava says before slipping her helmet over her head. She revs the engine of her motorcycle before pulling out of the parking lot. 

 

The marine nods to herself, silently thankful for the shortened deployment status. However, the base she and her company are being sent back to causes a fearful tremble to surge through her body. 

 

** Forty-Five Minutes Later...Ava’s house... **

 

Lena, Alex, Sam, and Kara arranged their work days to make sure they would be at the marine’s home after her meeting. Lena invited Sara, knowing it would mean a lot to her sister to have the woman there waiting for her arrival. The group of women, along with Ace, sit round a small fire in the backyard. The woman sit together as music softly plays in the background as they anxiously await for  Ava’s return. 

 

Lena would be lying if she said that today hasn’t been hard on her. She’s been crying off and on all day, as her mind flights the horrible memories associated with this day. The sound of the backdoor opens as Ava walks down to the backyard as the women offer small smiles at the marine. 

 

“How’d it go?!” the women ask simultaneously. 

 

“Well, I’m officially cleared and they reduced my deployment,” Ava says, slowly rubbing the base of her neck. Lena’s eyes study her sister’s movements as the women gasp happily. 

 

“How long?” Alex asks. 

 

“Four months,” Ava says, continuing to rub her neck. 

 

“That’s amazing!” Sara and Sam say simultaneously. 

 

“So, you’ll be back in plenty of time before the nugget arrives! Ava, that’s amazing!” Kara says happily. 

 

“When do you leave?” Alex asks. 

 

“They gave me two weeks to get everything in order,” Ava says softly. 

 

Lena slowly stands to her feet, untangling herself from her wife’s arms before she looks at her sister. Her hand slowly grabs the marine’s, before moving the collar of her fatigues down, revealing a severely inflamed strip of skin at the base of her neck. 

 

“Birdie, níl, (don’t),” Ava says as her lip begins to tremble. 

 

“Fish,” Lena says as her fingers gently touch her sister’s scar. 

 

Ava’s body trembles before she moves away from Lena, before shaking her head. The women look at the siblings as Ava strips out of her fatigue jacket, gently draping it over Sara’s shoulders before untying her boots. 

 

“Ava, what’s wrong?” Sara asks. 

 

“I need to go,” Ava mumbles. 

 

The marine kicks out of her boots, sliding her keys and phone into one of the boots before sprinting toward the dock. 

 

“Ava!” Sam shouts. 

 

“What the hell is she doing?” Sara asks. 

 

“Going for a swim,” Alex says as they watch the marine dive into the water. Lena kicks off her shoes before tying her hair up and sliding the sweatshirt over her head.

 

“Baby, no. You’re not diving into that water!” Kara says as she grabs Lena’s arm. 

 

“She is hurting right now and I’ll be damned if I sit here and let her go through it alone,” Lena counters. 

 

“Lena think about the baby! That water is freezing!” Kara argues. 

 

“I’m the only one that can get her back. I won’t let anything happen. Please, let me go,” Lena says as a tear falls down her cheek. 

 

“Kara, let her go,” Alex says, gently rubbing her sister’s shoulders. 

 

“Fine, but I’m getting you blankets and towels. You’re not getting off of my lap when you get back. I can’t have anything happen to you,” Kara says before Lena kisses her wife passionately. 

 

“Nothing will. She won’t let it.” 

 

Kara nods slowly, hesitant to let go of her wife’s arm as Lena jogs down the dock. The women stand to their feet and rush toward the end of the dock as Lena dives into the cold water. The CEO resurfaces quickly, shaking her head lightly as she rapidly swims after her sister who is holding onto a small buoy. Lena can hear Ava sobbing, and as she glances up, she notices Ava’s fingers digging into the base of her neck. Lena knows it’s Ava’s mind trying to stop her brother from pushing the knife into her skin and it causes Lena’s heart to break. It doesn’t happen often that Ava has flashbacks, but when they do, they aren’t pretty. 

 

Lena slowly approaches Ava, using her hand to grab onto the buoy as the marine rapidly digs at her neck. Lena grabs Ava’s hand, holding it tightly as the marine tries to rip her hand away. 

 

“Hey! It’s me, your little bird. He can’t hurt you anymore. You kept me safe. I’m here,” Lena coos as Ava’s thrashing starts to stop. The marine shakes her head before breaking down into sobs, causing the CEO to press her forehead against Ava’s, before cradling her sister’s face with her hand. 

 

“Bealtaine grá agus gáire solas do laethanta, agus te do chroí agus do bhaile. Go mbeifeá leatsa cairde maithe dílse, pé áit is féidir leat fánaíocht. Go mbreithneoidh síocháin agus neart do dhomhan leis an áthas a mhaireann fada. Bealtaine go dtabharfaidh séasúir rite an tsaoil an chuid is fearr duitse agus leatsa. (May love and laughter light your days, and  warm your heart and home. May good and faithful friends be yours, wherever you may roam. May peace and plenty bless your world with joy that long endures. May all life’s passing seasons bring the best to you and yours),” Lena says softly as Ava nods. 

 

“Y-you remembered,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“It’s the only blessing our parents ever taught us. I’ll never forget the way Mom butchered it in Irish,” Lena says as Ava nods at the memory. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says. 

 

“I’m here. I’m safe,” Lena says as the marine cups Lena’s cheek, pressing their foreheads impossibly closer together. 

 

“I couldn’t keep them safe,” Ava says sadly. Lena shakes her head, knowing her sister has always carried that guilt with her—feeling helpless that she couldn’t do anything to save them. 

 

“You were their strong marine. That’s what they needed. They live with us, in our hearts every day. They’re so proud of us. I am so proud of you for everything that you did and everything that you do for me every day. You are my whole heart and you always will be. Please, you have to believe that,” Lena says as tears fall down her cheeks. 

 

“Birdie, I don’t want to leave you again. I can’t let anything happen to you while I’m away. You’re my only reason for coming home,” Ava says as she cries. Lena lets go of the buoy, wrapping her wraps around the marine before planting a kiss against the Ava’s cheek. 

 

“You told me that you would always come back for me. Now, I’m telling you, I will always come back for you. I promise,” Lena says as she hugs her sister tightly. The marine feels the CEO tremble slightly before Ava nods. 

 

“We need to get you out of the water. I’m shocked Kara even let you out here,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t make me invalid. You are more important,” Lena says before the marine plants a firm kiss against the CEO’s forehead. 

 

“You may not be invalid but you’re cold. Come on, let’s head back,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“Hold my hand?” Lena asks as Ava interlocks their hands together. 

 

“Thank you for coming after me,” Ava says as the women begin swimming toward the dock. 

 

“I gcónaí, (always),” Lena says. 

 

The siblings make their short swim back to the dock and Ava protectively pushes Lena toward the dock’s ladder as she hoists herself onto the dock with ease. The marine stands in front of the ladder, extending her hand toward Lena, which she gratefully accepts before the marine wraps her arms around her sister in a fierce hug. 

 

“I love you, Birdie,” Ava says softly. Lena gently pulls on Ava’s shirt collar before planting a light kiss against the scar on her neck. The marine chokes back a sob as the CEO looks at her a small nod. 

 

“I love you,” Lena says. 

 

The CEO takes Ava’s hand into her own as they walk toward the house. The four women are standing at the beginning of the  dock with their arms held widely, as they hold open blankets before wrapping their arms around the soaked siblings. The group of women cling onto each other, holding the siblings tightly as they slowly lead them into the house. 

 

The marine’s grip around Lena’s hand tightens as they make their way into Ava’s home. 

 

Lena said something to Ava that struck her to the core, changing everything inside the marine. She had a new plan, the other women just didn’t know it yet. 


	23. The Anniversary—Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

The group of women watch as the sisters disappear upstairs as they take seats around the couches in the living room. The women witnessed something extremely emotional between the siblings, and they’d be lying if they denied being worried. 

 

“I’m guessing that happens a lot,” Sara says as the women nod. 

 

“You know about her nickname, right?” Sam asks as Sara nods. 

 

“Lena told me at the gala,” Sara says. 

 

“The water is her safe haven. She uses it as an escape,” Sam says. 

 

“Normally, we can see it coming, but this time was different,” Kara says softly. 

 

“How so?” Sara asks. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Kara says as Alex sighs. 

 

“She was digging at her scar. When she’s stressed, she will rub at it. But I noticed her rubbing it when she told us about her meeting,” Alex says as the women glance at the surgeon. 

 

“Christ, Aves,” Sam says softly. 

 

“I know that she claws at it during flashbacks of today, but something triggered it,” Kara says as Alex’s eyes widen. 

 

“Maybe the general said something to her?” Sam asks before Alex gasps. 

 

“Oh my god,” Alex says as Sara’s brows knit. 

 

“What is it?” Sara asks. 

 

“The general. He’s sending her back to Black Horse,” Alex says as Kara and Sam gasp. 

 

“What?!” Kara shouts. 

 

“That fucker,” Sam says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Okay, I’m extremely confused,” Sara says as Alex sighs. 

 

“Black Horse, it’s,” Alex says as Sam and Kara take the surgeon’s hands into their own. 

 

“It’s okay, we’ve got you, babe,” Sam says sweetly. 

 

“It’s one of the camps that are feared by most marines. It’s in one of the most ruthless parts of the war,” Alex says. 

 

“So, he sent her back there because it’s dangerous?” Sara asks. 

 

“Not exactly,” Kara says. 

 

“That’s the camp where Ava and I were sent during my last stent overseas. The rebel groups are ruthless over there. Ava’s first day at camp, there was a steel cage that was filled with innocent women and children that was pushed into the center of camp completely in flames,” Alex says sadly as the women gasp. 

 

“Jesus,” Sam says with a grimace. 

 

“They don’t teach you this in medical school but you become familiar with the different types of screams. That of excitement, pain, but the last one is the kind of scream where you are looking death straight in the eyes. It’s never easy to hear that scream, it haunts you for the rest of your life. But for Ava, at that camp, she heard someone she loves screaming as death consumed them,” Alex says as a tear falls down her cheek. 

 

“You,” Sara says softly as Alex nods. 

 

“We were hit by a rogue RPG. It exploded in the middle of our hospital tent. I was sent flying and found myself impaled onto a steel bar with shrapnel all throughout my body. Everyone was working on counter fire, but Ava never left me. I screamed, hard, because I was terrified and I saw death hovering behind her. Waiting for me. She worked endlessly, and somehow, managed to carry me out. 

 

“Next thing that I knew, I woke up in Germany with her cuddled next to my bed. It was the first and only time that she has ever kissed me on the lips because she was so happy that I was alive. After my injury, I was honorably discharged. We don’t talk about it much any more, but we both have flashbacks of that day at that camp,” Alex says as Sam and Kara choke back their tears before kissing the surgeon. Sara wipes a few of her own tears away before resting a hand on Alex’s knee. 

 

“You think, he sent her back to make her relive the memory of almost losing you,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

 

“With the stress of today, I think that is what pushed her to snap,” Alex says. 

 

“There has to be a way to change her base,” Sam says. 

 

“They can’t just send her back there,” Kara says. 

 

“But they are,” Ava says softly as the sisters enter the living room. Kara pulls Lena into her lap as the marine sits next to Sara before planting a light kiss against her cheek. 

 

“You okay?” Sara asks softly as Ava nods. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here. You look cute in my fatigue jacket,” Ava whispers as Sara nods bashfully as she holds the jacket closer around her shoulders before leaning into the the marine’s side. 

 

“What do we do in the mean time?” Sam asks. 

 

“We can’t stop the general or the assignment of Ava’s base,” Lena says as Alex and Kara shake their heads. 

 

“Look, my entire company was there. If I’m being sent back to that base, I’m glad it’s with them. They are like my family. They’ll have my back over there,” Ava says. 

 

“But what about James?” Kara asks. 

 

“And Cane?” Sara asks. 

 

“We continue as we originally planned to take them down,” Lena says as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“No, we don’t,” Ava says as the women gasp in shock. 

 

“What do you mean, no?” Lena asks. 

 

“Are you suggesting that we start over and figure out a new plan?” Sam asks. 

 

“No, because I already have one,” Ava says. 

 

“How?!” Kara asks. 

 

“Aves, not to be a bearer of bad news, but we don’t have a lot of time before you leave,” Alex says. 

 

“Hold on, give her a chance to speak,” Sara says before nodding at the marine. 

 

“Look, Birdie said something in the water that made something click,” Ava says. 

 

“The blessing,” Lena says as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Being more important. See, we’ve all been too focused on putting our energy into taking them down instead of enjoying what’s important. Which for me, is everyone inside this room, and Zari,” Ava says as Sam arches a brow. 

 

“How is that going to protect anyone from those two maniacs?” Sam asks. 

 

“It makes no sense to feed into lies and shite stories to give those miserable bastards what they want. That wasted energy takes away from the people that are the most important to me. So, no. We are not going to have Kara and Birdie feed into having a rocky relationship because it’s complete shite. They’re happy, healthy and madly in love. The more energy they put into feeding into James’ game is only going to tear them apart in the end,” Ava says as Alex and Lena nod. 

 

“She’s got a point,” Alex says. 

 

“What do you suggest we do about him?” Kara asks. 

 

“You and Birdie, continue to enjoy your lives. Love each other fiercely and throw it in that miserable fuck’s face every chance you get. I’m not saying to go out of your way and do it, but continue living your lives, celebrating the fact you’re in love and have a baby on the way. However, Kara, continue to be pleasant with him. Meet him for drinks, lunches, whatever, because we know that you’re the thing he wants. He won’t hurt you, but he eventually will slip up, and that’s when we act,” Ava says as the women nod. 

 

“I can keep monitoring his calls and call in some favors. Keep close tabs on him without him even realizing it,” Sam says. 

 

“That’s good,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“I agree. Besides, I wouldn’t mind him experiencing a Luthor-style mind fuck before we end him,” Lena says. 

 

“Oh, please make him into a kabob. I really hate that asshole,” Alex says as Lena smirks. 

 

“I’ve got two swords, you can help,” Lena says. 

 

“While I punch him to the moon,” Kara says with a firm nod. 

 

“What do we do about Cane?” Sara asks as Ava’s lips turn into a smirk. 

 

“You leave that bitch to me,” Ava says sternly as the women exchange glances. 

 

“You’re going to take on the crazy doctor by yourself?” Alex asks. 

 

“Not exactly, I’ll have some help,” Ava says. 

 

“Um, from who?” Sam asks. 

 

“Everyone is here except for Zari. So, who else knows about this?” Kara asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m completely lost,” Sara says. 

 

“Me too and normally, I know exactly what she’s thinking,” Lena says as she stares at her sister. 

 

“I got an email from Mrs. Thomas this morning. Apparently, the Cane family lured her into a shite business deal that cost her millions of dollars. She’s furious and went on to explain that the Cane family is about to go bankrupt. So, while Birdie was in the shower, I sent a few emails to some colleagues and called Zari to have them put a file together about the Cane family. The document will include all of the people they’ve been sending millions of dollars in hush money for all of the malpractice cases that Dr. Cane’s family made disappear—including the death of Sara’s sister. 

 

“With this being said, I know that Mrs. Thomas is the kind of woman who doesn’t take betrayal lightly. I called her before I came down here and filled her in on what’s going on and the indirect threats she’s made to my family and to Sara. Now, she wants to make these people never see the light of day again. So, I did some digging about the man Sara’s sister sent to prison, Jocelyn’s ex-lover. He was linked to funding a terrorist group in the Middle East, so by association, Jocelyn will be charged for multiple murders, treason, and a very long list of other things. Including her family. Mrs. Thomas will be at the gala tomorrow evening and as soon as I slip the drive into her hands, she will take down the Cane family, thanks to our help,” Ava says as the women gasp. 

 

“Oh my god,” Alex and Kara say in unison. 

 

“That’s fucking brilliant,” Sam says. 

 

“You came up with all of this within the twenty minutes between swimming back and taking a shower?” Lena asks in awe as the marine nods. 

 

“Thanks to your words, Birdie,” Ava says with a small smile as the CEO smiles in return. 

 

“You’re doing all of this to take Cane down for me?” Sara asks as the marine nods. 

 

“I wasn’t lying when I told you that your sister would have justice. Cane is a diabolical human that will stop at nothing because she feels as if she can. She’s used her power, money, and influences long enough. It is only a matter of time until she takes another life. I won’t stand back and wait for that to happen. I couldn’t save my parents, but I can save all of you. God help my soul, if I lost any of you, I would never be able to forgive myself,” Ava says softly as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Sara whispers. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Ava says sweetly before Sara plants a tender kiss against the marine’s lips. 

 

“I do need to say something. Thank you, to all of you, for listening to my story about Cane. I will never be able to explain how much this means to me. So, with that, I want you all to know that Zari and myself, we will do everything we can to help take down James and keep everyone safe. You have brought us into your group and made us feel welcome. Zari and I, we protect the people we care about and as far as I’m concerned, you are the closest thing that either one of us have to a family. We will protect you, you have my word,” Sara says as the women exchange glances with small smiles. 

 

“Sara, your sister would be extremely proud of the woman sitting in front of me. As far as I’m concerned, you are a part of this family,” Sam says sweetly. 

 

“You took a rogue skittle to the forehead, poked the sword swinging, momma bear and lived to tell the tale. You’re in the family,” Alex says with a small smirk. 

 

“I know that I wanted to punch you to the moon the last time we saw each other. However, I can tell by the look in your eyes how much you care for Ava and for our family. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. Besides, if we’re going to make a rec softball team of the people on my wife’s list, we’re going to need you and Zari around,” Kara says with a wide smile. 

 

“You learn a lot about a person’s character in trying times. You’ve been threatened with a punch to the moon, an umbrella, and endure the wrath of a verbal, SAT, Luthor rant. Yet, you keep showing up for this family, for my sister. Don’t get me wrong, if you ever hurt her again, I will not hesitate to end you. But, I, for one, am happy that Fish has met a woman like you,” Lena says sweetly. Sara nods with a small smile at the sweet words of the women before wiping her eyes and looking at the marine. 

 

“So, what do you think? Mind if I hang around a little longer and keep everyone out of trouble while you’re away?” Sara asks. The marine nods as a small smirk tugs at her lips before looking the surgeon directly in the eyes. 

 

“Well, I think that you will contribute to the trouble more than keeping them out of it,” Ava says, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“She’s not wrong about that,” Alex says with a smile. 

 

“Hey,” Sara says, lightly smacking the marine’s arm. 

 

“Honestly, if the last few days have taught me anything, it’s that life is too damn short to be scared, needing time, or any other excuse that my fucked up mind can come up with to prevent me from saying this. I crave you, Sara. I crave to be yours more than anything else in this world. So, for as long as you will have me, I’m yours, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

Sara gasps at the use of the pet name and the last few statements the marine made before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. The other women in the room exchange glances, each sporting wide smiles as the marine plants a soft kiss to the tip of Sara’s nose. 

 

“So, not to ruin a cute moment, but Kara’s stomach literally is roaring like a lion,” Alex says. 

 

“Sis, that wasn’t mine,” Kara says before the siblings glance up at Lena. 

 

“I’m feeding two stomachs. Meanwhile, I’m married to a woman with four, so, excuse me,” Lena says as the women laugh. 

 

“Alright, well I have chicken and steaks thawed out. I’ll put on some veggies and potatoes to go with it. How’s that sound?” Ava asks as the women nod. The marine stands to her feet before Lena grabs her wrist. 

 

“An féidir leat macarón a dhéanamh, freisin? (Can you make some macaroni, too?),” Lena asks as the marine nods before planting a soft kiss against the CEO’s temple. 

 

“Ar ndóigh,  mo éan beag. (Of course, my little bird),” Ava says softly. 

 

Sara stands to her feet and follows the marine into the kitchen. Ava begins grabbing food from the refrigerator as Sara wraps her arms around the marine, planting a kiss between her shoulder blades. 

 

“You heard me the other morning, you cheeky little minx,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Guilty but you didn’t hear me,” Ava says before turning around to face the surgeon. 

 

“Oh?” Sara asks. 

 

“You looked shocked when I called you, my gorgeous darling. I said it that morning, when you left,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

 

“I love hearing you call me that,” Sara says before kissing the marine. 

 

“Well, wait until you I take you to the gala tomorrow night. I can’t wait to show the world you’re mine,” Ava says with a smug smirk. 

 

“Why do I have the feeling you’re going to say something to Cane?” Sara asks as Ava laughs. 

 

“The statement I plan to make isn’t one with words, but of actions, my gorgeous darling,” Ava counters as Sara smirks. 


	24. Let’s Give ‘Em Something To Talk About—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Splitting it into two parts! Enjoy!

Lena currently finds herself staring at her appearance in the full-length mirror inside her sister’s closet. The CEO is wearing a fitted black suit with a shear, white shirt layered underneath the jacket of the suit, accented with a black bra and the first several buttons unfastened—displaying the perfect amount of cleavage to drive her wife crazy throughout the night. The CEO has her raven hair down in loose,curly waves, as her makeup is painted with sultry undertones, as bright red lipstick makes her lips pop in contrast. To complete Lena’s look, a dainty, two-tone heart pendant necklace, one of the first gifts her wife ever bought her, rests along her exposed neck and she’s paired her suit with a pair of black, Gucci loafer pumps. 

 

Giving her appearance a final glance over, she exits the closet before peaking her head into her sister’s bathroom. The marine is wearing a tightly tailored charcoal suit. The suit jacket sleeves are quarter-length, resting just below her elbows to display the marine’s tattooed, right arm and mother’s watch. The marine has a pastel pink, lacy corset layered under the jacket. Ava’s accented her outfit by wearing a pair of pastel pink Gucci loafers as a golden shark tooth necklace, a gift from Lena, rests along her open neck. The marine’s hair is down in loose curls, cascading down one shoulder as her makeup is light and natural. 

 

“Fish, you look stunning,” Lena says as the marine finishes applying her lipstick. Her eyes divert from the mirror, landing onto the CEO before smiling widely. 

 

“Birdie, you look beautiful, as always. You’re going to drive Kara mad tonight,” Ava says as a smug smile tugs at the CEO’s lips. 

 

“Oh, and you think that Sara isn’t going to go absolutely crazy when she sees you in that corset top?” Lena counters playfully as Ava laughs 

 

“Well, it is our company’s annual gala. We have to dress to impress,” Ava says as she playfully bumps Lena’s hip with her own as she walks into her bedroom. 

 

“I know that smirk. You’re doing this as a part of your plan to get back at Cane,” Lena says, following her sister into the bedroom as Ava grabs her phone from the dresser. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ava says with a wink. 

 

“Uh huh, my arse,” Lena says as the marine laughs. 

 

“Are you ready? I believe our dates are waiting for us to arrive,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

She grabs her clutch from the bed as the marine extends her elbow toward Lena. The CEO interlocks their arms as they exit the bedroom and make their way down the stairs. Ava quickly flips off the lights before grabbing her keys and turning toward her sister with a devilish smirk. 

 

“How do you feel about making a bold entrance?” Ava asks as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Fish, you can’t be serious,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Come on! It’s our gala,” Ava says as the CEO rolls her eyes. 

 

“Kara will kill you,” Lena counters as the marine shrugs before grabbing two motorcycle helmets. 

 

“She’s still terrified of me and knows that I won’t let anything happen to you. Besides, once Kara watches you take off the helmet and do the hair flip, she’ll be too busy drooling to be mad,” Ava says with a charming smile. Lena shakes her head with a laugh as she snatches one of the helmets away from her sister’s hands before nodding. 

 

“No funny business,” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Two wheelies, max,” Ava says as the women exit the house. 

 

“No!” Lena argues playfully as the women approach the motorcycle. 

 

“Okay, fine. One,” Ava says sliding the helmet over her head. 

 

“I will agree to your terms, but I get to choose the music for the ride,” Lena counters, slipping the helmet onto her head. 

 

“Deal,” Ava says with a smile before gently head-butting her helmet against Lena’s, causing the CEO to laugh at her sister’s playfulness. 

 

Ava slides onto the motorcycle before handing Lena her phone. The CEO hops onto the bike behind her sister as the marine starts the engine. Lena quickly scrolls through the long playlist, clicking ‘Sunday Morning’ by No Doubt before sliding the phone into the marine’s pocket. Ava laughs loudly at the choice of song, knowing it’s one of the many songs the siblings frequently sing along to in their office before meetings. Ava revs the engine playfully as Lena wraps her arms around the marine before Ava glances over her shoulder. 

 

“Ready, Birdie?” 

 

“Let’s do this.” 

 

** Meanwhile...downtown... **

 

Kara and Sara find themselves standing outside the Ritz Hotel, anxiously waiting for their dates to arrive. The media has gathered around, snapping pictures of National City’s most elite, and taking plenty of pictures of Kara and Sara. Both of the women looked stunning, and people were noticing. However, they were only focused on impressing their dates. 

 

Kara is wearing a slim-fitting, white halter dress with small cut-outs along her hips, displaying a tasteful amount of skin paired with a pair of black Louboutin heels. Kara’s hair is pulled into an elegant braided updo, displaying her sultry makeup as her face is free of her glasses. A gold bangle bracelet rests along her wrist, as she her large wedding ring set sparkles in the low lighting outside of the hotel. Kara isn’t the type to be flashy, however, she wanted to look amazing for her wife. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Lena’s face when she arrives. 

 

Meanwhile, Sara is wearing a tight, strapless, pastel pink dress with a thin, gold, lace band wrapping around the waist, accenting the beautiful gown perfectly. Sara’s hair is styled in a simple, elegant updo, perfectly displaying her strong jawline and soft makeup. The surgeon wears her sister’s oval, gold pendant necklace, resting along her bare chest as a pair of gold Manolo pumps peak from underneath the gown. Sara’s body is buzzing with excitement as she waits for Ava to arrive. 

 

Sara’s eyes notice a tall man holding a camera that is staring intently at Kara. The surgeon slowly slides her arm through Kara’s, hugging her close to her body before whispering into her ear. 

 

“I take it the bald dude with the camera, who, by the way, can’t take his eyes off you is James?” Sara asks. 

 

“That’s him,” Kara says as the man offers the women a wide smile. Kara releases an anxious sigh as Sara watches as James slowly approaches the women, gazing at Kara hungrily. 

 

“Incoming,” Sara says before smiling politely. 

 

“Kara, you look, wow. I’m completely speechless,” James says with a wide smile. 

 

“James! Hi, I didn’t realize you were covering the event tonight. I thought Tony was on press tonight,” Kara says as the man smiles with a shrug. 

 

“He mentioned wanting to spend time with his wife and I volunteered. I’m glad that I did with my current view,” James says smoothly, causing Sara to internally cringe. 

 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. Dr. Sara Lance,” Sara introduces, saving Kara from the cringeworthy moment as the man slowly shakes the surgeon’s hand. 

 

“James Olsen. You were the surgeon that performed the emergency procedure a few weeks ago at the hospital gala, right?” James asks as Sara nods. 

 

“I can’t take all the credit. My date helped,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“Your date?” James asks dumbly, causing the women to tighten their hold around one another’s arms, knowing that the man already knows the answer. 

 

“Ava. She’s the reason why I’m standing here in this dress and keeping Kara company,” Sara says. 

 

“Ah, I see. Well, it’s a shame that they’re making you two beautiful women wait. Kara, you shouldn’t have to wait on someone, they should be the one waiting on you,” James says sweetly before a smug smile tugs at Sara’s lips. 

 

“Looks like she doesn’t have to wait any longer,” Sara mumbles before nudging Kara’s side with her elbow. 

 

“I’m going to punch Ava to the moon,” Kara mumbles. 

 

The women’s eyes widen as the sisters slowly pull in front of the hotel on the back of Ava’s motorcycle. The media gasps before the sound of rapid clicking followed by flashes of cameras surround the women. Ava parks the motorcycle before the sisters hop off the back. They slowly slide their helmets off, each woman lightly shakes out their hair as it falls to their shoulders, causing Sara and Kara to hang their mouths open slightly in shock at the women before them. 

 

“Still want to punch her to the moon?” Sara asks. 

 

“N-n-no. That was probably one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen,” Kara stammers as Sara smiles widely before biting her lip. 

 

“You’re damn right about that,” Sara says, never taking her eyes off of Ava. 

 

James huffs before disappearing into the crowd as the sisters place their helmets onto the motorcycle. The siblings lock arms as they slowly walk toward their dates with wide smiles. Each couple take in each other’s appearance, their eyes dancing hungrily along their bodies before Lena steps forward and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. 

 

“You look incredible, darling,” Lena says sweetly. 

 

“Thanks. You look. To be honest, so fucking hot,” Kara says as a smirk crosses Lena’s lips. The married couple capture each other’s lips in a tender kiss, causing the media to coo in admiration. Ava slowly approaches Sara, taking in her appearance one last time before the surgeon wraps her arms around Ava’s neck. 

 

“Ava, you look,” Sara says, shaking her head with a sultry smile. 

 

“You look ravishing, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says with a smile before moving her hand to cup Sara’s cheek. 

 

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Sara whispers as Ava’s thumb gently strokes the surgeon’s cheek. 

 

“Remember what I told you last night last?” Ava asks as Sara nods. 

 

“Show the world I’m yours,” Sara says before capturing Ava’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

Ava smiles into the kiss before moving her hands around Sara’s lower back before lightly lifting her off her feet and twirling her around. A small squeal of happiness escapes Sara’s lips as the media rapidly takes pictures of the women, before Ava sets the surgeon back to her feet. The marine plants a lingering kiss onto Sara’s forehead, before placing s small kiss against the tip of her nose. The surgeon smiles widely before threading their fingers together, holding the marine’s hand tightly. 

 

“Kid, you look beautiful,” Ava says sweetly, causing her sister-in-law to blush. 

 

“Thank you, as do you,” Kara says before hugging the marine. Lena quickly hugs Sara before planting a light kiss against her cheek. 

 

“Sara, you look amazing,” Lena says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself,” Sara says sweetly before Ava arches a brow. 

 

“Sara, are you hitting on my wife?” Kara asks playfully as the women laugh. 

 

“Says the woman still hugging my girlfriend,” Sara counters as the Lena and Kara laugh. Ava winks at her sister-in-law before planting a soft kiss to her cheek. The CEO wraps her arms around her wife as the marine wraps her arm around Sara, her hand resting against the small of her back. 

 

“Well, shall we go inside?” Lena asks as the women nod. 

 

“Lead the way, Birdie,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

Lena kisses her wife’s cheek as they begin to walk inside with Ava and Sara following behind them. Sara’s hand moves to grip the marine’s bicep as she leans further into Ava’s embrace as they approach the entrance of the hotel. 

 

“So, girlfriend, huh?” Ava asks as Sara smiles widely before kissing the marine’s jaw.

 

“Well, if you’re showing the world that I’m yours by kissing me and twirling me around the media. This is my way of showing that you’re mine,” Sara says as the marine smiles widely. 

 

“I like it,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Yeah?” Sara asks. 

 

“Of course. Now, let’s hurry up and get inside. I can’t wait to introduce you as my girlfriend.” 


	25. Let’s Give ‘Em Something To Talk About—Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next part! Hope you enjoy it!

The four women slowly enter the ballroom of the hotel, finding the room to be elegantly decorated as the sound of conversations, laughter and soft music echo throughout the ballroom. The women smile as waiters pass through the crowd, handing out a vast array of foods and drinks to the guests. Both couples smile widely at each other as they find a spot in the middle of the ballroom before a waiter hands each women a glass of champagne and Lena a glass of water before Lena raises her glass. 

 

“Here’s to strong women,” Lena says as the women raise their glasses. 

 

“That get shite done,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Sara says. 

 

“Me too,” Kara says happily as the women clink their glasses together. The women sip on their drinks before Lena nods to Ava. 

 

“Mrs. Thomas is behind you,” Lena says as the marine nods. 

 

“You’ve got everything?” Kara asks. 

 

“As if you doubt me,” Ava says with a playful wink before turning around and smiling at the older woman. 

 

The older woman approaches the couples, wearing a simple black gown with her gray hair pulled into an elegant bun before smiling widely at the couples. 

 

“Mrs. Thomas, you look lovely, as always,” Ava says sweetly. The older woman smiles before wrapping her arms around the marine, hugging her tightly as Ava slyly slides a flash drive into her hand before planting a kiss against her cheek. 

 

“Ava, Lena, you look stunning. However, the last gala you didn’t introduce me to the beautiful woman you were with,” Mrs. Thomas says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Thank you. Looking lovely as always, Mrs. Thomas,” Lena says with a polite smile. 

 

“Ah, where are my manners? Mrs. Thomas, this is my sister-in-law, Kara Luthor,” Ava says before the woman laughs, lightly smacking Ava’s arm. 

 

“Kara, dear, you look beautiful. Ava, you know damn well who I am referring to,” Mrs. Thomas says as Ava laughs. 

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Well, Mrs. Thomas, this is my girlfriend, Dr. Sara Lance. My gorgeous darling, this is Margaret Thomas, one of the women that has always believed in Birdie and I,” Ava introduces as Sara shakes the elderly woman’s hand. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sara says as the woman smiles. 

 

“Likewise, dear. Now, shall we discuss the matter at hand?” Mrs. Thomas says as the women nod. 

 

“Straight shooter. I like her,” Sara whispers as Ava smirks. 

 

“The file should have everything you need,” Ava says as the woman nods. 

 

“Good. However, Lena, I have a proposition for you,” Mrs. Thomas says as Lena’s eyes widen slightly. 

 

“Okay,” Lena says. 

 

“Now, after speaking with your sister about this mess with the Cane family, you should know that I plan on buying the company out from under them,” Mrs. Thomas says, causing the women to gasp. 

 

“Rightfully so from what my sister has told me about their shite business deal with you,” Lena says as the woman nods. 

 

“With that being said, I know their family controls the medical supply industries in the country and I know their supplies are outdated. That’s why I plan to sign fifty percent of the company to L-Corp,” Mrs. Thomas says, causing Lena to choke on her water. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Don’t look so shocked, dear. You are one of the most gifted minds in innovation and research. I plan on giving you full control of revamping the medical supplies line. Honestly, I couldn’t think of anyone more qualified or someone else that I can trust to better the lives of others,” Mrs. Thomas says as Lena gasps in shock. 

 

“Mrs. Thomas, I don’t know what to say,” Lena says as Ava smirks into her champagne fluke. Sara notices the marine’s smirk before planting a light kiss against her cheek. 

 

“I’m very proud of the women that you and Ava have become. So, what will it be?” Mrs. Thomas asks as Lena nods. 

 

“I would be honored,” Lena says as the elderly woman smiles. 

 

“Good. I’ll have my people finalize everything by Tuesday and we can discuss the details on Wednesday afternoon,” Mrs. Thomas says as Lena smiles. 

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Lena says as the woman hugs the CEO. Lena’s eyes widen slightly before Ava winks at her. The women break their embrace before the elderly woman grabs Sara’s arm. 

 

“I’m sorry for the pain the Cane family has brought to you and your family,” Mrs. Thomas says as Sara nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says sweetly before the woman hugs the surgeon. 

 

“Don’t let a woman like Ava slip away. There’s not many like her out in the world,” Mrs. Thomas whispers. 

 

“I don’t plan on it,” Sara says as she smiles at the marine. 

 

“Well, I’m going to make my rounds before my husband gets too drunk to dance,” Mrs. Thomas says, causing the women to laugh before disappearing into the crowd. Kara smiles widely at her wife before kissing her passionately. 

 

“Baby! This is incredible!” Kara says as Lena nods before looking at the marine. 

 

“You did this,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“All you, my little bird. I nearly gave her the information and she made the decision on her own,” Ava says before Lena wraps her arms around the marine. 

 

“You never have been able to lie to me,” Lena whispers before Ava plants a kiss against Lena’s cheek. 

 

“Birdie, you’ve earned this all on your own. I’m so proud of you,” Ava says sweetly as the CEO smiles widely. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena says before wrapping her arm around her wife. The marine sighs softly as she notices two businesswomen waving her over before turning to the women.

 

“Mrs. Peterson and Mrs. Georges are waving me over. I’ll be right back,” Ava says. 

 

“Want me to go with you?” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I’ll bring Sara with me. Besides, you can’t stand them,” Ava says as Kara laughs. 

 

“She’s not wrong,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“Okay, just hurry back before Mr. Pierre notices me. He always comments on my Irish accent when I’m speaking French,” Lena says as the marine laughs before planting a kiss against her sister’s cheek. 

 

“We’ll be right back,” Ava says before leading Sara toward a group of women. 

 

“They didn’t wave you over here, did they?” Sara asks as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Not exactly,” Ava says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“What are you up to?” Sara asks before Ava leads the surgeon to stand next to a group of people before nodding toward Kara and Lena. A couple approaches the married couple, quickly shaking their hands before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“See that couple talking to Lena and Kara?” Ava asks. 

 

“I do,” Sara says. 

 

“Well, they are in charge of one of the biggest charities that fund the musical art programs for the public school systems in National City. Kara has always been open about her love for music and how once she was established, she wanted to start or partner with a charity to help fund the arts to keep them as part of the school’s curriculum. She was in show choir all throughout high school and into college, but once she became a reporter, she had to put it on the back burner. She came close to starting her own charity, but with getting adjusted to becoming a CEO and working through the miscarriages with Birdie, she put it on hold,” Ava explains as Sara smirks. 

 

“So, you pulled us away to have them talk to her?” Sara asks as a guilty smile crosses the marine’s face. 

 

“Well, not just that. Kara for a long time didn’t believe that she could ever impact the city in the type of way that Lena or I do. Yes, we do medical advancements, along with a variety of other projects, but god, without music, I couldn’t do any of those things. It’s what gets me through a lot of surgeries and projects, hell, it gets me through each and every day. Those artists had to start somewhere, and it starts by having the access to participate in exploring and creating music. As early as possible. So, I simply made a call and explained Kara’s love for the arts and they were ecstatic to find someone that shares the same passion as themselves. They’re going to offer to help her start her own charity or go into a partnership with her,” Ava says as Sara gasps. 

 

“Holy shit,” Sara says softly. The couple watch as Kara’s eyes widen, looking at Lena in disbelief before hugging the couple fiercely. Sara watches as Ava smiles widely, staring at her sister-in-law before the surgeon captures her lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Ava asks before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Because you, Ava Luthor, are one of the most selfless and amazing people that I have ever met,” Sara says sweetly before the marine smirks. 

 

“They’ve both worked hard and had to overcome a lot over the last few years. They deserve to continue to impact people’s lives like they’ve impacted mine,” Ava says sweetly as Sara hugs onto the marine tightly. 

 

“They aren’t the only ones that are impacting people’s lives,” Sara says as the marine looks at the surgeon. 

 

“You’re right because you, my gorgeous darling, have made such an impact on my life that I can’t even begin to explain it into words,” Ava says sweetly as Sara smiles with a shake of her head. 

 

“God, that was smooth,” Sara says as Ava smirks. The marine plants a tender kiss before Kara rushes over and practically tackles Ava in a bone crushing hug. 

 

“Shite, Kid. You just saw me, yet, you’re hugging me as if you haven’t seen me in years,” Ava says as Kara looks at the marine with tears in her eyes. 

 

“The Cavanaugh family wants me to partner with them. I know that you had a part in that because Lena was just as shocked as I was,” Kara says. 

 

“And I noticed your shite-eating grin from across the room,” Lena says before hugging the marine. 

 

“Well, I hate to tell you this, but I was merely talking with Sara. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ava deadpans. 

 

“Bull. Shite,” Lena counters. 

 

“There’s no way that they knew in that much detail how I’ve wanted to partner with them if I’ve never spoken to them,” Kara says with an arched brow. 

 

“My love, you might as well give it up. You’re caught,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Alright, fine. So, I might have said something,” Ava says before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Why’d you do it?” Kara asks. 

 

“You deserve it. As much as Lena deserves changing the face of medicine. You’ve both worked your arses off and no matter how much Alex or I remind you two, you don’t believe us. We’re always going to believe in you, but you need to know that other people see the incredible things you’ve done. All of this was based on your own merits, I just made a phone call. You two did the rest,” Ava says sweetly before the couple hugs her. The marine’s eyes widen at the tight grip of the women, causing Sara to laugh before she pants quick kisses to each of their foreheads before straightening out her suit. 

 

“Thank you, Ava. I can’t tell you how much this means to me,” Kara says as the marine nods. 

 

“You’re welcome, Kid,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“I think, we need another round of drinks to celebrate,” Sara says as the women nod. 

 

Sara flags down a waiter as Alex and Sam enter the ballroom, gazing around the room until they spot the group of women. Alex is wearing a slim-fitting, black suit with her short, red hair styled to perfection as Sam stands next to her, wearing a black gown, with her long brunette hair down in soft waves. The couple approaches the women, each quickly giving the couple hugs as the waiter distributes each woman a glass of champagne and a water for Lena before raising their glasses. 

 

“I know that we were late to the party, but what are we celebrating?” Alex asks. 

 

“I’m partnering with the Cavanaughs!” Kara says happily. 

 

“Oh my god! That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Alex says, hugging her sister. 

 

“As of twenty minutes ago, I will be in charge of designing a new line of medical supplies after Mrs. Thomas buys out the Cane family,” Lena says as Sam squeals happily. 

 

“God, you two are amazing!” Sam says as she hugs the CEO. Ava glances at Sara with a playful smile before clearing her throat. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’re just here. Minding our own business,” Ava says as Sara nods with an unconvincing smile. 

 

“Yeah, totally didn’t know about any of this,” Sara says as the marine gasps before lightly bumping her with her hip. 

 

“Oh, I have no doubt that she had something to do with it,” Sam says with a smirk. 

 

“Damn, Aves. Taking down Cane wasn’t enough for you?” Alex asks as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“I have yet to see that vile woman. That’s still on the agenda,” Ava says before Lena clears her throat. 

 

“Here’s to our amazing little family that I love more than anything,” Lena says. 

 

“To family.” 

 

The women clinks their glasses happily, sipping on their beverages and smiling widely at each other. The group falls into a playful conversation, holding onto each other close before Lena notices Jocelyn enter the room. The brunette is wearing a scarlet gown with a high slit up the left leg as she’s paired the gown with a pair of black heels. The doctor’s hair is down in loose waves and her makeup is dark and sultry as her eyes scan the room. The CEO notices the woman smirk as she notices Ava joking with Alex before walking toward the group. 

 

“Heather is on the way,” Lena mumbles as the group arch their brows. 

 

“Caitlyn!” Kara, Sam and Alex say in unison. 

 

“Who’s Caitlyn?” Sara asks. 

 

“My horrible ex. Wait, why is she here?” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Not her, Cane,” Lena says as the group sighs in realization. 

 

“What’s her deal with name Heather?” Sara asks. 

 

“Oh, was that the girl from my sorority that never called you back?” Sam asks. 

 

“No,” Lena argues as Ava nods. 

 

“She never called her back and then slept with Lena’s boyfriend a month later,” Ava says before the CEO scoffs. 

 

“Aw baby,” Kara says as she wraps her arms around Lena. 

 

“Makes sense why she calls every evil bitch, Heather,” Alex says before Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, well, you’re a Heather for falling asleep while going down on Sam,” Lena counters as the group gasps while Alex’s eyes widen.

 

“You told her?!” Alex asks, staring at her girlfriend. 

 

“Wait, how did you just fall asleep during that?” Sara asks as Alex groans. The women laugh before Ava feels a hand slide onto her shoulder, causing the marine to turn around, staring at Jocelyn with a smug smile on her face. 

 

“I hate to interrupt, but do you mind if I steal you away for a moment?” Jocelyn asks. Ava feels Sara lightly squeeze her hand, silently showing her support before the marine nods with a small smile. 

 

“Excuse me, ladies. Alex, you and I really need to have a conversation later,” Ava says with a smirk, causing the trauma surgeon to groan as Sam plants a kiss against her lips. 

 

Jocelyn gently pulls on the marine’s elbow, leading her a few feet from the group of women before her eyes dance along Ava’s toned figure. The marine smirks, pretending to enjoy the stare from the doctor before Jocelyn bites her lower lip seductively. 

 

“Ava, you in that suit is driving me absolutely mad,” Jocelyn says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Mad enough to murder someone?” Ava counters as the doctor arches a brow. 

 

“Come again?” Jocelyn asks. 

 

“You see, here’s the thing. I know,” Ava says. 

 

“Know what, exactly?” Jocelyn asks. 

 

“I know that your family has spent millions of dollars in hush money to hide the fact that their daughter is nothing more than a vile excuse of a human,” Ava says harshly. 

 

“How dare you say that to me,” Jocelyn says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“You should feel lucky that is the only thing that I’m saying to you right now. You have killed thirty people, been in bed with a terrorist supporter, and your resume of devilish pleasures continues from there. However, you made a huge mistake by trying to hurt the woman that I’m falling in love with. When I found out that you murdered her sister, you are lucky that I didn’t inject you with the lethal injection cocktail, myself,” Ava says coldly. 

 

“Look, whatever that bitch told you, it isn’t true. She’s not one of us, Ava. She doesn’t even deserve you! How can you even listen to her when all she is doing is filling your mind with lies?” Jocelyn asks before Ava steps closer to the doctor, gazing down at her with a cold expression. 

 

“Here’s the difference between you and I, Jocelyn. I do everything in my power to better the lives of my patients while you’re too busy killing people for your own personal gain. You use your wealth, your status, and your family’s influence to cover it up while I’ve been busting my arse to separate myself from despicable people like yourself. YOU are no better than my murderous brother, and I can assure you, there is a very special place in hell for a woman like you,” Ava says harshly. 

 

“You are going to regret saying that,” Jocelyn says before Ava smirks. 

 

“If you so much as go near any member of my family, hell, even look at them wrong, I will make it my sole mission in life to send you to the deepest depths of hell. Believe me, I’ve been pretty close to it, and trust me, I will find more ways to hurt you than you can even imagine,” Ava threatens. Jocelyn’s eyes widen at the marine’s coldness as she swallows loudly. 

 

“Okay, you’ve made your point,” Jocelyn says before the marine shrugs her shoulder. 

 

“Not yet,” Ava says. 

 

The marine slowly approaches Sara before gently cupping her cheek and kissing her passionately. Jocelyn’s jaw clenches in anger as Ava breaks the kiss, only to plant another featherlight kiss against the tip of Sara’s nose before turning to look at the doctor. 

 

“She is the kind of woman that you should strive to be, Dr. Cane. Sara is kind, compassionate, beautiful inside and out, playful, and driven to make a change in the world. You on the other hand, are nothing more than a miserable bitch that is not welcomed here. Don’t let the door hit you in the arse on the way out,” Ava says as the women stifle their laughter as the doctor gasps. 

 

“I will make you and your family’s life a living hell! You ungrateful, stupid, fucking jarhead!” Jocelyn shouts angrily. 

 

“Did she just?” Alex asks as Kara nods, clenching her jaw with anger. 

 

“Darling, let me handle this,” Lena says as she hands Kara her drink before stepping forward and punching the doctor across the jaw. 

 

“OOOOHHH!” the group of women say as the doctor falls to the floor. Lena shakes out her hand slightly as the marine wraps an arm around her shoulder, slightly holding her back before the CEO glances down at the doctor. 

 

“No one, calls my sister a jarhead,” Lena says. 

 

A security team rushes over to the group, quickly picking up the disheveled doctor and escorting her out of the ballroom. Ava notices a smirk cross Mrs. Thomas’ lips as she nods to the siblings before the marine plants a tender kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

 

“Birdie, I had it under control, you know,” Ava says. 

 

“Fish, you honestly think that I’m going to let that woman insult you and threaten our family?” Lena counters as Ava laughs. 

 

“Damn, Momma’s got a nasty right hook,” Sara says with a smirk. 

 

“That’s my wife,” Kara says with a loving smile. 

 

“I taught her that,” Alex says as the women roll their eyes. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that, babe,” Sam says. The women share a laugh before Ava wraps her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly before Zari approaches the women wearing a navy gown. 

 

“Um, so, I’m sorry that I’m late but I definitely just saw Lena punch the shit out of Cane. Badass,” Zari says as the women laugh. 

 

“Well, now that everyone’s here and the bitch is gone, how about we liven this party up a little bit?” Sara asks. 

 

“Was Lena punching Cane not enough for you?” Kara asks as Sara smirks. 

 

“That was the pregame, but now, it’s time that we make our way to the dance floor. We might not be able to teach Alex how to stay awake during sex, but we may be able to save her dance moves,” Sara says playfully before Alex groans. 

 

“Aves, I’m going to kill your girlfriend,” Alex says. 

 

“Whoa, no offense but how could you fall asleep between the hot lawyer’s legs? Like, dude, have you seen Sam?” Zari asks as the women laugh before Alex glares at Zari. 

 

“Lena, I’m gonna need that extra sword,” Alex says before Lena smirks. 

 

“Dancing, right? Whoooo!” Lena says as she leads her wife to the dance floor. The group laugh as the follow behind the CEO, as Ava and Sara share a passionate kiss. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Sara asks before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“No one, insults my girlfriend and gets away with it,” Ava says with a smirk. Sara smiles before capturing Ava’s lips in a tender kiss before Kara rushes over to the couple, breaking them from their moment. 

 

“Please, tell me you have M&M’s in your pocket,” Kara says. 

 

“I do and I even ate the yellow ones,” Ava says before Kara sighs happily. 

 

“I love you,” Kara says before Ava hands her the bag of candy from her pocket and disappearing back to the dance floor.

 

”Some things never change,” Ava says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Just like our first gala together, huh?” Sara asks as Ava laughs. 

 

“Well, there were less punches and more candy throwing. Oh, and I didn’t have a girlfriend then,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“You’re right, this one is definitely better,” Sara says before leading Ava to the dance floor to join their happy family dancing around Alex, who is flopping around like a fish out of water. 

 

One enemy down, and now it was time to celebrate.

Oh, and teach Alex how to dance. 


	26. Joyful Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Enjoy!

The security team drags Jocelyn through the halls before pushing her out of the front door of the hotel. The woman scoffs and grunts loudly before slamming her hand against the door in frustration. Turning her head, the doctor storms away from the hotel before feeling a grip around her arm. James pulls the doctor to the side of the hotel before looking at the disheveled and angry woman. 

 

“What happened?” James asks. 

 

“That fucking jarhead knows every detail of my past because of that Sara Lance, bitch. I knew that I should have killed her months ago or it would be under her arm right now,” Jocelyn says as the man nods. 

 

“What the hell happened to your lip?” James asks as he stares at the swollen, bleeding lip. 

 

“Lena fucking Luthor punched me when I called her idiot sister a ‘jarhead’. They feel as if they’re on top of the fucking world and I want their entire family to pay,” Jocelyn says as James smiles. 

 

“Luckily, I know someone that can help break up that happiness. But, you and I have a common enemy in Lena Luthor. I want her to feel so much pain that she will be begging for mercy,” James says with a smug smile. Jocelyn smiles widely as she nods her head. 

 

“Count me in. Pain is something that I specialize in.” 

 

“How about you and I go somewhere to grab a drink.” 

 

** Monday morning... **

 

Ava wasn’t kidding when Mrs. Thomas wanted to bury the Cane family because she wasted no time in taking action. As of an hour ago, the media was capturing videos and pictures of the entire Cane family, including Jocelyn being arrested. It was a great way to start off the women’s morning, each joining in on a Group FaceTime call to sip their morning coffee and celebrate before having to leave for their respected jobs. 

 

It was a small victory and a breath of fresh air for the women. Kara and Lena were giddy with joy, not only for the arrest of the vile doctor, but for their appointment to find out the sex of their baby. Kara holds Lena’s hand as she lays on an exam table for her latest ultrasound. Lena offers a small smile to her wife before Kara plants a tender kiss against the CEO’s cheek. 

 

“What do you think we’re having?” Kara asks. 

 

“Darling, I don’t care as long as they’re healthy. I’m hoping they somehow manage to get your eyes,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“No, I want them to have your eyes. However, I might regret that when you both try to use them against me,” Kara says playfully. 

 

“I would never,” Lena says, feigning shock before laughing. 

 

“God, I can’t believe our little family is getting bigger,” Kara says. 

 

“Me too, darling. Just don’t leave me when I continue to gain weight or when my feet and boobs swell,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“I will give you massages every single day. Honestly, you’re the most beautiful when you’re carrying our child,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“I love you,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

“I love you. So much, it’s insane,” Kara says happily. 

 

Kara plants a tender kiss against her wife’s lips before hearing the sound of the marine’s laughter from the hallway. Within seconds, Ava skates into the room, wearing a navy pair of Fig scrubs, as the jogger-style scrub pants show off her heelies. With ease, Ava skates over to the table, smiling widely at the couple before turning slightly to slide her arm around her sister smoothly. 

 

“Come here, often?” Ava asks playfully as Lena laughs. 

 

“Only when my sister’s working,” Lena counters. 

 

“Whoa. I want your shoes,” Kara says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Absolutely not. Those are silent death traps,” Lena says as Ava scoffs. 

 

“Hey, my shoes are amazing,” Ava says as Kara nods. 

 

“Yeah, but look how long it took you to master them. Kara is clumsy enough as it is,” Lena says as her wife shakes her head. 

 

“Oh, babe. Come on! I could move around the office so much faster!” Kara whines with a pout as Ava smirks. 

 

“She’s right and time is of the essence when you’re a CEO,” Ava says as Lena groans. 

 

“Don’t encourage her, Fish. The pout is bad enough,” Lena says as Ava winks. 

 

“I’ll have a pair sent to your office, Kid. I’ll give you a crash course,” Ava says as Kara smiles widely. 

 

“Yes!” Kara cheers. 

 

“Fish,” Lena warns. 

 

“Worst case is she crashes. I’ll just make sure it’s not through a window or something,” Ava says. 

 

“Or that she ends up with a scar like the one you have through your eyebrow,” Lena argues as Ava laughs. 

 

“How did that happen?” Kara asks. 

 

“Well, let’s just say she fell into a trashcan, repeatedly. Oh, and a wall, several windows, and would you like for me to continue? Her stubbornness is what gave her that scar,” Lena says as Kara laughs. 

 

“Okay, okay. Fine. You’ve made your point. But she deserves the chance and I’ll even give her a helmet. Don’t worry, I won’t let that pretty face of hers get harmed in anyway,” Ava says as Kara laughs.

 

“I’m so exited,” Kara says. 

 

“See what you’ve done?” Lena asks playfully. 

 

“You love me,” Ava says. 

 

“Uh huh, for now but when my wife becomes Evel Knievel, I may change my mind,” Lena threatens with a smile. 

 

“That’s shite and you know it,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

The marine plants a kiss against Lena’s cheek before setting up the ultrasound machine. She grabs a few supplies before slipping gloves onto her hands. She slowly opens the front of Lena’s gown, exposing her adorable baby bump before rubbing the ultrasound gel in her hands to warm it up. 

 

“Ready to see what you’re having?” Ava asks. 

 

“Yes, I’m so excited!” Kara says happily. 

 

“Any guesses?” Ava asks. 

 

“I’m thinking it’s a boy,” Kara says. 

 

“Hmm, as long as they’re healthy, I could care less,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Well, let’s see for ourselves. This may be a little cold even though I’ve been trying to warm it up for you,” Ava says as she squirts the gel onto Lena’s belly. The CEO hisses at the coolness of the gel before moving to hold her wife’s hand and Ava’s free hand. 

 

Kara plants a kiss against her wife’s knuckles as Ava winks at her sister, lightly squeezing Lena’s hand before grabbing the ultrasound probe. Ava presses a few buttons on the machine as she slowly slides the probe around Lena’s belly. The three women stare intently at the screen, the married couple periodically stare at the marine, noticing her eyes focusing on the screen before a small smile crosses her lips. Ava retracts her hand away from Lena before pressing a few buttons, capturing images before pointing her index finger at the screen. 

 

“That’s our baby? The nugget is still so tiny,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Well, Birdie is roughly eighteen weeks. All of this area around the baby is nice and clean, and there’s no additional swelling or anything. Which has been my main concern given the previous pregnancies had abnormal swelling and edema. But there’s no sign of it now, so, we will monitor it and keep an eye out for any changes. I think it’s safe to say that my niece is a little fighter, just like her mom, and Lord help me, if she has Birdie’s eyes, there’s no hope for us, Kara,” Ava explains as the women gasp. 

 

“We’re having a girl?!” Lena asks as Ava smiles. 

 

“Kara, think you can handle another Luthor woman running around?” Ava asks happily. 

 

“Oh my god! We’re having a girl!” Kara says before planting a happy kiss against her wife’s lips. The couple smile happily as joyful tears fall down their cheeks before Kara plants a kiss against Lena’s belly. Ava quickly cleans the gel from her sister’s belly before closing her gown and hugging her sister. 

 

“I’m so happy for you,” Ava whispers. 

 

“Fish, thank you. So much for always taking care of me,” Lena says, hugging her sister tightly. 

 

“Always, Birdie. I’ll give you a minute to get changed while the pictures print,” Ava says happily. 

 

“You’re going to go skate down the hallway and tell everyone you’re having a niece aren’t you?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“You’re damn right I am,” Ava says before planting a kiss against Kara’s cheek. 

 

“Ava, thank you. I’m so glad that you’re here for this,” Kara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Me too, Kid. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to go brag about having a niece,” Ava says playfully before skating out of the room and closing the door behind her. 

 

“Wait for it,” Lena says as she looks at her wife. 

 

“I’M HAVING A NIECE!” Ava shouts happily. 

 

The nursing staff smiles and cheers happily, and the marine smiles as she can hear the sound of Kara and Lena laughing from inside the room. The marine smiles and sighs happily, thankful that her sister’s pregnancy has continued to progress well. Taking two steps, she happily skates down the hall, high-fiving everyone that she can before she notices Kerry standing in her fatigues at the end of the hall. Ava stops skating instantly, as the woman nods with a sad smile. The marine slowly approaches her superior, before knitting her brows. 

 

“Kerry? What are you doing here? Is everything alright with Taylor and the baby?” Ava asks as the woman nods. 

 

“They’re fine. Congrats about your niece. I’m sure your sister is thrilled,” Kerry says as the marine nods. 

 

“Thank you. She is beyond excited. Hell, I’m just happy that they’re both nice and healthy,” Ava says as Kerry nods. 

 

“That’s what’s important,” Kerry says as sadness radiates throughout her eyes.

 

“Kerry, what’s going on?” Ava asks as the woman sighs heavily. 

 

“Our orders got pushed. We’re shipping out this Saturday morning,” Kerry says softly as the color drains from Ava’s face. 

 

“What? I thought we had two weeks?” Ava asks as Kerry shakes her head. 

 

“We got the call from D.C., I didn’t want to tell you the news over the phone but now, I feel like an ass for ruining such a joyous moment,” Kerry says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“This isn’t your fault. It’s Stark’s,” Ava says as Kerry nods. 

 

“I’m going to get you back to your family, I promise,” Kerry says with a firm nod. 

 

“And I’ll get you home to yours. Shite, Kerry. I can’t go in and tell her that right now,” Ava says, running a hand through her hair. 

 

“I know, but you can’t wait because we don’t have much time to spend with the people we love before they send us back to that hell hole,” Kerry says as the marine nods. 

 

“You’re right,” Ava says as the superior wraps her arms around the marine, hugging her tightly. 

 

“Cherish every single second. I’ll see you on Saturday morning. We ship out at 0900,” Kerry says with a nod before walking down the hall. 

 

Ava hangs her head slightly, quickly wiping a stray tear from her eye before exhaling a shaky breath. Turning toward the hall, Ava slowly walks toward her sister’s room, instead of skating, causing the nurses to glance at each other with concerned faces. Stopping at the door to Lena’s room, Ava closes her eyes for a brief moment, collecting herself before entering the room. 

 

“It’s a great name!” Kara defends. 

 

“We are not naming our little girl, Gertrude!” Lena says with a smile as Kara laughs. 

 

“Come on, Ava. Help me out here,” Kara says with a smirk. 

 

The marine glances at the floor, never look up at the women and remaining quiet. Lena and Kara glance at each other as they notice the change in the marine’s demeanor before Lena stands to her feet and approaches her sister. The CEO uses her index finger to lightly tilt Ava’s chin up to face her as she notices tears forming in the marine’s gray-blue eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Um, I saw Kerry in the hallway,” Ava says softly. Kara’s eyes widen slightly at the mention of the marine’s superior before moving to stand next to the marine and her wife. 

 

“What did she want?” Kara asks. 

 

“I don’t want to do this. Not after finding out about the baby,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Hey, whatever it is, you can tell us,” Lena says as the marine’s bottom lip begins to tremble. 

 

“They’re deploying us on Saturday morning,” Ava says. 

 

The married couple gasp before wrapping their arms around the marine, holding her close. 

 

It was in that moment, the women realized that they may have one a small victory, but Ava was returning to war, and no one was ready to see her go. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

Sara slowly enters Ava’s home, closing the door behind her as her eyes scan the house looking for any signs of the marine. She knows that she’s home because her SUV and motorcycle are parked in the driveway, and after bumping into Alex earlier in the day, Sara could tell something was up. Alex didn’t say what, but when the surgeon didn’t hear from the marine, she knew something was off. Sara sets her pursue and keys onto the kitchen island before glancing out the backdoor, noticing the marine swimming laps in her pool as Ace paces alongside the side of the pool. The surgeon sighs before walking onto the deck, closing the door behind her before making her way down to the backyard. Sara slowly approaches the pool, watching as the marine continues to swim rapidly before kicking off her shoes and rolling up the legs of her pants. Sara sits on the side of the pool, sticking her feet into the water and much to Sara’s surprise, the pool water is warm, unlike the cool spring air around her. 

 

The marine pops her head out of the water, gasping for air and lightly shaking her head before noticing Sara staring back at her. The marine slowly walks toward Sara, and the surgeon instantly recognizes the sadness radiating throughout the marine’s eyes. Sara grabs her phone, sliding it into one of her shoes as Ava moves to stand between the surgeon’s legs and stares up at her. Sara moves a wet strand of hair from Ava’s forehead before bending down and planting a kiss against her forehead. 

 

“I tried calling you,” Sara says as the marine nods. 

 

“Sorry. I left my phone inside,” Ava says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“I heard about Lena and Kara having a baby girl,” Sara says with a small smile. 

 

“Yeah, I’m happy for them,” Ava says as she attempts to form a smile. 

 

Sara arches a brow before sighing to herself, knowing that something is bothering the marine and is reluctant to talk about it. The marine slowly moves to rest her back against the pool’s wall, facing away from the surgeon. Sara slides off her jacket before releasing her hair from its ponytail. With a small nod, silently building up some courage, Sara slides into the pool, only to quickly resurface before wrapping her arms around the marine’s neck and her legs around her waist. Ava’s eyes widen at the action, before moving her arms around Sara’s back, holding her flush against her body. 

 

“I thought you hated the water,” Ava says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“I do, but my girlfriend uses it as an escape when something’s bothering her. Besides, I’m pretty sure that I can touch if I had to but even if I couldn’t, I know that you wouldn’t let anything happen to me. Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Sara says as the marine nods. 

 

“After I finished with Birdie’s ultrasound, I went into the hall, screaming for joy that I’m having a niece, and that’s when I saw my superior at the end of the hall. We’re getting deployed Saturday morning,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“The general moved it up,” Sara says as the marine nods. 

 

“Yeah, and after that, god. The look on Birdie’s face killed me,” Ava says, shaking her head slightly. 

 

“Hey, look at me,” Sara says as Ava’s eyes stare into hers. 

 

“Sara, if you don’t want to wait,” Ava says before Sara interrupts her. 

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I am not going anywhere. I meant what I said, I’m going to be here, waiting for you and looking after everyone while you’re gone. I’m not going to lie, it’s going to be hard, not being able to see you or kiss you any time I want, but I’m in this. Okay? I just jumped in a damn pool for you, because YOU, are the woman my heart craves for. You serving your country isn’t going to change that,” Sara says. 

 

With one quick motion, Ava turns the women around, pinning Sara against the pool wall as she captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Sara moans into the kiss as her hands tangle themselves into the marine’s hair as the women deepen the kiss. The marine’s tongue dominates Sara’s mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth feverishly as her grip around the surgeon’s back tightens. Sara arches her back, pressing her chest against the marine’s bikini clad chest, causing both women to moan at the contact. The women break the kiss, resting their foreheads against one another as they pant, catching their breaths. Sara’s hands slowly fall from Ava’s hair, moving along the marine’s back, digging her fingernails lightly into her exposed skin, instantly causing the marine to shiver against her. Ava holds the surgeon close to her body with one arm as she moves her hand to gently cup Sara’s cheek, rubbing her thumb along her cheek bone as she stares into Sara’s eyes.

 

“Tá mé ag titim i ngrá leat. (I’m falling in love with you),” Ava whispers as Sara tilts her head slightly, before planting a tender kiss against the marine’s lips. 

 

“You are adorable when you ramble in Irish,” Sara says sweetly as a shy smile crosses the marine’s lips. 

 

“Sorry, I can’t help it sometimes,” Ava says as the surgeon smirks. 

 

“I’m not sure what you just said, but, this is what I’m going to say in response to it. See if I’m on the right path,” Sara says. 

 

“Alright, let’s hear it,” Ava says softly. Sara smiles, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Ava’s awaiting lips.

 

“Ava,” Sara mumbles against the marine’s lips as she stares into the marine’s eyes. 

 

“Yes, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says as the women’s lips continue to gently hover against one another. 

 

“Take me upstairs and make love to me.” 


	27. Morning Crossword Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter update! Happy Fourth of July!

** Tuesday morning... **

 

Sara currently finds herself sipping on coffee in Ava’s bed, gently tracing patterns along the marine’s back as Ace is cuddled against her side. Ava lays across Sara’s lap, as the women work on the crossword from this morning’s paper. The lazy morning was unusual for the surgeons, but were glad to have the opportunity to spend more time together. Sara smiles as Ava glances down at the crossword, gently tapping the end of the pen to her lips, looking absolutely adorable in her oversized RayBan reading glasses. 

 

Sara has been writing cute sayings along Ava’s exposed shoulders with her fingertips. One of which, she finds herself tracing, ‘I’m falling in love with you’, over and over again. It was simple moments like this with the marine that makes Sara’s heart run wild with love. She didn’t have the courage to say the words out loud, so she would stick to tracing them into the marine’s skin. 

 

“Hmm, six letter word for an ‘intricate blue with purple undertones’,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Indigo,” Sara says as the marine nods. 

 

“Wow, not how I would have described that color but thank you,” Ava says as she writes onto the paper. Sara laughs before sipping her coffee as the marine glances up at the surgeon.

 

”What is it, my love?” Sara asks.

 

“You keep writing something on my back. It’s very hard to concentrate on what you’re writing and concentrate on this crossword,” Ava says as Sara’s fingers halt their movements. 

 

“I can stop,” Sara says before the marine shakes her head. 

 

“No, keep doing it. I want to figure it out and I love when you rub my back,” Ava says as Sara nods with a smirk. The marine glances back at the crossword as Sara traces her repeated feelings across the marine’s shoulder blades, this time, tracing it in cursive. 

 

“Four down is Cameron Diaz,” Sara says as the marine quickly fills in the crossword. 

 

“Hmm, you want me to take you to the zoo?” Ava asks, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Oh, not even close,” Sara says with a laugh. 

 

“Damn,” Ava says as she lifts up and steals a sip of Sara’s coffee. The surgeon plants a quick kiss against the marine’s forehead before Ava sighs happily. 

 

“If you don’t know ten across, we have some serious things to talk about,” Sara says as the marine laughs. 

 

“Um, are you kidding? I read the first three words of the clue and knew it was Cher,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Five down is fuchsia. Damn, someone was very interested in colors when they made this,” Sara says before the marine smirks. 

 

“All done. Now, to figure out this mystery puzzle, you’re writing on my back,” Ava says as she tosses the paper to the other side of the bed. 

 

“Is it bothering you that bad?” Sara asks as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“No, but I like it,” Ava says sweetly. Sara repeats tracing the saying, watching as Ava squints her eyes in concentration. 

 

“You’re adorable,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I think, I got it,” Ava says with a nod. 

 

“Alright, let’s hear it,” Sara says. 

 

“You want me to buy you the moon,” Ava says as Sara laughs loudly. 

 

“Good guess, but no, my love,” Sara says. 

 

“Damn it!” Ava says as the surgeon laughs. 

 

Sara continues to trace the saying, but little does she know, the marine figured it out over fifteen minutes ago. However, she doesn’t have the heart to call Sara out on it because she admitted her feelings in Irish. So, she was going to let Sara have her own sense of mystery, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t make the marine smile like a giddy teenager. 

 

“I swear, if you want me to take you to the zoo, all you have to do is ask,” Ava deadpans as the surgeon laughs. 

 

“No, baby. It’s not about going to the zoo,” Sara says as Ava smirks at the pet name. 

 

“Hmmm, you’re plotting something and I’m not sure if I like it,” Ava counters playfully. 

 

“Oh, now you know how I feel when you ramble in Irish and I have no idea what you’re saying,” Sara defends as Ava smiles. 

 

“Fair enough,” Ava says. 

 

“Glad you see it my way,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“I like this. Mornings with you,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Me too. I think, sharing coffee and doing the crossword with you is something that I could get used to doing every morning,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“Hmm, me too, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says sweetly. The marine lifts herself up, planting a kiss against Sara’s lips as her tank top exposes part of the script tattoo along her side. 

 

“I never had the chance to ask you about your rib tattoo,” Sara says. 

 

“It’s an Irish blessing. It’s the only blessing our parents ever taught us. Birdie wrote it to me during one of my first deployments. So, I got it on my side and Birdie’s nickname in Irish along my heart. I wanted to keep them with me even while I’m away,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“You’re literally the sweetest woman that I’ve ever met,” Sara says as Ava sighs. 

 

“Shh, don’t let too many people hear you say that. May damage my Luthor reputation,” Ava counters as Sara laughs. 

 

“I believe you did that by letting your patients color in your tattoos, reading to them, throwing them dance parties. Oh, and don’t even get me started about how sweet you are with your sister. It was actually one of the first moments that made me attracted to you when I saw you with her that day in the cafeteria,” Sara admits as Ava smiles. 

 

“Ah, the day everyone witnessed her yelling and hitting me?” Ava asks as Sara nods. 

 

“That’s it. When you held her hand and walked out of the cafeteria. God, it was so sweet,” Sara says as the marine arches a brow. 

 

“You saw all of that?” Ava asks. 

 

“I did,” Sara says. 

 

“You never told me that,” Ava says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“Well, to be fair, we hated each other back then,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Ava says before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“We both just misunderstood each other. Besides, your ass in the navy slacks you were wearing that day. Whew, I couldn’t help but stare,” Sara says playfully as Ava laughs. 

 

“You’re right, it’s a good arse,” Ava says before Sara lightly smacks the marine’s butt. 

 

“Here I am being sweet and you make it all about your ass,” Sara says before Ava laughs. 

 

“You were the one that brought it up,” Ava says before stealing another sip of the surgeon’s coffee as Sara laughs. 

 

“Can we call out of work? I just want to spend the day with you like this,” Sara says as the marine sighs. 

 

“You can. As for me, I have multiple board meetings and a few surgeries that I have to do this afternoon. Especially, with my orders being pushed, I need to get some of these surgeries done before I leave,” Ava says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“Damn, wishful thinking on my part,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“What’s your afternoon like?” Ava asks. 

 

“Rounds and I’ll probably see if the pit needs help,” Sara says before Ava smirks. 

 

“Well, seeing that I would love to spend more time with you, how about you scrub in with me this afternoon?” Ava asks as Sara smirks. 

 

“Are you asking me out on an OR date?” Sara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“It’s no exploratory lap inside of a restaurant, but there are a few tumor removals that I’m doing this afternoon,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Well, consider it a date,” Sara says before Ava slowly sits up. The marine captures Sara’s lips in a tender kiss before planting a featherlight kiss against the tip of her nose, an action that Sara has come to fall in love with. 

 

“I could go for a shower,” Ava says with a sultry smile. 

 

“Well, it turns out, a certain marine did make me terribly sweaty last night. So, I’m in need of a shower myself,” Sara mumbles against the marine’s lips. 

 

“Hmm, shower and then I’ll make us some breakfast,” Ava says before kissing the surgeon. The sound of the marine’s stomach grumbling causes Sara to laugh before smirking. 

 

“Looks like you worked up an appetite after last night,” Sara says as the marine smirks. 

 

“Hmm, I did but right now, I’m not in the mood for food,” Ava husks. 

 

The marine slides off the bed, carefully taking the cup of coffee from the surgeon before picking her up bridal style. Sara laughs, wrapping her arms around the marine’s neck as Ava carries her into the bathroom. 

 

Yeah, mornings with Ava were becoming Sara’s favorite way to start her day. 

 

** Meanwhile...at L-Corp  **

 

“Seriously?” Lena asks as Sam nods, sipping her coffee. 

 

“He’s been dead silent since the gala. I’ve check all of his devices,” Sam says as Lena furrows her brows. 

 

“We’ve got to be missing something. He sees us at the gala and everything with Cane goes accordingly, then bam. Ava gets her orders pushed up a week. It doesn’t make sense,” Lena says before Sam sighs. 

 

“I’ll keep looking but I haven’t found anything. Unless he spoke to someone in person and they managed to pull some strings,” Sam says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“What if he bumped into Cane when she was thrown out? Sara and Ava mentioned that they both were involved with the ferry incident,” Lena says as Sam arches a brow. 

 

“Come to think of it, that’s not a bad hypothesis,” Sam says as she retrieves her phone and begins scrolling through documents. 

 

“What are you doing?” Lena asks.

  

“I’ll be damned. Here’s Jocelyn’s number in his phone records the night of the ferry incident,” Sam says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Trace her number to see if it connects to the general,” Lena says as Sam smirks. 

 

“Way ahead of you, Momma Bear. God, I’m so happy you’re having a girl, by the way,” Sam says as Lena smiles.

 

”Me too,” Lena says. 

 

“Have you thought about names?” Sam asks as she wait fo the trace to pop up on the screen. 

 

“We’re thinking about naming her Avalyn Catherine. Call her Lynn for short. Kara and I, we think that our daughter should be named after the two strongest women in our lives,” Lena says as Sam smiles. 

 

“I would be offended by that statement, however, I know that Alex and Aves are going to definitely cry when you tell them,” Sam says as Lena smirks. 

 

“You’re probably right,” Lena says as Sam scoffs as the records pop onto her screen. 

 

“Son of a bitch. He called the general from Jocelyn’s phone,” Sam says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Shite,” Lena says. 

 

“Huh, that’s odd,” Sam says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“What is?” Lena asks. 

 

“Jocelyn and James have been exchanging calls and messages for months. And they’ve been conversing with an unknown National City number as well,” Sam says as she stares at her phone. 

 

“You think they are working with someone else,” Lena says as Sam nods, masking her anger as she recognizes the number on the screen.

 

“Yeah,” Sam says. 

 

“Can you trace it?” Lena asks. 

 

“Not from my phone, I’ll need a faster server for that. I can do it from my office after I finish in court,” Sam says as Lena nods. Jess peaks her head into the office, silently nodding to the CEO about her meeting, causing Lena to sigh heavily before standing to her feet.

 

“Keep me posted. I have to go to a meeting. Give them hell in court today,” Lena says before hugging the lawyer.

 

“Always do,” Sam says with a smirk before planting a soft kiss to the CEO’s cheek. Sam quickly grabs her briefcase before following Lena out of the office. Sam watches as Lena disappears down the hall before holding her phone to her ear.

 

“Ms. Arias! What can I do for you?” Emily, Sam’s assistant, asks. 

 

“Do me a favor. Get me all of the call logs over the last six months from all of the Luthor-owned hospitals. Starting with Luthor Memorial,” Sam orders. 

 

“Right away, Ms. Arias. Anything else?” Emily asks before Sam ends the call. 

 

“Yes, actually. I need a full employee list of everyone at Luthor Memorial. Emily, I need you to be discreet about this,” Sam says. 

 

“You have my word, Ms. Arias. I’ll leave them in the locked drawer of your desk,” Emily says as Sam nods. 

 

“Thank you. I’ll see you in about an hour.”

 

Sam slides her phone into her pocket before sighing. The third person helping James and Jocelyn is someone working at the sisters’ hospital, and Sam was determined to find out the identity of the third accomplice. 


	28. Fear and Tiny Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Later Tuesday morning...L-Corp. **

 

The board meeting wasn’t anything out of the usual, typical talks of expansion and new project contacts. Ava wanted to play it safe, not wanting to overwhelm CEO over the next few months by taking on too many projects and added stresses while she’s away. Lena, however, thought differently. Completely different. 

 

Normally, the siblings are on the same page, but occasionally, they differed. Oh, and when they did, it showed. Lena snapped back, dismissing Ava’s concerns and opinions, causing the marine to remain silent throughout the remaining part of the meeting. The siblings walk into their office as a tense silence falls over the office before Lena closes the door. 

 

“What the hell was that in there?” Lena asks harshly. 

 

“I was trying to do business,” Ava says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“Your idea wasn’t in the best interest of the company,” Lena counters. 

 

“It was in the best interest of the company and for the women running it,” Ava defends. 

 

“Bull. Shite. You pulled that because you think that I can’t handle it,” Lena argues. 

 

“No, it’s not. Expanding and taking on more projects can be pushed a few months without damaging the company. Besides, you’re in charge of revamping the medical supply line with Mrs. Thomas. That in itself will be time consuming. I’m making sure that we, as a company, can provide the best quality of work. I’m also making sure that you have time to enjoy your marriage and that you have time to take care of yourself,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I’ve been doing just fine with my busy schedule as is. Now, you suddenly want to change it?” Lena counters as the marine sighs. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says. 

 

“No. You were being overprotective and doubting my abilities. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean that I can’t handle the added stress,” Lena says as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“I’ve never once doubted your abilities. So, excuse me if I’m trying to limit your already stressful workload,” Ava says. 

 

“Oh, yeah. You’re doing a great job of that by leaving,” Lena says harshly as the marine’s eyes fill with hurt. 

 

“You working more isn’t going to change the fact that I’m getting deployed. All you’re doing is pushing it away because you are too damn stubborn to admit that I’m trying to do what’s best for you!” Ava says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“The expansion is what’s best for me right now,” Lena says harshly. 

 

“You know, what? You’re a grown arse woman. You can figure it out on your own. For the record, I think, this is a really stupid move,” Ava says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Well, if it’s stupid, you don’t have to come to the business dinner tonight,” Lena counters. 

 

“Fine by me,” Ava says, giving up arguing with her sister. 

 

“That’s it?” Lena asks as the marine nods. 

 

“You don’t want my opinion and you’ve clearly made up your mind already. If you need me, I’ll be at the hospital,” Ava says as she grabs a few files from her desk. 

 

“Figures,” Lena says harshly. 

 

“What?” Ava asks. 

 

“You’re getting really good at leaving me. Might as well run off to the hospital. Makes it easier when you run off to the desert this weekend,” Lena snaps. 

 

A wave of hurt swirls in Ava’s eyes, and Lena sighs, hating herself instantly for saying those words. Lena runs a hand through her hair as the marine tosses the files back onto her desk. She grabs her helmet and keys, scoffing to herself before approaching the office door. Jess peaks her head into the office, slightly startled by the marine’s proximity before offering a polite smile at the siblings. 

 

“The Jones are ready for you two. Unless, you need me to reschedule,” Jess says as she notices the helmet in the marine’s hand. 

 

“Apologize for my absence, please. I have to be at the hospital. Besides, Lena made it clear that she can handle it herself,” Ava says flatly, sidestepping the assistant and exiting the office. Lena pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing. 

 

“Tell them that I will be there in a minute,” Lena says harshly. 

 

“Right away, Mrs. Luthor,” Jess says before exiting the office. 

 

Lena sighs harshly, feeling her eyes beginning to sting with tears. Shaking her head, she scoffs, feeling angry with Ava leaving, the threats against her family, and lastly, herself. 

 

“FUCK!” Lena shouts before shaking her head. 

 

Releasing a final breath, she wipes her eyes before exiting the office. Striding down the hallway, everyone could feel the anger radiating from CEO as she passed by them. 

 

She was lashing out because she is afraid, but she wasn’t about to admit it. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

“Hey you,” Alex says, entering Kara’s office. Kara smiles widely at her sister before standing from her desk and wrapping her arms around the surgeon. 

 

“Hi. I’m so glad you could make it,” Kara says as Alex laughs. 

 

“Um, yeah. My sister invites me to lunch and paid for it? Hell yeah, I’m going to make it,” Alex says playfully. The sisters laugh as they move to sit on the couches as Kara distributes their food. 

 

“So, I have news,” Kara says. 

 

“Do tell,” Alex says with a smirk. 

 

“Well, we are having a girl,” Kara says as Alex gasps. 

 

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Alex says happily, hugging her sister. 

 

“Thank you. We’re really excited,” Kara says as Alex smiles. 

 

“God, I can’t believe my baby sister is going to be a mom,” Alex says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Yeah, me too. But, we’ll have you and Ava there to help us figure it out,” Kara says. 

 

“And Sam,” Alex says, causing Kara to nod. 

 

“Definitely, Sam,” Kara says with a forced laugh. 

 

“You have that look,” Alex says softly as Kara sighs. 

 

“Ava told you about her deployment, right?” Kara asks as Alex nods. 

 

“She did,” Alex says, causing Kara to knit her brows. 

 

“How was she?” Kara asks. 

 

“Extremely upset, like the rest of us,” Alex says. 

 

“See, that’s the thing, Lena has been deadly calm. I thought that she would cry, lash out, but she’s been completely silent,” Kara says as Alex nods. 

 

“That’s scaring you because that how she was during the miscarriages,” Alex says as Kara nods sadly. 

 

“Exactly. I mean, I expect her to be upset. She won’t talk, won’t cry. I mean, all she does is nod and stay silent. I just have this feeling that she is going to snap or lash out because I know, deep down, when I look in her eyes, she’s terrified. It’s the same look I had each time you were deployed,” Kara says as the surgeon sighs. 

 

“You don’t want her to lash out at Ava,” Alex says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Of course, not! She’ll only be saying things that she doesn’t mean and gosh. She’ll lock it into those stupid, tiny boxes of the feelings she doesn’t want to deal with and push it away. If she does that and Ava leaves, ugh. I know that it will crush her, because I felt that same way. I don’t want her to make the same mistake that I did, Alex,” Kara says as the surgeon takes her sister’s hand into her own. 

 

“Hey, look at me. You only reacted that way because I was lashing out about my own shit. I was so frustrated with Maggie and I just wanted someone to join me in my misery. It was both of us, okay? I knew that you didn’t mean any of it,” Alex says, amusing Kara to bow her head sadly. 

 

“It’s just, when you were injured. All that I could remember, was the hurt in your eyes. I hated myself more than I ever have in my life. I never want Lena to feel that kind of guilt,” Kara says before Alex wraps an arm around her sister, holding her close. 

 

“Kar, their relationship is different from ours. Ava is Lena’s sister, mother-figure and best friend wrapped into one person. As much as you and I can try to understand it, we can’t because we had Mom be our mediator. Hell, she still is our mediator at times. They don’t have that, it’s just them. Which makes it hard,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

 

“What can we do?” Kara asks before Alex plants a tender kiss against her sister’s temple. 

 

“I don’t think there is anything that we can do. Other than be there for them when they need us,” Alex says softly. 

 

“You’re right,” Kara says as Alex smirks. 

 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” Alex says as Kara playfully shoves the surgeon. 

 

“You fell asleep during sex,” Kara defends, causing Alex to groan. 

 

“Jesus, it was one time!” Alex says before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“One time, too many,” Kara says before Alex rolls her eyes. 

 

“Come on, let’s eat our food,” Alex says. 

 

“Hey, I love you,” Kara says sweetly, causing the surgeon to smirk. 

 

“I love you, too. Hey, you know what we could do for Ava before she leaves?” Alex asks as Kara’s brow to arch, noticing the devilish smile on her sister’s lips. 

 

“Are you thinking, what I think you’re thinking?” Kara asks as Alex nods. 

 

“I am,” Alex says with a wide smile. 

 

“Ehh, you do realize that game nights have started wars in our family, right? You honestly think that if Lena and Ava are fighting that making them square off in a game of monopoly is the greatest idea?” Kara asks. 

 

“Valid point. New idea,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

 

“Karaoke night,” Kara says. 

 

“That could work. We could invite members of her company to come out and have drinks with everyone. If we do it Thursday, it’ll leave an opportunity for family night on Friday before she leaves,” Alex says as Kara smirks. 

 

“Alright, I’ll schedule it.” 

 

The Danvers sisters eat in a comfortable silence, happily talking as they finalize details about the impromptu karaoke night plans. 

 

** Later that evening... **

 

Lena sits in her seat across from the large group of investors inside one of the classiest restaurants in the city. The CEO is wearing a low-neck, red dress, hugging her curves perfectly as her hair is styled into a tight bun. Her style is simple, yet elegant, and her fierce makeup only adds to the appeal of a serious CEO. She offers polite smiles to the investors, nodding along with the small conversations as the waiters continue to take the group’s food orders before they begin talking business. Lena wasn’t too terribly hungry, finding her senses to be overwhelmed by the strong smell of hops from the vast array of beers scattered along the table. If she was being completely honest, the smell was making her nauseous. 

 

The CEO would be lying if she hadn’t checked her phone repeatedly, checking the time and secretly hoping that her sister would show up. Yet, after the first fifteen minutes, she completely gave up hope. Lena had no one but herself to blame, causing herself to sigh as sips on her water. The investors continue to engage in small conversations before the waiter disappears, causing the men to glance around before lowering their voices and looking to the CEO. Taking on last sip of her water, Lena offers a small smile, setting her glass onto the table before clearing her throat lightly. 

 

As she opens her mouth to speak, the hostess escorts Ava into the private dining room, causing the investors to look at her with wide smiles. The marine is wearing coral slacks with a white blouse layered under a navy blazer with three-quarter sleeves. Ava’s curly hair is tied in a loose braid, thrown over one shoulder as a cream headband gently pushes her bangs away from her face. 

 

“I’m apologize that I’m late. Let’s just say a tiny human ate the head off of a Barbie and it didn’t want to leave his stomach,” Ava says, causing the group of investors to laugh. 

 

“Well, you’re in luck. We just put in our orders and haven’t even started discussing business,” an investor says as Ava nods. 

 

“Well, good timing on my part,” Ava says with a smile. 

 

“Do we even want to know how or why your patient did that?” 

 

“Well, I’m not even sure of that answer to be honest,” Ava quips, causing the group to laugh. 

 

The marine quickly slides into the chair next to her sister before reaching into her pocket and handing the CEO a small bag. A waiter walks over, quickly taking Ava’s drink and food order as Lena opens the bag, finding an assortment of goodies and a small note. 

 

The CEO smirks as she notices a small package of skittles, M&M’s, and a small, eucalyptus scented rollerball perfume inside the bag. Lena opens the note, finding the marine’s loopy handwriting over the page. 

 

_**Perfume: because I know that you love the smell of eucalyptus and if you end up sitting next to Henry, his cologne makes everyone nauseous.** _

 

_** Skittles and M&M’s: all of those dreadful yellows have mysteriously vanished—don’t worry.  ** _

__

_** Cheesy joke for good luck that I heard from my patient today: Why did the tomato blush? ... Because he saw salad dressing.  ** _

__

_** Oh, and lastly, one thing that couldn’t fit into the bag: my hand and my forever love and support for you.  ** _

 

Lena shakes her head, fighting back tears before taking the marine’s hand into her own and squeezing it lightly. Ava gently squeezes the CEO’s hand, as she continues making small talk before Lena sighs. 

 

She is terrified of the thought of living her life without her sister. 

 

Lena just wishes that she could tell her that instead of putting up a wall and screaming at her. 

 

The clock is ticking and she needs to figure it out fast before she loses her chance. 


	29. Discoveries Or Lack There Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

** Wednesday morning... **

 

“No shit. A Barbie head?” Zari asks as Sara laughs. 

 

“Yes. Hair and all. It was insane,” Sara says with a smile.

 

”Why am I never here for the cool cases?!” Zari asks  

 

“You we’re on a date. How’d that go?” Sara asks as the radiologist groans  

 

“I would rather have someone fall asleep while going down on me for a year than go out with that accountant again,” Zari says as Sara cringes  

 

“That bad?” Sara asks as the radiologist nods  

 

“She was hot but damn, no personality. Anyways. Moving on. How did he even manage to get that thing down to his stomach?” Zari asks as Sara laughs. 

 

“No fucking clue. During surgery, Ava kept trying to come up with theories. Left us both, completely stumped,” Sara says, smiling I to her coffee cup. 

 

“You liked operating with her, huh?” Zari asks as Sara nods. 

 

“Z, she was incredible. Like, I found myselfjust staring at her, watching her work, at one point. She does this cute bobble head move to the music as she’s working, and god. She’s adorable,” Sara says with a goofy smile. 

 

“I know that smile,” Zari says as the surgeon arches a brow. 

 

“It’s my regular smile. Of course, you know it,” Sara says before sipping her coffee. 

 

“No, that’s not it. Your normal one is more brooding and fake,” Zari says as the surgeon scoffs. 

 

“You ass,” Sara says as Zari laughs. 

 

“Kidding, but if I had to guess, I would say that you’re falling in love with her,” Zari says as Sara scoffs, rapidly shaking her head to cover her blush. 

 

“Noooo,” Sara says as the radiologist smiles. 

 

“Don’t bullshit the queen of bullshitting,” Zari counters. 

 

“If you must know, Your Majesty, yes,” Sara says as Zari smirks. 

 

“I knew it. Have you told her?” Zari asks as the surgeon shakes her head. 

 

“No, but we were laying in bed, sharing coffee and working on the crossword. She was laying across my lap and she looked just so fucking beautiful. I wanted to scream, tell her, but I couldn’t get the words out. So, I traced it on her back with my fingertips,” Sara says as Zari’s smile widens. 

 

“Very domestic of you. Also, disgustingly adorable,” Zari says, sipping her coffee. 

 

“No kidding. I felt very cliche telling you about it,” Sara deadpans. 

 

“No, seriously. It’s good to hear you talk about someone like this. Love looks good on you. I’m happy for you,” Zari says sweetly. 

 

“Thanks, Z,” Sara says happily. 

 

“So, did she figure it out?” Zari asks as the surgeon shakes her head. 

 

“She was trying so hard. She kept thinking that I wanted to take her to take me to the zoo or buy me the moon,” Sara says as Zari laughs. 

 

“She’s an incredibly intelligent, badass marine and surgeon, but can’t figure out what you were writing against her skin? Wow, it’s about time that we find out that there is something she’s horrible at,” Zari says with a laugh. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Which, luckily for me, buys me time until I have the courage to say it out loud,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“I hate to remind you of this, but you have three days until she’s deployed,” Zari says sadly. 

 

“Please, don’t remind me,” Sara says. 

 

“How are you handling everything with that by the way?” Zari asks. 

 

As Sara opens her mouth to speak, Sam enters the radiologist’s office, closing the door behind her. Sam is wearing a black fitted suit with a dangerously tall pair of heels as her brunette hair falls in loose waves around her shoulders. The lawyer smiles at the women before taking a seat next to Sara across from Zari. 

 

“Sam, what a surprise,” Zari says. 

 

“Yeah, what brings you to the hospital today?” Sara asks. 

 

“Well, I needed Zari’s help,” Sam says as the doctors exchange glances. 

 

“With what?” Zari asks. 

 

“Well, since you helped put together the evidence against Cane, I figured you could help me with our newest problem,” Sam says. 

 

“Newest problem?” Sara asks as the lawyer nods. 

 

“I was talking with Lena yesterday, and James has been deathly silent. That’s when I found out that he contacted the general using Jocelyn’s phone,” Sam says as the women gasp. 

 

“That’s how her deployment got pushed,” Zari says as Sam nods. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“That’s not all. Jocelyn and James have been in contact for months. They’ve been contacting someone from the city. What I didn’t tell Lena, is that the number came from inside this hospital,” Sam says as the doctor’s eyes widen. 

 

“No fucking way,” Zari says. 

 

“Wait. You think someone else is helping them?” Sara asks. 

 

“I’m afraid so,” Sam says sadly. 

 

“Why tell us and not Lena or Ava?” Zari asks as Sam sighs. 

 

“Lena is about to spiral because Aves is getting deployed. She won’t admit it but I can tell. I also wanted to make sure that the calls actually came from here before I tell them. Lena will kabob people and Ava will god, use that calm, terrifying temper of hers and stop at nothing until she figures it out,” Sam says as the doctors nod in agreement. 

 

“What do you need me to do?” Zari asks. 

 

“Can you hack?” Sam asks as Sara smiles. 

 

“She’s one of the best, actually,” Sara says as Zari smirks. 

 

“Oh really?” Sam asks with an arched brow. 

 

“My brother taught me a few things back in college. It’s been a while but I can definitely still do it. Just tell me what I need to look for,” Zari says as Sam nods. 

 

“I need full employee profiles on everyone inside the hospital. Contact information and whatever else you can find. My assistant found the employee roster but that’s it. I need to see if we can find ties, phone numbers, anything that links them to Jocelyn or James,” Sam says as Zari nods. 

 

“Consider it done,” Zari says. 

 

“Z, be clean. Unlike when you tried hacking into the system to find out if you based your boards,” Sara says as Zari sighs. 

 

“I won’t leave a trace and even if I did, I would make sure that it looked like James or Jocelyn hacked into the server,” Zari says as Sam smiles. 

 

“I knew that I liked you,” Sam says. 

 

“When do we tell them?” Sara asks. 

 

“As soon as we can find something. Honestly, I’m nervous to tell Ava before she’s deployed. She’s stressed and worried enough as is, and this will only add to it. She needs her mind to be sharp and focused while she’s deployed,” Sam says as the doctors sigh. 

 

“If she finds out while she’s away it will only hurt her more,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“I agree. She deserves to know. If it’s someone inside the hospital, everyone in our little family needs to know. Whoever it is could try to hurt Lena and the baby. We need everyone to be on alert to keep her safe,” Sara says as Sam nods. 

 

“Which brought me to another thing that I found,” Sam says as Zari arches a brow. 

 

“What is it?” Zari asks. 

 

“James has copies of Lena’s medical records. They detail every single one of her miscarriages,” Sam says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Whoa, total stalker,” Sara says. 

 

“The miscarriages were really hard on everyone. Aves was deployed for all of them and she was in no-contact zones. Lena spiraled and it nearly caused her and Kara to divorce,” Sam says sadly. 

 

“Which is what James wants,” Sara says. 

 

“So, super stalker is clearly going after her and the baby. Hoping to drive a wedge between Lena and Kara, and eventually end up with her,” Zari says as Sam nods. 

 

“I think so. Which is why, I think James contacted Jocelyn and this mystery person helping them. The problem is that I don’t know any of the drugs’ shorthand signatures andI can’t ask Alex or she will ask questions,” Sam says. 

 

“And tell Kara, who will tell Lena and then Ava,” Zari says as Sam nods. 

 

“Exactly,” Sam says. 

 

“Do you have them with you? I should be able to figure it out,” Sara says as the lawyer nods. Sam hands Sara her phone as the surgeon scans the files. 

 

“Huh, that’s strange,” Sara says softly. 

 

“What?” Zari asks. 

 

“There’s a dropped line after each IVF treatment. It’s like it’s blank but something else was used. It’s just not charted,” Sara says as Sam arches a brow. 

 

“What’s that mean?” Sam asks. 

 

“Someone is hiding something,” Zari says. 

 

“What would they hide? It’s ballsy enough that they’re doing this inside of Lena and Ava’s hospital,” Sam says as Zari nods, sipping her coffee. 

 

“Huh, okay. I think that they messed up,” Sara says. 

 

“How so?” Sam asks. 

 

“I’m not sure, yet. Z, in the computer, type in the code MTT,” Sara says. Zari turns to the computer, rapidly typing into the computer. 

 

“I’m confused,” Sam says. 

 

“With the DEA’s recent law changes, every drug, major or minor, has to be documented for legal purposes. I think, whoever did this, slide it into a footnote, hoping it would go unnoticed,” Sara says as Sam shakes her head. 

 

“But Ava would have caught that,” Sam says as Sara nods. 

 

“Yeah, but the code I found, it’s interspersed throughout other footnotes. It’s one of the ways that I figured out that Jocelyn killed my sister,” Sara says as Sam gasps. 

 

“Damn, you two are better than detectives,” Sam says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Don’t get too confident. May be nothing,” Sara says as Zari gaps. 

 

“Did you find it?” Sam asks as Zari nods. 

 

“Oh yeah, I found it,” Zari says, shaking her head. 

 

“Z, little less suspense, please,” Sara says. 

 

“Right, Sorry. The code is for methotrexate,” Zari says as the surgeon’s eyes widen. 

 

“You’re serious?” Sara asks. 

 

“I checked it twice,” Zari says sadly. 

 

“What is that?” Sam asks. 

 

“It’s a drug used to cause abortions,” Zari says as Sam gasps. 

 

“If the dose is administered low enough, it would mimic a miscarriage and lead to permanent infertility. Hell, they could have laced the needle with it during her IVF injections and she would have had no idea,” Sara explains. 

 

“Who was the nurse on the chart?” Zari asks. 

 

“That’s the problem, the identification code for who administered it is gone,” Sara says. 

 

“That’s highly illegal and definitely a page from Dr. Evil’s handbook,” Zari deadpans. 

 

“Can we trace it?” Sam asks. 

 

“Well, let’s see,” Zari says as she begins typing on the computer. 

 

“Any luck?” Sara asks as Zari shakes her head. 

 

“Not yet. Give me a few hours and I can see what I can do. If Jocelyn taught whoever how to wipe the system,” Zari says. 

 

“We won’t ever find it,” Sara says sadly. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Sam says. 

 

“Sam, we have to tell them,” Sara says as the lawyer nods. 

 

“Clear your evening, this isn’t going to be pretty,” Sam says. 


	30. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy. You’ve been warned.

** Wednesday Evening...at Sam and Alex’s home **

 

“Where are Lena and Ava?” Sam asks, anxiously sitting next to Alex. 

 

“She called before I came in. They’re on the way, but she didn’t sound happy,” Kara says with widening eyes. 

 

“Great,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“This is going to suck,” Zari whispers, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Big time,” Sara says sadly. 

 

“Not that I don’t love a family gathering, but what gives?” Alex asks before Sam shakes her head. 

 

“Babe, I’ll tell you when Lena and Aves get here,” Sam says, pressing a kiss against the surgeon’s lips. 

 

The sound of the door opening and closing, followed by the sound of a tense conversation, causes the women to glance up. Lena and Ava stride into the room, tense glares on their faces as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Tá tú ag magadh, (you’re being ridiculous),” Ava says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“Ó, tá sé sin saibhir. Ag teacht ón mbean nach bhfuil focal ráite agam liom an lá ar fad ach amháin nuair a bhíonn muid i gcruinnithe. (Oh, that’s rich. Coming from the woman who hasn’t spoken a word to me all day except when we are in meetings),” Lena says harshly as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Well, maybe I’d talk more if you didn’t yell every time that I open my mouth!” Ava counters. 

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t yell if you didn’t undermine everything I do!” Lena shouts. 

 

“You’re kidding me, right? I have done nothing but support you! Christ, I went to that shite dinner last night, even though I didn’t agree with it, to support YOU!” Ava says harshly. Lena’s jaw clenches tightly as she squares off against her sister, moving close to the marine. Sam shakes her head, standing to her feet before stepping between the siblings. 

 

“ENOUGH! Go to your corners before I kick both of your asses for waking up my daughter,” Sam threatens. 

 

“Oh, shit,” Zari mumbles. 

 

“I’d love to see you try,” Lena threatens. 

 

“Look, you two can do whatever the hell this is later because we don’t have time for it right now. So. Momma Bear, go to your wife. Aves, sit next to your girlfriend,” Sam orders. 

 

The siblings slowly back away from each other, continuing to glare harshly as they sit next to their partners. Kara wraps her arm around her wife, holding her close, as Sara gently takes Ava’s hand into her own. Sam glances between the women, nodding silently to herself before sitting next to Alex. 

 

“Now that, that’s over with,” Sam snarks. 

 

“Why are we here, babe?” Alex asks as the lawyer sighs. 

 

“There’s no easy way to say this so I’m just going to put it out there. Someone else is helping James and Jocelyn,” Sam says. 

 

“WHAT?!” 

 

“Who?” Kara asks. 

 

“How do you know?” Lena asks. 

 

“Better question, why does everyone looked shocked except for you, Sara and Zari?” Alex asks as Ava glances at Sara. 

 

“Sara,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“My love, listen to Sam. Please, she’ll explain everything,” Sara says softly before nodding to the lawyer. 

 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on James. Tracking his calls, texts, emails, and I thought that it was weird that he had been radio silent since the gala. So, when I was talking to Lena, she mentioned something about Jocelyn getting kicked out of the gala. It was a hunch, but we thought maybe they ran into each other and it turns out, he did. He called the general from Jocelyn’s phone the night of the gala,” Sam says as the sound of shocked gasps echo throughout the room. 

 

“Jesus, that’s how Ava’s orders were pushed,” Kara says. 

 

“Shit,” Alex says sadly. 

 

“While I was digging, I came across another phone number that James and Cane had been communicating with,” Sam says. 

 

“The one you didn’t recognize from inside National City,” Lena says as the lawyer sighs. 

 

“Oh, I recognized it,” Sam mumbles. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asks. 

 

“Because I needed to be one hundred percent certain before I told you this. Lena, they’ve been talking with someone inside Luthor Memorial,” Sam says as Ava stands to her feet before slightly pacing around the living room.

 

“Oh my god,” Kara says as she tightens her grip around her wife. 

 

“You’re saying that someone from inside my hospital has been working with James and Cane, this entire time?” Ava asks harshly. 

 

“Ava, whoever this person is, has been in contact with James for the last several months, years even,” Sam says as the marine shakes her head, continuing to rapidly pace.

 

“Un-fucking-believable,” Ava mumbles. 

 

“Why would someone do that?” Alex asks as Sam’s lip quivers. 

 

“H-he,” Sam says before closing her eyes, fighting away tears. 

 

“Sam came into my office at the hospital. Sara was in my office, hearing about my horrible date, when she told us. Whoever has been helping them, sent copies of Lena’s medical records to James,” Zari says. 

 

“That sick bastard,” Alex mumbles.

 

“Why would he want those?!” Kara asks. 

 

“Look, originally, we all didn’t know. I thought it was weird that he had copies of the charts, but I couldn’t decipher any of the medication’s shorthand,” Sam explains. 

 

“So, I looked at your chart,” Sara says as Lena’s brow arches. 

 

“And?” Lena asks. 

 

“Everything appeared normal. Documenting each IVF treatment, check up, and notes about your miscarriages. However, when I looked a little closer at it, it made me realize that I had seen something similar to it in the past,” Sara says.

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks. 

 

“Under each of the IVF treatments, there are lines, placed for the entry of the drugs,” Sara says. 

 

“Okay...” Kara says. 

 

“They are entered that way, so they are automatically updated into the system. Allowing the DEA to closely monitor all of the drugs used inside of a hospital,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

 

“Exactly. With the new laws, it makes it damn near impossible to administer something without the DEA swarming into the hospital. Which is why when I noticed dropped lines in Lena’s chart, my heart stopped. The only time that I had ever seen that was with,” Sara says sadly. 

 

“Laurel’s chart,” Ava says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“Cane used dropped lines, and used a coding system to intermingle the drug code into the footnotes that would make it where the computer recognized it, but didn’t detail it onto the patient’s medical history. Creating a loop hole in the system. So, when I looked down at the footnotes of Lena’s chart, I put it together,” Sara says. 

 

“Holy shit,” Alex says. 

 

“What did you find in my chart?” Lena asks. 

 

“There was a low dosage of a drug that was administered into your system at the same time of your IVF treatments. I think that they laced the needle with the added drug,” Sara says as the women gasp. 

 

“Someone drugged Lena?!” Kara asks. 

 

“How the fuck did we miss this?” Alex asks. 

 

“What was the drug, Sara?” Ava asks, glancing up at her girlfriend. 

 

“Ava, it was methotrexate,” Sara says as Ava’s face pales and her hands ball into fists. 

 

“Okay, for all the non-human doctors in the room, what the hell is that?” Kara asks. 

 

“It’s a drug used in abortions, Kara,” Alex says sadly. 

 

“WHAT?!” Kara shouts. Lena’s jaw clenches tightly, as her hands ball into fists, shaking her head slightly. 

 

“They caused my miscarriages,” Lena says coldly. 

 

“I’m afraid so and I’m guessing that it went unnoticed because the nurses do most of the charting for administering medications. With Ava being gone and not knowing what to look for, hell, any of us would have missed it,” Zari says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Who was the nurse?” Ava asks. 

 

“Aves, we worked all day trying to find it. Someone wiped out the server completely. It’s gone,” Sam says sadly as lightly punches her thigh with her closed fist. 

 

“Kara, Birdie. Who were your nurses during the treatments?” Ava asks harshly. 

 

“T-they were different every time,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“So, maybe there are multiple people in on it?” Alex ask as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“No, whoever it is, knows Jocelyn’s coding. It’s complex and taxing, one that she doesn’t give to many. It’s one person,” Sara says. 

 

“Then it was her,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“She wasn’t in the city for my first three pregnancies,” Lena says. 

 

“So, the million dollar question is, how did one person lace the needles without drawing attention from all the other nurses?” Sam asks as Alex and Ava glance at each other, their eyes widening. 

 

“The hub,” the surgeons say in unison. 

 

“What the hell is a hub?” Sam asks. 

 

“It’s our term for a main medication line or supply. When nurses get backed up, they ask for help from anyone in the room that has a spare moment,” Ava explains. 

 

“So, we trace it back to find out who was in the hub that day,” Sam says as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“It’s not assigned, who works in there. Every nurse, physician and surgeon have access to the room,” Alex says. 

 

“Fuck,” Sam says. 

 

“What you’re saying is that you have no idea who this person is,” Lena snaps as the women nod sadly. 

 

“Lena, we’re going to find them,” Sam says as the CEO shakes her head. 

 

“What do we do now?” Kara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“We know what’s happened in the past. Now, we make sure that any time you go into the hospital for appointments, one of us is there. Personally, drawing up the medications, doing the scans, drawing blood, or whatever else may be needed. Hell, we’ll do whatever we need to do to protect Birdie and the baby,” Ava says as the doctors nod in agreement. 

 

“I can’t be the lead doctor, because we’re family and I’m not a fetal surgeon. However, I can be in the room,” Alex says. 

 

“My schedule is pretty flexible, I can come down at any point. Monitor appointments, do the scans, bloodwork,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Me too. I’ll make sure that I’m personally there from here on out. Kara, you and Lena, will have all of us there,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you. All of you,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“Birdie, you have my word. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I won’t let you go through that pain again,” Ava says before the CEO scoffs.

 

“You don’t even understand the pain that I went through,” Lena says coldly, causing the women’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Lena,” Kara warns before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“What did you just say?’ Ava asks. 

 

“You protected me from seeing our parents’ death, because you hid me in a closet. You held me and promised me that everything would be okay. That you would make the pain go away, and you did. BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE! When I lost my three children, you weren’t there. You didn’t protect me from that pain, anger or guilt. Just like now, you say that you’re going to protect me but we both know that is a false promise because you won’t even be here,” Lena snaps. 

 

There it was. The built up feelings of hurt, anger, pain, and resentment that Lena felt towards herself, James, her miscarriages, all came bubbling to the surface. Rearing its ugly head and directing it onto the one person that she needed the most, Ava, not being there for the CEO. Lena knows that it wasn’t Ava’s fault, she was overseas on a deployment, but she needed her. 

 

As proud of Ava as she is, Lena holds resentment toward her sister’s military status. It took the one person who holds the key to her entire heart, the woman she’s looked up to her entire life and needs the most away from her. With Ava’s quickly approaching deployment date and the devastating news she just received, the CEO is lashing out because she finds herself with an imperfect balance of feeling angry and scared. 

 

The women watch as the marine processes the statement. Ava’s eyes begin to well with tears before she inhales sharply, fighting her emotions before replacing her hurt with a stone cold mask. Ava lightly bites the inside of her bottom lip before nodding her head. 

 

“You don’t mean that,” Kara whispers as Lena shrugs away from her wife’s touch, refusing to look at Ava. 

 

“Lena, low blow,” Sam threatens before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I have all the confidence in the world that you will find out who did this and that you can keep each other safe,” Ava says sadly as she shoves her hand into her pocket, grabbing her keys. 

 

“Aves,” Alex says. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sam asks. 

 

“I won’t be here to help any of you. As much as I would love to, I can’t be. So, I think, I’m gonna go,” Ava says before Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Ava, don’t leave,” Kara says as the marine looks at her sister-in-law. 

 

“You, along with every other woman in this room, can do this. All of you can. Kid, keep everyone safe for me. I wish you and Lena all the best,” Ava says, quickly wiping a stray tear from her eye before exiting the room. 

 

“Did she just tell us goodbye?” Alex asks. 

 

“I think so,” Sam says sadly. 

 

“Dude, go after the woman you love. Now,” Zari says, looking at Sara. 

 

“Ava!” Sara says, sprinting after the marine. Ava opens the door as Sara grabs the marine’s arm, holding it tightly. 

 

“Sara,” Ava whispers as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. 

 

“Please, tell me this isn’t the last time I am going to see you before you leave,” Sara says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I can’t be here with her like this. It’s breaking my fucking heart,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“I’ll come with you,” Sara says as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Stay and promise me that you come up with something to keep her safe. Please,” Ava says. 

 

“You have my word,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“I’m going to check in some patients and grab some things from the hospital. Try to see what I can find as I sit on the dock,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“I’ll come over. I’m not leaving you like this,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Okay,” Ava says before planting a soft kiss against Sara’s lips. 

 

“Be safe. I’ll see you soon,” Sara says as Ava nods before leaving the house. 

 

Sara watches as Ava jogs to her motorcycle, quickly putting on her helmet and starting the engine. Within seconds, the marine revs the engine and speeds down the vacant street, disappearing from sight. Sara sighs as she closes the door, before walking into the living room. 

 

“Did she say anything?” Alex asks as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“No,” Sara lies, feeling the need to protect the woman she loves, as she sits on the couch. 

 

“Lena, what the fuck was that?!” Sam asks harshly. 

 

“The truth,” Lena deadpans before Kara shakes her head. Kara stands to her feet, beginning to pace before tossing off her glasses. 

 

“Kar,” Alex says before her sister shakes her head. 

 

“No! Alex, I’ve tried but I can’t take this anymore,” Kara says. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lena counters. 

 

“Look, I get it. You’re scared, pissed off and hurt, but so are we. Okay?! You can deny it all that you want, but I know you are, Lena. You have the same look in your eyes that I did when Alex was deployed and you lash out. Hell, we all lash out while we’re scared and we fight. The difference with you and Ava is that you don’t have anyone to mediate your fights. 

 

“Ava is your entire fucking heart. She’s your best friend, your sister and she raised you! So, when you fight, she can’t play all three parts at the same time. Lena, you saw her reaction that day at the hospital. She is fucking terrified and she doesn’t need for you to be fighting her because you’re too much of a chicken shit to admit you’re afraid of losing her!” Kara shouts as the women exchange shocked glances. 

 

“I’ve never heard her curse this much,” Sam says. 

 

“She’s pissed,” Alex says. 

 

“Lena, she needs you to be there for her. She needs her sister because you are the only person that she has always had. Baby, I’m telling you, if you don’t figure out how to tell her how you’re feeling, you are going to regret it,” Kara says. 

 

The women watch as Lena stares at her wife, her facial expression remains neutral, hoping that Kara hit a weak point in the CEO. Several tense moments pass before Kara shakes her head and sits on the opposite side of the couch before Alex stands, moving to sit near her sister. 

 

“So much for fucking karaoke night.” 


	31. When You Love Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

** Thursday morning... **

 

“Goddamn it, Tommy. Don’t you dare give up on me!” Ava shouts as she continues performing CPR on her patient inside of the OR. 

 

The surgery was supposed to be quick and simple. Ava easily resected the tumor and closed her patient, until he crashed. Tommy, easily one of Ava’s long term and favorite patients, had a history of crashing during procedures but it was nothing like this. She had been performing CPR for nearly thirty minutes, and refused to give up on him. 

 

The surgical staff continues to help Ava, administering medications and checking vitals as a gallery of first year residents and Sara watch the marine frantically work. The surgeon knows that the marine has been working all night, both women spending their evening working between the lab at L-Corp before responding to a trauma. 

 

Ava is exhausted and hurting, and Sara hopes that the marine’s patient can pull through the surgery. The hushed whispers between the residents fill the gallery as Sara leans her hands to her lips, softly whispering words of encouragement for her girlfriend. The marine continues to perform CPR as her assistant administers more medication while a nurse glances up at the clock. 

 

“Dr. Luthor, thirty-four minutes.” 

 

“I know! Come on, Tommy. Come back to me, buddy,” Ava says. 

 

“BP is increasing,” a nurse says, as Ava slows her compressions as she stares at the monitor. 

 

“Come on. Let me hear that beautiful heart beat of yours,” Ava says. 

 

Everyone watching holds their breath as they intently stare at the monitor before the steady rhythm appears on the screen. The beat is steady and increasing in strength, causing the surgical team and the gallery to erupt in cheers. Ava releases a heavy sigh before moving toward Tommy’s head and pressing her mask covered lips to his forehead. 

 

“Thank you, my strong, brave boy,” Ava says softly. 

 

Ava glances up at the gallery, eyes lighting up as she notices Sara smiling widely at her. Sara puckers her lips into a kiss and giving her a thumbs up, causing Ava to nod with a wink, before the surgeon rushes out of the gallery. The marine turns to her team, nodding her head before letting her tense shoulders fall. 

 

“Monitor him consistently. I want vitals ran every half hour,” Ava orders as the staff nods. 

 

“Dr. Luthor,” Dr. Myers, her intern assistant, says. 

 

“You did great. Go tell the family the good news,” Ava says as the young doctor nods. 

 

The marine sighs as she strips out of her gown, gloves and mask, tossing them into the trash as she enters the scrub room. The marine stumbles slightly, feeling the weight of her exhaustion only for Sara to wrap her arms protectively around the marine. 

 

“Good catch,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

 

“I’ll always catch you,” Sara says as she holds Ava close to her body. Ava leans heavily on the surgeon, wrapping her arms around her waist as she buries her head into the crook of Sara’s neck. 

 

“I thought that I was going to lose him,” Ava says as Sara plants a light kiss onto Ava’s scrub cap. 

 

“But you didn’t. You were incredible in there,” Sara says. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava mumbles as Sara slowly rubs Ava’s tense back. 

 

“When’s your next surgery?” Sara asks. 

 

“Three hours from now,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Alright, well, you’re in luck because I have a three hour break. Seeing that we both didn’t have the chance to sleep last night, how about we go cuddle up in your office. I’ll rub your back and give you plenty of kisses as we fall asleep,” Sara offers sweetly, causing the marine to moan in appreciation. 

 

“But my office is so far,” Ava says, causing Sara to smirk as she feels Ava pouting into her neck. 

 

“It’ll be quick,” Sara says. 

 

“Don’t want to move,” Ava mumbles as Sara laughs. 

 

“Well, wrap your arm around my shoulders and I’ll pull you as you skate,” Sara says as Ava laughs before kissing the surgeon’s neck. 

 

“You, my gorgeous darling, spoil me,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“You deserve it,” Sara says. 

 

The marine plants a tender kiss against Sara’s lips before the couple exit the scrub room, and as promised, Ava wraps her arm around Sara as she lightly pulls her, allowing Ava to skate alongside her. Several doctors and nurses smile as they watch the couple pass by in the halls. 

 

They make their way up to Ava’s floor in record time, only being stopped once for Tommy’s family to wrap the marine in an emotional embrace. The marine hugs them back fiercely, promising to check on them in a little bit and bring Tommy the biggest pudding she can find, before the couple disappear into her office. 

 

Sara leads Ava to the couch, kicking off her own shoes before sliding her hands up to Ava’s hair, quickly taking off her scrub cap. The marine sighs happily as Sara runs her fingers through her hair, as the surgeon kicks off her shoes before laying on the couch. The surgeon smirks, tapping the spot on her chest, causing the marine to smile as she slides off her shoes before laying on Sara. The marine buries her head into Sara’s chest as her arms wraps around her girlfriend, clinging onto her as Sara plants a tender kiss against her forehead. The surgeon gently starts rubbing Ava’s back, causing the marine to sigh as she further melts into Sara’s embrace. 

 

“You really care for that family, don’t you?” Sara asks softly. 

 

“Yeah, I do. They remind me so much of myself when I was younger. Working every job that I could to pay the bills. His parents gave up their passions to support him, and for a while, that’s what I did for Birdie. It took me a long time to get to enjoy my passions again. I just wish there was something more that I could do. They deserve to experience the best in life. That’s all,” Ava says, slightly slurring her words due from her exhaustion. Sara plants a tender kiss against the marine’s head, smiling as she notices Ava’s body beginning to twitch lightly as she falls asleep. 

 

“You, my love, have the biggest heart and have completely stolen mine. I love you,” Sara whispers as she continues to hold the marine close, rubbing her back gently. 

 

Sara sighs, pressing a kiss against the marine’s forehead before closing her eyes with a smile on her face. She’s completely fallen in love with the marine, and Ava gave her an idea. She is going to find a way to help that family, because after all, it was seeing Ava with him, that made her start to fall in love with the marine. 

 

** Meanwhile...L-Corp  **

 

Striding out of the elevator, Lena approaches her office, causing Jess to offer her a smile before opening a planner. Lena politely smiles at her assistant as she slowly moves to stand next to the desk. 

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Luthor,” Jess says sweetly. 

 

“Good morning. What do we have on the schedule for today?” Lena asks.

 

“Conference call at 9:30 with Mr. Ling, followed by pitch meetings until 1:30. I allotted time for you to look over the files from Mrs. Thomas about the medical supply line, along with finalizing the merger deal,” Jess says as Lena nods. 

 

“Full day,” Lena says as Jess nods. 

 

“Oh, and before you came in, Sara Lance called for you,” Jess says, causing Lena’s brow to arch. 

 

“For me?” Lena asks as the assistant nods. 

 

“Yes, ma’am. She was calling to let us know that there was a ten car pile up that involved a school bus. Which, when I turned on the news, it looked gruesome. She said that Ava was already inside of the OR and she, herself, wanted to reach out because they’re going to be swamped. It appears that you are on your own today,” Jess says as Lena nods. 

 

“Thank you. I’ll be inside my office if you need anything,” Lena says. 

 

“I’ll let you know when Mr. Ling calls,” Jess says. 

 

Lena nods before disappearing into her office. Closing the door behind her, the CEO hangs her purse and coat onto the coatrack before walking over to her desk. Lena’s brows arch as she notices two wrapped boxes resting on top of her desk. Rounding the desk, she slides into her chair before studying the two boxes, each labeled with a number, indicating which one to open. 

 

Lena’s hands ghost over the first box, before slowly tugging at the ribbon and opening the box. Lena arches a brow as she notices a folded piece of paper resting over what appears to be a small, handheld device that looks like a glucometer. Lena slowly opens the piece of paper, finding familiar, looping handwriting filling the page. 

 

**_ Kick Your Craving-Ometer: _ **

 

**_ I know it isn’t the most impressive looking device, but it works surprisingly well.  _ **

 

**_ How it works: I know that when we worked on this originally, we could make it into an allergy shot but then I got to thinking, you hate needles. So, this device acts like a glucometer. Instead of measuring your blood sugar, all you have to do is click the setting forever whatever pesky craving you’re having and then push the device gently into the tip of your finger. You may feel a minor pinch, if that. I made sure to make it as painless as possible, and my fingers hate me for how many times it took to get it right. Anyway, once on your finger, it will release the counter substance we created to balance your cravings. I tested it when I was craving coffee very late last night/this morning, and it worked, phenomenally.  _ **

 

**_ I didn’t think that one through because I was really tired. I tried drinking coffee and it tasted terrible. So, yeah. Definitely works. Too well in my opinion.  _ **

 

**_ I know that you’ll want to know the science behind it and all the settings. So, I entered all of the notes in the computer under the file for project: ‘Dock Talk: AP Cure’.  _ **

 

**_ —A  _ **

 

Lena’s eyes fill with tears as she finishing reading the note and glancing down at the device—shocked that Ava stayed up through the night to work on the device after what she said to the marine last night. Shaking her head, the CEO quickly opens the second box, and finds an envelope with ‘Open Me First’ scrawled across the top. The CEO opens the envelope, finding another note and her mother’s watch inside the envelope. Lena unfolds the note as Ava’s handwriting fills the page. 

 

**_ Birdie Box Essentials: _ **

 

**_ 1.) Bags of M&M’s and skittles without the yellows—the nursing staff and my patients loved helping me with this task.  _ **

 

**_ 2.) Series of envelopes from yours truly. They contain sisterly words of advice, love, cheesy jokes, if you’ve had a bad day, or any other mood that I could think of. Open them when you need them.  _ **

 

**_ 3.) The hoodie of mine that you love so much.  _ **

 

**_ 4.) Our mother’s watch, because it’s tradition to give it to you to wear for while I’m for deployments.  _ **

 

**_ 5.) My promise: I will always come back for you.  _ **

 

_** Being your sister is the greatest honor of my life. You’ve grown into an amazing, strong, beautiful woman that has the most incredible soul. Continue to spread your wings by helping and touching people’s lives. You are changing the world, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.  ** _

 

 _ **YOU**_   **_ are my entire heart. You always have been and always will be,  NEVER forget or doubt that.  _ **

 

**_ I love you, my little bird. More than I can even put into words.  _ **

 

**_ —Fish  _ **

 

Lena finishes the note, her makeup completely ruined by how hard she finds herself crying. She slides the watch onto her wrist, as she buries her face into her hands, sobbing. The CEO feels horrible for the way that she treated Ava last night, and she couldn’t believe that she pushed her sister away because of her own fears. The CEO continues to sob heavily, missing Kara entering the office. 

 

Kara slowly approaches the desk, eyes softening as she notices the opened boxes in front of her wife. Kara sets down her purse before walking around and wrapping her wife in a tight embrace. Kara holds onto Lena tightly, planting a soft kiss into her hair as the CEO buries her head into her wife’s chest. 

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Kara, I’m so sorry. You were right. About everything,” Lena says between sobs, causing her wife to plant a kiss against her temple. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry that I yelled at you, baby,” Kara says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I deserved it. God, she did all of this, even after everything that I said,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“It’s because she loves you,” Kara says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“I don’t know why she does it,” Lena says as her wife sighs. 

 

“Because Lena, you two are each other’s entire hearts and souls. You two just manage to fit the rest of us in somehow,” Kara says softly. 

 

“What do I do?” Lena asks as Kara slowly move her hand to tilt the CEO’s chin up to look at her. Kara sweetly wipes the tears from her cheeks before offering a small smile. 

 

“You go and talk to her. Don’t hold back. Fuck the tiny boxes, just be open,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“I will as soon as I finish today,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“Good,” Kara says, planting a tender kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

“What if she doesn’t want to talk?” Lena asks as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Believe me, she has never been able to say, ‘no’, to you. She will listen, but you have to be ready for what she has to say in return. Be there, be open, and it’ll be okay. Besides, I kinda already knew that she did this for you,” Kara says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?” Lena asks. 

 

“Alex told me that Ava and Sara were here most of the night before going to the hospital. Trust me, it’ll be okay,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“I’m going to make this right,” Lena says with a firm nod. 

 

“That’s my girl. Good, because tomorrow is family day, and the weather is supposed to be amazing. Can’t have you two at odds when we’re going to have a day of fun,” Kara says with a smirk. 

 

“You’ve planned it out already, huh?” Lena asks as Kara nods. 

 

“Even the part where you spend the night with Ava, tonight. Trust me, it’ll be okay,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

Lena nods before clinging to her wife, burying her head back into her chest, taking in her wife’s words. 

 

She is going to fix this, because she couldn’t imagine Ava leaving and not knowing how she feels. 


	32. Feelings

** Thursday afternoon...CatCo  **

 

Kara sits at her desk, reviewing the last draft of the magazine before sending it to print. Flipping through the pages, a smile crosses her face as she notices a picture of Ava and Sara smiling at each other mid-twirl from the L-Corp gala last week. The caption reads, “Sorry, ladies! She’s taken! Dr. Ava Luthor (pictured left) shares a loving embrace with Dr. Sara Lance (pictured right) outside of The Ritz Hotel while attending L-Corp’s Annual Gala and Fundraiser. The pair have been spotted previously, but never confirmed their relationship. Dr. Luthor is currently an active marine, CEO and multiple-board certified surgeon, and for the last several years has kept her dating life private. When asked by reporters on Friday evening about the status of her relationship with fellow surgeon, the marine smiled widely before answering, ‘I’m really happy to be here, spending time with my family and girlfriend, as we celebrate another year of the company as well as hoping to raise more money for local charities, is incredible. So, yeah. I’m really happy.’ Well, we wish the happy couple all the best! But secretly, we are all crying in our bedrooms, eating ice-cream.” 

 

Kara laughs at the caption, knowing the younger junior reporter, Amber, has a huge crush on her sister-in-law. Kara makes a mental note to send the picture to Ava and Sara, and making sure to have a small pictured printed for Ava to take with her during her deployment before flipping the page, continuing to study the magazine. A soft knock on her office door causes her to glance up as James stands in the doorway with a small smile. Kara returns the polite smile, as her hand below her desk balls into a tight fist. The man enters the office, holding a file before setting it down on her desk. 

 

“Here’s the shots I took for next week’s cover,” James says as Kara nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Kara says as she slides the file over to the other side of her desk. 

 

“So, I hear that congratulations are in order. You’re having a girl,” James says as Kara smiles. 

 

“Thanks, yeah. We’re really excited. I thought for sure it was going to be a boy,” Kara says as James nods with a smile. 

 

“It’s a joyous occasion but you don’t sound too excited,” James says as Kara nods. 

 

“Ava’s getting deployed Saturday. So, it’s a weird mix of emotions,” Kara says as the man nods, and Kara tightens her first as she can practically see the smugness in his eyes. 

 

“Damn. I know that it’s never easy. How’s everyone handling it? I mean, Lena must be devastated,” James says as Kara nods. 

 

“We all are but she’s hanging in there. She’s being strong and supportive. It’s nothing that we haven’t handled before,” Kara replies as James nods. 

 

“Still, can’t be easy,” James says as Kara sighs, knowing the man wants to try to get information out of her. 

 

“It isn’t but we are the family of a marine, and a damn proud one at that,” Kara says as James’ eyes slightly widen. 

 

“You seem tense. Are you okay?” James asks. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Really looking forward to my day off tomorrow but if I don’t get this final draft submitted, I won’t be able to enjoy it. So, just trying to get everything done,” Kara says dismissively. James nods his head, stepping away from the desk before glancing over his shoulder at Kara. 

 

“Well, if you ever need to talk or need me to help with anything, I’m here,” James says as Kara nods. 

 

“Thanks,” Kara says before the man nods. 

 

“Maybe we can go out for drinks, sometime next week?” James asks as Kara nods with a fake smile. 

 

“Yeah, sounds good. Just let me know when and I’ll be there,” Kara says, causing the man to smile widely. 

 

“Will do. Have a good rest of your afternoon. By the way, your new glasses look great on you,” James says sweetly before exiting the office. 

 

Kara internally cringes as a wave of anger courses through her. Shaking her head, she immediately takes off her new frames, a pair that she bought because her wife adored them, before setting them on the corner of her desk.

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kara sighs, suddenly wanting a very large drink. 

 

** Later that evening... **

 

Lena slowly enters her sister’s home, closing the door behind her. Stepping further into the home, she finds the house to be empty, causing Lena to set her purse and keys onto the small table in the foyer, before walking toward the back door—already knowing where to find the marine. Lena steps onto the back deck, finding Ace happily running around the backyard as Ava sits on the end of the dock, staring at the water, watching the sunset. The crisp evening air causes the CEO to wrap the thin cardigan she’s wearing closer to her body as she walks toward the dock. Kicking off her shoes, the CEO slowly walks to the end of the dock, noticing the marine never moves her gaze from the water before sitting on the edge next to her. Lena dangles her feet from the dock, her toes barely touching the water’s surface before a small gust of air causes her to shiver. Never taking her eyes from the water, the marine slowly slides the Nike zip-up jacket from her shoulders before draping it over Lena’s shoulders, gently wrapping it around the shivering CEO. Lena hugs the jacket closer around her body, sighing softly as she mentally builds up the courage to speak.

 

“Fish, I don’t know how or where to start,” Lena says softly as Ava nods. 

 

“For a long time, I didn’t understand what people meant by when they would explain the overwhelming feeling they get when they become a parent. It’s like this overwhelming sense of love, devotion, protection, intermixed with every other type of feeling, and you can’t control it. It’s like this invisible, vice grip that consumes you and all you can do is give into that feeling. Do everything you can for them, even if you don’t have a damn clue what you’re doing, but you still do it, because they are your heart. In a blink of an eye, at sixteen, I felt all of those things, and in that moment, I realized that I had become a parent, not only to myself, but to you. 

 

“I know that you didn’t ask for it, didn’t even probably realize it at the time, but I had to step up as a sister and as a mother figure. The sister part of me was terrified, but through all of that, this weird, maternal instinct kicked in and took over. It gave me this strong sense of calm, protection, and determination to do everything I could to give you the best life possible. I mean, I already was protective and loved you with everything that I thought that I had in me, but god, nothing compared to what it became. 

 

“I sacrificed a lot and I knew that I didn’t have to do it, but I wanted to. I needed to. So, I played the role of raising you, raising myself and doing everything that I could to better our lives because in my head, if I didn’t, if I slacked off, something would happen. I didn’t want to take that risk, hell, I couldn’t because you have been my everything since I was sixteen. I made a promise to always protect you even if you fought me for it. So, as grew older, the mother tendencies in me slowly faded, and allowed for me to be your goofy, sister. However, they never went away, they just I think, pushed themselves back for a while. 

 

“However, when I was deployed and got the call about your miscarriages, shite. Birdie, I know that I wasn’t there, and a part of me hates myself for it every day. I mourned your loss, with you, from across the world because deep down, it completely gutted me. I have never miscarried, or went through that loss, but every time that you are threatened, get into a car, or hell, sometimes walk into a different room, there is a part of my head, that instantly becomes terrified. It’s like my mind, sends me back to the day our parents were killed and I’m rushing to find you. Except, when I open the door, you’re dead, and my world comes crashing down. Because if I lost you, I would never recover from it. Believe me, I can relate to how fucking painful it was for you to mourn the loss of a child, because in my head, I couldn’t be there for my own to tell her that it was going to be okay. I couldn’t be there for you when you needed me the most and in that moment, it felt like I failed you,” Ava says sadly, as she shakes her head, fighting back tears. Lena has tears streaming down her face, before wrapping her arms around the marine’s neck and buries her head into her chest. 

 

“Fish, I’m so sorry,” Lena says as she cries against Ava’s chest. The marine slowly wraps her arms around the CEO, holding her tightly before planting a kiss into her hair. 

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Ava says softly. 

 

“You didn’t fail me. You never have,” Lena says, sniffling. 

 

“I don’t see how I haven’t,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“You have no idea how incredible you have been to me for my entire life. You deal with me screaming, throwing things, lashing out, and god knows all the other shite that I’ve pulled in the past, and you still show up. Every. Damn. Time. Even when I don’t deserve it, you do the littlest things and I don’t even think you realize how much of an impact it’s made on me. Honestly, I’m not sure if I can be half, no not even half, a quarter of how amazing you’ve been with me, for my own little girl,” Lena says, looking up at her sister as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“You will be an incredible mother,” Ava says. 

 

“Because I have you to teach me,” Lena says. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava counters before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Every day, you teach me something and you don’t even realize it. You can walk into a room and know exactly what I need before I even know what the hell I need. It’s not about what you bring, what you do, it’s you. I could lose everything, Kara, the company, our friends and be completely fine with time because I would have you. It’s always been me and you. You are the one thing that I’ve always needed. I will always need you. 

 

“You’re my entire heart, too. I am mad and hurt because people are coming after us, after our family. Honestly, I don’t give a shite about what James is planning with the person at the hospital because he’s already hurt me. He worked with the man who hates you for something the man we used to call our brother did against his family. You had nothing to do with it and yet, the general is making it his mission to send you to a place where people beg to die. My biggest fear could be coming true and there’s nothing that I can do to stop it. I can’t live my life without you and I’m fucking terrified that I’m going to lose you,” Lena says as she begins to break down. 

 

Ava hugs her sister, holding her tightly as she plants a kiss into the CEO’s hair, feeling tears of her own fall down her cheeks. Lena sobs, her body shaking, causing the marine to slowly rub her back, trying to sooth her. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Hmm?” Lena hums between sobs. 

 

“Look at me,” Ava says as the CEO slowly lifts her head. The marine quickly wipes away her tears with her thumbs before planting a kiss to the CEO’s forehead. 

 

“It is going to take a whole hell of a lot more than some man with a vendetta to keep me away from you. Lex couldn’t take me away from you and neither can he. You, are my only reason for coming home. I will always come back for you, Birdie,” Ava says as Lena’s bottom lip trembles. The marine rests her forehead against Lena’s, causing the CEO to choke back more sobs before releasing a shaky sigh. 

 

“I love you,” Lena says softly. 

 

“I love you, my little bird,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

The sisters continue to hold onto one another before Lena feels a small flutter in her stomach. The women look down at Lena’s belly before another few flutters occur causing Ava to smirk. 

 

“Fish is she?” Lena asks in a worried tone. 

 

“Your baby girl is kicking,” Ava says as Lena gasps, moving her hand and one of Ava’s to her belly. The sisters smile as they feel light flutters, before Ava leans down and presses a light kiss against the CEO’s belly. 

 

“Oh my god, this is amazing. She’s so strong,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Yeah, she is. I cannot wait to meet you, my little nugget,” Ava says as Lena smiles. 

 

“Kara and I, we already have a name picked out,” Lena says softly, as Ava nods. 

 

“I mean, Gertrude is a stretch, but I guess we can call her, Gertie,” Ava says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“That was the horrible headmaster’s name in Ireland and I’m not naming my daughter that,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Fair enough. So, tell me her name,” Ava says. 

 

“We wanted her to have a strong, honorable name. One she can be proud of. So, we decided to name her after the two most important people in our lives. Her name is, Avalyn Catherine Luthor. We’re going to call her, Lynn,” Lena says sweetly as Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“Y-you’re serious?” Ava asks as Lena nods with a small smile. 

 

“I want my daughter to look at her name and know that she’s named after the woman that her mother admires more than anything,” Lena says sweetly as the marine chokes back sobs. 

 

“I am so honored,” Ava stammers before Lena smirks. 

 

“It’s an honor being your sister. I know that I don’t tell you that enough, but,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“You don’t have to because I can tell. You’re eyes have always given it away or the way you still reach for my hand. I know, it’s hard for you, for both of us, to get beyond those tiny boxes, but I’m glad we are,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Me too,” Lena says before resting her head against Ava’s shoulder. The marine holds her sister close, as the CEO shivers from the cool evening air. 

 

“Come on, let’s go inside. You’re cold,” Ava says softly.

 

”Are we okay?” 

 

“We are perfect, my little bird.” 

 

“Sister sleepover?” Lena asks as Ava smiles. 

 

“Absolutely.”


	33. Family Fun—Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

** Friday morning... **

 

The group of women park their vehicles in Ava’s driveway, arriving promptly at 8:30 in the morning due to Kara’s urgent and demanding request. The women knew better than to test the younger woman, especially after her awkward and infuriating interaction with James yesterday. If the women were being completely honest, they didn’t mind waking up a little early on their respective days off. It is Ava’s last day before she is deployed. They are ready for some quality family time and to enjoy the oddly warm February temperature. 

 

The group of women greet each other with happy smiles and hugs before walking into the porch. Ruby happily swings between Sam and Alex before Kara turns around, sporting a goofy smile. 

 

“We have to be quiet,” Kara says as the women arch a brow. 

 

“Why?” Zari asks. 

 

“Ah, because if we aren’t, you may never get to see the Luthor sisters in action,” Alex says with a smirk. 

 

“Do I even want to know?” Sara asks as Alex nods. 

 

“I’ve got to admit, it’s pretty adorable,” Sam says. 

 

“Okay, still lost,” Zari says softly. 

 

“Ava and Lena, as you know, are extremely close. Their morning traditions normally consist of cooking together, musical renditions of their favorite songs and a lot of dancing,” Kara says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Last time, they were singing ‘Mamma Mia!’, and had no idea we were even there,” Sam says, causing the group to laugh. 

 

“And Disney!” Ruby says happily, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“No way,” Zari says as Kara nods. 

 

“Oh yeah. Ruby’s right, we did catch them singing, ‘Belle’ from Beauty and the Beast,” Kara says. 

 

“Whoa,” Sara says as Sam smirks. 

 

“They’ll never admit it, but they did musical theatre,” Sam whispers as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“No shit,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

 

“Oh, Ava sang with me at Lena and I’s wedding. Girl can sing,” Kara says with a smile. 

 

“I’ve so got to see this,” Zari says. 

 

“Oh, me too,” Sara says with a nod. 

 

“Alright. Follow me! Stealth mode, people!” Kara says playfully. 

 

Kara carefully enters everyone into the house, slowly the door to prevent making a noise. Much to their surprise, the sound of laughter and soft music fills the home, as they slowly approach the kitchen. The aroma of food causes the women to internally groan at the smell, as they notice Lena and Ava at the stove. 

 

The sisters have their hair in messy buns, both wearing loose pajamas, smiling and lightly dancing as they cook. Ava playfully nudges Lena with with hip before Lena takes her oven mitt hand, holding the spatula before swatting the marine. 

 

“Did you just hit me?” Ava asks, as Lena smirks. 

 

“Maybe,” Lena says before the marine uses her wooden spoon to swat at the spatula. 

 

“Watch yourself, Birdie,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

“You realize that I can turn you into a kabob with this, right?” Lena asks as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“You are the six fingered man,” Ava says, causing Lena to laugh as she glances down at her hand before smirking. 

 

“And who you are exactly?” Lena counters, pointing the spatula at the marine. 

 

“My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die,” Ava counters with a smirk, as she raises the wooden spoon. 

 

“Oh, dear sister. I’m not like the count. I won’t be the one running down the hall,” Lena says, lightly tapping her spatula against Ava’s wooden spoon before the sisters square off against each other. 

 

“Please, tell me you’re recording this,” Sara whispers as Alex and Zari nod. 

 

“Luthors go ‘The Princess Bride’, of course I’m recording this,” Zari whispers. 

 

The marine smirks, lightly pushing the two skillets away from the burners on the stove, insuring not to burn the food before lunging toward the CEO. With playful smiles, the sisters engage in a sword fight—well, more like battle of the spatulas. Each sibling counter one another’s moves, laughing as they move throughout the kitchen. Ava advances, causing Lena to step back as they continue their duel. 

 

Lena smirks, before grabbing a piece of bread off the island and using it as a fake knife, mimicking the scene as she throws it at the marine—hitting her in the stomach. Ava’s eyes widen, glancing down at her stomach before dramatically falling to the floor, pretending as if she’s been stabbed as Lena smirks. 

 

“I’m sorry, father. I tried,” Ava says dramatically. 

 

“You must be that little Irish brat I taught a lesson to all those years ago. It's simply incredible. Have you been chasing me your whole life only to fail now? I think that's the worst thing I ever heard. How marvelous,” Lena says with a smirk, holding back her laughter. 

 

Ava dramatically slumps over, holding the bread against her stomach, as Lena stifles a laugh. Suddenly, Ava rips the piece of bread away from her stomach, causing Lena to arch a brow as she lifts her spatula. 

 

“Good heavens. Are you still trying to win?” 

 

Ava slowly stands to her feet, fighting off her laughter as she pretends to struggle as she lifts her wooden spoon, pointing it toward the CEO. 

 

“You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It's going to get you into trouble some day,” Lena says playfully. She lightly jabs the spatula toward Ava, only for her to block the attack as she slowly moves toward the CEO. 

 

“No. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die,” Ava says. 

 

The sisters playfully sword fight, Ava continuing to repeat the line over and over as she steps closer to Lena. The CEO smirks, knowing the scene ends with Ava winning, but she isn’t about to let that happen. Lena advances, causing the marine to parry the blow before sliding the spoon along the oven mitt and flinging it along with the spatula from Lena’s hand. Lena’s eyes widen in shock, before Ava smirks. 

 

“You cheeky tit!” Lena says as Ava laughs. 

 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me win. So, I used your weak spot. Besides, what kind of sister would I be if I caused you to fall on the floor?” Ava asks with a wink. Lena laughs loudly before wrapping her arms around the marine, hugging her as she notices the group of women watching them. 

 

“You tits have been there the whole time, haven’t you?” Lena asks, causing the women to laugh as they nod. 

 

“Quite the show,” Sam says. 

 

“The momma bear with swords can be beaten,” Alex says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Lena says. 

 

Alex gulps, causing the women to laugh before entering the kitchen, hugging the sisters. Ruby jumps into Ava’s arms, causing the marine to spin her around, rapidly planting kisses all over the little girl’s face. Sam and Alex smile as they move further into the and begin setting the table for their breakfast. Kara smiles widely at her wife, wrapping her in a close hug before kissing her tenderly. 

 

“Hi baby,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Good morning, darling. I know that you were behind all of that,” Lena says as guilty smile crosses her wife’s lips. 

 

“Worth it,” Kara says with a smile. Sara smiles widely as Ava sets Ruby onto her feet before wrapping her arms around the marine. 

 

“Good morning, my love. Or should I call you, Inigo Montoya?” Sara quips, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Good morning, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says, smiling as she captures Sara’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“That was adorable by the way. However, Sam and Kara had me a little excited to hear you sing,” Sara says as the marine groans. 

 

“I’m going to tackle them both into the pool,” Ava mumbles before Sara laughs, pressing another kiss against the marine’s lips. 

 

“Alright, love birds. Kara is going to get cranky if we don’t eat and start our family day of fun,” Alex says with a playful wink. 

 

The women laugh as Kara groans before moving to sit around the table. Ava holds Sara’s hand, pulling her close as the women exchange happy smiles. 

 

Today is going to be amazing, but yet, so bittersweet. 

 

** Three hours later... **

 

The group of women find themselves enjoying the warmth of the sun in Ava’s backyard, sporting a variety of barely-there bikinis. Honestly, their little family was dangerously attractive, and they knew it. Sara, Lena and Zari are lounging poolside, soaking up the sun, as Kara and Sam play with Ruby in the shallow end of the pool. Alex is laying on a large, flamingo pool float while Ava plays and intense game of fetch with Ace. 

 

Sara’s smirks, thankful that her eyes are hiding behind her sunglasses as she stares hungrily at the marine. Ava’s wearing a simple black bikini, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Her muscles popping as she wrestles with the pit bull, causing Sara to internally groan. She knows today is about spending time with family, but damn, her girlfriend is hot. 

 

“Lena, no offense, but how are you so pale?” Zari asks as Lena laughs. 

 

“I inherited it from my mom while Ava got our father’s ability to tan. It’s unfair. Besides, you and Sara are just as pale as I am,” Lena says with a smirk. 

 

“Touché,” Zari says. 

 

“Yeah, well. At least I’m not already burnt,” Sara quips, causing Lena to groan. Ava tosses the ball across the yard before approaching the women, only to open an umbrella, shading the CEO from the sun. 

 

“Thank you, Fish,” Lena says sweetly before Ava plants a tender kiss against her sister’s cheek. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Ava says before moving to plant a tender kiss against Sara’s lips. 

 

“Hmm, hi,” Sara says. 

 

“You look comfy,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“I am, but not nearly as comfortable as Alex is on that float,” Sara says, nodding to the surgeon happily resting on her float, in her own little world. A devilish smirk crosses the marine’s lips before sliding off her shades. 

 

“Watch this,” Ava says, planting a kiss against Sara’s lips before slowly sliding into the pool.

 

“Daaaa nuhh,” Lena mumbles, causing Sara and Zari to laugh at the sound of the Jaws theme. 

 

“Should I video this?” Zari asks. 

 

“Definitely,” Lena says with a smirk. 

 

Zari fumbles for her phone, quickly pushing the record button. Ava slowly lifts her hand, signaling Sam before disappearing under the water. Sam smiles, nodding to Kara before looking at her girlfriend. Sara smirks as she watches Ava swim beneath the float, resting easily under the water. 

 

“Hey baby?” Sam asks sweetly. 

 

“Yeah, babe?” Alex asks. 

 

“There’s a shark in the water,” Sam says before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Not falling for it again,” Alex quips, oblivious to the marine below her. Sam smirks as Ruby clings to her mother’s side, holding back her giggles. 

 

“Are you afraid of sharks?” Sara asks as Alex waves her hand. 

 

“Not really. But the last time that I fell asleep on the pool float, these as-jerks woke me up by screaming, ‘shark’, at the top of their lungs. I woke up in a panic and flipped off. But not this time,” Alex counters with a happy smile. 

 

Sara glances over at Lena, holding back their laughter before they notice Ava slowly move under the water. Within seconds, Ava rapidly surfaces, using her hands to mimic shark jaws as she screams. 

 

“SHARK ATTACK!!! CHOMP CHOMP!” Ava screams. 

 

A horrified screams escapes Alex’s lips, flailing her body rapidly before rolling off of the float, only to crash into the water. The women laugh hysterically as Alex thrashes in the water before resurfacing, with her sunglasses resting along her face sideways. Alex smacks the marine’s shoulder, causing the women to laugh harder before the surgeon groans. 

 

“You are such a dick,” Alex whispers, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“You love me,” Ava counters. 

 

“Hate is more like it at the moment,” Alex says playfully before Ava shakes her head with a laugh. 

 

“Never gets old,” Lena says with a laugh. 

 

“I’m so glad that I videoed that,” Zari says between laughs. 

 

“You set me up!” Alex shouts as the women laugh. 

 

“I tried warning you, baby,” Sam says with a smug smile. 

 

“You,” Alex says, knitting her brows at her girlfriend. 

 

“She did! I heard her, Momma!” Ruby says, giggling loudly. Alex’s eyes widen in shock before Sam smiles, planting a kiss against her daughter’s cheek. 

 

“Did she?” Alex asks as Ava smiles, wrapping her arm around the surgeon’s shoulders. 

 

“She did,” Ava says. 

 

“She’s never called me that before. Suddenly, I am not mad at you anymore,” Alex says softly. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Ava says before Alex splashes her. 

 

“You ass,” Alex says playfully. 

 

“Come on, Momma. Your turn to help Kara make our little gem fly,” Sam says lovingly, causing Alex to smile widely. Ava ruffles Alex’s hair as she instantly swims toward her girls and Kara. 

 

Ava swims toward the end of the pool, quickly lifting herself out before approaching Sara’s lounge chair and laying between her girlfriend’s legs. Sara smiles before sliding Ava’s sunglasses over her eyes as she pulls the marine against her body—not caring about her tan or the water coating Ava’s skin getting her wet. Well...wet in other places she should say. 

 

“I’m gonna ruin your tan,” Ava says before Sara shrugs. 

 

“You’re worth it,” Sara says sweetly. Ava leans her head back, pressing it into Sara’s chest as she looks up at her girlfriend. 

 

Sara smiles at the marine, planting a kiss against her forehead, as Ava plants a small kiss to the tip of her nose. Little the couple know, Lena captured the sweet moment in a picture before showing it to Zari. 

 

“Oh god. Stop. All these cute couple moments are just reminding that I’m forever going to be the last wheel,” Zari says with a smirk. Lena shows the picture to Ava and Sara, causing them to smile widely. 

 

“Send that to me,” Ava says. 

 

“Me too,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“Already done,” Lena says. 

 

“Z, you won’t forever be the last wheel. We just haven’t found you someone that can handle your greatness,” Sara says as Zari rolls her eyes. 

 

“Yeah. Right,” Zari deadpans. 

 

“You know, I think you would really like my friend, Jake,” Ava says as Zari arches a brow. 

 

“Hmm, first. What does he do? Does he like video games? Oh, and what does this man look like?” Zari asks as Lena hums. 

 

“He’s hot,” Lena says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Okay, show us. I’m dying to know,” Sara says. 

 

“Should I be worried?” Ava asks before Sara plants a kiss against her forehead. 

 

“I only want you, my love,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Uh huh and to check out the hot man,” Lena counters. 

 

Ava laughs before reaching for her phone. She quickly unlocks it, before saving the picture her sister took and setting it as her home screen. Ava scrolls through her pictures, causing Sara to smile at the wide variety of photos she has on her phone. Some of are the couple, others with Kara, Sam and Alex, before noticing a wide variety of photos with Lena—goofy, laughing, smiling, and the list continues. Ava stops on a picture of her with a man, both wearing their fatigue pants and shirtless, with Ava in a sports bra, of the pair in the desert, their feet resting on a soccer ball. 

 

The pair are smiling widely into the camera, displaying dog tags around their necks and their tattoos. The man is tall and muscular with auburn hair. His jaw structure is well-defined, accenting his soft but handsome facial features as well as his hazel eyes. Sara shakes her head, too much stimulus for her head to wrap around as Ava hands the radiologist her phone. 

 

“Jake is the pilot for my company. He flies private charters in his civilian life. As far as video games, he’s obsessed with them. He opted to extend his deployment to finish with me. We’ve always looked out for each other. He’s a really good guy,” Ava says as Zari’s jaw hangs in shock. 

 

“Dayum,” Zari says. 

 

“Told you,” Lena quips. 

 

“Yeah, got to admit, he’s hot,” Sara says as Zari shakes her head. 

 

“What’s wrong with him? A guy this hot can’t not have some like crazy baggage if he is this good looking and single,” Zari says as Ava laughs. 

 

“His ex cheated on him while he was recovering from an injury he sustained overseas. Basically told him that he was too nice, too big of a romantic and couldn’t be the man she needed. It crushed him but other than that, he’s waiting to meet the right one,” Ava says as Zari nods before handing the marine her phone. 

 

“Jesus. No one deserves that,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Well, he sounds great,” Zari says before Sara arches a brow. 

 

“You have that look,” Sara says as Zari sighs. 

 

“Like he would even notice a woman like me,” Zari says before Lena scoffs. 

 

“You’re beautiful, intelligent and fun to be around. Don’t sell yourself short,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Lena,” Sara says with a smile.

 

“Well, he’s already seen a picture of you,” Ava says as Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?!” Zari asks, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“Relax, he saw it from the gala at L-Corp. He yelled at me during drill actually for hiding more beautiful women from him,” Ava says as Lena laughs. 

 

“Oh,” Zari says with a nod. 

 

“After we get back, I’ll introduce you. He thinks you’re incredibly beautiful,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

 

“Ohhhh,” Sara says as Zari blushes. 

 

“Zari! Danvers’ game of chicken! I’m counting on you!” Kara says as Zari springs from her chair, jumping into the pool. 

 

The three women laugh at the sudden bashfulness of the radiologist before Ava sighs, leaning further into Sara’s embrace. Sara holds her close, falling into a comfortable silence before Lena slowly moves her hand, reaching for the marine as she reads her book. Ava takes her hand into her own, sighing happily before leaning her face to plant a kiss against Sara’s jaw. 

 

“Having a good day so far?” Sara asks as Ava nods with a small smile. 

 

“The best.” 


	34. Family Fun—Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here’s the next chapter. 
> 
> Now. I know, everyone is wanting to see more Ava and Sara. 
> 
> However, you have to consider the fact that Ava wants to spend time with everyone she cares about. 
> 
> Please. Take that into mind before bashing me for it in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sara walks into the backyard, leaving Sam and Zari inside, knowing the women wanted to talk about their latest findings while Ruby naps. Sara notices Lena sitting at the end of the dock with Ace laying beside her. The CEO is watching as Kara and Alex chase each other around on jet skis, with Ava splashing the occasionally. Sara smiles as she slowly approaches the CEO, hearing Lena laugh as she shakes her head at her wife speeding around and screaming happily. 

 

“Mind if I join you?” Sara asks before Lena looks at her with a smile. 

 

“Absolutely,” Lena says as Sara moves to sit next to her. 

 

“Sam and Zari, inside?” 

 

“Yeah. Ruby is taking a nap.I think that all of the frozen margaritas and the sunshine are getting to their heads more than they would like to admit,” Sara says, covering smoothly, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Sounds about right,” Lena says with a nod. 

 

“Do they really need Ava’s supervision on the jet skis?” Sara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“Oh yeah. Last time they were left unattended, they crashed. Something about a rogue seal lion but really, they were playing chicken and were afraid to tell Ava,” Lena says, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“You know, I’m not surprised by that,” Sara says as Lena laughs. 

 

“Yeah, but to be totally honest, Fish is the happiest when she’s on or near the water. So, it’s a win-win for her,” Lena says softly, staring at the water. 

 

“How are you doing with everything?” Sara asks as Lena scoffs lightly. 

 

“Me? I should be the one asking you that question,” Lena counters as Sara nods. 

 

“Fair enough. Well, to be honest, I’ve never been with someone in the military. So, this is my first time experiencing a deployment. I don’t know how to feel, I guess. Today’s been amazing, fun, and just so carefree. I know we still have so much of the day left, but I can’t help but know that it’s going to end. I don’t know how to describe it. Bittersweet is the closest thing that I can come up with at the moment,” Sara says honestly as Lena nods. 

 

“They’re hard,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“How do you do it? Like, not think about it the entire time?” Sara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Well, you never stop thinking about it. Me, I work. Keeps my mind busy and my feelings locked away in my tiny boxes. It’s easier for my mind to process the weight of it all,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“I get that,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Standing at the base, when she gets off the plane. Seeing her smile, all in one piece, and hugging her as soon as you can, god. It makes the pain from her being gone worth it. Hold onto that thought and it’ll help get you through it,” Lena says as Sara smirks. 

 

“You know, seeing her with you was one of the first reasons why I fell so hard for her,” Sara says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“At the gala?” Lena asks as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“No, when you came into the hospital cafeteria. Yelling in Irish,” Sara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Ah, not my best moment,” Lena says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“At first, we didn’t get along. At all really, due to my own prejudices but that was the first time that I really got to see a glimpse of the real her. How loving she was with you, and god, when she held your hand, phew. It was probably the sweetest thing that I had seen in a very long time. It reminded me a lot of my relationship with my sister,” Sara says softly. 

 

“You were really close with her, right?” Lena asks as Sara nods. 

 

“Oh, yeah. We weren’t nearly as close as you and Ava are though,” Sara says as Lena nods. 

 

“Not many people understand our relationship. Kara, she tries, but it’s different for her and Alex. She was adopted by the Danvers when she was eight and Alex was eleven. They actually weren’t close until they got older,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“Well, as for Laurel and me, we were only a year apart in age. Our mom ran out on us when we were young. She chose drugs over her family, and our dad chose drinking to cope with everything. His drinking really picked up when we were in high school and left us to kinda fend for ourselves,” Sara says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“I had no idea,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“Not many do. He would disappear for days, boozing around the city and Laurel, she took care of me. A lot. She stepped up when our parents couldn’t do it. It’s nothing like what you two went through but I understand what you two mean by being each other’s entire hearts. Laurel was mine. Hell, still is. I think that’s why I’m not quick to get upset if she runs to you first or just wants to cuddle you instead of me,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Well, I wish that my wife felt that way sometimes,” Lena whispers as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“She gets upset with you for that?” Sara asks as Lena sighs. 

 

“Eh, maybe that’s not the best choice of wording,” Lena says. 

 

“It’s a stretch, but, what do you mean?” Sara asks as Lena sighs. 

 

“It’s just, a part of me feels like no matter what I do, what I say, a black cloud hovers over me and everything that I care about. Fish can relate because we both feel and carry that with us because of the reputation that our last name holds. With Kara, she’s always been this light, joyful bundle of all things good. I mean, the woman literally is the sweetest woman that I’ve ever met. Everyone adores her, and she’s never known anyone to hate her or despise her. When she’s trying to relate to me on that aspect, she just doesn’t understand. So, I bottle it up and run to Fish,” Lena says honestly as Sara nods, making a mental note of something Lena said before sighing. 

 

“Well, you’re not alone. I’m horrible with expressing my feelings. Laurel was the only person that I could really do that with. She just could do something small, like a look, smile or just hug me. Like she knew exactly what was going on in my head before I did,” Sara admits as Lena looks at the surgeon. 

 

“Yeah, Fish spoiled me in that aspect. Still does, actually. She’s incredible,” Lena says as Sara nods with a smile. 

 

“She really is. I still don’t know what in the hell I did to deserve a woman like her,” Sara says with a loving smile. Lena smirks before wrapping her arm around the surgeon. 

 

“When are you going to tell my sister that you’re in love with her?” Lena asks as Sara sighs. 

 

“I have already. She just doesn’t know it,” Sara says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks. 

 

“One morning, we were laying in bed, sipping coffee and doing the crossword. I found myself tracing the words along her back,” Sara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Ah, when she thought you were asking to go to the zoo or have her buy you the moon? Drove her crazy,” Lena says as Sara laughs, little does Sara know, the CEO is hiding the fact that her sister told her all about it—and the real phrase. 

 

“I know it did. I told her again after I watched her revive one of her favorite patients. I watched her do CPR for over thirty minutes, doing everything she could for him and then seeing her with the family afterward. God, my heart exploded. She fell asleep on my chest after telling me about the family. How much she wants to help them just got me feeling so many things. I whispered it before I could even think twice,” Sara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Well, this is very hypocritical for me to say. Considering that I, myself, am the queen of keeping my emotions locked away, even after being with my wife for almost six years. But, you should tell her,” Lena says as Sara smiles. 

 

“I know,” Sara says with a nod. 

 

“You’re good for her,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says with a smile. 

 

“You’re welcome and thank you,” Lena says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Why are you thanking me?” 

 

“For wanting to help. Stepping up and protecting us while she’s away. You didn’t have to do that. Still don’t,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“Well, our little group is the only family I have now. I will do everything that I can to keep you all safe,” Sara says as Lena nods with a smirk. 

 

“I appreciate that,” Lena says sweetly. 

 

“Well. I’m no Ava, but if you ever need anything, all you have to do is call,” Sara offers as Lena nods. 

 

“Likewise,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Well, I do have an idea about something you can help me with. Something we can work on while she’s gone. A surprise for her and it’ll keep us both busy,” Sara says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“I’m listening,” Lena says as Sara smiles. 

 

The surgeon quickly fills Lena in on her plan to help the family of Ava’s favorite patient. The CEO nods enthusiastically, loving the idea as they continue to talk details and enjoy getting to know each other better. 

 

** Two hours later... **

 

The group of women find themselves in the kitchen, preparing side dishes for dinner, laughing and telling stories as they prepare their meal. Ruby is happily playing with Ace in the living room, squealing with happiness as Kara grabs two beers from the fridge. A warm smile crosses her face as she watches Alex and her wife laughing together at something Sara said before glancing out on the back deck, finding Ava standing next to the grill. Kara plants a quick kiss against her wife’s cheek before walking into the deck, closing the door behind her. 

 

The marine turns her head from the grill, offering a small smile before checking the variety of fish, chicken and steaks on the grill. Kara smirks, moving to stand next to Ava, before the marine closes the grill. Kara hands Ava a beer, one she readily accepts. The women clink the neck of the bottles together before taking a long sip as a sigh escapes Kara’s lips. 

 

“What’s up, Kid?” Ava asks. 

 

“Nothing, just enjoying everything today has to offer,” Kara says as the marine nods. 

 

“It’s been amazing. Thank you,” Ava says as Kara smirks. 

 

“Don’t mention it and yes, today has been incredible,” Kara says before taking another sip of the beer. 

 

“So, want to tell me what’s really on your mind?” Ava asks as Kara sighs. 

 

“It’s just, today has been everything that we’ve needed, ya know? I know that it comes with a huge emotional wall for us tomorrow and with everything going on with James, this mystery person, gosh. Ugh, I just. I don’t know. I’m just trying to keep it together,” Kara says sadly before Ava wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Hey, hey. You’re allowed to be frustrated, upset and stressed. Hell, I don’t know how you’ve managed to put on a smile after what that gobshite has been doing. Not to mention, flirting with you while you know what he’s been up to. You’re allowed to be upset,” Ava says as Kara sighs. 

 

“I’m scared that once you leave, Lena is going to just clam up, work herself to death and we aren’t going to figure out who is doing this. Not to mention, worrying and thinking about you the entire time. It’s just a lot to process,” Kara says as the marine sighs before planting a kiss against Kara’s temple. 

 

“I believe, full-heartedly, that no matter how hard of the circumstances, are put into our lives because we are strong enough to handle it. Are they always fun and easy? Hell no, most of the time, it’s complete shite. However, you can’t let the actions of some horrible people change who you are because that’s what they want. You’re an incredibly strong woman and have an amazing heart. Focus on the things you can control, and everything with work itself out,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you,” Kara says as she leans her head against the marine’s shoulder. 

 

“Don’t mention it. Our family is strong, courageous, and I have no doubt that we will figure it out. You can’t focus on the what-ifs, or it’ll bloody-well drive you crazy. All you can do is enjoy the moment in front of you and take it as it is,” Ava says as Kara nods with a small laugh. 

 

“Gosh, I’m really going to miss you,” Kara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Me too, Kid. Now, come on. No more moping around. Your puppy eyes are just as bad as Birdie’s and I can’t stand it,” Ava says as Kara laughs. 

 

“Thank you for letting me just get it out. I needed it,” Kara says as Ava plants a kiss against her forehead. 

 

“Well, I know something that will perk you up,” Ava says sweetly before reaching into her pocket and grabbing her phone. 

 

She syncs her phone to the outside stereo system before handing the device to her sister-in-law. Kara’s eyes widen slightly as she notices a playlist of songs, multiple songs that she has mentioned wanting to sing at karaoke before smiling at the marine. 

 

“Are you serious?” Kara asks as the marine smiles. 

 

“Consider this, along with your heelies, your deployment gift,” Ava says sweetly as Kara’s smile widens. 

 

“I love you,” Kara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Love you, Kid. Now, if we’re going to do this, you have to pick a good one,” Ava says before turning to check on the food. Kara scrolls through the songs before settling on one before showing it to the marine. 

 

“This is it but I want to do it Glee style,” Kara says as Ava nods, laughing lightly. 

 

“Done. However, you better not hold back on the lead,” Ava says with a smirk. 

 

“It’s not every day that I get to sing with you. So, I’m going to make the most of it,” Kara says with a wide smile. 

 

Kara quickly presses play, as the instrumental version of ‘Be Okay’ by Oh Honey, begins to echo along the back deck. The marine smirks as Kara slowly nods her head to the music before starting to sing, her voice strong, passionate as she smirks. Kara points to the marine, as the marine sings the next line of the verse, her voice being more sultry and raspy than that of her sister-in-law. 

 

The pair smile as they continue to sing, enjoying their moment. From inside the kitchen, the rest of the family are laughing before Alex’s ears perk up at the sound coming from the deck. 

 

“Guys, shut up,” Alex says as the women glare at her. 

 

“Excuse me?” Lena asks before Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Listen,” Alex says, nodding her head at the deck. 

 

The women fall silent as they hear the duo singing before glancing at the deck, noticing Kara and Ava singing. The marine playfully presses against Kara’s stomach, causing her volume to increase as the women sigh happily. 

 

“Dude, she can sing,” Zari whispers, causing Sara to nod with a wide smile. 

 

“Yeah,” Sara says in a happy whisper. 

 

The women smile as Kara moves to grab Ava’s hand, happily singing their hearts out, oblivious to their audience. Alex smiles sadly as she notices Lena’s eyes beginning to fill with tears. The surgeon wraps her arms from behind the CEO, holding her close as she rests her head on her shoulder. 

 

“We’ll be okay,” Alex whispers as Lena nods rapidly, fight back tears before holding onto Alex’s arms. 

 

The women watching the duo, noticing Kara close her eyes as she sings. As they finish the last part of the song, Ava wraps her arms around Kara, holding her close as the younger woman buries her face into her chest. The marine holds Kara close, planting a lingering kiss into her hair, fighting back her own emotions. 

 

The sweet moment hits the family instantly, gripping their heart and twisting ever so sweetly but yet so painfully. Every woman in the kitchen finds themselves clinging onto one another, each fighting their emotions. Lena possessively grabs Sara’s hand, holding it tightly, causing the surgeon to wipe her eyes before gently squeezing the CEO’s hand. Zari wraps her arms around Sara and Sam, holding them closely next to Alex and Lena, as they fall into an emotional silence. 

 

The family’s night is nearing its end, and no one is ready for it. 

 

Especially, Lena. 

 

But even more so for Sara. The woman she’s in love with is getting deployed, and even if it kills her, she has to tell Ava. 

 

Tonight. 


	35. Deployed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

After dinner, the women all gathered in the backyard, sitting around the fire pit. The family swapped stories, laughed, made s’mores and just enjoyed each other’s company as the sun finally disappeared under the horizon. As tradition for her deployments, Ava gifted each member of her family with something of sentimental meaning as her family gave her something small to take with her overseas. 

 

The marine already gave Lena and Kara their respected gifts, leaving the other women. Ava gave Sam and Alex a conjoined gift of a blindfold, causing the women to laugh as Kara gagged. As for Zari, the marine gave her a small, metal flower for her desk, referring to her promise to bring the radiologist her own set of flowers from the night of her first date with Sara. For Ruby, the marine granted her custody of Ace until she returns home, causing the little girl to squeal with happiness. The women sighed with happiness as Ava gave Sara her spare set of dog tags, only for the surgeon to nod with a tearful smile before slipping them around her neck. 

 

For the marine, Kara gave her multiple wallet-sized photos containing cute moments with each member of the family. Lena, as tradition, placed a transparent, glow in the dark sticker, in the shape of a fish, on the back of Ava’s dog tags—to keep her close to her heart. Sam and Zari gifted Ava with an assortment of chapstick and hard candy, knowing the marine hated having her lips chapped and wanted to give her a little taste of something more than MREs. 

 

As for Alex, she gave the marine a faded and worn, Superman-logo cutoff, to wear under her fatigues, her way of sending her strength and protection with Ava to the desert. When it came to Sara, she sighed, knowing what her gift is but was trying to build the courage to tell Ava. The women smirked, all thinking it was something sexual, however, Lena is the only one who knows the truth of Sara’s gift. 

 

“Alright, I think that we all know that your gift for Ava isn’t family friendly. So, we will leave you to it,” Sam says as Ava blushes. The women stand to their feet, wrapping Ava in tight hugs before planting kisses against her cheek. 

 

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Alex says. Ava nods, planting a kiss against Ruby’s cheek before the women slowly make their way from the backyard. Lena hangs back, sighing emotionally before wrapping her arms around the marine, holding her tightly. 

 

“Is é seo an chéad uair nach bhfuilim ag fanacht leat sula bhfágann tú. (It’s the first time that I’m not staying with you before you leave),” Lena mumbles as Ava nods before planting a kiss against her sister’s temple. 

 

“Tá a fhios agam. Mura féidir leat codladh, níl le déanamh agat ach glaoch. (I know. If you can’t sleep, all you have to do is call),” Ava says sweetly as Lena nods. 

 

“Is breá liom tú, (I love you),” Lena says softly, as tears fall down her cheeks. Ava quickly wipes her tears away before planting a lingering kiss against her forehead. 

 

“Is breá liom tú, mo chroí iomlán. (I love you, my entire heart),” Ava says sweetly before Lena smiles. 

 

Lena slowly separates herself from the marine before moving into Kara’s arms. The CEO offers Sara a sly wink before the women disappear from the backyard. The marine sighs sadly, pulling Sara to her before sitting down in the chair. The surgeon wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, as she sits on the marine’s lap before pressing a tender kiss against her lips. 

 

“Thank you for giving me your tags. I didn’t expect that,” Sara says softly as Ava smirks. 

 

“You’re the only person that I’ve ever given them to,” Ava says sweetly, holding Sara close to her. 

 

“Ava,” Sara says, looking into the marine’s eyes. 

 

“Yes, my gorgeous darling?” 

 

“My gift, well, it’s something that I’ve already given you,” Sara says as the marine arches a brow. 

 

“You have?” Ava asks as the surgeon nods. 

 

“Well. Actually, you stole it. You are the most incredible person that I have ever met. I don’t know when, how, or what exactly it was that you did, or what you do, but you have complete stolen my heart without even trying. It’s the most terrifying but most amazing feeling. I’ve traced it into your skin, whispered it to you while you were asleep because I have been too afraid to admit it until now. Ava, I am so in love with you,” Sara says sweetly. The marine’s eyes fill with tears as a wide smile crosses her lips before kissing the surgeon passionately. 

 

“I love you, so much, my gorgeous darling,” Ava mumbles against Sara’s lips. 

 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner but,” Sara rambles before Ava interrupts her with a kiss. 

 

“I already knew,” Ava says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?” Sara asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“I knew what you were tracing on my back that morning,” Ava admits shyly as Sara scoffs. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sara asks as Ava sighs. 

 

“I knew you were scared to say it as much as I was because that’s what I told you in the pool the night before. I said it in Irish because I was afraid to say it in English. So, when you traced it into my back, god. I’ve never been more happy but I respected you. I wanted you to say it on your terms, when you were ready. So, hence the zoo and the moon,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

 

“Oh, you cheeky little thing,” Sara says before planting a kiss against the marine’s lips. 

 

“I love you, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

 

“I love you. God, this makes tomorrow even harder,” Sara says sadly before the marine cups her cheek in her hand. 

 

“I will make the same promise to you that I make to Birdie before I go anywhere, really. I will always, come back for you. I promise,” Ava says sweetly. Tears fall from Sara’s eyes before capturing the marine’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss. 

 

“I will be here, waiting for you. Ready to catch you,” Sara says sweetly. Ava smiles as a tear smalls from her eyes before kissing the surgeon. 

 

“My other gift for you is upstairs,” Ava mumbles as Sara smirks. 

 

“So is yours,” Sara husks before standing to her feet and leading the marine inside. 

 

The couple steal kisses and touches as they make their way into the house. Clinging to each other as a lifeline, determined to show each other how much they love one another. 

 

** Deployment day... **

 

Standing inside the gates of the marine base, the women silently stand by one another, watching as Ava talks with a few marines before they take her bag and ruffle her cap onto her head. The marine shakes her head, straightening the cap of her fatigues as she slowly approaches the group. 

 

“How long do we have?” Sam asks. 

 

“Ten minutes. They want to beat the storm system that’s moving in,” Ava says. Sam nods, holding Ruby against her hip before wrapping her arms around the marine. Ava hugs them both tightly, pressing kisses against their cheeks. 

 

“Stay safe, Auntie,” Ruby says sadly. 

 

“I will, my little angel. Keep your moms out of trouble for me,” Ava says sweetly before Sam chokes back a sob. 

 

“I love you. You come back to us,” Sam says. 

 

“I will. Love you,” Ava says before squeezing them tightly. Sam nods, breaking the embrace before Zari hugs the marine. 

 

“I’ll take care of Sara while you’re gone. Stay safe. I’ll miss you,” Zari says softly as Ava nods before kissing her cheek. 

 

“You do the same. I’ll miss you too,” Ava says with a nod before Zari steps back, quickly wiping her eyes. Alex quickly wraps her arms around Ava, hugging her tightly as tears fall down her cheeks. 

 

“You have the ‘just in case’ letters?” Ava asks in a whisper. 

 

“I do, but we’re not going to need them,” Alex whispers as Ava nods. 

 

“Keep everyone safe for me,” Ava whispers as Alex hugs her tight, nodding. 

 

“Be calm, be strong, and be the fucking best. Oohrah. I love you,” Alex mumbles, causing Ava to smirk at the use of their old saying. 

 

“Oohrah. I love you,” Ava says, hugging Alex tightly. The surgeon nods before hesitantly releasing the marine, only for Kara to wrap her arms around Ava. 

 

“I can’t get her out of the car,” Kara whispers as Ava nods. 

 

“Every time,” Ava whispers. 

 

“I’m really going to miss you. You stay safe. I love you,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Don’t give up on her. Even when she pushes, never let her go. Love you, Kid,” Ava says, planting a kiss against Kara’s cheek. 

 

Kara squeezes her one last time before breaking the embrace, moving to stand next to Alex. Ava shakes her head as tears stream down her face as she moves to stand in front of Sara. The surgeon wraps her arms around Ava’s neck, only for the marine to wrap her arms around Sara, holding her tight against her body as she feels Sara’s tears against her neck. 

 

“I know that I said that I wouldn’t do this, but. I don’t want you to leave,” Sara says with a small sob. 

 

“I don’t want to go either,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Please, just stay safe for me,” Sara says before the marine cradles Sara’s face in her hands. 

 

“I will always come back for you. I promise,” Ava says sweetly before Sara kisses the marine passionately. 

 

“I’ll protect them. With everything that I am,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“I know you will. Cause some hell along the way,” Ava says with a smirk, causing a small laugh to escape Sara’s lips. 

 

“I love you so much,” Sara says before Ava smirks. 

 

“I love you, my gorgeous darling. I’ll call you as soon as I can,” Ava says. 

 

Sara nods as tears continue to fall from both women’s eyes as their lips meet in a tender kiss. Sighing heavily as they break the kiss, Ava plants another loving kiss against Sara’s lips before planting a kiss to the end of her nose. Sara chokes back another sob before stepping away from the marine, only for Zari to wrap her arms around the surgeon. The marine wipes her eyes before her superior approaches her. 

 

“Doc, wheel’s up in five,” Kerry says sadly as Ava nods. She glances over at the car, noticing Lena sobbing in the passenger seat before shaking her head. 

 

“Is Lena not going to tell her goodbye?” Zari asks as Kara sighs. 

 

“It’s not that. It’s the fear of it being the last time she may see her. It’s just the last time they said goodbye was hard and this one is even harder,” Kara whispers as Zari nods. 

 

“Oh, my little bird,” Ava mumbles before walking over to the car. The marine tries to open the door, finding it to be locked before choking back a sob as Lena sobs into her hands. 

 

“Birdie, I know that you don’t want to hear this but I have to go. You are my whole heart, and I’ll always come home for you. I love you, my little bird,” Ava says softly before planting a kiss against the car window. 

 

The marine slowly steps away from the vehicle before looking at her family, choking back tears. 

 

“Keep each other safe. I’ll see you soon. I love you all more than you know.”

 

The marine quickly plants another kiss against Sara’s lips before hesitantly leaving the women, as they blow her kisses as she approaches her company. 

 

“Come on, Lena,” Sara mumbles. 

 

The sound of the car door slamming shut causes the women to glance as the emotional CEO rushes toward her sister. 

 

“Fish!” Lena says, causing Ava to turn around as Lena wraps her arms around her sister. Lena buries her face against Ava’s chest, sobbing heavily, causing the marine’s tears to fall more rapidly. 

 

“Ná fág mé, (don’t leave me).” 

 

“Ó, mo éan beag. Tá mo chroí á briseadh agat. (Oh, my little bird. You’re breaking me heart),” Ava whispers before planting a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

 

“Ní féidir liom tú a chailleadh. (I can’t lose you),” Lena says before the marine slowly leans back and cups the CEO’s face in her hands. Ava wipes the tears away with her thumbs before shaking her head. 

 

“Birdie, you are with me in my heart, in my soul, everywhere I go. They can send me to the deepest depths of hell, into the most hopeless of situations that make me want to give up and every time, it’s like I can feel you with me. It’s like my soul reaches out for you and then I can feel you with me. No matter where I may be, my soul will always bring me home to you. You are my strength and I promise you, I will always come back for you,” Ava says as tears fall down her cheeks. Lena sobs before planting a lingering kiss against the marine’s cheek. 

 

“I love you,” Lena says between sobs. 

 

“I love you, my little bird,” Ava says, planting a lingering kiss against Lena’s forehead before Lena buries her face into the marine’s neck. 

 

“I know. I feel it too,” Lena says as the marine nods, before planting a kiss into her sister’s hair. 

 

“I will call you as soon as I can. Go fly into Kara’s nest,” Ava says sadly as Lena nods. 

 

“You’re my entire heart,” Lena says as the marine nods with a small smile. 

 

“As you are mine. I love you,” Ava says.

 

The marine hugs Lena tightly before planting a final kiss against her forehead, as she slowly breaks their embrace. The CEO hesitantly releases the marine, holding onto her hand until Ava’s fingertips slip from her grasp as she walks away. Lena watches as Ava approach the group of marines before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. Sara and her wife gently hold Lena between them, before the remaining women follow suit, holding onto each other as they all succumb to their sobs. The women watch as Ava hangs her head slightly, nodding as another marine talks to her before they begin to approach a plane. 

 

“On three. We say, I love you,” Kara says softly, causing the women to nod. 

 

“Wait until she glances back,” Alex says. 

 

The marine walks with her company, wiping her eyes before glancing over her shoulder to look at her family. 

 

“WE LOVE YOU!” 

 

A shocked gasp escapes the marine’s lips as a wide smile crosses her lips. Kerry and Jake nudge the marine. 

 

“Goddamn, Aves. They’re even making me tear up,” Jake says, shaking his head lightly. 

 

“As your superior, I’m ordering for you to tell your family that you love them before we get on this plane,” Kerry says with a loving smile. 

 

“I LOVE YOU!” Ava shouts, blowing the women kisses before offering them the widest smile that her emotions will allow her. Kerry and Jake wrap their arms around Ava’s shoulders, holding her as they walk toward the plane. 

 

“Last one,” Jake says as Ava nods. 

 

“It’s the last one that’s always the hardest,” Ava says softly. 

 

“I promise, we will get you home to your family,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“And I will get you both home safe. If I don’t, I’m sure Taylor and Zari would both beat the ever-living shite out of me,” Ava says as her friends smile at her. 

 

“Aves, you didn’t,” Jake says as Ava smirks. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ava quips with a devilish smirk. The friends share a small laugh as they slowly approach the plane before Jake whistles, causing the company to turn and face the trio. 

 

“Bravo Company! It’s our last tour! So, tell me. Where are we?” Kerry asks as the company smiles widely at their captain. 

 

“WE’RE ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!” the company sings with small smiles, honoring their tradition. 

 

“Saddle up. Rogers, you heard the company. Get this bird in the sky,” Kerry orders. 

 

The marines nod quickly filing into the plane as Jake lightly shakes Ava’s shoulders before approaching the flight crew. Kerry offers Ava a wink before they enter the plane. 

 

And just like that, she was gone. 


	36. Feel You With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Entails some graphic scenarios. Enjoy.

** Two and a half weeks later... **

 

After Ava’s deployment, the group of women found themselves each for a loss of words—nothing they said felt like it is enough to describe how they feel. Thankfully for all of the family members, their hectic job schedules allowed them to keep themselves busy. They made time to call, check in, or stop by for lunch or dinner to support each other as they wait to hear from the marine. However, after eighteen long days of no contact, was all starting to take a toll on the family. Lena was right, deployments are fucking hard. 

 

Which is why Sara finds herself walking through the halls of the peds wing, with Ace by her side as she approaches Tommy’s room. She’s been working with Lena tirelessly, in between shifts to finalize details to help Tommy’s family, all while making time to spend with him. Sara is not Ava, however, the boy quickly recognized her and they’ve grown close over the last two weeks—bringing Ace, chocolate puddings and plenty of markers for him to customize tattoos on her bare arms. He loved it. 

 

Tommy’s family quickly took to Sara, recognizing her as Ava’s girlfriend and fellow surgeon, praising her for showing support and love for their son while they’re working. Sara enters the boy’s room, dropping Ace’s leash as he leaps onto the hospital bed and cuddling Tommy. The boy smiles widely as he loves on the dog as Sara approaches his bed and sits on the edge, smiling at him sweetly. 

 

“Hi, Dr. Lancelot,” Tommy says as Sara smirks at the nickname the boy gave her. 

 

“Hey, Tomcat. How are you feeling?” Sara asks as the boy nods. 

 

“I’m okay. They gave me the red jello today,” Tommy says with a pout as Sara nods. 

 

“Yeah, not my favorite ,” Sara says as the boy nods. 

 

“But the yellow is the worst,” Tommy says with a cringe as Sara laughs. 

 

“Well, you’re in luck. Your dad called the nurses and he’ll be here any minute. Which is why, I brought plenty of pudding for you to share,” Sara says as the boy smiles. 

 

“YES! Thank you!” Tommy says happily as Sara sets several pudding cups on the tray next to his bed. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Sara says sweetly before handing the boy a few markers. He quickly takes be as he studies her arm before nodding intently, thinking about what tattoo to draw. 

 

“What are we thinking, today?”

 

“Dinosaur,” Tommy says as he begins to draw along Sara’s forearm. 

 

The surgeon smirks as he intently draws on her arm, sticking his tongue out as he concentrates. The pair fall into a comfortable silence as he continues to draw on her arm before his father walks into the room. He offers Sara a wide smile before planting a kiss against his son’s temple. 

 

“Mr. Carter, you’re just in time. They gave him the dreaded red jello, so, I brought pudding,” Sara says sweetly as the man laughs. 

 

“We’ve been over this, it’s Greg,” Greg says as Sara nods with a smirk. 

 

“Looking good, buddy.” 

 

“Thanks Dad. All done! Pudding time!” Tommy says happily. Sara studies the green and purple dinosaur on her arm before smiling widely. 

 

“Thank you for my awesome tattoo. Just make sure to let your dad get some of the pudding this time,” Sara says playfully as the boy blushes. 

 

“Are you not eating with us?” Greg asks as Sara shakes her head with a smirk. She knows that the father rarely gets off of work early to spend time with his son while he is awake and she wants him to enjoy their time together. 

 

“I’ve got some charts and patients to check on before my night shift starts. I just wanted to stop by and get a tattoo from my favorite, Tomcat and bring Ace in for cuddles,” Sara says sweetly, causing the father and son to nod with smiles. 

 

“Thank you,” Greg says as Sara nods. 

 

“See you later?” Tommy asks as Sara smiles before bumping knuckles with the boy. 

 

“Of course. If you need anything, just let me know. I’ll come by and check on you in a bit,” Sara says sweetly before exiting the room. 

 

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiles as the father and son laugh while starting to eat their pudding. The surgeon walks down the hall, smiling as she continues her journey toward her office. The surgeon doesn’t have charting or patient rounds, already being caught up, however, she would take her moment of free time to try to take a nap. 

 

The surgeon quickly reaches her floor and slips into her office, trying to go undetected, because the last thing she wants to do is have interns kissing her ass before a long night shift. Closing the door behind her, she locks the door before walking over to the couch and throwing herself into the plush cushions. Her tired muscles melt into the couch as she kicks off her shoes before grabbing the blanket, draping it over her body. 

 

The surgeon tosses her pager and phone onto the small table next to her before nuzzling her face into the pillows of the couch. Sara begins to feel her body relax, her breathing begins to slow as her eyes flutter closed—only to be interrupted by her phone vibrating. Grunting loudly and not even checking the screen, she answers the call, holding the phone to her ear. 

 

“Hello?” Sara asks. 

 

“...”

 

“Z, if you are trying to prank call me before I start my night shift, I swear to whomever or whatever may be listening, that I will drive home and make you drink the contrast dye before shoving the empty bottle so far up your ass that even I can’t take it out,” Sara threatens. 

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’m not Zari,” Ava says with a small laugh, causing Sara’s eyes to widen as she rapidly sits up. 

 

“Ava?! I-Is this really you?” Sara asks. 

 

“Yes, my gorgeous darling. It’s me,” Ava says as Sara sighs, feeling happy tears fall from her cheeks as she smiles widely. 

 

“Oh my god! It’s so good to hear from you. We were all getting worried. Like really worried,” Sara says as Ava hums. 

 

“I know, my gorgeous darling. I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ve been thinking about you every day, if that counts for anything,” Ava says sweetly, causing Sara to sigh happily. 

 

“It totally counts because you are constantly on my mind. I just get a little sad because I miss hearing your voice,” Sara says honestly. 

 

“Me too, me too. As soon as we got here, everything has been going nonstop. We’ve been getting pummeled by sandstorms, so factor that in on top of a war and it’s a recipe for disaster. Literally, we have had minimum contact because the winds keep knocking everything down. Bloody, fucking sand hurricanes,” Ava says with a scoff as Sara laughs, loving how thick the marine’s accent is at the moment. 

 

“Wait, did you just say, ‘sand hurricanes’?” Sara asks, hearing the marine sigh. 

 

“Yes, and even that description doesn’t do it justice. Any time you step outside and the wind gusts, it’s like someone is taking a damn cheese grater to your skin,” Ava says.

 

“Are you speaking from experience?” Sara asks as the marine chuckles. 

 

“Well, I made the mistake of opening the door to check on something and now, the left side of my face looks like I got into a fight with a demonic, sand cat,” Ava quips as Sara smiles, practically hearing the marine pouting through the phone. 

 

“You literally are the cutest person,” Sara says softly.

 

“Oh, how so?” Ava asks. 

“I can hear you pouting through the phoneabout a sand hurricane. Oh, and your accent is so thick. Literally, melting my heart with the cuteness,” Sara says, causing Ava to laugh. 

 

“I’m a marine, I don’t pout. But even if I did, I would deny it,” Ava counters playfully, causing Sara to sigh happily.

 

“God, I miss you,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“I miss you, my gorgeous darling. So much,” Ava says honestly. Sara smiles, enjoying the moment and thanking her lucky stars that the marine is alive and well—even if the sand hurricanes are giving her issues. 

 

“I’m guessing that Lena was thrilled to hear from you,” Sara says as Ava scoffs. 

 

“Well, that’s the thing. I haven’t called her yet,” Ava says, causing the surgeon’s eyes to widen in shock. 

 

“What?!” Sara asks as the marine sighs heavily. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, because I do, more than anything. I’m going to Skype her as soon as I can, but,” Ava says softly. 

 

“But what?” Sara asks. 

 

“You don’t know how much I needed to hear your voice,” Ava admits, causing Sara’s brow to arch as she can hear a sudden change in the marine’s tone. 

 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Sara asks in a worried tone as Ava stifles a smug laugh. 

 

“I really like when you call me that,” Ava says as the surgeon smirks before shaking her head. 

 

“Well, I will make a mental note of that. However, you need to stop dodging the subject. Are you okay?” Sara asks sweetly before hearing the marine let out a deep breath. 

 

“I’m alive and well. I promise,” Ava retorts as Sara nods. 

 

“That’s a really great answer for when you talk to your sister but Ava, I’m not Lena. You can talk to me about whatever you need to and it stays between us. Nothing is going to scare me away from this or cause me to stop loving you. I’m here for you, in whatever way that you need me,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Thank you. It’s just, I’ve never told anyone before,” Ava says. 

 

“Never told anyone about...” Sara says as the marine sighs. 

 

“My job as a marine. Yes, I’m a surgeon, but I’m also trained for combat just like any other marine here with me. I have to go on patrols, patients to look after, and a variety of other responsibilities. I helped defuse a roadside bomb earlier today, if that tells you anything,” Ava admits as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Wait, just so we’re clear. No one here, knows that you are more than a surgeon? Not even Lena?” Sara asks. 

 

“Shite, no. Especially not Birdie,” Ava says as Sara smiles, appreciating how much the marine is confiding in her at the moment. 

 

“But, didn’t you serve with Alex? Wouldn’t she have known?” Sara asks. 

 

“Our companies ended up at the same base a lot, but we’ve never worked for the same company. When there were more people available at different bases, we were pretty short on surgeons. So, it’s really a give and take, type of thing. Just depends on the timing, personnel, and logistics, really,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Whoa. I had no idea,” Sara says softly. 

 

“When I first enlisted, something happened with my paperwork and they didn’t have me listed as a surgeon. So, I went through boot camp, tactical training, and multiple shooting courses until they had it sorted. I was assigned to my company and thank god, for my shooting skills because they’ve saved our asses more than once over the years,” Ava says with a small laugh as Sara bites her lower lip. 

 

“You know, picturing you, wearing your fatigues and holding a deadly weapon is actually, really sexy,” Sara quips as Ava laughs. 

 

“Well, I’ll make sure to send you a picture,” Ava says as Sara groans. 

 

“God, help me,” Sara says playfully. 

 

“It doesn’t bother you? Knowing that I’m doing things other than working in the hospital?” Ava asks shyly. 

 

“No, baby. It doesn’t. I mean, I’m going to always worry about you, but it doesn’t bother me because you don’t make rash decisions—you’re very smart and calculated. Honestly, it kind of makes sense now that I think about how quickly you reacted during the whole ferry incident,” Sara says as Ava sighs. 

 

“Yeah, I thought for sure someone would have put it together by now. I’m just glad they haven’t. They worry enough as it is and I don’t need Birdie more upset. It breaks my heart enough as it is. She’s better off not knowing,” Ava says as Sara smirks. 

 

“Well, I am honored that you trust me enough to tell me. I know, it can’t be easy for you not to be able to tell her about it,” Sara says. 

 

“Sara, if she knew, some of the things that I’ve had to do, what I’ve seen. I don’t think that she would look at me the same way. She’s been through enough as it is. I just, couldn’t stand it if she saw me as a monster,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“Hey, listen to me. You are this perfect blend of strong, powerful, but yet so goofy, kind and loving. Not to mention, you have the biggest heart. You, my love, are incredible and don’t ever let your mind tell you any differently. No matter what you may have to do or see while you’re overseas, we all know that you’re a marine over there. You have to do shit that is hard and it will stick with you but you’re doing it to keep yourself and your fellow soldiers safe. You are not him, Ava. Not even fucking close and I am so proud of you. We all are. Even when you forget, I’ll remind you,” Sara says as she hears the sound of sniffling through the phone. 

 

“Thank you. I really wish that I could kiss you right now,” Ava says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Me too,” Sara says softly. 

 

“You’ve been looking after her?” Ava asks as Sara hums. 

 

“Yeah, I have been stopping by probably more than she likes but whatever. We are a lot alike when it comes to processing and handling our feelings. I think, she really appreciates having someone that has the same perspective when it comes to caring for their sister so intensely. She’s been quiet, but we’ve sat on your dock together. Not talking, but she’s invited me to sit with her,” Sara says softly as Ava sighs. 

 

“It means that she trusts you. Thank you, for looking after my little bird for me,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“Always,” Sara says softly. 

 

“Shite, this place, is really fucking with my head. Especially today,” Ava mumbles as Sara sighs. 

 

“What happened?” Sara asks as the marine sniffles. 

 

“I just got back from patrol. We were making sure the parameters were secure. We’re next to a really small town, and a lot of the families really like us. They’ll play soccer, make us this amazing bread, just to say, thanks. My captain and I, wethought it was weird, and we to investigate. Um, we went into the town and found everyone that had been so nice to us: women, children of all ages, men, everyone. There were body parts were everywhere, Sara. It was a warning, to everyone else, not to show us kindness,” Ava says as Sara gasps. 

 

“Oh my god,” Sara says as Ava scoffs. 

 

“God doesn’t live in a place like this. He abandons everyone that comes here. It’s literally the devil’s playground, and honestly, I don’t even think the devil would be this cruel to people. It shakes me to the core, every single day. I try to find some sort of faith, but, it never comes,” Ava says bitterly as Sara nods softly. 

 

“Laurel, she used to do this thing with me. If we we’re going through something difficult and didn’t know what to say—if we lost our sense of faith or direction. She would put her hand on the base of my neck, just below my throat, and put my hand on her chest, in the same spot. It somehow always worked for me. I can’t be with you, but, try it. With me,” Sara says softly, holding her hand against the spot below her neck. She hears a heavy sigh leaves the marine’s lips before a light sniffle echoes through the phone. 

 

“God, you are,” Ava says. 

 

“Every time you go through something or even when you need to feel close, feel some sort of faith or light at the end of the tunnel, do that. I don’t know how, but Laurel always told me that she would know when I did it. So, now, this is me, telling you that I will feel you. Just like I do right now,” Sara says sweetly as Ava sniffles loudly. 

 

“I feel you, too,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Feeling a bit better?” Sara asks as Ava chuckles. 

 

“Doing this, and hearing your voice, it has made me happier than I can even explain,” Ava says, causing Sara to smile. 

 

“Me too,” Sara says happily before hearing the marine sigh as the surgeon hears soldiers talking in the background. 

 

“I have to go. We have patients coming in,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Okay. I’m so glad that you called,” Sara says. 

 

“Me too. I’ll Skype you, soon?” Ava asks as Sara smiles widely. 

 

“I will be anxiously waiting,” Sara says happily. 

 

“I love you, so much, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“I love you, baby. Stay strong,” Sara says before the call ends. 

 

Sighing to herself, Sara smiles as she slowly rubs the spot below her neck before falling into the couch cushions. Closing her eyes, she silently hopes and prays that Laurel is watching or listening to her final thoughts before falling asleep: please, keep Ava safe. 


	37. Conference Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

Every day at L-Corp is busy, but today, is on a new level of busy—it’s chaotic. The CEO has been rushing around the building from meeting to meeting, in between checking on the multiple problems in the labs. She didn’t mind the rush, hell, she loved the busy days. They keep her mind preoccupied from focusing on anything else that isn’t work related. However, the CEO’s last meeting ran over, making her late for her video-conference call with a new partner—she hates being late. 

 

Turning the corner to her office, she quickly approaches Jess’ desk, her heels clicking rapidly against the tiles as her assistant glances up at her. Jess stands to her feet, meeting the CEO in front of her desk as she hands her a file. 

 

“I’m sorry, the Peters would not stop talking,” Lena says as Jess nods. 

 

“It’s fine. Mr. Andrews just got onto the call in your office. I explained and he seemed to be okay with it. Ava’s dealt with him before, and she didn’t leave any notes. He seems nice,” Jess says as Lena nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena says as the assistant nods as she opens the door to the office. 

 

“Stay hydrated,” Jess says with a wink as Lena rolls her eyes, entering her office. 

 

The CEO strides into the room, glancing over the bare file before walking toward the end bar to pour herself a glass of water. 

 

“Mr. Andrews, I apologize for my tardiness,” Lena says sweetly as she fills her glass. 

 

“It’s quite alright. However, if I had known that you run your company with such a level of mediocracy, I would have waited to do business with your sister,” Mr. Andrews counters, as Lena arches a brow before grabbing her glass and stalking toward her desk. 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are for making such a rash judgment about our company?” Lena snaps. 

 

“A man that’s is trying to do business while you’re gallivanting around. Pretty typical for a woman business owner, honestly,” Mr. Andrews says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“Oh, coming from a man who, as I’ve read in your file, is desperate to partner with our company. Why the hell should I waste my time dealing with an egotistical, misogynistic and pathetic man that can hardly turn a profit?” 

 

The CEO rounds her desk, glaring at the computer, only to find Ava sitting with a wide smile as Jake stands behind her, smiling widely at Lena. 

 

“You shouldn’t, that’s why you should talk to your sister instead,” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena to smile widely as she laughs. 

 

“You fucking tit!” Lena counters, causing Ava and Jake to laugh before high-fiving each other. 

 

“Sorry, we had to make you believe it,” Ava says as the CEO laughs. 

 

“You let Fish rope you into this?” Lena asks as Jake smirks. 

 

“I volunteered. It’s good to see you,” Jake says sweetly. 

 

“You too. You keeping my sister out of trouble?” Lena asks, sitting down in her chair. 

 

“Never always,” Jake quips, causing smug smirks two cross both of the marines’ lips. 

 

“And always never,” Lena says, shaking her head at their antics. Jake lightly squeezes Ava’s shoulders before nodding at the screen. 

 

“My job here is done,” Jake says happily before disappearing from the camera’s view. 

 

“You could have just called instead of making me want to rip someone’s head off,” Lena says with a smirk as Ava laughs. 

 

“My way is more fun,” Ava counters. 

 

“For you, maybe,” Lena says as the marine nods. 

 

“Well, Jess helped,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“I’m going to fire her,” Lena mumbles as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“No, you won’t. To make up for it, look in your top drawer. All the way to the back left,” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“If something jumps out or bites me,” Lena warms as she opens the drawer skeptically. 

 

“Oh, hush. I may be a shite for messing with you, but I would never do anything like that,” Ava says as Lena slowly pulls out a bag of skittles with a post-it on top of the bag. 

 

Lena’s eyes begin to water as she notices Ava’s handwriting as, ‘No yellows’ is scribbled alongside a small heart. The CEO stares up with a smile, shaking her head slightly as she closes the drawer before setting the candy on her desk. It was if Ava knew, from continents away how badly the CEO needed to talk to her, to see her. Lena feels as if the weight and stress of the last few weeks suddenly dissipate from her shoulders, from her heart, and she could breathe easily. However, it wasn’t completely true, Lena needs Ava to be home. The CEO feels as if everything is slowly falling down around her and the only person that she knows who can make it better is the woman sitting in front of her, on the computer screen. Yet, she isn’t complaining. Talking to Ava like this is better than not talking to her at all, and she’s just so happy to see the marine. 

 

“You,” Lena says with a shake of her head before Ava smirks. 

 

“I’m hoping the candy and the fact that I had Jess schedule you a fake two hour conference call, which is actually with me, makes up for our little joke,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes fill with tears. 

 

“Really?” Lena asks as the marine nods. 

 

“Still want to fire her?” Ava asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I’m giving her a raise,” Lena says as the marine laughs. 

 

“I’m sorry that it’s nearly been three weeks since we’ve talked. The sandstorms finally stopped yesterday and we finally got our communications up,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“It’s okay. God, it’s so good to see you. To talk to you,” Lena says sweetly as Ava smiles. 

 

“Likewise, my little bird,” Ava says softly. 

 

“How’s everything been? How have you been?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Alive and well, and I’m very happy to be talking to you. My skin didn’t particularly like the sandstorm gusts, but I’m good,” Ava says softly as Lena nods, noticing how tired the marine looks. 

 

“Fish, you look tired,” Lena says as Ava scoffs. 

 

“I’m hurt,” Ava counters playfully. 

 

“Not what I meant,” Lena says as the marine nods. 

 

“I didn’t sleep much last night after the whole barrack invasion,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“The what?” Lena asks as Ava cringes. 

 

“Nothing like that but Birdie, what’s my biggest fear?” Ava asks. 

 

“Losing me,” Lena says as the marine nods. 

 

“True, but not what I was referring to,” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Spiders,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Exactly,” Ava says as Lena shakes her head in confusion. 

 

“Your barracks were invaded by spiders?” Lena asks as Ava shivers. 

 

“Not just spiders. These were like if spiders, an alien and the devil procreated. Big, terrifying children,” Ava says with a cringe as Lena arches a brow with a smirk. 

 

“What were they?” Lena asks. 

 

“Camel spiders,” Ava says. 

 

“Never heard of them,” Lena says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“You never want to,” Ava says as Lena pulls out her phone. 

 

“I want to see what has my sister so terrified. It doesn’t happen often,” Lena says. 

 

“Don’t do it, Birdie,” Ava says as Lena quickly types into the search bar of her phone. As the pictures pop up from the search, a childish and terrified yelp escapes her lips as she tosses her phone away from her. 

 

“Told you.” 

 

“Your description was spot on,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Yeah, well. One of the guys felt something crawling on him and flipped on the lights late last night—they were everywhere. Birdie, I’m telling you, one was right above my head and I lost it. I fell out of my cot, and that’s when Jake woke up. He’s more terrified of spiders than I am. He screamed and that sent us all off,” Ava says with a shake of her head, lightly shaking her shoulders at the memory as Lena laughs. 

 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry for laughing, but I can just picture all of you, brave marines, mind you, don’t get scared about bombs, gunshots, or anything else. But bugs, that’s the secret,” Lena says playfully as Ava groans. 

 

“Yeah, laugh at our pain but you saw them! God had to have lost a bet to let those horrible mutants be brought into creation,” Ava says with disgust, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“They are scary, but it’s just good to know that even while you’re away, you’re still just so you. I miss you,” Lena says with a sigh. 

 

“I miss you. So much, my little bird. Hey, you have that look,” Ava says softly, causing Lena to shake her head. 

 

“I just really wish you were here. That’s all,” Lena says as the marine arches a brow. 

 

“That may be true, but it isn’t the whole truth,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

 

“It’s nothing. You have more than enough to worry about as it is,” Lena says, before Ava shakes her head. The marine lightly waves one of her hands before moving it to rest against the computer screen.

 

“Hey, you are more important. Now, put your hand against the screen and talk to me,” Ava says with a wink, knowing how much her sister hates smudges against the monitor. 

 

“Fish,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“The cleaning crew will have it gone before you even get back to the office tomorrow. Please?” Ava asks as Lena moves her hand to rest against the screen, offering a small smile as the marine smiles. 

 

“Happy now?” Lena asks. 

 

“Birdie, being away from you is hard enough as it is but I can tell something is bothering you. It’s breaking my heart,” Ava says as Lena sighs, tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“How do you always know?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“I’m going to blame it on the whole, my soul can tell when you’re hurting, thing,” Ava says as Lena nods, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. 

 

“I don’t even know where to start,” Lena mumbles as Ava nods. 

 

“That’s okay. It’s just me. All you have to do is ramble and I can put it together,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“The first week was terrible without you. It always is but this time, shite. I was crying all of the time, and Kara never left my side. Neither did Sara. Then I opened your letter. The one if you didn’t call within a week, giving me advice and I followed it. I started going home, spending time with Kara. It helped, a lot. 

 

“I could tell that she was so happy, and she felt Lynn kick for the first time. She was so happy that she fell off the couch. We were doing great but then, something just changed,” Lena says as the marine tilts her head. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ava asks. 

 

“It was like overnight, she started canceling lunches, started working late. For a minute, I thought it was to get back at me, giving me a taste of my own medicine. Fish, I’ve been trying. I just started feeling happy again and you of all people, know how hard that is for me when you’re gone. I know, I’ve been unfair to her but she got me to talk, to laugh. Then it just changed. Now, everything feels forced on her end and I don’t know what I did,” Lena says sadly as Ava sighs softly. 

 

“Have you tried asking?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

 

“Repeatedly. It’s like if it’s not anything to do with the baby, she isn’t here,” Lena says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Birdie, none of this is your fault,” Ava says softly as Lena scoffs. 

 

“I don’t know how it isn’t,” Lena says as the marine sighs. 

 

“Kara knows that you express yourself best through actions. Do something that takes both of your minds away from the stresses of everything and just enjoy each other doing something that you both love,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“That’s not a bad idea. Maybe I can set up a date, one both of us will enjoy. Go out to that little diner downtown that is often overlooked and take her to the musical hall that she loves so much,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“That sounds like a perfect idea, Birdie,” Ava says proudly as Lena wipes her eyes. 

 

“Fish?” 

 

“Yes, my little bird?”

 

“What if it isn’t enough?” Lena asks sadly. 

 

“Birdie, you can’t focus on that,” Ava says as Lena sighs. 

 

“Hard not to,” Lena mumbles as the marine nods. 

 

“Well, things will work out, one way or another. But,” Ava says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“But...”

 

“Regardless, you will get through it because you have me. You and me, against the world,” Ava says sweetly, causing Lena to smile. 

 

“Always?” Lena asks as the marine smiles. 

 

“Always. I promise,” Ava says sweetly as Lena sniffles. 

 

“I love you, Fish. More than I can explain,” Lena says sweetly as Ava’s smile widens. 

 

“I love you, my little bird. Even more,” Ava says, causing Lena to smile widely. 

 

For the remaining, hour and a half, the siblings continue to enjoy each other’s company, their hands never leaving their respected screens, embracing this moment. 

 

The CEO knows, in her heart, in every inch of her soul, that no matter what may happen, as long as she has Ava in her life, she can do anything. 


	38. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

** Days later... **

 

“Please, tell me that you have found something,” Sam says, entering Zari’s office before sitting in a chair next to Sara. 

 

“I wish, I could but I’ve got nothing. He hasn’t received anything or made any outgoing contact with anyone,” Zari says sadly. 

 

“Fucking hell. They are going to kill me,” Sam mumbles as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Who is?” Sara asks as Sam shakes her head. 

 

“Kara and Alex. They’ve been hassling me ever since Ava left. Jesus, they’re relentless. Especially, Kara,” Sam says as Zari nods. 

 

“I bet. It’s a scary time for all of us with Ava being gone, the threat against Lena. It’s a lot,” Zari says as Sam nods. 

 

“I can’t figure it out and the longer we go without finding James’ accomplice, the more agitated they become,” Sam says as Zari sighs. 

 

“It’s not easy. I mean, Kara has to work with the monster trying to hurt her wife. While we and Alex, work alongside this mysterious psychopath that’s helping him. How can someone hate Lena so much? I mean, yes, she’s a boss-ass bitch but she’s honestly a really great person,” Zari says as Sam nods. 

 

“One of the best. Which is why this is driving me crazy because I can’t wrap my head around it,” Sam says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“You have that look,” Zari says as Sara sighs. 

 

“Maybe Lena is just collateral damage in all of this,” Sara says as Zari and Sam arch their brows. 

 

“What?” Zari asks. 

 

“You can’t be serious,” Sam says as Sara nods. 

 

“Hear me out. James wanting to hurt Lena makes sense because he wants Kara back. He worked with the general to send Ava away, hurting Lena, in hopes to break their marriage apart. However, as for this mystery person, we don’t know their true motives. What if they are actually going after Kara and using Lena as collateral damage?” Sara asks as Zari and Sam exchange glances. 

 

“Damn, hadn’t thought of it that way,” Zari says. 

 

“Not to play devil’s advocate, but Kara doesn’t know what it’s like for someone to hate her. She literally has no enemies,” Sam counters as Sara nods. 

 

“That we know of. She’s in the media. They always have enemies. Whether or not they make themselves known is a different story. However, you have to admit, all of us focusing on Lena and Ava’s enemies is taking away from someone that may not even hate Lena all,” Sara says as Sam shakes her head. 

 

“But why agree to hurt her?” Sam asks as Zari shrugs. 

 

“I’ve seen and dealt with plenty of psychopaths to know, they will do anything to get close to their goal. If is someone really is after Kara, they would agree to help James to keep him happy all while getting closer to their goal,” Zari says as Sam sighs. 

 

“I don’t know. I just have a really hard time believing that someone is after Kara. Who she’s married to yes, but her. She couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone piss someone off so badly that they would go after her family,” Sam says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“Sounds like to me, everyone is hung up on Lena and Ava being Luthors and having enemies. Kara is a Luthor. She very well could have enemies of her own. I just think it wouldn’t hurt to check,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“I agree,” Zari says as Sam glances down at her phone before standing to her feet. 

 

“Well, let me know whatever you find. If there’s even anything out there. I have court,” Sam says before she exits the office. 

 

“What made you think about looking into Kara?” Zari asks as Sara sighs. 

 

“Lena mentioned something before Ava left about Kara never knowing what it’s like to be hated for no reason. I don’t know, it just got me thinking. That’s all,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“It’s a good thought,” Zari says. 

 

“Well, Sam certainly doesn’t think so, but it’s worth a shot,” Sara says before glancing down at her phone. 

 

The surgeon’s lips turn into a wide smile as she notices an email from Ava. Sliding her finger along the screen, she quickly opens the email with an attachment. She clicks the attachment, eyes widening as she notices Ava wearing her full combat gear. The marine is standing, with her large weapon draped across her chest, holding it against her body as she lovingly stares at a little boy, both sporting wide smiles. 

 

**_ I have rounds until dinner, and I have patrols all night. I just wanted to sendyou this to let you know that I’m thinking about you. Oh, and you mentioned that you wanted to see me in my full uniform. Jake took this yesterday when we went to a different town.  _ **

 

**_ I’ll be holding my hand to my chest later tonight, hoping to feel close to you. I hope you’re doing well. I will call you the first chance I get, emailing you isn’t nearly as satisfying as seeing or hearing your voice.  _ **

 

**_ I miss you and I love you so much, my gorgeous darling.  _ **

 

**_ Always yours,  _ **

**_ Ava  _ **

 

“Oh my god. You’re glowing,” Zari says as Sara blushes. The surgeon quickly saves the picture to her phone before nodding with a wide smile. 

 

“Ava emailed me,” Sara says as Zari smiles. 

 

“God, you are so in love with her. You literally look like the Cheshire Cat and it’s a little creepy,” Zari says as the surgeon scoffs. 

 

“Shut up. You’ve been emailing Jake nonstop and you look the exact same when you read one from him,” Sara says as Zari blushes. 

 

“Whatever. Get out of my office. I need to do some stalking,” Zari says playfully as Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“See you at home?” Sara asks as Zari nods, watching as the surgeon moves to exit the office. 

 

“You will. And hey,” Zari says as Sara glances over her shoulder. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I’m really fucking happy for you. I give you a lot of hell, but I really like seeing you this happy,” Zari says as Sara smiles. 

 

“You too, Z. Find the bastard that’s doing this and check your email,” Sara says with a wink before exiting the office. 

 

** A day later... **

 

“No.” 

 

“Please.” 

 

“Darling.”

 

“Oh, just one more. Lynn likes it!” Kara says with a pout. Lena sighs, lightly glaring at her wife as Kara’s hands lightly rest against her belly. 

 

“She is your child if she likes M&Ms mixed with jalapeños,” Lena counters as Kara smirks. 

 

“You were the one that put them together,” Kara says as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“By mistake! How was I supposed to know that she would kick like that?” Lena asks as Kara laughs. 

 

“I don’t know but it clearly made her happy,” Kara says as Lena groans. 

 

“Or she is kicking as a form of protest,” Lena says before Kara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Please,” Kara says as Lena nods slowly. 

 

Kara watches as her wife quickly forks one of the jalapeños before popping it into her mouth before adding a few pieces of chocolate. Lena chews the mixture before taking a sip of her water, watching as Kara’s eyes widen with happiness as their daughter rapidly moves around her belly, kicking her lightly. Kara plants a tender kiss to Lena’s belly before capturing her wife’s lips in a tender kiss—catching the CEO off guard. 

 

“Thank you. Gosh, it’s amazing,” Kara says happily as Lena smirks. 

 

“Anything to make my girls happy. I’m glad you could make it for lunch today. It’s been a while,” Lena says sweetly, hoping to get her wife to talk. 

 

“Yeah, me too. It’s just been really busy at CatCo,” Kara says softly as Lena nods. 

 

“You know, Thursday, we both have a free evening,” Lena says as Kara arches a brow. 

 

“Oh really?” Kara asks. 

 

“I was thinking you and me, we could go to our little Italian place downtown before going to the music hall. That local a cappella group, the one you love, is playing. I was hoping that you would like to go and spend the evening with me,” Lena says as a small smirk crosses Kara’s lips. 

 

“You asking me out on a date, Mrs. Luthor?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“I am. I know that I’ve been pretty hard to deal with lately, with Fish being gone and everything. I just, really want to show you how much I appreciate you,” Lena says, letting herself be vulnerable as Kara smiles before placing a kiss against the CEO’s lips. 

 

“You have been perfect, and yes. I would absolutely love to go out with my gorgeous wife,” Kara says as Lena smiles. 

 

“I can’t wait,” Lena says with a smile. 

 

“Me too. What’s the rest of your day look like?” Kara asks as Lena takes a sip of her water. 

 

“Meetings and calls. I’m actually about to meet with Sara,” Lena says as Kara arches a brow. 

 

“For what?” Kara asks as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Helping the Carter family. Remember? It’s one of Fish’s favorite patients?” Lena asks as Kara nods rapidly. 

 

“Oh, right. Now, I remember,” Kara says quickly, causing Lena to internally sigh, knowing that her wife clearly doesn’t remember the conversation. 

 

Before Lena can reply, Sara enters the office, wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt with a leather jacket layered over the shirt. The surgeon is wearing a pair of headphones, smiling as she stares at her phone, before glancing up and smiling at the married couple. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I got here early and a certain marine is currently on Skype. I didn’t mean to intrude but I figured that you would want to see her,” Sara says as Lena smiles widely. 

 

“Not at all! Bring her over!” Lena says happily. 

 

Sara approaches the desk, taking out her headphones as she turns the phone, capturing all three of the women’s faces in the camera lens. The marine smiles widely at the women, however, as Kara notices the right side of Ava’s face covered with scratches, a wave of guilt rushes through her before Lena gasps. 

 

“Kid, Birdie. It’s good to see you,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“You too,” Kara mumbles before glancing down at her phone. 

 

“Fish! What happened to your face?!” Lena asks, causing the marine to sigh before Kara stands to her feet. 

 

“I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to get back toCatCo,” Kara says, causing Lena and Sara to arch their brows. 

 

“Right now?” Lena asks as Kara nods rapidly. 

 

“I do and I totally forgot that I’ve got to finalize an article before the day ends,” Kara says. The marine tilts her head, noticing Kara’s weird demeanor before smiling. 

 

“Well, I’m glad that I got to see your face, even for a second. I miss you, Kid,” Ava says lovingly as Kara offers a tight smile. 

 

“Miss you too,” Kara says before planting a chaste kiss against Lena’s cheek and exiting the office. Sara and Lena exchange a glance before Ava sighs. 

 

“Feicim cad is brí leat, (I see what you mean),” Ava says as Lena nods sadly. 

 

“I don’t want focus on it because you’re on the phone,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Baby, do you want to tell Lena what happened or should I? It’ll lighten the mood,” Sara says with a smug smirk as Ava sighs. 

 

“Please, don’t. I shouldn’t have even told you,” Ava deadpans as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Tell me,” Lena says as Sara smirks. 

 

“Well, let’s just say, someone was walking and had something following in her shadow. She saw it and may or may not have screamed and sprinted so hard that she tripped and fell,” Sara says as Lena’s eyes widen, noticing the marine drop her head in embarrassment. 

 

“That’s not the entire story,” Ava says softly. 

 

“Fish, explain,” Lena says as the marine sighs. 

 

“Fucking camel spiders follow in our shadows. Me, I’m so tall that I’m practically a damn tree standing in the desert, casting a big shadow. I had not one, but two, following me and no one fucking told me until one started crawling on my leg. So, I ran like hell and fell. Alright?! Shite,” Ava says as Lena and Sara share a glance before laughing loudly at the marine. 

 

“Oh, my poor marine. They just won’t leave you alone,” Sara says. 

 

“Oh, Fish. You’re so brave until one of those things come after you,” Lena says as she continues to laugh. 

 

“THEY EAT CAMELS!” Ava counters loudly, causing the women to laugh harder at the marine. 

 

“God, you’re adorable,” Sara says sweetly as the marine laughs. 

 

“Uh huh. Sweet talking your way out of this isn’t going to work,” Ava says as Lena smiles. 

 

“Well, it was a good laugh. It’s not like it’s the first time that you’ve hurt yourself running away from a spider,” Lena says as Sara smiles. 

 

“Oh. Do tell,” Sara says as the marine groans. 

 

“Birdie, don’t even,” Ava warns before another marine comes to stand by Ava. 

 

“Doc, chopper is three minutes out,” the marine says as Ava nods. 

 

“Duty calls?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Oh, that gives us plenty of time for stories,” Sara says with a devilish smile as Ava groans. 

 

“I’m not sure if I like you two spending time together,” Ava counters as the women smile. 

 

“Bull. Shite,” Lena says as the marine smiles widely. 

 

“You’re right. Knowing that my entire heart is together in the same room, makes me happier than I can even put into words,” Ava says sweetly, causing the women to sigh happily. 

 

“I love you, Fish. Tusa agus mise? I gcoinne an domhain? (You and me? Against the world?)” Lena asks as the marine smiles widely. 

 

“I gcónaí. (Always). I love you, my little bird,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“Stay strong, baby. I love you,” Sara says sweetly, causing the marine to smile widely. 

 

“I love you, my gorgeous darling. You two don’t raise too much hell without me,” Ava says before blowing kisses at the camera. 

 

Lena and Sara smile widely, quickly blowing kisses toward the camera before the call ends. Sighing softly, the CEO slumps in her chair before Sara slowly moves to sit on the edge of Lena’s desk. 

 

“You alright?” Sara asks as Lena sighs. 

 

“My wife abruptly leaves, after barely agreeing to go on a date with me, and my sister is in a war zone. So, yeah. I’m just peachy,” Lena deadpans as Sara nods before moving her hand to take the CEO’s hand into her own. 

 

The surgeon doesn’t push too much, knowing that Lena is undergoing s log of stress right now. Lena sighs before quickly pulling up their plans to help the family as Sara fires off a quick text. 

 

**_ Sara (to Zari): Pull up every article that Kara has ever written. I think, that’s where we will find our answer.  _ **


	39. Two Kinds of Wednesday’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter!
> 
> Warning. Acts of war and violence.

** Wednesday afternoon... **

 

“Can I ask you something?” Sara asks as she glances over at the CEO sitting in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Of course,” Lena says as she happily bobs her head to the sound of ‘Singing In the Rain’ softly playing from the car speakers. 

 

“This playlist ranges from broadway musicals, the oldies, and a range of alternative music. Not that I mind it, it’s amazing, actually. But I can’t help but notice you smirking every time the song changes and I’ve never heard you listen to this playlist any of the times that I come into your office. So, I’m guessing this playlist has a special meaning to you?” Sara asks as Lena nods with a smirk. 

 

“It does. Very much so, actually,” Lena says as Sara smirks. 

 

“Were you secretly hoping to be a broadway star one day?” Sara asks as Lena laughs, shaking her head. 

 

“Heavens no. It’s just, this playlist is a lot of songs that Fish sang growing up with our mom. After everything that happened, she didn’t sing for a while, for months actually. Which was sad because music and the water are her escapes. One day, she picked me up from school, it was pouring, and the car broke down,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“Oh boy,” Sara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I knew she was tired, and we didn’t have any battery left on our phones. She just took off her jacket, wrapped it around me and then we walked home. She held my hand, and then all of a sudden, burst into song. I thought she had went completely mad, but pretty soon, we both were singing and dancing in the rain together,” Lena says softly as Sara smiles. 

 

“That is absolutely adorable,” Sara says as Lena nods. 

 

“From that moment on, we would sing, laugh, and just enjoy whatever life threw at us. Shite, she used to sing along with the Beatles just to put me to sleep. This playlist is like our safe haven and it’s just whenever I need her, I listen to this. It’s like I can hear and see her, if that makes sense. Not many people get it but we do,” Lena says as Sara smiles. 

 

“It makes complete sense. Laurel and me, we had our playlist of songs that we would dance our asses off to and I listen to it every day,” Sara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Yeah, this playlist is just one of our little things that we hold so dear to our hearts. We sing until our voices crack and forget everything. It’s just always been our thing,” Lena says shyly as she pulls the car into the hospital parking lot. 

 

“Lena, you shouldn’t be afraid to admit that,” Sara says sweetly as the CEO nods. 

 

“I know and I’m not. It’s just easier to admit these things when someone else truly understands it,” Lena says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“Well, I’m here for whatever you need,” Sara says as the CEO smirks. 

 

“I’m realizing that more and more. Which, I appreciate more than you know,” Lena admits as she shuts off the engine, causing Sara’s heart to swell. Lena and Sara have grown close during Ava’s deployment, and she couldn’t help but feel happy about it. 

 

“Ready to change this family’s life?” Sara asks as Lena smirks. 

 

“I am,” Lena says as her face falls slightly, Sara instinctively moves to grab the CEO’s hand. 

 

“Hey, she may not physically be here, but she’s with us,” Sara says sweetly as Lena nods with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, she is,” Lena says. 

 

The surgeon squeezes her hand one last time before the women exit the vehicle. The pair enter the hospital, Sara is wearing a simple pair of jeans with one of Ava’s USMC logo shirts underneath a leather jacket and her hair down in loose waves. As for the CEO, Lena is wearing a floral printed blouse tucked into a tight pencil shirt with her raven hair tied into an elegant bun. The pair couldn’t look polar opposite in their attire, but still, they looked damn good. 

 

The duo quickly walk through the hospital, offering small smiles along the way as they make their way toward the peds wing. Each woman feels giddy about helping the family, and they can only imagine how happy Ava will be when they tell her the good news. As they walk into the peds floor, Sara leads the CEO toward Tommy’s room, finding the little boy curled up with Ace as his parents sit next to his bedside. 

 

The family glances up at the women’s arrival, the parents eyes widen as they notice Lena’s presence as Tommy smiles widely at the women. 

 

“Dr. Lancelot! Mrs. Bird you came too!” Tommy says happily as the women smile. 

 

“Hey Tomcat,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Of course! I came to visit and get one of your amazing tattoos,” Lena says sweetly as Tommy’s eyes widen with happiness.

 

“Yay!!!” Tommy says as the women move further into the room. 

 

“Well, you are going to give me a sweet dinosaur tattoo while your parents talk to Lena for a minute,” Sara says. Tommy nods as Sara hands him the markers before slipping off her jacket and sitting next to the little boy. Lena gently rubs Ace’s head as the parents stand to their feet. 

 

“You want to speak with us?” Mrs. Carter asks as Lena nods. 

 

“I would love to, if that’s okay,” Lena says politely as the parents exchange a nervous glance before nodding. 

 

“We can go into the hall,” Mr. Carter suggests. Lena nods before the parents follow the CEO into the hall, pulling their son’s door closed behind them. The parents gulp nervously before the wife sighs. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor, I know that we’ve been late with payments but I promise, you’ll get them. We’re waiting on our checks,” Mrs. Carter says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Carter, I’m not here about collecting payments. Quite the opposite actually,” Lena says as the husband’s eyes widen. 

 

“What do you mean?” Mr. Carter asks. 

 

“Well, I’ve spent a lot of time with your son. Letting him draw little bird tattoos on my arms while he would share puddings with Sara and my sister,” Lena says smoothly, causing the parents to gasp in shock. 

 

“We had no idea,” Mrs. Carter says softly as Lena nods. 

 

“He’s an amazing little boy and mentioned on multiple occasions about how hard each of you work, which is why I’m here,” Lena says as the parents glance at each other. 

 

“I’m not following,” Mr. Carter says. 

 

“My sister and I started a foundation several years ago. Our version of Make-A-Wish, if you will, and I’m here to let you know that your family was selected,” Lena says as the parents gasp. 

 

“We never entered into anything like that,” Mr. Carter says as Lena nods. 

 

“You didn’t have to because someone that loves you very much signed you up for it,” Lena says as the parents shake their heads. 

 

“What does that mean?” Mrs. Carter asks. 

 

“It means, effective immediately, all of Tommy’s medical bills from the past, present and in the future have been taken care of. You two have nothing to worry about except for spending time with your son,” Lena says sweetly as the parents gasp in shock. 

 

“Oh my god,” Mr. Carter says as his wife clings onto her husband with tears in her eyes. 

 

“We couldn’t possibly accept this,” Mrs. Carter says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“It’s already been done. Believe me, the foundation won’t change their minds,” Lena says as the couple shake their heads in shock. 

 

“You three did this,” Mr. Carter says as Lena smirks before shaking her head. 

 

“I can assure you, this was done anonymously,” Lena says as the couple share a small smile before shaking their heads. 

 

“Oh my gosh, I don’t know what to say,” Mrs. Carter says before Lena reaches into her purse and hands the couple a small envelope. 

 

“What’s this?” Mr. Carter asks. 

 

“Your son mentioned to me that you, Mr. Carter, have a passion for photography and Mrs. Carter, has a passion for writing. In that envelope is my wife’s card along with two dates and times for interviews at CatCo. She’s looking for a new photographer and assistant. She started as an assistant to Cat Grant before working her way to become a journalist, and is looking forward to meeting the both of you,” Lena says sweetly as the couple gasp in shock. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor, this is too much,” Mr. Carter says. 

 

“Why are you doing this for us?” Mrs. Carter asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Because contrary to what many believe, my sister and I, we know what it’s like to make sacrifices and what it feels like to struggle. We didn’t start off with a billion dollar company, my sister put everything she could into it since she was sixteen and we’ve both had to put holds on pursuing our passions until someone gave us an opportunity. Every day, we use that as motivation to try and help as many families as we can because we were that family once upon a time. That’s all,” Lena explains as the couple shake their eyes, wiping their eyes before smiling at the CEO. 

 

“So, still going with the anonymous pitch?” Mrs. Carter asks as Lena smirks. 

 

“Totally anonymous,” Lena says with a wide smile. 

 

“Thank you, so much. For everything. We can’t even begin to explain how much we appreciate this, Mrs. Luthor,” Mr. Carter says sweetly. 

 

“You and your sister have shown us the kind of love and compassion that we’ve never experienced before. Your sister is more of an aunt figure to our son than his doctor and you spending time with him, makes you a part of our family. Thank you. So incredibly much for this opportunity, Mrs. Luthor,” Mrs. Carter says lovingly as Lena smiles. 

 

“If I’m going to be a member of your family, please, call me, ‘Lena’. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask, Mr. and Mrs. Carter,” Lena says sweetly as the parents nod with small smiles. 

 

“Well, since we are family. It’s Greg, and my wife is Terry,” Greg says with wide smile, causing Lena to laugh. 

 

“Touché,” Lena says as the parents laugh. 

 

“May we hug you?” Terry asks as Lena nods. 

 

“It wouldn’t be a family moment without one, now would it?” Lena quips before the parents hug Lena tightly. The CEO returns the hug, holding them tightly before they wipe their eyes and smile widely. 

 

“I say this calls for celebratory tattoos and puddings,” Greg says as Lena nods. 

 

“Absolutely,” Lena says before the parents rush back into their son’s room. Sara smiles widely as the parents hug the surgeon as the CEO sighs happily before gently placing her hand over her heart. 

 

“Fish, I wish you could be here to see this. You would be so happy. I hope you’re safe. I love you,” Lena mumbles to herself before walking into the room. 

 

The small group happily gather around Tommy’s bed, sharing laughs and puddings as the small boy motions for Lena’s arm. The CEO smiles widely, extending her arm toward the boy as her other hand rests over her stomach. Today is a good day, and the CEO only hopes that Ava is having a good day too. 

 

** Meanwhile...overseas... **

 

The sound of gunfire and explosions fill the desert air as the marines scatter, taking cover behind whatever they can find. Rogue attacks were common, however, something felt off about this attack, and all of the Bravo Company members felt it. As another wave of gunfire pelts the ground, Ava and her captain in unison raise their weapons, quickly take out a few opposing members before ducking behind a wall as more gunfire shoots toward them. 

 

“Cap, something isn’t right,” Ava says as Kerry nods. 

 

“I know,” Kerry says as the women scan their surrounds. 

 

“Cap, we’ve got a sniper on the southwest tower. Our side can’t move or he will pick us off like ducks on a pond,” Jake says through their com system. 

 

“Shit, Hendricks can you get a shot?” Kerry asks. 

 

“Negative. He’s in the one blind spot,” Hendricks says as Kerry shakes her head. 

 

“Hendricks, what side of the tower?” Ava asks. 

 

“Doc, he’s on my four o’clock. On your eight. If you can get to the blasted humvee on your ten, should give you a good shot,” Hendricks says as Ava nods. 

 

“We’ve got about twenty footers left on the ground. Doc can handle the sniper and we can take out the rest,” Hendricks says. 

 

“Copy that,” multiple team members say into the coms. 

 

“Copy that. Rogers, Jacobs, can you buy me five seconds?” Ava asks. 

 

“Copy that, Doc. On your go,” Jacobs says before Kerry grabs Ava’s arm. 

 

“Doc, don’t be an idiot,” Kerry says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I won’t. I’ve got a plan. I promise, I won’t miss,” Ava says as Kerry sighs with a tight nod before lifting her hand to her com. 

 

“Alright, boys. Cover Doc, on my go,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“Go!” 

 

The marines spring into action, providing cover fire as Ava sprints toward the exploded humvee. She dives for cover before slowly checking her surroundings. Ava’s eyes focus on the tower, however, the sniper is still slightly hidden, and she need to do something to cause him to move. Glancing around, she finds a pieces of a shattered mirror before grabbing one of the larger pieces. She slowly lifts the mirror piece, causing a bright reflection to cast into the air. Ava watches as the sniper slowly moves his body toward the reflection before Ava slowly raises her gun. 

 

“Dad, guide my eyes and my bullet,” Ava mumbles to herself as she stares into the scope of her rifle. 

 

As the sniper moves into position, his head pops up just briefly, causing Ava to crawl on her belly for a brief moment to get a better view. As the sniper’s head comes into a clear view, Ava instinctively reacts, firing a single shot between the sniper’s eyes, causing an estranged shot to fire as the man falls dead. Ava drops the mirror, sighing to herself before leaning her back against the humvee. 

 

“Thanks Dad,” Ava mumbles to herself, momentarily closing her eyes. 

 

“Helluva shot, Doc!” Hendricks says. 

 

“That’s our fucking girl!” Jacobs and Rogers say in unison. 

 

“What’s the status?” Ava asks. 

 

“Five left. Coming up on Cap’s rear,” Hendricks says. 

 

“Little help, please,” Kerry says as Ava crouches and begins moving toward her captain. 

 

Kerry is pinned behind a barricade, as Ava and the other marines move stealthy into position, cornering the remaining men. The marines fire their weapons, causing the men to fall to their deaths before Kerry slowly moves from the barricade and nods intently. 

 

“That’s all of them, Cap,” Hendricks says. 

 

“Rogers, Matthews and Jacobs, do a full sweep of the area. Hendricks, keep them in your eyesight,” Kerry orders. 

 

“Roger that,” the men say in unison before the captain moves toward Ava, hugging her tightly. 

 

“Good fucking shot,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“Thanks, Cap,” Ava says as Kerry shakes her head. 

 

“Did you use the mirror trick from Saving Private Ryan?” Kerry asks as Ava nods. 

 

“My dad’s favorite movie. Thought it might work and it did,” Ava says as Kerry nods before motioning for Ava to disconnect her com. The women quickly turn off their communication devices before shaking their heads. 

 

“Something about these attacks are off,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“They know our moves and tactics. It’s like they know exactly how to react,” Ava says as Kerry shakes her head. 

 

“Fucking Stark and their war profiteering,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“They only make money when a good soldier dies,” Ava says as Kerry shakes her head. 

 

“I know,” Kerry says as Ava sighs. 

 

“We’re fighting a losing battle,” Ava says as Kerry nods. 

 

“All we can do is stay alive for fourteen more weeks because none of my contacts have the power to take Stark down,” Kerry says as Ava nods sadly. 

 

“None of this is right. We’re supposed to be protecting our country and the threats against it. Not being some pawns in some shite war profiteering game,” Ava says as Kerry nods. 

 

“You’re right. None of this is okay but the only thing we can do is make sure that rat bastard doesn’t win. Us staying alive ensures that,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“This is only the beginning. We have to be ready for anything and everything. I wouldn’t put it past Stark to hit us again when we least expect it,” Ava says as Kerry sighs. 

 

“We will stay ready. We are all going to make it out of here,” Kerry says before nodding, motioning for Ava to turn on her com. 

 

“Boys, how’s it looking?” 

 

“All clear, Cap. No major injuries to our own,” Matthews says as Kerry nods. 

 

“Doc and I will take the south and we’ll merge in the center,” Kerry orders. 

 

“Copy that,” the marines say in unison. 

 

Kerry and Ava begin their sweep, scanning the parameter before Ava lifts her hand to the base of her neck, holding her tags against her chest, wanting to feel close to Lena and Sara. 

 

She had to make it home to her girls, and she would do it by any means necessary. 


	40. It’s Good Until It’s Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

** Thursday morning... **

 

Sara and Lena find themselves sipping coffee as they sit on the dock of Ava’s home. The women weren’t exactly sure why the felt the need to both come sit on the dock this morning, and they weren’t expecting each other’s company, but somehow find it to be extremely comforting—the only sound is the ocean waves softly crashing against the water’s surface. 

 

The sound of Sara’s phone ringing snaps their silence, causing the surgeon to quickly retrieve the device, only for a wide smile to cross her face as she shows Lena the screen. The CEO smiles widely as Sara quickly answers the Skype call, finding Ava sitting in her fatigues before Sara moves the camera, capturing the surgeon and CEO into the frame, only for Ava to smile widely. 

 

“Hi baby,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“Hey Fish,” Lena says with a wide smile. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite troublemakers,” Ava says playfully as Lena and Sara exchange a glance before the surgeon wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders, only for the CEO to grab her hand and hold her close. 

 

“Us? Causing trouble?” Sara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Doesn’t sound like something we would do,” Lena says with a smug grin as Ava laughs. 

 

“Shite, you two are adorable but don’t think that I don’t know what you two were up to yesterday,” Ava says with a smile, loving how close the two women that hold her heart have become while she’s away. 

 

“Meetings and surgery?” Lena asks as Ava rolls her eyes. 

 

“Oh and in between all of that you managed to help the Carter family. They emailed me this morning, thanking me. I was very confused at first until they sent me an adorable picture of all of you together,” Ava says as the women smile with guilty expressions. 

 

“Alright, fine. We may have had something to do with it,” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“I know how much they mean to you. When you told me about them, I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. So, I met with Lena and we made it happen,” Sara says sweetly as Ava smiles widely. 

 

“I couldn’t be more proud of the both of you than I am right now. Thank you,” Ava says sweetly as the women smile widely. 

 

“They’re amazing and they deserve it,” Lena says sweetly. 

 

“Oh, and if that isn’t enough to make your day, look where we are right now,” Sara says, turning the camera around to give the marine a view of the ocean from the dock. The women watch as Ava smile widens, sighing happily, only before shaking her head. 

 

“Wait. Turn around toward the house for a second,” Ava says, causing Sara and Lena to arch their brows before they slowly face the house. 

 

“Okay, I didn’t think you would want to see the house more than the water but,” Sara says as Lena hums in agreement as the marine laughs. 

 

“Now, flip the camera around,” Ava says as Sara quickly flips the camera around, capturing both women’s faces along with the ocean in the background. 

 

“Fish, you’re up to something. I swear if someone pulls us into this water,” Lena says as Ava smiles as she shakes her head. 

 

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just, now, I get to stare at the three things that I love more than anything,” Ava says lovingly. Lena and Sara sigh at the sweet statement, leaning into each other’s embrace as they wipe their eyes. 

 

“Shite, these pregnancy hormones,” Lena says as Sara laughs. 

 

“I’m not even pregnant and I’m tearing up,” Sara says as Lena and Ava laugh. 

 

“I didn’t mean to make you both cry. I miss you both, more than anything. Seeing you two together, being close and getting along so well, shite. It makes my heart so full,” Ava says sweetly as the women smile, continuing to wipe their eyes. 

 

“We miss you,” Sara says as Lena nods rapidly. 

 

“More than anything, Fish,” Lena says as Ava smiles. The marine glances over her shoulder before nodding at something off camera as she sighs. 

 

“Unfortunately, I have to go,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“I’m glad you called,” Sara says with a smile before puckering her lips. Ava smiles, quickly puckering her lips, as if the couple is sharing a kiss before Lena sticks out her cheek. 

 

“Ahem,” Lena says playfully as Ava puckers her lips one more time. 

 

“Muah!” Ava says loudly, causing the women to laugh. 

 

“I love you, baby. Stay strong,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“I love you, my gorgeous darling. You are my heart,” Ava says with a smile. 

 

“Is breá liom tú, Fish. Tusa agus mise? (I love you, Fish. You and me?),” Lena says as Ava nods with a wide smile. 

 

“I gcoinne an domhain. Is breá liom tú, mo chuid éan beag. Is tusa m'anam. (Against the world. I love you, my little bird. You are my soul.),” Ava says lovingly. 

 

“Agus is tusa an mianach, (and you are mine),” Lena says sweetly. 

 

“Alright, I’ll call again as soon as I can,” Ava says before Lena nudges Sara. 

 

“Tell her before she has to go,” Lena says in a whisper. 

 

“I’ll fack it up,” Sara whispers as Lena laughs. 

 

“It’s feck but that’s another day’s lesson. Just try it. She will love it. Hurry!” Lena says as Sara nods. 

 

“Wait, Ava,” Sara says as the marine arches a brow. 

 

“What is it, my gorgeous darling?” Ava asks as Sara clears her throat. 

 

“I’ve been practicing, and I know it’s not going to be perfect but here it goes. Is breá liom tú. (I love you),” Sara says as Ava’s eyes widen slightly as tears form in her eyes. 

 

“Buíochas le Dia. Is breá liom an oiread sin. (Oh my god. I love you so much, my gorgeous darling.),” Ava says as she wipes her eyes. 

 

“Did I say it right?” Sara asks as Lena nods with a smile, loving how happy her sister looks right now. 

 

“You said it beautifully, my gorgeous darling. Shite, I love you. Both of you. So much,” Ava says, puckering her lips and frantically kissing all over the screen. Sara smiles as she and Lena both pucker their lips, capturing a screenshot of the moment before nodding their heads. 

 

“Be amazing,” Sara says lovingly. 

 

“Stay safe so you can come home and cuddle us,” Lena says as Ava smiles with a nod. 

 

“I will. Is breá liom an bheirt agaibh, (I love you both),” Ava says before the call ends. Lena and Sara lean into one another, smiling widely before sharing a small sigh. 

 

“You made her day,” Lena says sweetly as Sara nods. 

 

“Actually, we made her day. Thank you for teaching me how to say that,” Sara says with a playful nudge. 

 

“You sounded great. Kara’s been trying for years and still can’t get the hang of it,” Lena says with a shake of her head, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Well, I can’t get the Irish slang terms right in English, so,” Sara says as Lena laughs. 

 

“That will come with time. A lot of time. By the way, you better send me that screenshot,” Lena says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“You’re going to post it before I have the chance, aren’t you?” Sara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“You bet your arse I am,” Lena says as Sara laughs. 

 

“Fair enough,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I can’t wait until she’s home,” Lena says softly, causing Sara to nod. 

 

“Fourteen weeks to go,” Sara says softly as Lena nods. 

 

“98 days, sixteen hours, ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds to be exact,” Lena says as the women fall into a comfortable silence, leaning into each other’s embrace. 

 

This morning started off great, and Lena couldn’t wait for her date with her wife tonight. 

 

** Later that day, at CatCo... **

 

Kara sits on the other end of the phone, anxiously waiting on hold as she taps a pen against a file she’s revised over ten times. She’s been trying to get ahold of a senator that she worked with several years ago on an investigative journalism piece. An article in which, Kara would go on to win multiple awards for as well as making a few high powered friends within the senate. However, she’s been trying to get ahold of said senator friends, for over a month, trying hard to get Ava home, and has had zero luck of getting ahold of them. She knows it is a long shot, but seeing her wife and sister-in-law suffering, is crippling her with guilt. 

 

As her hold time approaches almost thirty minutes, Kara sighs as she continues to tap her pen across the top of the file, hoping for an answer. A light shuffling sound stirs from the other side of the call, causing Kara’s eyes to widen before a female voice echoes through the phone. 

 

“Senator Carol Caine’s office, how may I assist you?” 

 

“Yes, hi. My name is Kara Luthor, CEO of CatCo based in National City. I am calling to speak with Senator Caine,” Kara says politely. 

 

“Ma’am, Senator Caine won’t be answering any questions to the media at this time. She’s released a statement about her policies and stance on the current administration,” the receptionist says. 

 

“No, no, no. I’m not calling for a quote. I’m a friend of Senator Caine’s. Danvers is my maiden name. Please, she’ll know who it is,” Kara says as the receptionist sighs. 

 

“One moment,” the receptionist says as Kara nods. 

 

Unknown to the receptionist, Kara can hear the sound of knuckles knocking on a door and a faint welcoming as the receptionist’s heels click against the floor. 

 

“Yes, Amy?” Senator Caine asks. 

 

“Senator Caine, someone from CatCo is on the line for you,” Amy says. 

 

“Hasn’t someone been calling for a quote for the last month?” Senator Caine asks in confusion, causing Kara to sigh. 

 

“Yes ma’am and it’s the same woman. Her name is Kara Luthor, maiden name is Danvers. We thought she was calling for a press statement and screened your calls,” Amy says as the sound of a shocked gasp escapes the senator’s lips. 

 

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me they were from her! Don’t you ever screen her calls! Put her through to my office. Now!” Senator Caine snaps before the sound of feet shuffling rapidly and a door closing causes Kara to smirk. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor?” Amy asks. 

 

“Yes,” Kara says with a smirk. 

 

“I’m sorry for the confusion and the wait. I’m directing your call into Senator Caine’s office now,” Amy says. 

 

“Thank you,” Kara says sweetly. The sound of the phone being picked up causes Kara’s heart rate to skyrocket before the senator sighs into the phone. 

 

“Kara, dear. I’m so sorry! My receptionist team apparently screened all of my calls from the press and failed to mention to me that it was you calling!” Senator Caine says as Kara laughs into the phone. 

 

“It’s alright, Senator Caine. I know that you’re a busy woman,” Kara says politely as the senator scoffs. 

 

“Dear, I attended your wedding and I consider you to be a friend. It’s Carol, to you. Congratulations about the baby, by the way,” Carol says as Kara smiles. 

 

“Thank you. We’re thrilled,” Kara says as the senator hums. 

 

“Kara, you sound troubled for someone who is having a baby, being a CEO and being married to a beautiful woman,” Carol says as Kara sighs. 

 

“It’s not that, it’s just, it’s about Ava,” Kara says. 

 

“Well, you know how sister-in-laws can be, dear,” Carol says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just, Ava was deployed,” Kara says as the senator gasps. 

 

“What?” Carol asks. 

 

“Yeah, apparently the new general has it out for her after Lex Luthor bombed the Pentagon. His wife died in the attack and he took it out on Ava. He tried her for treason,” Kara says as the senator scoffs. 

 

“She is one of the most decorated marines and had nothing to do with that attack,” Carol says as Kara sighs. 

 

“We know and she was found innocent but he sent her to this base overseas to finish out her contract,” Kara says. 

 

“Where?” Carol asks. 

 

“Black Horse,” Kara says as the senator gasps. 

 

“Oh, good heavens. That’s why you have been calling,” Carol says as Kara hums in agreement. 

 

“I know that you have been very outspoken about the new administration and their ties to the war profiteering scandal. I was just seeing if there is something we could do to bring Ava and her unit home. They’re good people and that general sent them there as an abuse of power,” Kara says as the senator sighs. 

 

“Kara, dear. I’m still new in the senate. We have a good backing but no one with near enough power to take down the majority’s golden boy general. Unfortunately, I’m not sure there is much that I can do,” Carol says sadly as Kara slams her fist against her desk. 

 

“Damn it,” Kara mumbles. 

 

“It doesn’t mean that I won’t certainly try,” Carol says as Kara gasps. 

 

“What?” Kara asks. 

 

“You believed in me during the campaign about the sex trafficking case with Huggins involvement when no one else did. You warned people, spread the word and never stopped fighting. You have my word, I will do everything that I can to try to find something,” Carol says as Kara sighs happily. 

 

“Thank you, so much. Carol, I,” Kara says before the senator interrupts her. 

 

“I will try but Kara, my hands are tied. I just don’t want you getting your hopes up,” Carol says as Kara sighs. 

 

“I know,” Kara says sadly. 

 

“Alright, it’s getting late. Let me do some digging and I’ll be in touch,” Carol says before ending the call. 

 

Kara slowly hangs up the phone, harshly slamming the receiver down before slamming her hands on the desk in frustration. Carol is her last chance of trying to bring Ava home, and with her not sounding too enthusiastic about their chances, Kara feels defeated and frustrated. Glancing at the clock in her office, she sighs as she realizes that she was supposed to meet Lena at the restaurant over two hours ago. 

 

“Fuck! Lena!” Kara shouts. 

 

Kara frantically springs from her desk chair, rapidly grabbing her belongings before sprinting out of her office as she dials her wife’s number, hoping her wife will understand. 

 

Lena doesn’t answer. 

 

By the time Kara arrives at the restaurant, their usual table is only filled with a bouquet of plumerias and her wife is no where to be found. 

 

** Meanwhile...Washington D.C. **

 

Carol sighs as she runs a hand through her hair before her husband enters her office. The tall man arches a brow at the sight of his stressed wife, knowing something must be weighing heavily on her mind. The lawyer rounds the desk before planting a soft kiss against his wife’s cheek before gently rubbing her shoulders. 

 

“What’s wrong, my love?” 

 

“Rick, we have a problem,” Carol says as the lawyer arches a brow. 

 

“What is it?” Rick asks as moves to lean against his wife’s desk. 

 

“Stark sent Ava to Black Horse,” Carol says as the man’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?! You’re kidding?!” Rick shouts. 

 

“You remember Kara Danvers?” Carol asks as the man nods. 

 

“That’s Birdie’s wife, right?” Rick asks as the senator nods. 

 

“I just got off the phone with her. She told me that Stark tried Ava for treason before sending her back to Black Horse. Rick, that’s directly in the middle of,” Carol says as her husband nods. 

 

“I know. Fuck, Lionel would kill me if I let anything happen to her and I did nothing to stop it,” Rick says angrily. 

 

“So, you’re really going to do it? Head the committee that’s investigating Stark?” Carol asks as Rick nods. 

 

“I made a promise to Lionel and Lil about always looking out for those girls. I’ll admit, I wasn’t the greatest back then because I was deployed and hooked on booze. But I managed to get help and check on them when I got sober. Ava never stopped believing in me while I was working through my issues. I can’t change the past, but I can damn well do something about it now,” Rick says as Carol takes her husband’s hand into her own. 

 

“What do you need me to do?” Carol asks. 

 

“I’ll have the committee look through everything repeatedly until we have enough to bury that son of a bitch. Until then, we keep the committee a secret because if Stark gets wind of this, he will bury everything and disappear. I’m not about to let that happen while he’s making money off of good soldiers dying,” Rick says as Carol nods. 

 

“What do I tell Kara?” Carol asks. 

 

“Keep it vague. Do they know about us?” Rick asks as Carol shakes her head. 

 

“No. Why does that matter?” Carol asks as Rick sighs. 

 

“If Birdie finds out that we’re together, and if Stark has been keeping tabs on Ava, he’ll put the pieces together. He doesn’t know that I was close to Lionel and Lil. It’s best that it stays that way for now,” Rick says as Carol nods. 

 

“We can’t let anything happen to Ava. Kara mentioned that the girls are hurting and she’s been trying to contact me for weeks. They’re good people, Ricky,” Carol says sadly as her husband plants a soft kiss against his wife’s knuckles. 

 

“Ava’s a damn fine marine. She’s smart, tactical, and sharp. Her father would be so damn proud of her. You have my word, we will bring her home and take down Stark,” Rick says. 

 

“I hope you’re right.” 

 

“Me too.” 


	41. The Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s the next chapter.

** Thursday evening... **

 

Kara rushes into penthouse, frantically closing the door behind her as she tosses her purse and keys onto a small table in the foyer, nearly tripping over a small bag in the floor. Her eyes scan around the penthouse, before finally settling on her wife sitting on the loveseat, in a stone cold silence. Kara swallows heavily as she notices her wife’s jaw is clenched and her eyes are bloodshot. However, the CEO looks poised and comfortable in the chair,wearing a pair of leggings with an oversized USMC sweatshirt as Lena’s hair falls in loose curls along her shoulders. 

 

Kara slowly approaches her wife, taking a seat on the couch next to the loveseat before slowly reaching her hand toward her wife’s knee, only for the CEO to tuck her legs up and away from Kara’s touch. Kara releases a shaky sigh before taking off her glasses, before rambling. 

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry that I didn’t make it. I got caught up at work an-,” Kara says rapidly before Lena interrupts her. 

 

“Don’t even,” Lena says harshly. 

 

“What?” Kara asks. 

 

“I waited over two hours for my wife to show up to dinner. I had to witness the waitstaff look at me with pity in their eyes with each passing minute. I called. I texted. I even checked your fucking schedule and you didn’t have anything scheduled after 3:30. So, I’m only going to ask you this once. Where the hell were you?” Lena asks coldly as Kara swallows a lump in her throat. 

 

“Lena, I-I,” Kara stammers, fighting back tears before Lena scoffs. 

 

“You know, what? I will admit, I shut down, because it’s easier for my heart and brain to process everything, but during this deployment, I’ve been fucking trying, FOR YOU! I’ve been busting my arse, by keeping my walls down and doing my best to let you in during the most terrifying time of my life. 

 

“I’m pregnant, your enigmatic and machiavellian ex is working with the man who sent my sister to a place where God doesn’t exist, oh and can’t forget, the mystery person he’s working with at the hospital killed our babies. I’m fucking terrified of everything, Kara! I have needed you this entire time and you haven’t been here!” Lena shouts as tears stream down her face. Kara’s cheeks stain with tears as her lip quivers, before sniffling. 

 

“L-Lena,” Kara says before Lena shakes her head and stands to her feet. 

 

“Save it, Kara,” Lena says, moving to walk away before Kara grabs ahold of Lena’s arm. 

 

“Please,” Kara says with pleading eyes. The CEO rips her arm away from her wife’s grip as she moves toward the door, slipping her feet into a pair of sneakers and grabbing the bag from the floor. 

 

“You know, Fish, even on her deployment, has been here for me more than the woman who sleeps next to me every night,” Lena says venomously. 

 

“Where are you going?” Kara asks frantically.

 

”Home, Kara,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“You are already home,” Kara says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“Home is somewhere where you’re surrounded by love and support. Right now, this isn’t my home, Kara. I can’t stay here if you can’t be honest with me,” Lena says as she grabs her purse and keys before slamming the door behind her. 

 

The CEO hears her wife begin to cry heavily, before wiping her own tears from her eyes as she walks toward the elevator. Lena quickly steps into the elevator, pushing the button for the garage before retrieving her phone and clicking on a contact. Holding the phone to her ear, the CEO sniffles as three rings pass before someone answers. 

 

“Hey you. Shouldn’t you be enjoying your date while the rest of us sit at home, binge watching Netflix and eating ice-cream?” Sara asks as Lena scoffs. 

 

“She didn’t show,” Lena says as Sara gasps. 

 

“Oh my god. Lena,” Sara says before Lena interrupts her. 

 

“I can’t call, Fish and I really need someone right now,” Lena says, her voice trembling. 

 

“I’ll be right over,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I’m going home, well, Fish’s house. I just can’t be here,” Lena says as she hears the surgeon sigh. 

 

“I’m on my way,” Sara says as Lena sniffles. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena says softly. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me. Get there safe and I’ll see you there,” Sara says before the call ends. 

 

Lena wipes her eyes one final time before dropping her phone into her bag. The elevator doors open to the garage, causing the CEO to hastily walk toward her Porsche Panamera. She unlocks the car before opening the door and throwing her belongings into the passenger seat as she slides into the driver’s seat. 

 

The CEO quickly starts the car and begins to pull out of the garage. For the first time, Lena has never felt more rejected, hurt or betrayed by her wife. It’s moments like this that she wishes that Ava wasn’t deployed, because she is the only person that Lena really wants right now—and she can’t have her. 

 

** Meanwhile...Across the City **

 

“Mommy! Momma!” Ruby squeals happily as Sam and Alex plant several kisses along their daughter’s face, their nightly ritual as they tuck their daughter in for bed. Alex playfully blows a raspberry against Ruby’s neck, causing her to squeal with laughter before Sam laughs, only to plant a soft kiss against Ruby’s forehead. 

 

“No monsters?” Ruby asks as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Nope. I checked everywhere and sprayed the special monster repellent,” Alex says sweetly, causing Sam to smile as the room smells of lavender. 

 

“You brush your teeth, kiddo?” Sam asks as Ruby nods. 

 

“Mmhmm and I said prayers to keep Auntie safe. Hope she feeled it,” Ruby says sweetly as Alex and Sam exchange a loving glance, before Alex plants a tender kiss against Ruby’s cheek. 

 

“I know she did, babygirl,” Alex says sweetly. Sam whistles, only for Ace to hop onto the bed and curl into Ruby’s side. 

 

“Alright, baby. Time for bed. I love you and sweet dreams,” Sam says, as Ruby plants a kiss against the lawyer’s cheek. 

 

“Love you, Mommy. Night,” Ruby says with a yawn. 

 

“I love you, so, sooooooo much. Sweet dreams,” Alex says as Ruby smiles before planting a kiss against Alex’s cheek. 

 

“Love you, Momma,” Ruby says sweetly. 

 

Sam and Alex tuck the covers snugly around Ruby, each planting on last tender kiss against her cheeks before slowly exiting the room. Sam flips on the nightlight by the door as Alex turns off the main light in Ruby’s room, gently closing the door behind them. 

 

The couple sigh happily, wrapping their arms around each other as they enter the living room. The couple fall onto the couch, causing Sam to playfully laugh as Alex lands on top of her, only to capture the lawyer’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

“Mmm, the kissy monster is feisty,” Sam hums into the kiss as Alex smirks. 

 

“Can you blame me? You’re beautiful,” Alex says sweetly as Sam smiles, gently running a hand through the surgeon’s short hair. 

 

“I love you,” Sam says sweetly, causing Alex to smile widely. 

 

“I love you. You and Ruby make me so happy,” Alex says sweetly before the lawyer captures the surgeon’s lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“Us too,” Sam mumbles against Alex’s lips. 

 

The couple happily sigh into the kiss as they hold each other close before the sound of the front door slamming open, causes the women to spring apart as they glance toward the intrusion. The sound of the door closing is followed by rapid footsteps as Kara enters the living room. Alex’s eyes widen as she notices her sister’s face is splotchy, tear stained as she sobs heavily. Alex springs to her feet, protectively wrapping her arms around her sister, only causing Kara to sob harder at the embrace. Sam’s eyes widen as she glances at Alex, neither of the women can remember ever seeing Kara so distraught. Alex slowly walks Kara toward the sofa, continuing to hold her close as Kara continues to sob, as alex slowly rubs her sister’s back, trying to sooth her. 

 

“Kar, what’s going on?” Alex asks as a whaling sob escapes Kara’s lips. 

 

“S-s-s,” Kara says as Sam gently rubs her hand along Kara’s shoulder. 

 

“Kar?” Alex asks.

 

“S-s-she. Mmm—f-a-ault,” Kara mumbles. 

 

“Kara, babe. You’re not making any sense,” Sam says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“S-s-s-she,” Kara says softly. 

 

“She who? Kara, did something happen?” Sam asks. 

 

“Y-y-y-yeah,” Kara stammers between sobs as the couple exchange a worrisome glance. 

 

“What happened?” Alex asks. 

 

“Is it something with Ava? With Lynn?” Sam asks as Kara sobs, shaking her head rapidly before a frustrated grunt escapes her lips. 

 

“Come on, Kar. You can tell us,” Alex coos softly, as her sister continues to sob heavily. 

 

“SHE FUCKING LEFT!” Kara shouts. 

 

“Lena left?” Alex asks as Kara nods, sobbing heavily into Alex’s chest. 

 

“Why did she leave?” Sam asks as Kara shakes her head, continuing to break down. 

 

Alex and Sam continue to slowly rub their hands along Kara’s back, attempting to sooth her. Kara remains silent, only for the sounds of her sobs and sniffles to echo throughout the living room. Alex’s jaw clenches with anger, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Sam, as Kara’s breathing begins to slow. Alex plants a tender kiss against her sister’s forehead, holding her close as Kara slowly begins to calm down and her breathing begins to even out in a slow, steady rhythm. Before the women can say anything, they’ve noticed that Kara has fallen asleep, completely exhausted from crying—meaning that her crying episode has went on longer than from the few brief moments that they’ve seen her. Alex gently drapes a blanket around her sister, continuing to protectively hold her close as she glances up at Sam. 

 

“Get Lena on the phone right now and find out what the fuck she did to make Kara this upset,” Alex snaps as Sam arches a brow. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you automatically assuming that this is entirely Lena’s fault?” Sam counters as Alex glares at the lawyer. 

 

“Well, she is notorious for lashing out while Ava is gone. Hell, it’s not like she hasn’t disappeared before,” Alex says defensively as Sam shakes her head. 

 

“Al, she’s been going home every single night for the last month. Why would she just randomly up and leave, now?” Sam asks as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t know, but she’s behind this and if you don’t find out, I’ll personally go over there and turn her pregnant ass into a kabob, myself,” Alex threatens as Sam scoffs. 

 

“You will do nothing of the sort, unless you want me to turn you into a kabob,” Sam counters as Alex shakes her head with a scoff. 

 

“Are you seriously going to defend her? She did this, Sam!” Alex says harshly as Sam scoffs before standing to her feet. 

 

“You cannot honestly think that I’m going to sit here and listen to you badmouth a woman that has been like a sister to me for over twelve years? Al, we don’t even know what happened! You aren’t thinking rationally right now,” Sam says as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“This is what she does, Sam. It’s practically in her blood to hurt people when she feels hurt or threatened,” Alex snaps as Sam bites her lower lips, shaking her head in disbelief. 

 

“I cannot believe that you of all people would say that,” Sam says, quickly disappearing into the hallway.

 

Sam quickly slides a jacket over her shoulders before slipping into a pair of shoes as she slowly walks down the hall. Sam quickly packs an overnight bag for herself and Ruby, sliding the strap of the bag over her shoulder as she enters her daughter’s room. Ace slowly sits up, tail wagging at her presence, as Sam gently lifts Ruby into her arms. The little girl buries her face into Sam’s chest, as the lawyer slowly walks down the hall, only to grab her purse and keys. The lawyer hastily enters the living room, grabbing her cellphone as Alex looks at her, eyes widening as she notices a packed back and Ruby in her arms. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Alex asks in a harsh whisper. 

 

“Going to be with my family,” Sam says coldly. 

 

Before Alex can protest, Sam is already out of the door and loading the car with Ace by her side. The lawyer is is total disbelief of at Alex’s harsh remarks and it angers her beyond belief. Slowly, she straps Ruby into the backseat as Ace protectively rests his head on Ruby’s lap before Sam closes the door lightly. The lawyer slides into the driver seat before putting the car in drive and pulling onto the vacant street—knowing exactly where Lena is at the moment. 

 

If Alex can say those harsh words about Lena while Ava’s deployed, she will be damned if she doesn’t do everything in her power to be there for the CEO. They all promised Ava that they would hold each other close, protect each other, and to love each other while she is deployed. 

 

Once the truth comes out about Alex’s words, it will be the final blow to divide their family. 

 

They couldn’t keep their promise to Ava, and that hurts Sam more than anything. 


	42. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. Warning.

Sara rushes into Ava’s home, rapidly closing the door behind her as she finds Lena sitting on the loveseat, next to the fireplace, absentmindedly staring at the flames. Sara drops her purse and keys to the floor as she moves to sit next to the CEO, noticing her quivering bottom lip along with her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. Instinctively, Sara wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her close as takes one of the CEO’s hand into her own. 

 

“What happened?” Sara asks as Lena sighs. 

 

“I sat in the restaurant for over two hours, waiting for her to show up. I brought flowers, wrote her a note, apologizing for how I’ve been acting and she didn’t show up. Then I went home, packed a bag and waited. She came in and couldn’t even tell me where she was,” Lena says as Sara sighs softly. 

 

“Maybe she got caught up at work?” Sara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I checked her schedule. She didn’t have anything. Shite, in that moment, my hormones and anger just took over. I screamed at her and then I just left. For a minute, I was hoping she would come after me but she didn’t,” Lena says as she softly cries, causing the surgeon to tighten her hold on the CEO. 

 

“Hey, hey. Everyone is extremely on edge, and from what you’ve mentioned, she hasn’t been coming home, she’s been distant. It’s a lot to process, even when you aren’t battling hormones and having Ava gone. I get it. I lash out and run away too, when I get overwhelmed,” Sara says as Lena sighs. 

 

“I just want to know, why,” Lena says softly, shivering slightly. Sara nods, softly planting a kiss into the CEO’s hair before rubbing her hand along Lena’s back. 

 

“I know, and we’ll figure it out. But, you’re shivering and it’s ungodly cold tonight. Even with the fire going, it’s cold in here. Let me run upstairs, grab a sweatshirt and a blanket for you, okay?” Sara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“Thank you for coming. I know that you’re probably only doing this for Ava,” Lena says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“I promised that I would look after you, but I came here because I wanted to,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

The surgeon untangles herself from the CEO before rushing upstairs and entering Ava’s room. She notices Lena’s bag resting on the marine’s bed as she walks into the closet. Flipping on the light, Sara grabs one of Ava’s sweatshirts, slipping it over her shirt before noticing a folded blanket on the corner of a shelf. The surgeon grabs the blanket before turning off the light and exiting the closet. 

 

Sara quickly returns downstairs and enters the living room before opening the blanket. A small envelope falls to the floor as she drapes the blanket around the CEO, instantly noticing how Lena clings to the blanket, protectively wrapping it around her body as Sara sits next to Lena. Sara moves to pick up the envelope, one in which Lena hasn’t noticed, still softly crying and staring at the fire before Sam enters the home, with Ruby in her arms and Ace by her side. 

 

“Sam?” Sara asks softly, causing Lena to glance up at the lawyer. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks as Sam sighs. 

 

“I came to be here for you,” Sam says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“How did you know that I was here?” Lena asks as Sam shakes her head. 

 

“I’ll tell you after I lay Rubes down. Are you staying in your old room or Ava’s?” Sam asks. 

 

“Fish’s room,” Lena says before Sam nods and disappears upstairs. Ace slowly enters the living room, only to jump into the loveseat and rest his head on Lena’s lap. 

 

“Your old room?” Sara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“Fish bought this place when we moved the company here. She fell in love with this place because it was on the water. We lived together until Kara and I got together,” Lena admits as Sara nods. Sam quickly returns into the living room, taking a seat on the end of the couch, closest to the loveseat. 

 

“You look pissed,” Sara says as Sam nods. 

 

“You could say that,” Sam says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Why?” Lena asks as the lawyer sighs. 

 

“After we tucked Ruby in for the night, Kara showed up. Hysterically crying and not making sense, until she finally said that you left,” Sam says as Lena nods. 

 

“I have a feeling that’s not why you’re here,” Sara says as Sam shakes her head. 

 

“She cried so hard that she fell asleep and that’s when Alex went full protective mode. Demanding that I call Lena and find out what she did to Kara,” Sam says as Lena’s jaw clenches with anger. 

 

“What I did to her? Look, I know that I’m not at all innocent in this, but she fucking stood me up tonight. Not the other way around. She couldn’t even tell me where she was!” Lena snaps as Sam nods. 

 

“Lena, I know. I was with you when you made all of the reservations but Alex was so mad. I tried talking her down, but then she, fuck,” Sam says with a shake of her head. 

 

“What did she do?” Sara asks as the lawyer sighs heavily, closing her eyes as a tear cascades down her cheek. 

 

“She said, it was in Lena’s blood to hurt people when she feels threatened or hurt. I still can’t believe she said it. I got so mad that I grabbed Ruby and came here,” Sam says as Lena’s eyes widen while Sara stands to her feet, scoffing as she lightly paces around the living room. 

 

“She honestly said that?” Lena asks as the lawyer nods sadly. 

 

“That fucking hypocrite,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asks as Sara sighs. 

 

“When I first met Ava, long before I knew anything about her, I based her coldness off of her last name. She fucking yelled at me for it and now she says something like that?!” Sara shouts, venom laced in her voice. 

 

“She’s upset and not thinking rationally because of the broken state her sister was in,” Sam says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“That’s not a fucking excuse to say something like that,” Sara snaps as the lawyer nods. 

 

“I’m not saying that it is, nor am I defending her,” Sam says as the surgeon shakes her head. 

 

“Ava would kick her ass for saying that,” Sara mumbles as Sam nods. 

 

“Which this is the only time that you will ever hear me say this, I’m glad she isn’t here for this,” Sam says as Lena shakes her head, wiping her eyes. 

 

“When things go wrong, it’s always going to be my fault, even when I’m trying to be better. It doesn’t matter because of my last name. I mean, it always comes back to that, right?” Lena asks as Sam sighs softly.

 

“Lena, you can’t think like that,” Sam says before the surgeon glances down at the envelope in her hand. She approaches Lena, handing the CEO the envelope as Lena glances at her in confusion. 

 

“What’s this?” Lena asks as Sara shrugs. 

 

“It fell out of the blanket when I covered you up with it. I don’t know what it is,” Sara says. 

 

Lena slowly opens the envelope, finding a folded piece of paper, filled with the marine’s loopy handwriting. The CEO’s eyes well with tears as she stares at the paper before shaking her head. 

 

“What is it?” Sam asks. 

 

“It’s from Fish,” Lena says, choking back sobs. 

 

“What’s it say?” Sara asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Here, I can’t read it right now,” Lena says, her voice trembling, as Sara slowly takes the piece of paper from the CEO. The surgeon sits next to the CEO on the loveseat, glancing down at the paper before glancing between Sam and Lena. 

 

“Want me to read it for all of us to hear?” Sara asks. 

 

“Please,” Lena says as Sara nods before glancing down at the letter. 

 

“If you’re reading this, which I truly hope that you’re not, because if you are that means something must have happened for you to reach for the blanket that has been with us through the toughest of times. I’m not sure what happened, but it breaks my heart that you’re going through this without me being there with you. My little bird, I know that you are probably feeling a lot of things right now, but just know, whatever it is, you can handle this. It may feel impossible at the moment, but you have always been stronger than you believe. No matter how many times that I tell you this, you never believe me, but I assure you, you are the strongest person that I know—I couldn’t be more proud of you for your perseverance. You are the source of my strength, even more so than you could possibly imagine. 

 

“I know that you may feel alone, trapped in our boxes of emotions, but do your best to not shut everyone out. I know, it’s easier said than done, because we both do it. I’m to blame for these boxes, because you grew up watching me shove my emotions into boxes because it feels safer to process. Let the people you love in, even when it hurts, because believe me, telling the smallest amount of feels is better than keeping them locked away. It took me a long time to tell someone, other than you, something personal or emotional, but it’s worth it. You just have to do it. It fucking sucks and everything within you will scream in protest, but try. Even if it’s something small. It’s a start,” Sara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No shite,” Lena mumbles as Sam and Sara smirk. 

 

“Is that it?” Sam asks as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“If someone is with you right now, which I have a strange feeling it will be Sara and Sami, because you don’t let Kara see you this upset, thank them. Sami has been like a third sister to us and when I’m not around, I can count on her for keeping your arse in check. Well, when she’s not too busy getting you both into some kind of trouble,” Sara says as Sam laughs. 

 

“Not true,” Sam says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Totally true. Sorry, continue,” Lena says as Sam reaches for her hand, only for the CEO to take the lawyer’s hand into her own. 

 

“As for Sara, I believe that she will step up in more ways than I can imagine. She’s fiercely loyal, protective, and she had a relationship with her own sister that is similar to ours in more than one way. I have no doubt that she will protect you and help Sami get you into trouble. Just for the love of god, please, don’t pretend to act like ninjas and fall off balconies in the process,” Sara says, eyes widening as Sam and Lena smirk.

 

“Ninjas on balconies?” Sam asks as Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Fucking Zari,” Sara mumbles. 

 

“I can’t wait to hear that story,” Lena says as Sara rolls her eyes. 

 

“Me too, but finish the letter,” Sam says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“All jokes aside, I thank my lucky stars, the heavens, the universe, god, or whoever else that may or may not be listening, for the people who are taking such good care of you while I’m deployed. It may not seem like much, but know that I’m always with you. You carry a piece of me in your heart and soul, each and every day. No matter what life may be throwing at you right now, I know that it was placed in your path because you can handle it. Shite, even if you can’t, you will always have me in your corner. Even when I don’t agree with you, or you can’t stand to be in the same room as me, you will always have me. It’ll always be you and me, against the world, my little bird. 

 

“Stay strong, my little bird, I’ll be home before you know it. I love you more than anything. P.S. if Sami and Sara are with you, tell them that I love them beyond words. Oh, and share the blanket with them because no one likes a blanket hog, unless if you’re with me. All my love, Fish,” Sara says, causing the women to each wipe their eyes as tears fall down their eyes. 

 

Lena chokes back a sob before standing and moving to the couch. The CEO opens the blanket, covering Sam’s lap as Lena motions for Sara to sit on the other side of her. The surgeon quickly sits next to the CEO, covering her lap with the blanket as Sara and Sam wrap their arms around the CEO, holding her close. 

 

“We love you,” Sam says sweetly. 

 

“No matter what, we’ll have your back,” Sara says as Lena nods as she sobs. 

 

“I’m glad you both are here but I really want my big sister,” Lena says as her voice breaks. Sam and Sara exchange a sad glance before leaning their heads against each of Lena’s temples as their own tears fall down their cheeks. 

 

“We want her here, too,” Sam says softly. 

 

** Meanwhile...Washington D.C. **

 

The general sits at his desk, smoking a cigar as he casually looks over reports before the ringing of his cellphone captures his attention. Smirking slightly, he quickly answers the call as he takes a long drag from his cigar. 

 

“Jimmy, it’s been a while,” General Stark says. 

 

“General Stark, I thought you would like to know that I’ve been hearing some rumors about people trying to get Ava sent home,” James says as the general scoffs. 

 

“Like that is going to fucking happen,” General Stark says as James sighs. 

 

“Like I said, sir, they’re just rumors. However, I know that Kara, her sister-in-law is calling a lot of people and trying to pull strings to get her sent home. She has hope that she can bring her home, sir,” James says as the general nods. 

 

“Well, little does she know that her bitch of a sister-in-law is about to make me a lot of money. Jimmy, I’ve got another call coming through, I’ll be in touch,” General Stark says. 

 

“Looking forward to it,” James says before the call ends. 

 

The general leans back in his chair, taking a drag from his cigar, considering the photographers words. The general slowly runs his hand along his stubbly chin before opening a drawer to his desk. He slowly retrieves a phone from the drawer before scanning through the contacts and clicking the call button. Raising the phone to his ear, three rings pass before a gruff voice answers the call. 

 

“Stark.” 

 

“Murphy. It’s time to go dynamite fishing. You’ll get forty percent of the profit,” General Stark orders as a boisterous laugh echoes throughout the phone. 

 

“My pleasure, sir,” Murphy says.

 

“Call me when it’s finished,” General Stark orders. 

 

“Roger that.” 

 

The call ends, causing the general to smile smugly as he leans back in his chair, enjoying his cigar—patiently waiting for the phone to ring. 

 

** Meanwhile...Overseas... **

 

Ava was rushing critical patients to the medevac when a RPG hit the helicopter, causing a massive explosion to consume the helicopter and send the marine flying through the air. The sound of people shouting orders intermixes with gunshots and explosions as Ava lays on the ground, with a helicopter blade penetrating along her entire torso down to her left mid thigh. The marine spits up blood, as she struggles to catch her breath, as the heat from the helicopter blade burns into her skin, causing her to groan in pain. 

 

The sound of hard footsteps approach her, as a unfamiliar man glances down at her, aiming his handgun at the marine, firing five shots into her torso. Ava doesn’t cry out in pain, however, she coughs violently, blood erupting from her mouth as the man above her smiles widely before laughing. 

 

“Thought you would have put up more of a fight than that, Luthor,” the man says smugly as Ava continues to cough up blood. 

 

“F-f-feck off,” Ava says bitterly, causing the man to laugh. The man aims his gun at the marines head before crouching down, just above her as he tilts his head, smiling as he watches the marine struggling to live. 

 

“You are going to make Stark and I very rich,” the man says happily as Ava scoffs. The marine slowly moves her right arm toward her back, finding her handgun tucked into her fatigue pants as the man laughs. 

 

“Y-y-you won’t get a-away with this,” Ava stammers. 

 

“I will because you’re a Luthor and no one will believe your family over Stark. It’s a shame that I’m going to kill such a beautiful woman, without getting to have any fun with you. Any last words?” the man asks as Ava coughs violently. 

 

“S-s-see you in hell,” Ava says, causing the man to laugh loudly. 

 

Using the last of her strength, Ava retrieves her handgun and fires multiple shots into the man’s skull, killing him instantly as his lifeless body falls beside her. Ava’s arm drops with a heavy thud as tears fall down her cheeks as she continues to cough violently as the blackness swarms around her. 

 

“B-Birdie, S-Sara, is breá liom tú.” 

 

Those were the last words the marine mumbled before the darkness consumed her. 

 

** Washington D.C... **

 

A phone chimes as the general smiles widely at the message. 

 

**_ Ava Luthor is dead.  _ **


	43. Confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. The title gives it away.

** Friday morning... **

 

Lena walks through the halls of L-Corp, which are relatively quite at seven in the morning. The CEO barely got any sleep last night, however, she has a meeting at 8:30 and is trying to get caught up on reports before her day becomes overwhelmingly busy. Turning the corner, Lena approaches her office, opening the door before hanging her purse on the coatrack—completely oblivious to her wife sitting on the couch. Kara watches as her wife hangs her purse, sitting on the couch with breakfast and two coffees on the table, as Lena releases a sigh before walking toward her desk. Kara admires the black, floral printed dress her wife is wearing as her hair is in a loose but elegant bun. The CEO looks tired, probably managing to get as little sleep as Kara, but somehow always manages to look flawless. 

 

Lena rounds her desk, never glancing up as she quickly turns on music, Kara instantly recognizes it to be Ava’s alternative playlist, before the CEO takes a seat in her chair. Lena runs a hand over her hair as she wiggles the mouse of her computer before glancing up and noticing her wife sitting on the couch. Lena gasps loudly, putting a hand to her chest, clearing startled by the presence of her wife. 

 

“Jesus, you scared the shite out of me,” Lena says as Kara offers a small smile. 

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kara says softly as Lena nods. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks as Kara pats the spot next to her. 

 

“I knew that you would come in early and I know that you have a really busy day. I couldn’t go all day without talking to you and figured this was my best shot. Please, come sit with me,” Kara says as Lena slowly stands from her chair. The CEO moves to the other side of her office, quickly taking a seat on the couch next to her wife as Kara lets out a small sigh. 

 

“So, about last night. I owe you an apology and an explanation,” Kara says. 

 

“I just want to know, why,” Lena says as Kara slowly takes the CEO’s hand into her own and gently rubbing her thumb along her wife’s knuckles. 

 

“I’ve been acting distant, working late, and just not myself because I know how badly you’ve been hurting. Everything has been chaotic, with James, the mystery person and Ava’s deployment. It’s just, when I see you talk about her or see you with her on Skype. I can see how much you both are hurting and I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner but I have contacts in the senate. I worked with a few senators on the sex trafficking article and they told me that if I ever needed a favor, to call them. It hit me about two weeks with Ava being gone and I hated myself for not thinking about it sooner. 

 

“I saw you coming home, laying with me, trying your best to smile and be normal but I knew, that you were hurting and I couldn’t take it. So, I started calling the senators. Which, is not an easy task when you try to get ahold of them. Which is why I started working late, waking up early. I’ve been spending all my time trying to figure out a way to bring Ava home and it’s consumed every thought of mine. Bringing her home for you. It’s not an excuse, but I want you to know, I’m so sorry, Lena. I’ve not been the best partner and I’m just trying to do everything I can but it’s not working. I feel like I’m failing you,” Kara says as a tear falls down her cheek. Lena gasps as her looks at her wife before gently cupping her wife’s face and wiping away her ear with the pad of her thumb. 

 

“Darling, you haven’t failed me. If anything, I’m the one failing you. I shut down, I left, and all you’ve been trying to do is help. This is my fault. I’m sorry, Kara. You don’t deserve that,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same damn thing,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I shouldn’t have said those things to you. It’s just, I let my boxes and anger take over. You don’t deserve the shite that I put you through. Even when I try to change, it always comes back. Shite, how can you be with me when I can’t even tell you that I need you?” Lena asks sadly as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Hey, I fell in love with the woman you are, Lena. The boxes, the lashing out, every little thing that makes you, you, I am madly in love with. You coming home, eating weird combinations of food so I can feel Lynn kick, holding my hand, curling up in my arms at night, or setting up the date night that I ruined, shows me more about how you feel than any words can. We both messed up, alright? Emotions are high and I told Ava that I wouldn’t let the ‘what-ifs’ get to me and they did. I can’t change it but I promise you, I will never let anything like this happen again. I love you more than anything in this world, baby. I’m going to be your teammate, always,” Kara says sweetly as Lena’s bottom lip begins to tremble before chocking back sobs. Kara wraps her arms around her wife, holding her tightly as Lena cries into her chest. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lena says as Kara plants a kiss against Lena’s temple. 

 

“Me too, baby. Me too. But we’re going to make it, okay? I’m with you, always,” Kara says as Lena sniffles, nodding. 

 

“Always,” Lena says as Kara gently tilts her wife’s chin with her index finger, looking into her wife’s tear-filled emerald eyes. Kara wipes away her tears before planting a sweet kiss against Lena’s lips. 

 

“You’ve really been trying to get Fish home?” Lena asks as Kara nods. 

 

“I have, baby. Every day for the last month,” Kara says as the CEO chokes back a sob. 

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Lena says as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“Well, we’re in the same boat. I don’t deserve you either, but you married me,” Kara says with a playful smirk as Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

“Kara, there’s something else that we need to talk about,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“I already know what you’re going to say, and it’s been handled,” Kara says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asks as Kara sighs. 

 

“Alex told me what she said, and I handled it. She may be my sister and may get protective of me, but she never has the right to say something or base your actions on your last name,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“Kara,” Lena protests before Kara arches a brow. 

 

“You have the most beautiful, sweet, and incredible soul that I have ever met. The last time that I checked, I’m a Luthor too. Sister or not, I won’t let Alex badmouth my family’s last name. So, I punched her to the moon,” Kara says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Darling!” Lena says as Kara laughs. 

 

“Not literally, but I made sure to call her a jerk face before I left this morning. She looked at me like I punched her to the moon, so it had the same effect,” Kara says as Lena smirks before planting a kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

“Please, never change,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“I did for a minute, and I hated myself for it. So, I’ll stay me if you continue to stay being you. We just need to be on the same page and we’ll be fine. If you need to scream, then do it. If you need to run away, tell me and I’ll follow behind you. I’ll let you have your space but I want to be here for you. I know that Sara has stepped up a lot, and I’m totally cool with that, but I want to be there too,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“I will. I promise. If I don’t, leave me,” Lena says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?” Kara asks in disbelief. 

 

“I promised myself and Ava that I would try to be better. She lets me get away with a lot of shite because she knows what I’m going to do before I do it. If I do anything and don’t tell you, give me harsh, tough love. In my fucked up, emotional box-filled mind, I need to hear the harsh,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“Okay, but can I at least do it with a compliment? Like, say, ‘hey, you’re kinda being a jerk to me but your ass looks fantastic?’ Or?” Kara asks playfully, causing a small laugh to escapes Lena’s lips. 

 

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Lena says as Kara smiles widely. 

 

“There’s that beautiful smile I love so much,” Kara says sweetly as Lena shakes her head.

 

“I love you,” Lena says before Kara plants a tender kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

“I love you, baby. I brought us breakfast and coffee. The lady looked at me funny when I told her to put pickles on your cream cheese bagel, but, it was worth it,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“You,” Lena says with a shake of her head.

 

“What?! I know what my wife likes,” Kara says as she moves to grab their breakfast from the table. 

 

“Oh, just me?” Lena asks as Kara smirks. 

 

“Well, and our little goose,” Kara says with a smile as Lena groans. 

 

“Do not let my sister hear you calling Lynn that. She will squeal with happiness,” Lena says as Kara smirks. 

 

“Where do you think I got it from? She emailed me the other day and I thought it was cute. Birdie and a little goose,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head before taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

“Geese are mean,” Lena says as Kara smirks. 

 

“Well, sometimes Momma Bird can be a little,” Kara says as Lena’s eyes widen before lightly smacking her wife’s arm. 

 

“Kara!” Lena says as Kara laughs. 

 

“I was going to say angelic, graceful but will strike when provoked,” Kara says smoothly as Lena bites her lower lip as she smiles. 

 

“Smooth save, darling,” Lena says as Kara hands her wife her bagel. 

 

“Come on, Momma Bird eat up so I can feel our little goose flap her wings before we have to sit in meetings all day,” Kara says with a smile. 

 

“Are we going to be okay?” Lena asks as Kara nods her head, moving her hand to cup her wife’s face. 

 

“We already are,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

 

The CEO plants a tender kiss against Kara’s lips before taking a bite of her bagel. The couple sit on the couch, feeling Lynn fluttering around Lena’s belly as they smile at each other. 

 

It may be tough at times, but as long as they stay on the same page, Kara and Lena can get through anything. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

“Oh, if we miss happy hour, I swear to god,” Zari says as she follows Sara out of the elevator to Lena’s office. 

 

“The bar hasn’t even started happy hour yet, you idiot,” Sara says playfully as the radiologist groans. 

 

“Fine. Whatever,” Zari says as Sara laughs. 

 

“You’re just mad that you haven’t found anything on Kara and Lena’s mystery person,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“Hence, the need for happy hour,” Zari says as Sara shakes her head. They approach Jess’ desk, finding the assistant to smile widely at the women as she stands to her feet. 

 

“Lena in her office? We just came by to drop something off from the Carter family,” Sara says as Jess nods. 

 

“She is, go right in,” Jess says, opening the office door. 

 

Sara and Zari nod at the assistant as they enter Lena’s office, finding the CEO sitting behind her desk as Kara gently rubs her shoulders. The couple offer smiles at the doctors, causing Sara and Zari to smile in return as they approach the desk. 

 

“They made up quickly,” Zari mumbles as Sara lightly elbows the radiologist. 

 

“Sara, Zari. What brings you here?” Lena asks as Sara hands Lena a stack of colorful drawings and a thank you card. 

 

“Gifts from the Carter family. Tommy made you plenty of cover art sample for your next tattoo, including a hybrid shark-bird and his parents sent you and Kara a card. Thank you for helping us, by the way,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

 

“No, I should be thanking you. They were incredible and easy hires. Mrs. Carter started today and she’s an incredible assistant. Oh, and her husband, his portfolio is phenomenal,” Kara says happily as Sara nods. 

 

“Oh, definitely going to have a hard time choosing between the hybrid shark-bird and the octopus with wings?” Lena asks as Sara and Zari nod. 

 

“Nope, already called dibs on the octopus with wings,” Zari says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Hybrid shark-bird it is,” Lena says as Kara looks at the drawings. 

 

“I want one. Oh, a dragon,” Kara says as the women laugh. Sara arches a brow at Lena, going unnoticed by Kara as she stares at the drawings as Lena nods. 

 

“We’re okay,” Lena mouths as Sara nods. 

 

“Well, we were on the way to happy hour and though that we should drop these off before we drink more margaritas than any two women possibly should,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“I miss margaritas,” Lena says with a whine as Kara reaches for the craving device Ava made. 

 

“Is there a setting for that?” Kara asks playfully as the women share a small laugh. 

 

“You can join us if you want. They have some pretty kick ass nachos,” Zari says as Kara and Lena exchange a nod. 

 

“Nachos sound amazing,” Lena says. 

 

“Jalapeños make the baby kick. I’m in,” Kara says as the women laugh. 

 

Suddenly, Jess opens the door, with a somber look on her face as she looks at the women in the room. 

 

“Lena, there are people here to see you. It’s urgent,” Jess says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“Send them in,” Lena says. 

 

Jess nods before opening the door as a marine dressed in official uniform alongside a marine chaplain enters the office. The women exchange confused glances as the men slowly approach the center of the office. 

 

“Mrs. Luthor, we have an important message to deliver from the secretary of the United States Marine Corps,” the chaplain says as Lena grabs onto Kara’s hand, holding it tightly. 

 

“What is it?” Lena asks as Sara glances over at Zari before the radiologist grabs her hand. 

 

“The secretary has asked me to express his deep regret about the issue at hand. Your sister, Flight Surgeon Ava Luthor, of the National City, Bravo Company, was killed in combat early this morning. She fought honorably, alongside her fellow marines but tragically passed due to severe injuries,” the chaplain says as shocked gasps echo throughout the office. Lena’s grip around Kara’s hand tightens, her face remaining emotionless as her eyes well with tears. 

 

“Ava,” Sara mumbles as tears begin to fall down her cheeks, pressing her hand to the base of her neck, hoping to feel something—but she doesn’t. 

 

“We express our sincerest regret and sympathy during this hard time. The officer and myself are here to help arrange the funeral and offer any services needed for you and your family,” the chaplain says sympathetically. 

 

“Flight Surgeon Luthor was a decorated marine and hero for her country. She has been selected by the secretary to have the privilege to be buried in the marine memorial cemetery just outside of the city. However, the cemetery is currently unavailable for the family to be there on the day of the burial, but you can attend the ceremony at the marine aircraft hangar before she is transported to the cemetery,” the officer says as the sound of the women crying begins to fill the room. 

 

“When?” Kara asks as the marine officer sighs softly. 

 

“Sunday morning,” the officer says sadly. 

 

The four women in the room exchange glances before their eyes fall on Lena, who is numbly sitting in her chair, only having on stray tear cascading down her cheek. 

 

“Send the details to my assistant about the time and protocols for the ceremony,” Lena says sternly, causing the men to nod. 

 

“Do you have any questions?” the officer asks as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No,” Lena says as the men nod. 

 

“Again, we are truly sorry for you and your family’s loss. If we can be of any assistance, please, let us know,” the chaplain says before the men exit the room. 

 

The door closes behind them before Sara’s body begins to shake as tears continue to stream down her face. Zari wipes her eyes before wrapping her arms around Sara, holding her tightly as the surgeon sobs heavily into Zari’s chest. Kara wraps her arms around Lena, holding her tightly, before planting a kiss against her wife’s temple. 

 

“This can’t be real,” Lena mumbles before Kara feels her phone vibrate. She rapidly grabs the device as she notices Carol’s number on the screen before quickly answering the call and putting her on speakerphone. 

 

“Carol?” Kara asks as her voice breaks. The senator sniffles heavily, causing the women to look at Kara before the senator clears her throat. 

 

“Hey, it’s me,” Carol says. 

 

“Carol, two marine officers just came into Lena’s office saying that Ava was killed. Please, tell me it isn’t true,” Kara says as her voice breaks. The senator sniffles before sighing heavily. 

 

“I stayed up all night, calling all of my contacts to try to figure out a way to bring Ava home. But, Kara, I just received word from my contacts that Ava was killed in action. I’m so sorry. I did everything that I could,” Carol says as the senator’s sobs echo throughout the phone. 

 

“You did everything you could. Thank you for trying,” Kara says before ending the call as a sob escapes her throat. 

 

“She really is gone,” Lena mumbles as Kara nods sadly, causing Sara to sob harder into Zari’s chest. 

 

“Who’s Carol?” Zari asks, chocking back her own sobs. 

 

“She’s a senator that helped me write an article a few years ago. She was trying to help me bring Ava home, but you heard her. She couldn’t,” Kara says sadly as Lena’s cheeks stain with more tears. 

 

“I want to go home,” Lena whispers as Kara nods. 

 

“I’ll call Alex and Sam on the way,” Kara says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“They should hear it in person. I’ll go tell them,” Sara says. 

 

“We’ll tell them. I’m not leaving you,” Zari says protectively as Kara nods. 

 

“Thank you. Both of you,” Kara says. 

 

“I’ve got her, you take care of Lena. Call me if you need anything,” Zari says as Kara nods sadly. 

 

The four women slowly move around the office, clinging to each other as the continue to cry. Zari begins to lead a sobbing Sara out of the office as Lena silently grabs Sara’s hand, offering a small squeeze before Kara leads her wife from the office. Sara continues to sob heavily into Zari’s chest as they make their way down the hall. 

 

Every woman is devastated by the confirmation of Ava’s death but especially Sara and Lena. 

 

The marine made a promise to both women, to always come home, and she broke it. 


	44. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is the warning this chapter needs. I’m so sorry.

“Can we talk?” Alex asks as Sam enters the living room, sipping a glass of red wine. The lawyer nods before taking a seat on the couch next to Alex, taking another large sip of her wine. 

 

“Alex, what you said last night,” Sam says as Alex sighs. 

 

“I know it was uncalled for and completely out of line. It’s just, I have never seen Kara that upset before. She’s my baby sister, Sam, and I got protective,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

 

“That wasn’t protective last night, Alex. You had hate in your voice, in your eyes. In that moment, you weren’t the woman I’m madly in love with or the loving mother of our daughter. You were someone different and I didn’t know what to think,” Sam says as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry,” Alex says. 

 

“I’m not the one that you need to apologize to, Al. You need to apologize to Lena and you better pray to whoever may be listening that Ava never finds out,” Sam says as Alex nods. 

 

“She will actually punch me to the moon,” Alex says as Sam arches a brow. 

 

“What?” Sam asks. 

 

“I told Kara, what happened last night. She was furious and she told me everything. About her ditching Lena for their date, working late to get ahold of Carol Caine, and god. She was screaming at me, and then she just stormed out. On top of that, seeing you leave with Ruby last night, it just broke me. I was wrong and I fucked everything up,” Alex says sadly as Sam slowly moves her hand to rest on the surgeon’s knee. 

 

“We are a family. No matter what kind of shit is thrown at us, we have to rally together. We can’t start pointing fingers or the blame to other people because it’s only going to hurt us further. I’m sorry for the way I reacted last night and for taking Ruby. I promise that I’ll never do that again. Because Rubes and me, we need you, Al,” Sam says as a stray tear falls down Alex’s cheek before hugging the lawyer. 

 

“I need you both, so much. My temper got the best of me and I’ll be better because if I don’t, I know that you’ll both leave me. I can’t let that happen. Not to us, and not to our family,” Alex says before Sam plants a tender kiss against Alex’s cheek. 

 

“I love you, my beautiful hothead,” Sam says as Alex lets out a strangled laugh. 

 

“I love you for putting up with my hotheaded self,” Alex says as Sam nods. 

 

“Well, the red hair definitely amplifies it,” Sam says with a smirk as the surgeon smiles. 

 

“You liked it because redheads are more fun in bed,” Alex says as Sam laughs. 

 

“When they can stay awake,” Sam counters as Alex groans. 

 

“Not this again. I thought I made up for it with the blindfold,” Alex says as Sam smirks before planting a tender kiss against the surgeon’s lips. 

 

“Mmm, you definitely did, babe,” Sam says as the surgeon captures her lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“We going to be okay?” Alex asks as Sam sighs. 

 

“As long as you and me continue to talk, act as a team, we can do anything,” Sam says sweetly. 

 

A soft knock on the door echoes throughout the living room before the door opens and closes as Zari leads Sara into the couple’s home. Alex and Sam’s eyes widen as they notice both women’s faces covered in tears as the radiologist slowly leads Sara to the other couch before sitting next to the sobbing surgeon. 

 

“Zari, what’s going on?” Sam asks. 

 

“Did something happen? Did something happen to Kara or Lena? To Lynn? Where are they?” Alex asks frantically. 

 

“They’re safe, Alex. Nothing happened to them,” Zari says sadly as Alex grabs Sam’s hand. 

 

“What happened?” Sam asks as Sara sniffles. 

 

“We were in Lena’s office. D-d-dropping things off before all of us were going to go to happy hour, and that’s w-w-when,” Sara says before burying her head into Zari’s chest. 

 

“When what?” Alex asks. 

 

“Two marines entered Lena’s office, an officer and a chaplain. They told us that early this morning, Ava was killed in action,” Zari says as tears cascade down her cheeks. Alex and Sam gasp before holding onto each other tightly as they begin to cry. 

 

“You’re sure?” Alex asks as Zari nods. 

 

“Right after they left, a woman named, Carol, called Kara. She confirmed it,” Zari says as Alex releases an emotional sob. 

 

“Did they say anything about her funeral?” Sam asks as the women nod. 

 

“They mentioned something about the secretary wanting to honor her by burying her in the marine memorial cemetery. Which is unavailable to the public,” Zari says as Alex gasps. 

 

“Oh my god,” Alex says softly. 

 

“What does that mean?” Sara asks as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“If a marine dies in combat and the secretary wants to honor them, it means that the marine died honorably. Giving their life in exchange to save several others. When they don’t allow the family to do private funerals, it’s because the soldier’s body is unrecognizable from their injuries. Fuck, Aves. I told you to dodge the bombs, not fucking jump on one,” Alex says, burying her face into her hands as she sobs. 

 

“Did they say when?” Sam asks softly. 

 

“Sunday morning, at the marine airplane hangar. They’re going to send everything to Lena’s assistant,” Zari says sadly. 

 

“Fuck, how are we going to tell Ruby?” Sam asks before breaking down into sobs. 

 

The women fall into a tense silence as the soft sound of sobs echo throughout the living room. 

 

** Sunday morning... **

 

The family stands somberly, each woman dressed in black as they stand inside the airplane hangar. Several marines, all dressed in their formal dress blues are lined from the aircraft, standing at attention as the doors to the aircraft open. The marines march in unison as they slowly approach the aircraft, each taking their places as they carry the flag covered casket to a carriage. The marines secure the casket with precision and grace as the chaplain approaches the family, holding a bible in his hands, before motioning them to move forward. Each woman of the family, grabs ahold of one another’s hands, holding on tightly as they slowly approach the casket before the chaplain clears his throat. 

 

“We are gathered here today to honor and remember one of our own. Flight Surgeon Ava Luthor, was a decorated marine, who served her country with grace, poise, and the upmost sense of bravery. She dedicated her life to protecting the fundamentals of our country along with protecting her fellow members in arms until the very end. Now, under the face of God, we honor her sacrifice, her honor, and her soul with the most respect. May God grace you with His light, compassion, and may your soul forever be protected by His mercy and grace, as she protected the lives of many others. To the Luthor family, we express our sincerest regret to you in this dark time. You may have your time to say your goodbyes,” the chaplain says before a marine office approaches the family, holding a perfectly folded flag in his arms. He approaches Lena, before presenting her the flag, only for the CEO’s lip to quiver, tears falling down her face as she takes the flag and holds it tightly against her chest, leaning into Kara’s tight embrace.

 

“Mrs. Luthor, I’m breaking several protocols right now by saying this but it’s worth it. Every marine officer here today, has fought alongside your sister. She made an impact on all of us and if you need anything, you can call any of us standing in this hangar. We are mourning the loss of our fellow sister in arms, because she has touched each of us in our own way. I’m so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Luthor. Ava was a hero, and deserved more than this,” the officer says as Lena nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Lena says before grabbing Sara’s hand, moving it to hold the flag with her. 

 

“Sir, are we allowed to touch her casket? To say goodbye?” Kara asks, her voice breaking. 

 

“Ma’am, you are allowed to do whatever you wish,” the officer says, nodding at the family with tears in his eyes before he falls back into formation. 

 

The family exchanges sad glances as they slowly move to stand closer to the flag covered casket. Lena continues to lean into Kara’s embrace as she holds the flag to her chest, as Sara’s hand continues to hold onto the flag with her. Zari holds onto the surgeon tightly as Sam wraps her arms around Alex and Ruby. Alex holds Ruby against her hip, tears staining the little girl’s cheeks as each of the women place a hand on top of the casket. No one says anything, only the sounds of each women’s sobs can be heard, echoing throughout the airplane hangar before the sound of Ruby’s soft voice captures the women’s attention. 

 

“God, please watch over Auntie Fish. She is really funny, smart, and we love her very much,” Ruby says sweetly, causing the women to sob harder at the sweetness of the little girl’s words. Alex and Sam press kisses against Ruby’s cheeks before leaning into each other. 

 

“Well said, babygirl,” Alex says softly. 

 

“Thank you for being my family and believing in me from the moment we met. You don’t realize how much I’m going to miss you, Aves. Rest easy, angel. I love you,” Sam whispers before pressing a kiss to her hand before pressing her hand against the casket. 

 

“I told you to dodge the bad, not run toward it. A part of me wants to be mad at your selflessness, but that’s how you’ve always been. I know, we didn’t have the best start at a friendship, but you were my best friend and confidant. I’m going to miss our desert talks and sitting in the rain together. I’ll keep everyone safe, I promise. I love you,” Alex says, mimicking Sam’s actions by placing a kiss against her fingers before pushing it against the casket. The three take a small step backward, before Zari bows her head as her tears fall down her cheeks. 

 

“I didn’t know what to say, because in times like this, I get sarcastic to hide my pain. I didn’t want to do that because you are worth so many words, and I stumbled upon an Irish blessing that could say more than I ever could. ‘May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand’. I’ll always take care of your girl. I love you, Ava. Until we meet again,” Zari says as she cries. 

 

The radiologist presses a kiss against her fingertips before pressing it to the top of the casket. Zari slowly rubs Sara’s arm, pressing a kiss against her cheek, causing the surgeon to nod as she sobs before she takes a step back, giving the remaining three women their space. Kara gently rubs her hand along the flag as she sobs heavily before shaking her head. 

 

“I remember the first time that I walked into your office to interview your sister. You honestly scared the crap out of me because you looked so intimidating. Until you smiled and showed that amazing heart of yours. I’ll never forget the times you would sing with me, make me laugh, or randomly bring extra food during lunches because you know that my appetite is huge. Thank you for always believing in me, welcoming me into your family and trusting me to take care of your sister. I promise you, that I will continue to love and protect Lena with everything that I am. I’ll never forget you, and I love you,” Kara says as her voice breaks. Kara kisses her fingertips before pressing her hand against the casket, mimicking all of the women before her. Kara releases a trembling sigh before pressing a kiss against Lena’s temple. 

 

“Want me to give you both a minute?” Kara whispers as Lena nods. Kara nods, gently wiping Lena’s tears away before pressing a light kiss against her wife’s forehead. Kara slowly moves to stand with the other women, only for them to wrap their arms protectively around Kara. Sara releases a shaky sigh, her hand gently rubs the top of the flag as tears continue to fall down her cheeks. 

 

“I never got to tell you this but you were the woman that changed everything for me. You made the woman in me, the one who never wanted to settle down, start daydreaming about marriage and starting a family with you. It’d be you, me, our two little girls and a few more dogs, and I’d be sitting by the pool while you teach them how to swim. God, Ava. You completely ruined me for anyone else and I’m okay with that because I finally found my one true love. I will carry you with me, in my heart, each and every day. When I look at the ocean, I’ll see your eyes and feel you with me. My heart will always be yours, my love. If you meet Laurel, which I have a feeling you will, don’t cause too much trouble—save that for Lena and me. I’ll look after her, as you look after us. I’ll see you again, I promise. Is breá liom tú, my  sweet marine,” Sara says with a sob before leaning her head forward and pressing a kiss against the flag covered casket. Sara sobs before pressing another kiss against the flag before glancing up and finding the CEO holding back sobs as one of her hand covers Sara’s hand, squeezing it tightly. The surgeon presses a light kiss against Lena’s cheek, before wrapping her arms around her, holding her close. 

 

“I can’t,” Lena mumbles as Sara nods. 

 

“You can because if you don’t you’ll hate yourself for it. I’ll give you a minute,” Sara says as the CEO nods. 

 

The surgeon moves toward the other women, only for Kara to wrap her arms protectively around Sara as the surgeon begins to breakdown into sobs. They other women wrap their arms around Sara, continuing to hold her as she breakdown while the CEO takes another step closer to the casket. Lena stares down at the casket, her hand running along the stripes of the flag as her bottom lip quivers. 

 

“I never thought that I would have to do this. None of this feels real. I don’t know what to say, Fish. You are my heart, my soul, and I don’t know how I’m going to live life without you. I don’t want to live my life without you, and I feel like I can’t because there is always going to be a part of me that’s missing. I know that I will always carry you with me, in my heart and in my soul, but I’m selfish. Having you with me in person is the only thing that I want, Fish. It has always been you and me, against the world and I’m not ready. You promised me that you would always come home for me but it wasn’t supposed to be like this. I miss you and I’m not ready to say goodbye. This can’t be it, Fish. Please, find a way to come back to me,” Lena says before resting her arm against the casket before leaning her face and crying into her elbow. 

 

The family watches as the CEO breaks down, as a whaling sob escapes Lena’s lips before Kara steps forward, wrapping her arm around her wife’s back, holding her close as Lena continues to sob against the casket. The chaplain slowly approaches Kara, offering a small nod, before Kara slowly rubs Lena’s back. 

 

“Baby, we have to go,” Kara says as Lena nods before looking down at the casket. 

 

“Tusa agus mise. I gcoinne an domhain. I gcónaí. Ní stadfaidh mé riamh ag cuardach duit. Is breá liom tú, Fish. (You and me. Against the world. Always. I will never stop searching for you. I love you.),” Lena says between sobs before planting a lingering kiss against the top of the casket. 

 

Kara slowly leads her wife toward their family as they wrap their arms around the sobbing CEO before watching the marines slowly march alongside Ava’s casket as they prepare to transport it to the cemetery. The family clings to each other,as they continue to sob heavily, completely unaware of a photographer capturing pictures of the worst day of their lives. 


	45. Grieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. Hang in there.

** Over a week later... **

 

“I think that I finally found something,” Zari says as she glances at Sara, who is currently sitting across from her desk, holding onto Ava’s dog tags. 

 

“About what?” Sara asks in a neutral tone. 

 

“Something that can help us narrow down who this mystery person is. I typed in the senator’s name and an article that Kara wrote a few years ago popped up. I can’t believe that I missed it with all the awards she won for it,” Zari says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“What’s it about?” Sara asks. 

 

“It’s a lengthy investigative journalism piece about busting one of the biggest sex trafficking rings. Carol Caine, the senator, her opponent and his family were trafficking girls from all over the world for years. It drove her opponent to commit suicide,” Zari says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“Are you thinking maybe it’s one of his family members? Out for revenge?” Sara asks as Zari shakes her head. 

 

“His parents are both dead, but he had a wife. There’s no record of what happened to her. I can’t even find her name. It’s like she disappeared, but I’ll keep looking,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Spouse for a spouse, makes sense,” Sara says as she continues to stare at the dog tags hanging around her neck. Zari releases a small sigh before looking at the surgeon, hating how much her best friend is hurting. 

 

“Sara, how are you handling everything?” Zari asks softly as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and someone stopped on it repeatedly before shoving it back into my body,” Sara says bitterly as Zari nods sadly. 

 

“Sara,” Zari says as the surgeon scoffs. 

 

“She was my one, Z. God, I went for coffee the other day and saw pictures of us at the funeral plastered all over the tabloids. Then the barista tried to flirt with me and it’s like life goes on but I can’t. I don’t want to,” Sara says as Zari sighs. 

 

“No one is saying that you have to,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“I keep putting my hand to my chest, hoping to feel her and there’s nothing. But I keep doing it, hoping that I’ll feel something. Anything,” Sara says sadly. 

 

“Eventually, with time, it’ll get better,” Zari says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“No, it won’t. The only thing that will make it better is if she miraculously crawls out of her grave and comes back. But you and I both know that isn’t going to happen,” Sara says bitterly as she wipes a stray tear from her eye. Before Zari can respond, her phone rings as a private number crosses the screen. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Zari says before answering the call and putting it on speaker. 

 

“Hello?” Zari asks. The sound of static echoes over the call before the sound of a man clearing his throat echoes throughout the room. 

 

“Zari? Babe? Can you hear me?” Jake asks as Zari’s eyes widen. 

 

“Jake?!” Zari says, shock evident in her voice. 

 

“It’s me, babe. It’s me,” Jake says as Zari shakes her head. 

 

“It’s been weeks! H-h-how are you?!” Zari asks. 

 

“Look, our base was attacked and out communication systems have been down. I don’t have much time but I had to call you. Babe, something happened,” Jake says sadly as Sara and Zari exchange glances. 

 

“Please, tell me you’re okay,” Zari says. 

 

“I’m a little banged up but I’m okay. It’s about Ava, she,” Jake says as the doctors glance at each other. 

 

“We know, Jake. The marines sent people and told us what happened,” Zari says as the man gasps. 

 

“Really?” Jake asks. 

 

“Yeah, Ava’s funeral was over a week ago,” Zari says as the sound of static echoes through the phone. 

 

“What did you say? You cut out,” Jake says. 

 

“We know about Ava. Her funeral was over a week ago,” Zari says, as static continues to echo through the phone. 

 

“Babe, something happened. Ava, she’s,” Jake says frantically before the call ends. Sara and Zari exchange confused glances as she slowly sets her phone onto her desk. 

 

“That was,” Zari says as Sara nods. 

 

“Harder to hear from him than the other officials,” Sara says as Zari shakes her head. Before Zari can say something, the sound of Sara’s pager goes off, causing the surgeon to sigh as she glances down at the device. 

 

“Keep looking in on that family. I’ve got to go, huge trauma,” Sara says before rushing out of the office. Zari sighs softly before shaking her head. 

 

“Something doesn’t feel right. About any of this,” Zari mumbles to herself before turning her attention to her computer. 

 

** Hours later... **

 

Lena finds herself working in the lab at L-Corp, doing anything to keep her mind busy and off of the fact that she buried her sister over a week ago. The CEO’s first board meeting after the funeral was this morning, and it was hard. Having to face her business partners alone was difficult enough. However, after the loss of her sister, the business partners looked at the CEO with pity and sympathetic eyes, and it was unbearable for Lena. She nearly held it together until Mrs. Thomas wrapped her in an emotional hug, and that drove Lena over the edge. She managed to shoot Kara a text, letting her know that she would be working in the lab, doing anything she could to counteract the pain in her heart. Thankfully, her wife is understanding. 

 

The CEO continues to work on the medical supply line, tinkering away on something under a microscope before moving her left hand a little too quickly, only for the panel to fizzle out. A frustrated groan escapes Lena’s lips before she reaches over to the computer to enter notes. The CEO’s eyes widen as an error message pops up on the screen. Lena knits her brows as she quickly types into the computer before an automated message pops up, saying, ‘My little bird, if you’re seeing this message, it means you’ve been working too hard. Take a break and go eat something. I know that you have a tendency to forget when you’re working on a project. If you try again, there may or may not be a glitter bomb rigged to go off. :) I love you. -A.’ 

 

Lena’s eyes widen as she finishes reading the message, tears quickly falling from her eyes before she hastily gets up from her chair. She slams the chair against the work station as she storms out of the lab. The CEO quickly retrieves her phone, sending Kara a text before sliding her hand into her pocket and grabbing her keys. The CEO rushes out of her building, using the back entrance to avoid the press, because the fucking press of course wants to capture more moments of the shattered CEO. Lena rushes to her car, quickly getting into the driver’s seat before speeding away from L-Corp. Lena drives efficiently and cautiously as she speeds toward the one place that she’s been avoiding for the last week: the dock. 

 

Lena makes a series of turns, using the side streets to approach Ava’s neighborhood before pulling into her sister’s driveway. The CEO has been staying at her sister’s home, however, she’s not once went out to the dock. It’s not that she hasn’t had the feeling to go sit on the dock, to feel close to her sister. However, it’s the CEO’s fear of not being able to feel her sister in their spot, has crippled her from going out there, until now. The CEO has been putting in a lot of effort to avoid acknowledging the fact that Ava is gone, however, it seems like no matter where she goes, she’s constantly reminded of it. Whether it’s finding a random sweet note, a song on the radio, or anything, it’s like her sister’s memory is haunting her—it infuriates Lena. 

 

The CEO rushes through the marine’s home, storming through the house as she makes her way to the backyard. She kicks off her heels before walking onto the dock. The cool feeling of the wood hits the bottom of her feet as she makes her way to the end of the dock as tears stream down her face and her jaw clenches with anger.

 

“WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONSTANTLY DO THINGS THAT REMIND ME THAT YOU’RE GONE?!?!” Lena shouts angrily from the edge of the dock. Little does the CEO know, Kara and Sara are making their way down to the dock. After Lena texted Kara, she sent a text to Sara, knowing that if anyone knows the loss of a sister, it’s Sara—but it’s even harder when the surgeon is mourning the loss of the woman she loves. 

 

“It’s the most she’s said since the funeral,” Kara whispers as Sara nods. 

 

“Step three of grieving is aggression. She’s getting it out, which is good,” Sara says before Kara grabs ahold of Sara’s hand, giving it a light squeeze, as they slowly approach the angry CEO. 

 

“YOU PROMISED ME, FISH. YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS COME HOME FOR ME AND YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!” Lena shouts as she continues sob heavily before shaking her head. 

 

“I want to hate you so much for lying, for leaving me. The moment I start to hate you, I remember how much I fucking love you and god, Fish. I want to fucking hate you for leaving me like this,” Lena says bitterly before Kara slowly wraps her arms around the CEO, as Sara slides her hand into Lena’s and holding it tightly. Lena jumps a little at the sudden embrace before Kara plants a sweet kiss against her wife’s temple. 

 

“We’ve got you,” Kara whispers before Sara sighs softly. 

 

“She made me the same promise. She lied to me too. I want to hate her, but the moment I do, I’m reminded that it wasn’t her fault. I know in my heart, that she did everything she could to come home to us,” Sara says sadly as Kara and Lena nod. 

 

“When you lost Laurel, when did the pain stop?” Lena asks. 

 

“You will have good days and then really horrible days, but it never goes away. It only becomes more manageable,” Sara says softly as Lena nods. 

 

“I feel cold and calm, and I find myself picturing of the shite storm that I want to rain down on that general, it makes me feel warm for a minute,” Lena says coldly. 

 

“Baby, you’re in shock and you’re grieving,” Kara says sweetly as the CEO shakes her head. 

 

“I don’t know. Loss does strange things to my family and I’ve lost a lot of people,” Lena says calmly as Kara nods. 

 

“Well, you’re not going to lose me,” Kara says sweetly before planting a soft kiss against her wife’s cheek. 

 

“Me either,” Sara says as she squeezes the CEO’s hand. 

 

“I think when I feel things again, I’m going to be very, very afraid... Of the person I might be,” Lena says, her voice trembling. Kara tightens her hold around her wife, as Lena leans into her embrace, squeezing Sara’s hand tightly. 

 

“You don’t have to be afraid. I’m right here. So is Sara. We’re not going anywhere,” Kara says sweetly. 

 

“Promise?” Lena asks in a whisper. 

 

“I promise and I will always protect you,” Kara says softly. 

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you and this family. I promise,” Sara says as she wipes her eyes. 

 

The three women stand on the dock, watching as the sun begins to set over the horizon. Sara moves her free hand to the base of her neck, before closing her eyes, hoping to feel something, anything. The surgeon feels a small warmth flow through her chest, causing her eyes to widen briefly. Lena is on the angry stage of her grieving process, meanwhile, Sara finds herself still in denial that the woman she loves is dead. 


	46. Shoot To Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. We. Go.

** Three and a half weeks after the funeral... **

 

Kara sits at her desk, sighing heavily as she continues to scroll through the browser on her computer screen. Ever since Ava’s funeral, more and more pictures of the family grieving, including a sobbing Lena resting her head on Ava’s coffin, continues to come out from their rival media company. Honestly, the family has no idea how the pictures are continuously getting leaked, but it’s continuing to infuriate the women. Ever since the media gained knowledge of Ava’s death, it’s been hell trying to mourn their loss privately. Kara shakes her head before Lena strides into her office, causing Kara to lower her glasses in awe of how incredible her wife looks. 

 

The CEO is wearing one of Ava’s black, French cuff shirts, tucked into a pair of black slacks and a pair of low, boot heels. Lena’s recently fresh cut hair, much shorter in length, is down in loose curls, pinned to one side, as her makeup is dark and sultry. Lena’s outfit is accented with her mother’s watch and a pair of Ava’s cuff links, which are turquoise and gold fish wearing a pair of sunglasses. Kara smiles at her wife before the CEO presses a tender kiss against her lips before sitting on the edge of her wife’s desk. 

 

“Baby, you look incredible,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Thank you, darling. I absolutely adore your new hair cut,” Lena says sweetly as she lightly runs her fingers through Kara’s freshly cut bangs, causing Kara to blush. 

 

“Are you wearing Ava’s shirt and cuff links?” Kara asks as Lena nods shyly.

 

“I have a big meeting with Mrs. Thomas about the medical line. I just felt like I needed a piece of Fish with me today,” Lena says as Kara nods. The CEO has come a long way during her grieving process over the last several weeks, Lena has been having more and more good days, and it was nice for Kara to see her wife smirking again and not constantly in tears. She still cried, a lot, but she was getting better, they all were, and Kara was happy to see the progress. 

 

“Well, you’re going to crush it, like always,” Kara says before Lena notices the pictures on her wife’s computer. 

 

“Thank you, darling. Still no word on how they keep getting them?” Lena asks as Kara shakes her head. 

 

“No, I’ve spend all morning on the phone chewing out their chief editor, begging them for privacy and for them to pull the images but they won’t,” Kara says as Lena scoffs. 

 

“I have half a mind to buy out their company just to run it into the ground,” Lena says coldly as Kara takes her wife’s hand into her own. 

 

“It’s not worth it. I just can’t believe that they won’t respect our privacy,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“As long as they keep getting pictures and people keep clicking on their articles, they won’t. It’s pathetic,” Lena says as Kara nods before moving her other hand to rest against Lena’s belly, feeling their daughter fluttering around in her wife’s belly.

 

“Lynn agrees,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Damn right, she does. She’s a Luthor, and Luthors don’t take shite from anyone,” Lena says with a firm nod as Kara smirks. 

 

“Heaven help me, our little goose is going to come out cussing like an Irish sailor and closing multi-million dollar deals before she can walk,” Kara says playfully as a small laugh escapes her wife’s lips. 

 

“Mmm, one can only hope,” Lena says sweetly as Kara presses a kiss against her wife’s lips. 

 

“Can we just skip our meetings and kiss all day?” Kara asks as she plants another kiss against her wife’s lips. Lena smirks before noticing the computer screen fill with more pictures of their family grieving as the CEO groans. 

 

“I wish, however, more pictures were leaked,” Lena says, nodding toward the computer, causing Kara’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Kara mumbles as she scrolls through he new article. Both women notice pictures of themselves with Sara standing on the dock in a loving embrace. 

 

“Shite, someone took that from the backyard,” Lena says as her jaw clenches in anger. 

 

“Who the hell keeps doing this?” Kara asks. 

 

As the couple continue to scroll through the pictures, little do they realize, James is standing around the corner with a smug smile on his face. He was determined to break the couple up, and if he continued to leak pictures to their competitors, it would be only a matter of time until Lena hits another breaking point. He is determined to get the CEO to her lowest point—willing to do it by any means necessary. 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kerry asks. 

 

“How could you do this?” Jake asks. 

 

“Believe me, I have a good explanation,” Rick says softly. 

 

“Yeah, bullshit. You’ve been saying that for weeks. I didn’t think that you would let it go this long though,” Kerry snaps as Rick sighs. 

 

The trio continue to argue in harsh whispers as brows begin to knit together as blue-gray eyes slowly begin to flutter open. The harsh, bright lights of the hospital room causes the marine to tightly close her eyes before a soft groan escapes Ava’s lips, slowly starting to feel a painful throbbing sensation flow through her entire body. Ava’s eyes slowly flutter open as she notices the three people in the room continuing to argue before a small cough escapes her dry throat, causing her her muscles to tighten as pain radiates through her torso. 

 

“Shite, you three suck at whispering,” Ava says with a smirk as the trio look at the marine, their eyes widening before Kerry and Jake rush to her side, and hold her hand. 

 

“Thank god, you’re awake,” Jake says sweetly. 

 

“You scared the hell out of us, Doc. We thought we lost you,” Kerry says as Ava nods. 

 

“I knew it was bad when I was having an argument with my parents about quantum physics,” Ava says with a smirk as the two marines laugh. Rick makes his way to the other side of Ava’s bed before taking her other hand into his own. 

 

“Hey, Fish. It’s good to see you,” Rick says as Ava smirks. 

 

“You too, Uncle Rick. What the hell happened?” Ava asks. 

 

“What do you remember?” Jake asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I remember having a piece of your chopper stuck in me before some gobshite shot me five times. I think, he mentioned something abut me making him a lot of money before I blew his bloody head off,” Ava says as the marines nod. 

 

“Ava, by the time we found you, you were barely alive. We lost you a few times, but you managed to keep holding on for us and then Rick showed up with a private medevac. You were really touch and go from the amount of damage from the explosion and the gunshots. The doctors had to put you in a medically induced coma to give your body time to heal,” Kerry says as Ava arches a brow, only to wince in pain. 

 

“How long have I been out?” Ava asks. 

 

“Three and a half weeks,” Jake says sadly as a shocked gasp escapes Ava’s lips. 

 

“Does Birdie and Sara know?” Ava asks, eyes dancing between the three people in the room. 

 

“Not exactly,” Kerry says. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘not exactly’?” Ava asks harshly. 

 

“Rick, you’re up,” Jake says, causing Ava to look over at the older lawyer. Rick sighs softly, gently rubbing his thumb along Ava’s knuckles before clearing his throat. 

 

“Alright, this isn’t easy, but I need you to listen until I’m completely finished, okay?” Risk asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Okay,” Ava says. 

 

“While you were deployed, Kara continued to call my wife, Carol Caine, trying to find a way to bring you home. My wife has been extremely outspoken against the president and his party, especially when it comes to the general and the war profiteering scandal. I was approached to head a secret investigation to prove that General Stark and the current administration is profiting on the deaths of big named soldiers. However, I wasn’t convinced to take the position until Kara called and told my wife that Stark sent you to Black Horse. I made a promise to your mom and dad that I would always look after you, and so after Carol told me, I took the position right away. 

 

“I’ve been working nonstop, for weeks, stacking up evidence against Stark to take him down. A member of my team intercepted a transcript of a call that he personally made an hour after your camp was attacked. Stark ordered the hit and was in contact with several other officials to distribute the funds after your confirmed death. Before Kerry and Jake could find you, someone called Stark, confirmed your death, and then he sent marine officials to your sister’s office, stating that you were killed in action. 

 

“My team discovered that Stark wouldn’t get paid until they saw proof of your death. So, I had a private medevac sent to transport you, along with Kerry and Jake here, to Galway, Ireland, to insure that Stark wouldn’t find out about you surviving or using a contact in Germany to kill you in the hospital. From there, he contacted, James Olsen, who took pictures of your family mourning your loss at an airplane hangar funeral. The money hit his account as of two days ago. 

 

“My team is stationed with eyes on Stark, currently as we speak. I came here to explain everything to you before putting you three on a plane back to National City while I go back to D.C. to bury that son of a bitch,” Rick says as tears fall down Ava’s cheeks. 

 

“Birdie, Sara, and my family, they all think that I’m dead,” Ava says as Rick nods sadly. 

 

“With Olsen being in National City, he’s acting as Stark’s eyes and ears as he focuses on my wife and her people in Washington. Hell, I had to make my wife believe that you really died just to make sure Stark wouldn’t find out,” Rick says as Ava nods. 

 

“You promise me that you have enough to take down Stark?” Ava asks as Rick nods. 

 

“I have more than enough. You have my word, on your parents’ graves, I swear to you, I’m going to have them hang him for treason,” Rick says. 

 

“Good. What are we going to do about Olsen?” Ava asks. 

 

“I’m sending you three home, and giving you one last mission as marines. You are allowed to use whatever means necessary to find him and take him in. He his aiding a person who is committing treason and war crimes,” Rick says as Ava nods. 

 

“He is communicating with someone in National City. They’re responsible for causing my sister’s miscarriages and I believe that they are still after her,” Ava says as Rick nods. 

 

“Effective immediately: Flight Surgeon Ava Luthor, Captain Kerry Woods, and Flight Officer Jake Rogers, you three have unlimited access to any and all marine facilities and technologies in order to secure the safety of our country and to protect the Luthor family by using any means necessary if you so accept,” Rick orders as the three marines exchange glances and nodding at each other. 

 

“Sir, yes, Sir,” the marines say in unison as Rick nods with a smirk. 

 

“We can we ship out?” Ava asks. 

 

“As soon as you can get out of this bed by yourself, Doc,” Kerry says. Ava slowly pushes herself up, wincing slightly as she sits up in her hospital bed before releasing a small, pain-filled sigh. 

 

“Easy there, Fightin’ Irish,” Jake says as he gently rubs her back. 

 

“Nothing a good bottle of Irish whiskey can’t fix. I’m a marine, I can fucking handle this. We’re going home to end this,” Ava says as the three people in the room smile widely. 

 

“I’ll go get the nurse to start the paperwork,” Kerry says before exiting the room. 

 

“I’ll grab your fatigues,” Jake says before planting a kiss into the marine’s hair as she slowly slides her legs over to one side of the hospital bed, moving her body to face Rick. The lawyer gently tucks a stray curl behind the marine’s ear before planting a soft kiss against her non-injured cheek. 

 

“You sound just like your dad. Your parents would be so proud of you. I know that I am,” Rick says softly as Ava nods. 

 

“Thank you,” Ava says as the lawyer shakes his head. 

 

“I’m so sorry that I couldn’t do this another way,” Rick says as a small sigh escapes the marine’s lips. 

 

“I understand why you did it,” Ava says as Rick nods. 

 

“Fish, I’m not trying to push you to get home, but I think that your sister is in danger. Some of Olsen’s calls with the general were very cryptic and cunning. I think that he is planning something to harm her and the baby. Don’t use any devices to contact your family until I’ve arrested Stark. I’ll contact Kerry when we have him in custody,” Rick says as Ava’s jaw tightens as she nods. 

 

“Yes sir. Tell that plane to be ready in ten minutes,” Ava says, her tone making it sound like an order. Rick nods one last time before gently squeezing the marine’s hand one last time and exiting the room. Jake quickly returns with a pair of folded and clean fatigues with Ava’s dog tags resting on top of the pile along with her boots and cap. 

 

“Ker is finishing up with your discharge paperwork now. Do you need help getting into your fatigues?” Jake asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Nah, I’ve got it but thank you. Wheels up in ten,” Ava says as Jake nods. 

 

“Let’s get home so we can see our girls and catch these sons of bitches,” Jake says with a nod before exiting the room and closing the door behind him, giving the marine her privacy. 

 

Ava sighs softly as she slowly pushes herself off of the hospital bed, her feet landing onto the cold tiled floor, before standing up for the first time in almost a month. A large, sharp pain radiates through the marine’s body as she releases a small sigh before grabbing her fatigues and walking to the small bathroom. The marine feels a sharp pain shooting from her left leg with each step, causing Ava to limp slightly before resting her fatigues on the side of the sink as she flips on the light. 

 

The marine stares at her reflection in the mirror, her skin is heavily tanned from the sun, however, her eyes widen as she studies her face. The right side of Ava’s face is covered with multiple cuts and scrapes, all ranging in size and depth. Most notability, she has a deep gash through her right brow that slightly distends down her right eyelid, held together with stitches and a butterfly bandage, matching a large cut through the right side of her lower lip. 

 

The marine moves her hand to her face, gently studying the cuts, in which she already knows the two cuts on her eye and lip will scar before sighing softly. Ava slowly moves her hands to her hospital gown before sliding it off of her body, only for the flimsy gown to pool around her feet. Ava stares down at her torso, noticing a large, jagged scar scanning from the point of her right shoulder, running diagonally down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, continuing along her toned abdomen as it trails down to her left thigh, stopping just short of her left knee—instantly reminding Ava where the helicopter blade was lodged into her body. 

 

Ava’s hand moves along the scar, still finding stitches inside a majority of the wound before noticing five bullet wounds scattered along her abdomen, three to the stomach, two on the right side and one near her left hip before noticing the last two bullet wounds near her heart. One of the bullet wounds rests just below the tattoo of her sister’s name just below her heart as the other rests high in her chest, directly above her heart. The marine shakes her head, not completely understanding how the hell she managed to survive the injuries, other than thinking that her mom and dad must have managed to move the bullets a fraction away from her heart to keep her alive. Ava wasn’t necessarily a believer in a higher power or angels, but as she studies her injuries, she has no other choice but to believe that her parents were watching over her that day. 

 

The marine slowly begins putting on her fatigues, grunting in pain as she slides her bra and underwear on because every little movement of her leg causes a pain to course through her entire torso—making the marine want a large glass of whiskey. A really, really large glass, or maybe the entire bottle, but whatever. The marine slips the remaking articles of her fatigues over her body before tucking her undershirt shirt into her pants, as she gently fastens her belt. Ava slides the over-shirt of her fatigues over her shoulders, quickly cuffing the sleeves to her mid-bicep before sliding her dog tags to hand around her neck. 

 

Ava glances down at the tags, noticing the metal to be bent and worn, however, she smirks as she notices the small fish sticker her sister placed on her tags somehow managed to stay intact. The marine plants a quick kiss against her tags before tucking them into her shirt as she begins to pull her hair into a bun. Ava sighs in pain, but she quickly ignores it as she slides the cap on top of her hair, synching it to fit snugly, before shaking her head in pain momentarily forgetting about the cuts on her forehead. Slowly bending down,Ava slides her feet into her boots, lacing and tying them quickly before slowly straightening her posture. 

 

The marine exits the bathroom, making her way toward the door of her room. As she opens the door, she finds Kerry and Jake smiling widely at the marine before wrapping their arms around her shoulders. 

 

“Paperwork is done. However, the nurse thinks you’re insane for leaving,” Kerry says with a smirk. 

 

“I’m a marine, we are all a little insane,” Ava quips. 

 

“Hell yeah, we are,” Jake says as Ava nods. 

 

“Ready to get the hell out of here?” Kerry asks as Ava nods rapidly. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Ava says before her two friends plant light kisses to the top of her head as the trio begin to walk down the hallway. 

 

“Don’t tell Rick, but we tried calling Zari to tell her. Our communication systems went down and it cut the call short,” Jake says softly.

 

“We wanted them to know, but then Rick pulled us and has been keeping us under wraps ever since,” Kerry says as Ava smirks. 

 

“You two are amazing friends. Thank you for trying,” Ava says before the marines nod as they move to exit the hospital’s roof access, finding a helicopter waiting for the marines. 

 

“We’re more than friends, Doc. We’re family,” Kerry says sweetly. 

 

“And these fuckers are going to pay for what they’ve done to you and your sister. I promise you,” Jake says as Ava nods. 

 

“You got me?” Ava asks as the marines nod. 

 

“We got you, Doc,” Kerry and Jake say in unison. The trio approach the helicopter before Kerry slides her hand into her pocket, retrieving her phone and a pair of headphones. She hands the device to Ava, as a small smile crosses the captain’s lips. 

 

“Stark had the marine officials send your phone and personals to your family after your death. I know that you can’t technically call your family yet, but you can at least listen to music on the way. Maybe, you can communicate that way if someone else is listening,” Kerry says before Ava hugs the captain tightly. 

 

“Thank you. So much for this,” Ava says as Kerry smiles. 

 

“You’re welcome. Rogers, get this bird in the air and us to the airport. We’ve got some serious ass to kick,” Kerry orders. 

 

“Ma’am, yes, Ma’am,” Jake says with a smirk before saluting and jumping into the cockpit of the helicopter. 

 

Kerry helps Ava step up into the helicopter as the two women quickly take their seats and buckle themselves in as they close the door to the helicopter. Jake rattles off his preflight checks as Kerry responds while Ava quickly puts the headphones into her ears. The marine uses Kerry’s phone to quickly log into her Spotify account, causing a smile to cross Ava’s lips as she notices that ‘Birdie’s Mac’ is currently listening to Ava’s alternative playlist. The helicopter quickly begins to ascend from the hospital’s rooftop as the marine quickly scrolls through the large playlist. 

 

Kerry gave Ava an excellent idea. The marine may not be able to call Lena, but maybe, just maybe, she could use their shared music account to contact her sister. 

 

“I kept my promise. I’m coming home.” 


	47. In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Enjoy it.
> 
> Triggers.

** A day later... **

 

“Dr. Lance, here’s the bloodwork for Mr. Sampson,” Claire, a younger emergency nurse, says with a charming smile as she hands the surgeon the chart. 

 

“Thank you, Claire,” Sara says with a polite smile before studying the chart. 

 

“You know, when’s the last time you got out of the ER? It’s like you’re always here,” Claire says casually, causing Sara to nod with a small laugh. 

 

“Well, traumas and general surgeries never seem to slow down. So, I’m here,” Sara says as the nurse nods. 

 

“Not to mention, you spend time in the peds wing cuddling with patients and let them draw on your arms. Which is adorable by the way,” Claire says with a flirtatious smile as the surgeon nods. 

 

“They’re amazing, I just try to keep them smiling,” Sara says as the nurse smiles. 

 

“People like you are rare to come by,” Claire says as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“You literally work in a building filled with people that work themselves to death to better the lives of others. There’s plenty of us here,” Sara says as the nurse shakes her head before resting her hand over Sara’s forearm. 

 

Sara notices the nurse’s gesture, making her stomach churn, missing the fact that Alex has been eavesdropping on their conversation as she pretends to focus on charting behind the nurse’s station. Alex notices as Sara slowly withdraws from the nurse’s touch only to rub the dog tags hanging around her neck before nodding with a forced smirk. 

 

“But none of them are as beautiful or caring like you. If you ever manage to escape the pit, feel free to meet me at O’Malley’s for a drink,” Claire says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Well, unfortunately, I don’t see that happening any time soon. Mr. Sampson’s bloodwork looks clean. Tell him and his family, we’ll schedule his surgery for first thing in the morning and keep him overnight for observation,” Sara says as Claire nods with a wink. 

 

“My offer still stands for whenever you’re free,” Claire says flirtatiously as she takes the chart, brushing her hand against Sara’s before walking down the hall. Sara releases a heavy sigh, shaking her head as Alex moves around the counter before rubbing the surgeon’s shoulders. 

 

“Did you hear her?” Sara asks as Alex nods. 

 

“Oh, and I saw the flirty touches too,” Alex says as Sara cringes. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Sara mumbles as she continues to rub her thumb along Ava’s dog tags. 

 

“You alright?” Alex asks as Sara sighs. 

 

“Not in the slightest. It’s been about a month since her funeral, hell, not even a month. Yet, it’s like everyone else just thinks that because she’s gone, I’m open territory,” Sara says bitterly as Alex hugs the surgeon. 

 

“I know. Her actions made my stomach turn, and I can only imagine how you feel,” Alex says as Sara sighs. 

 

“I don’t even want to think of someone else that isn’t Ava touching me, flirting with me, or anything else. I lost the love of my life, and I just want people to be respectful of that,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

 

“Have you been talking to anyone? About how you’re feeling?” Alex asks as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“Not really. I’ve talked briefly to Kara and Lena but very little,” Sara says as Alex sighs. 

 

“Sara,” Alex says before the surgeon shakes her head. 

 

“I can’t even open up the letter you gave me from her because if I do, it’s just going to make it more real than it already is. How fucking pathetic am I?” Sara asks as a tear falls down her cheek. 

 

“None of us have opened our letters. You’re not alone in this Sara. I promise you, we are all here for you,” Alex says sweetly as Sara nods. 

 

“Thank you. It’s just, I miss her so much,” Sara whispers as Alex plants a kiss against her temple. 

 

“Me too,” Alex says before both of the surgeons’ pagers begin beeping. The women glance at their devices before nodding. 

 

“Never stops,” Sara says as Alex nods. 

 

“You’re right about that. But hey, I’m here for you. For whatever you may need,” Alex says as Sara smirks. 

 

“Thank you,” Sara says before the women spring into action as the trauma rolls into the ER. 

 

** Hours later...L-Corp... **

 

Lena is sitting behind her desk, looking over reports from the day, lightly bobbing her head to the sound of Ava’s alternative playlist. The CEO continues to jot notes in the margins of the reports before the song abruptly changes to ‘La Vie Boheme’ from the Rent Soundtrack, causing the CEO to arch a brow at the sudden change of music style. She knows that her sister’s music taste was always eclectic, but she normally separated it out. This song is from the sibling’s playlist, the one they would sing along to, and one Lena has been avoiding for almost the last month. 

 

The CEO sighs sadly before moving her mouse to change the song, only for ‘God Only Knows, by The Beach Boys to echo through the computer speakers. Lena’s eyes widen slightly, almost if the shuffle setting is purposefully fucking with her mind. The CEO skips the next few songs before ‘Paranoid’ by Black Sabbath begins playing. 

 

Lena nods, approving the song before continuing to focus on her reports. The CEO finds herself getting into the song, after the first chorus, the song abruptly changes to ‘Singin’ In The Rain’, causing Lena to gasp before slamming her hand onto her desk. 

 

“What the feck is going on?” Lena mumbles to herself. 

 

The CEO moves her hand to the computer mouse, quickly clicking onto the music queue, gasping as she notices it filled with songs that are extremely important to her and her sister—songs that only Ava would know. A tear falls down Lena’s face before shaking her head in disbelief. 

 

“Fish, if this is you doing this to make me miss you more, you don’t have to do this. I miss you, every single second of every day. I’ve finally found the last of your sweet boobytraps around our office and lab. Shite, I never had the cleaning crew wipe the smudge marks off of my computer screen from the last time you Skyped me. 

 

“I keep holding on, to anything I can that may bring me closer to you. Fish, I can’t open your last letter to me because that’s all I have left. I fucking miss you, more than anything, and if I open your letter—that’s the last thing that I will ever get from you. Just know, I love you so so much,” Lena says as her voice trembles. 

 

Lena releases an emotional sigh as her eyes fall onto her sister’s desk, everything resting in the same place as the marine left it before her deployment. Shaking her head, the CEO wipes her eyes before the sound of her phone ringing captures her attention. She glances down at her phone as she notices her wife calling before quickly answering the call. 

 

“Hi, darling,” Lena says, trying to mask her trembling voice. 

 

“Hey baby, I just pulled in. Everything okay?” Kara asks as Lena nods. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just having a moment. That’s all,” Lena says as Kara releases a heavy sigh. 

 

“I had one earlier today, too,” Kara admits. 

 

“What triggered yours?” Lena asks. 

 

“I was skating in my heelies and I turned around too quickly. I thought that I had it until I fell into the tiny trashcan in my office. I laughed at first, but then it was like I could hear her in my head, making some comment and I lost it,” Kara says as Lena hums. 

 

“You both landed in trashcans because of those things,” Lena says as a small laugh escapes Kara’s lips. 

 

“I know. What about you?” Kara asks as Lena sighs. 

 

“Well, I think her soul managed to hack our Spotify because it is stacked with songs that are extremely special to us. Shite, I miss her,” Lena says as she wipes her eyes. 

 

“Me too. So much. Do you want me to come up?” Kara asks sweetly. 

 

“No, darling. I am just going to put these reports away and grab my things, then I’ll be right down,” Lena says. 

 

“Alright, if you’re not down in five minutes, I’m coming up there and carrying you out,” Kara says playfully as a small laugh escapes the CEO’s lips. 

 

“Are you eager to go home to spend time with me? Or just to have dinner?” Lena asks. 

 

“Umm, both,” Kara says as Lena smirks. 

 

“Alright, I’ll hurry before you turn into a hangry monster,” Lena says playfully as Kara laughs. 

 

“I love you,” Kara says lovingly. 

 

“I love you, darling.” 

 

Lena ends the call, sighing as she stares at the background picture of her phone. The picture is a moment Kara captured during their family day before Ava’s deployment. The siblings are laughing in the picture, hugging onto each other lovingly with their foreheads gently pressed against each other. Lena moves her thumb across the screen of her phone before sliding the device into the pocket of her slacks. The CEO quickly turns off her computer as she straightens out the reports on her desk before tucking them into the top drawer of her desk. Lena stands from her chair, tucking it into her desk before walking across her office and sliding her jacket over her shoulders. She quickly grabs her purse, sliding it onto her arm, as she turns off the lights to her office before entering the hall. 

 

The CEO quickly enters the elevator, pushing the floor to the lobby as the doors close behind her. She wipes the stray tears from her cheeks that have continued to fall before the elevator doors open to the lobby. The CEO strides out of the elevator, into the quiet halls of her building as she approaches the exit. Before Lena can turn the corner, she feels a sharp prick to the back of her neck, as a pair of rough hands shove her onto the ground. Somehow, the CEO manages to fall to her side in attempts to protect her pregnant belly as she glances up, finding a masked person standing above her. Lena attempts to scream out before the masked villain roughly lands two hard kicks to her stomach, causing the CEO to scream in pain as she clutches her stomach. The masked person crouches down next to Lena’s head before landing a punch against the CEO’s left eye, causing Lena to release a painful whimper from the blow. 

 

“Your family took my family from me. Now, I’m taking yours,” the masked person says harshly, their voice is low, raspy, and filled with hate. 

 

Lena whimpers in pain, feeling a warmth flood between her legs, causing her eyes to widen as she notices blood beginning to pool around her pelvis. Lena’s breathing becomes frantic as she begins to feel extremely lightheaded. The masked villain laughs, landing another hard punch against Lena’s left eye, knocking her unconscious before they slowly disappear down the hallway, leaving the CEO laying in a pool of her own blood—only for Kara to find her three minutes later. 


	48. How To Save A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So for everyone bashing me in the comments last chapter, calm the fuck down. 
> 
> I’ve got a plan. I know what I’m doing. 
> 
> Here’s the next chapter. Triggers/Warnings/Potentially Graphic

After ten addition hours to the original ten hour flight, the three marines finally have arrived in National City. The marine state out the airplane windows, onto the dark runway as the plane begins to slow before another officer approaches the trio before handing a satellite phone toward Ava. 

 

“Rick Larson is on the phone. He’s asking for you,” the officer says as Ava nods, taking the phone. 

 

“Hello?” Ava asks, her voice raspy with exhaustion and pain. 

 

“We’ve got him,” Rick says as Ava sighs thankfully. 

 

“Thank god,” Ava says before Rick clears his throat. 

 

“Ava, I have something to tell you,” Rick says, his tone deathly serious. 

 

“What is it?” Ava asks, sitting up and hissing in pain. 

 

“Lena was attacked in her building about fifteen minutes ago. My contacts tell me that she sustained several blows to the head and stomach,” Rick says as Ava’s jaw clenched. 

 

“Where is she?” Ava asks coldly as Jake and Kerry exchange glances. 

 

“Luthor Memorial. She was brought in, heavily from her pelvic area. Lena and the baby are in critical condition. She was injected with an anticoagulant, causing her to spontaneously hemorrhage. One of my people are on the phone now with the hospital. Ava, they need a fetal surgeon if they have any chance of surviving,” Rick says sadly. 

 

“Tell them a fetal surgeon will be there in five minutes,” Ava orders. 

 

“Consider it it done. Oh, and Ava?” Rick asks. 

 

“Yeah?” Ava responds dryly. 

 

“Your motorcycle is waiting for you. Save your sister and kill the son of a bitches that did this. That’s an order,” Rick says before the call ends. Ava’s hands ball into fists before she tosses the phone across the plane in anger. 

 

“Aves, what’s up?” Jake asks. 

 

“Someone attacked Birdie. Her and the baby are in critical condition. I’m going to the hospital,” Ava says as Jake and Kerry gasp. 

 

“Doc, you can hardly stand,” Kerry says as Ava unbuckles her seatbelt before moving to exit the plane. 

 

“If I’m breathing and my heart is beating, I will fight to protect my family. I’m a marine and we don’t fucking stop until we’re dead,” Ava snaps as Kerry and Jake nod, following behind the angry marine as they exit the plane. 

 

The trio jog toward the parking lot of their base, finding a SUV parked alongside Ava’s motorcycle. Ava rushes toward her motorcycle, quickly jumping onto her bike as she slides her helmet over her head, ignoring the unbearable pain surging through her body as Jake and Kerry rush next to her. 

 

“What do you need us to do?” Jake asks as Ava starts the engine. 

 

“Go to the hospital. Find my family, tell them everything,” Ava says. 

 

“What about the attacker?” Kerry asks. 

 

“After you talk to my family, take Zari and Sam with you. Hack whatever you have to find this fucker. Rick gave us orders to kill the bastards that are responsible for this,” Ava orders as the marines nod with cold expressions. 

 

“Copy that,” Jake says as Kerry nods. 

 

“Copy that, Doc. We’ll handle this,” Kerry says as Ava nods before revving the engine and speeding away from the base. 

 

Ava is coming, and no one is going to stop her from saving her baby sister and her niece. 

 

** Meanwhile...(moments before Ava landed)... **

 

Alex and Sara find themselves leaning against the nurse’s station as they slowly wait for their shifts to end. After the trauma came in earlier, the two surgeons had a relatively slow evening, which they were thankful for, however, they couldn’t think that or it would jink them. The two women sigh as they sip on their large coffees before the emergency room doors open, as Kara carries Lena’s limp and bleeding body into the pit with a security guard following closely behind her. 

 

“SARA! ALEX!” Kara shouts frantically. 

 

The two surgeons drop their coffees as they sprint toward a hysterical Kara. Sara grabs one of her regular nurses, a woman named, Emily, as they rush toward Kara. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Alex asks as Kara shakes her head as tears continue to flow from her eyes. 

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know. I found her like this,” Kara stammers. 

 

“Emily, grab a bed!” Sara orders. The nurse sprints toward an empty bed, pulling back the curtain as the surgeon looks at Alex. 

 

“Help me get her to the bed.” 

 

“No, no, no. I’m not leaving her like this,” Kara argues as Alex looks at her sister. 

 

“Kar, I know, you’re scared but you have to let us work on her. She’s unconscious and bleeding heavily. I can’t work on her but you have to let Sara to her job,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

 

“I won’t let anything happen to her,” Sara says before Kara allows the two surgeons to take Lena from her arms, quickly carrying her to the bed. 

 

Sara quickly begins assessing Lena, quickly placing her stethoscope into her ears as she listen’s to the CEO’s chest as her eyes scan her injuries. Alex eyes widen at the fragile looking CEO before she slowly slips out of the room to hold her sobbing sister. Sara gently runs her hand along the CEO’s bruised face, finding no evidence of a broken bone before the surgeon’s eyes land on a small needle mark on the side of Lena’s neck. The nurse quickly places monitors on the CEO before slipping an oxygen mask over her face as Sara glances up at the nurse. 

 

“I need a full blood panel and a tox screen, stat,” Sara orders. The nurse quickly slides her hands into gloves as she gathers the supplies needed to draw blood as Sara continues to examine Lena. The nurse quickly pulls the blood before her eyes widen. 

 

“Dr. Lance, look at this,” Emily says as Sara glances up, watching the venipuncture site gush with blood. 

 

“Fucker injected her with a anticoagulant. Alright, run her blood and the tox, so we know exactly what cocktail is in her system. Check on a private room while you’re at it,” Sara orders as she quickly applies a compression bandaged over the venipuncture site. 

 

“On it,” Emily says before sprinting out of the room, making sure to close the curtain behind her. 

 

Sara moves toward Lena’s abdomen and pelvis, quickly retrieving a gown and a pair of scissors. The surgeon quickly cuts the fabric of Lena’s slacks before removing the fabric away from the CEO’s legs. Sara’s eyes widen at the amount of blood pooling from between Lena’s legs, moving the gown and covering her legs, before Zari rushes into the room, pulling an ultrasound alongside her. 

 

“Status?” Zari asks as she quickly moves the machine by Lena’s bedside as she lifts her shirt, displaying her heavily bruised stomach. 

 

“Stable for now. She was injected with an anticoagulant. Emily is running blood and a tox screen while pulling blood for a transfusion and Vit K. Z, be gentle with the probe, she could spontaneously hemorrhage with any sudden pressure change. I’m going to get some drugs to keep her sedated because that’s the last thing we need is her waking up in a panic,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“I’ve got her,” Zari says before Sara rushes out of the room. 

 

The surgeon sprints toward the medical hub, quickly scanning the medications, before grabbing a few different vials and drawing up the medications. Alex and Kara slowly approach Sara, as the surgeon frantically continues to pull up medications before glancing over at the sobbing sisters. 

 

“Sara,” Alex says. 

 

“How is she?” Kara asks as Sara sighs. 

 

“She’s stable but I found a needle mark on the side of her neck,” Sara says as the sisters gasp. 

 

“What?!” Kara shouts. 

 

“What did they stick her with?” Alex asks. 

 

“I’m thinking an anticoagulant. I’ve got a tox panel going now, and we’re pulling blood for a transfusion to keep her stable,” Sara says as the women nod before Zari rushes toward Sara. 

 

“Emily is moving her to a private room but Sara, her scans,” Zari says. 

 

“What is it?” Alex asks. 

 

“How’s the baby?” Kara asks as Zari nods. 

 

“She’s fine for now, but there’s several tears in the amniotic sac and Lena has some internal hemorrhaging. Sara, we need a fetal surgeon if we want a shot at saving them both,” Zari says as the siblings gasp before Emily rushes toward Sara.

 

“Panels are running and I moved her into the private room. Her security detail are standing by the door. I’ve already started with transfusion products,” Emily says as Sara hands her the medications. 

 

“Push these and get on the phone. Call everyone in the area for a fetal surgeon,” Sara orders before the nurse nods as she sprints toward Lena’s room. 

 

“I n-n-need to be with her,” Kara says as Sara slowly shakes her head before cupping her face into her hands. 

 

“Kara, listen to me. I know, you’re scared, but I promise you, I am going to do everything that I can for Lena and Lynn. Okay? Right now, what I need you to do, is let Alex take you to her office, get you cleaned up, and wait in the lobby. I’ll have a nurse or myself,” Sara says. 

 

“Or me,” Zari adds as Sara nods. 

 

“Or Z, come and give you constant updates, okay? Once we have a surgeon, we’ll go from there. But I need you to trust me, Kara. You have to let Alex take care of you while I take care of Lena, because she is going to need you after this,” Sara says sweetly as Kara nods. 

 

“Dr. Lance! We’ve got a fetal surgeon on the way!” Emily shouts from across the ER. 

 

“Thank god,” Alex says softly. 

 

“Don’t let anything happen to her,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

 

“I won’t. I promise,” Sara says before planting a light kiss against Kara’s forehead. 

 

“Sara, be fucking great in there,” Alex says as the surgeon nods. 

 

“Take care of your sister why I take care of Lena. I’ve got this,” Sara says before Alex nods and leads Kara down the hall, leaving Zari and Sara to walk toward Lena’s room. The two doctors receive harsh glares from the security detail standing outside of Lena’s room. 

 

“Dude, calm the fuck down before I deck you in the throat,” Zari says, glaring at the security guards as they enter Lena’s room. 

 

“Subtle,” Sara says as Zari shrugs. 

 

“Well, you can’t punch anything because you have to operate with those hands. All I do is scan and read images,” Zari says as she moves to the ultrasound machine and pulls up stilled images she took of Lena’s abdomen. Sara shakes her head as she a heavy sigh as she stares at the monitor. 

 

“Holy shit,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“Yeah,” Zari says sadly. 

 

“I’m not even sure they’re going to be able to fix that without delivering Lynn,” Sara says as Zari nods. 

 

“We need this surgeon to be the best,” Zari says as Sara sighs. 

 

“The best one died about a month ago,” Sara says sadly.

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

The sound of tires squealing to a stop comes from the marines’ SUV and motorcycle, parking next to the doors of the pit. Ava rips off her helmet, setting it on the back of the motorcycle as Kerry and Jake rush out of the SUV. Jake quickly opens the back of the car, grabbing a large medical bag and sliding the strap over his head before nodding at Ava and Kerry. Ava enters the pit with Jake and Kerry walking on either side of her, each marine looking pissed and determined. 

 

“How do we know where she is?” Kerry asks. 

 

“See the three men in suits? Those are members of Birdie’s security team,” Ava says. 

 

“Ah, Men’s Warehouse must have had a massive sale,” Jake says as Ava smirks. The security team notices the three marines approaching, causing them to move forward,creating a three-man barricade as Kerry scoffs. 

 

“They really comin’ up on us?” Kerry asks.

 

“Looks that way,” Ava says. 

 

“So, we just going to bulldoze these losers or?” Jake asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind dropping the dude with the ponytail,” Kerry says. 

 

“Not yet, but I have a feeling it’ll end up that way,” Ava says as Jake smirks. 

 

“Just say the word, Doc,” Jake says as the security guards move in front of the security guards. 

 

“Medical personnel only,” the man says. 

 

“That’s why we’re here,” Ava says, moving to pass the man only for the security guard to roughly plant his again against her chest. A sharp pain radiates through Ava’s body as the security guard’s hand rest directly against part of her long, jagged scar. 

 

“Now, unless you want me to personally throw you and your band of soldiers out on your asses, you will leave,” the security guard says harshly, glaring at Ava. The three marines ball their hands into tight fists in anger as they glare at the guards.

 

“Ker, Jake, now,” Ava orders. 

 

Within a matter of seconds, the three marines have each guard apprehended so easily that it’s laughable. Jake has one of the guard’s arms pinned behind his back as he forcefully slams the man’s head into the wall, while Kerry got her wish, instantly dropping the man with the ponytail with a hard elbow. Meanwhile, Ava has the guard who pushed against her chest pinned against the wall, forcefully pushing her forearm against the man’s throat before inching closer to his face. 

 

“I’m one of the women that fills your fucking paycheck and I’m the fetal surgeon that they’ve been calling for. Every second you waste is a second that I’m losing from treating my sister and niece. If anything, happens to either one of them, I will break every bone in your miserable body. Do you understand me?” Ava says in a low, menacing tone. The man nods rapidly as he lets out a strangle cough. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” the guard says before Ava roughly shoves the man away. The door to Lena’s room opens as Sara and Zari walk out shaking their heads. 

 

“Where the hell is that surgeon?!” Sara shouts as she runs a hand over her hair, completely oblivious to the three marines standing behind her. Zari turns, eyes widening as she gasps in shock, before Ava slowly limps toward them. 

 

“I’m right here,” Ava says, causing Sara to quickly turn her head at the Irish accented voice she’s been missing. 

 

Sara’s eyes widen in shock as she gasps loudly. She glances at Zari in disbelief before the radiologist rushes into Jake’s arms as Ava takes another step toward the surgeon. Tears begin to stream down Sara’s face, studying the right side of the marine’s heavily injured face before Ava stands directly in front of her. 

 

“A-A-Ava?” Sara stammers in confusion as the marine nods. Ava slowly grabs Sara’s hand, causing the surgeon to gasp as the marine moves her hand to the base of her neck, holding her hand there before the marine moves her hand to rest against the base of Sara’s neck. 

 

“It’s me. I’m here, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says softly. A violent sob escapes Sara’s lips before wrapping her other arm around the marine, holding her tightly as the marine grimaces slightly. Ava holds onto the surgeon tightly, pressing a kiss into her hair as she releases a painful sigh. 

 

“H-h-h-ow are you here?” Sara asks, looking up at the marine. 

 

“I told you and Birdie that I would always come home for you. My parents raised me to be a lot of things, but a liar isn’t one of them,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“B-b-but your funeral?” Sara says as Ava sighs. 

 

“It’s a very complicated story, and I promise to tell you everything. After we save Birdie and Lynn,” Ava says as the surgeon nods before moving her hand to the side of Ava’s face, lightly tracing her thumb along Ava’s lips, noticing the wide cut on her lip and along her right eye. Sara presses a hard kiss against Ava’s lips, doing her best to avoid the cut, as the marine kisses her back feverishly. The women break their emotional kiss only to rest their foreheads against one another as the marine closes her eyes. 

 

“Is breá liom tú,” Sara says softly as Ava smirks. 

 

“Is breá liom tú, my gorgeous darling,” Ava says sweetly before pressing a lingering kiss against the surgeon’s forehead. The couple look at Jake, Zari and Kerry, only for the radiologist to give Ava a hug before Kerry nods. 

 

“Doc, we’re going off your orders,” Kerry says. 

 

“Alex took Kara to get cleaned up. They’re in the lobby,” Sara says, continuing to cling onto Ava. 

 

“The nurses said that Sam just got here too,” Zari says as the 

 

“Ker, you and Zari, go to the lobby and tell my family everything. Take Zari and Sami with you to the base. Do whatever you need to do to find the bastard that did this,” Ava orders as Kerry nods with a smirk. 

 

“Ma’am, yes, Ma’am. Rank looks good on you, Doc. You have my word, we’ll find them,” Kerry says. Jake presses a soft kiss against Zari’s temple before the captain and radiologist disappear down the hall. 

 

“Jake, how much angel dust is in that med bag?” Ava asks. 

 

“Filled to the brim, just like you like it, Doc,” Jake says as Ava nods. Emily exits Lena’s room, eyes widening as she notices Ava’s presence. 

 

“Dr. Luthor, you’re back,” Emily says in shock. 

 

“I am. How is Birdie and Lynn?” Ava asks 

 

“Stats are stable but she’s still losing a lot of blood. We’ve got to get her into the OR,” Emily says as Ava nods. 

 

“Is OR-2 prepped?” Ava asks. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Emily says. 

 

“Alright, Jake, I need you to go with Emily. Get scrubbed in and get the angel dust prepped and ready. You’re the only person who’s used it, so, Sara and I are going to count on you in there,” Ava orders as Jake nods. 

 

“Let’s fucking go,” Jake says before following the nurse down the hall. The marine nods before glancing down at Sara.

 

“What do you need from me?” Sara asks as Ava plants a soft kiss against her temple. 

 

“I need you to scan Birdie’s belly for me. I need to see what we’re working with so we plan the best approach,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Baby, I’m warning you now. Lena is in really bad shape,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“That makes two of us,” Ava mumbles as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Sara asks as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“Nothing to worry about right now, my gorgeous darling. Let’s get in there,” Ava says, leading them into Lena’s room. 

 

Ava gasps as she notices her sister resting in the hospital bed, never has she witnessed the CEO look so frail and bruised. The marine separates herself from Sara, the surgeon quickly pulls the ultrasound next to Lena’s bed as Ava gently cups the CEO’s face in her hand. Ava presses a soft and lingering kiss against Lena’s forehead, as she gently moves her thumb along Lena’s non-bruised brow. 

 

“Me and Sara, we’re going to save you and the little goose. I need you two to be my brave, strong marines for us, okay? I kept my promise, I came home for you, my little bird. Now, I need you and the little goose to come back for me. I love you,” Ava whispers before planting another kiss against Lena’s forehead. The marine wipes her eyes before grabbing her sister’s hand, holding it tightly as Sara slowly nods at Ava. 

 

“Ready?” Sara asks as Ava nods. The surgeon slowly scans Lena’s belly, both surgeons staring intently at the screen, which displays a terrifying sight for the surgeons. 

 

“Shite, there’s bleeders everywhere,” Ava says softly. 

 

“I know. It’s like no matter where we go, it’s going to be a high risk of her bleeding out. We have to deliver the baby,” Sara says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“No, she’s still too early,” Ava counters as Sara sighs. 

 

“I don’t see how we can stop the bleeding without having to deliver Lynn,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“You sound like every other fetal surgeon would if they were looking at these scans right now. However, we have something they don’t,” Ava says calmly as Sara arches a brow. 

 

“You?” Sara asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“That’s a bonus but not what I’m referring to. The angel dust will buy us time,” Ava says.

 

“Angel dust?” Sara asks as the marine nods. 

 

“It’s a product that absorbs massive hemorrhaging but tricks the body into think that it’s not bleeding out. It’s not FDA-approved yet, probably because Birdie hasn’t perfected it yet. We use it daily overseas, and I’m damn sure that it’s the only reason that I’m standing here. We’ll use that, it’ll give you enough visualization of the bleeds in her abdomen while I work on the edema and bleeding with Lynn. It’ll be a touch and go surgery but as long as I have you with me, we can pull this off. Save Birdie and keep Lynn nice and happy inside her momma’s nest,” Ava says as Sara nods.

 

“You’ll always have me,” Sara says softly, causing Ava to nod as she looks at Sara lovingly. 

 

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go save their lives.” 


	49. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Warning: mentions of graphic images/violence. 
> 
> Can’t wait to see what you think.

The surgery took a total of eight hours. It was filled with several terrifying moments, however, Ava and Sara, along with Jake’s assistance at crucial moments, managed to handle each twist and turn of the surgery with ease. Lena and Lynn are safe and expected to make a full recovery. The nursing staff finishes last minute details before moving the CEO to the ICU as the trio begin to strip off their gloves and gowns. Sara and Jake toss discard the used items in the trash before noticing Ava rush to Lena’s head. The marine gently runs her hands through Lena’s hair, before pressing her forehead against the sleeping woman’s forehead as she sighs. 

 

“Oh, my little bird. You and the little goose were so brave for me. I’m so proud of you,” Ava coos, moving her surgical mask down before pressing a kiss against Lena’s cheek as the nurses gather around the bed. 

 

“Dr. Luthor, we’re ready,” Emily says as Ava raises her head and nods. 

 

“I want vitals ran every half hour and a follow up blood panel ran. I’m going with you,” Ava says, never leaving Lena’s side as the nurses nod. 

 

Sara and Jake exchange a glance, before walking toward the marine, noticing her body beginning to tremble as sweat cascades down her neck. The nurses begin to move the bed, only for Ava to fall alongside them before Jake lightly grabs Ava’s arm, causing the nurses to stop their movements. 

 

“Aves, you need to get cleaned up before you go with her,” Jake says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“No. I’m not leaving her again,” Ava says before Jake sighs. 

 

“Hey, look at me,” Jake says as the marine looks at him. 

 

“I can’t leave her. The last time that I did, I almost lost her,” Ava argues as Jake gently places his hands on the marine’s shoulders. 

 

“You woke up from a month long, medically-induced coma, got on a plane and as soon as you landed, you performed an extremely intense surgery. I know, you want to be with her right now but you have to take care of yourself, too,” Jake says, causing Ava to shake her head rapidly as Sara gasps in shock. 

 

“Ava,” Sara says softly. 

 

“I’m fine,” Ava says before Jake sighs. 

 

“YOU DIED! Alright?! We watched you die and it’s a fucking miracle that you’re alive, Aves. You have traumatic injuries that you’re still healing from and I know that you’re scared of something happening to Lena right now. She is going to need you when she wakes up, but she can’t see you like this. Your adrenaline is wearing off and you’re going to crash, hard. If you don’t let Sara take care of you, you’re going to end up in another hospital bed and not be with your sister,” Jake says as Ava’s eyes begin to fill with tears. 

 

“I can’t, Jake. She’s more important, I can’t leave her,” Ava says as tears begin to fall from her eyes. 

 

“Hey, you aren’t leaving her. You are going to let Sara help get you cleaned up and I will personally, sit in her room until you and Sara get there. Okay? I won’t let anything happen to her. You have my word,” Jake says, causing Ava to nod sadly. 

 

“Jake,” Ava says as the pilot offers a small small to the marine. 

 

“I already know what you’re going to say. If the light bounces off that beautiful face of hers differently, you will be the first to know,” Jake says sweetly. 

 

Jake plants a light kiss against Ava’s forehead before nodding to the nurses. They roll Lena’s bed out of the OR, and Sara watches as Ava holds onto Lena’s hand before it slips through her fingertips. The marine’s body instantly deflates, feeling the weight of her injuries begin to take control, sending a wave of excruciating pain throughout her body. Sara notices as Ava’s face contorts in pain as she begins to wobble. Sara quickly reacts, sliding her arm protectively around Ava’s lower back, pulling the marine to lean heavily into her embrace. The marine slowly wraps her arm around Sara’s shoulders, wincing in pain before she crumbles against the surgeon. A painful sob escapes the marine’s throat as her body begins to collapse. Sara catches her effortlessly, holding her protectively against her as she plants a light kiss against Ava’s sweaty brow. 

 

“It’s okay, baby. I got you,” Sara says softly as she feels Ava’s body trembling. 

 

“Sara, I’m in so much pain,” Ava whispers, causing a wave of hurt and sadness to rush through Sara’s chest. 

 

“Come on, I’m going to get you out of these sweaty scrubs and take the best care of you that I can,” Sara says sweetly as Ava nods. 

 

Sara slowly leads the couple out of the OR, allowing for Ava to lean on her heavily as she favors her left leg. They continue to walk slowly down the hallway, making their way toward Sara’s office. The surgeon slowly opens the door before ushering Ava to the small couch in her office. Gently, Sara helps the marine sit onto the couch before grabbing the marine’s folded fatigues and sets them on the table next to the couch. The marines navy scrubs are drenched with sweat, making them several shades darker than normal, and she knows that Ava has been fighting the pain longer than she’s admitted. Sara sits next to Ava, noticing the marine’s loving stare before gently running a hand along Ava’s non-injured cheek, only for the marine to lean into the soft touch. Sara’s heart swells at the action, before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss against Ava’s lips. 

 

“Baby, I’m going to take off your scrub top,” Sara says, moving her hand to the hem of the shirt before Ava grasps her wrist. 

 

“Sara, wait,” Ava says softly.

 

“What is it?” Sara asks as the marine releases a shaky sigh. 

 

“You need to be prepared for what you’re about to see,” Ava says before Sara nods slowly. 

 

“What Jake said about your injuries and your coma in the OR, it shocked the hell out of me. Ava, what happened the day your base was attacked? What did they do to you?” Sara asks as the marine closes her eyes, causing tears to fall down her cheeks. 

 

“I was rushing a patient toward a medevac when the RPG hit. The force of the blast sent me flying backward with part of the helicopter blade logged in my body. I remember feeling the heat of the blade as it sat in my body and the smell of my skin burning as I tried to catch my breath. Then a man that I’d never seen before stood over me and shot me five times, three in the stomach and two to my chest. I remember him saying that he and Stark were about to become very rich because of my death. He laughed at me while I was struggling to breathe, drowning in my own blood. I used the last of my strength to blow his bloody head off. The last thing that I remember was calling out for you and Birdie, telling you that I loved you before everything went black,” Ava says. Sara’s cheeks are stained with tears, her bottom lip trembles as she processes the extent of Ava’s story. 

 

“Oh my god,” Sara whispers. 

 

“When I woke up, I was in a private hospital in Galway, Ireland. Kerry and Jake were there. They were arguing with one of my father’s friends, a man who I’ve considered to be my uncle since I was a child, Rick. He was a former marine and after he sobered up, he became a well-known lawyer. He served on the disciplinary board for years before going into retirement.

 

“He married a senator, one of which, Kara spoke with, to try to pull me out. He had been approach to lead a secret investigation against Stark. He was on his way to pull me out when the attack happened. Word had gotten back to Stark about my death and it went from there,” Ava says sadly. 

 

“Why didn’t Rick say anything? To his wife? To Lena? His wife called Kara the day the marines visited us inside of her office. She confirmed your death,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Stark was monitoring everyone, especially Rick’s wife. He lied to her to make it appear that I had really died in order to definitely have proof. He flew me to Ireland, because Stark has contacts in the Germany military hospital. It was the only way for me to stay alive. Believe me, Kerry and Jake did everything they could to try to tell you because they knew that I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I was awake,” Ava says as Sara gasps. 

 

“Oh my god. That’s why when he called, he sounded so weird because you were alive the entire time,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“I saw the pictures from the funeral, of you, Birdie. Shite, it broke my heart to see you two in that much pain. If Rick hadn’t told me that they arrested Stark when I landed, I was going to bloody kill him myself. But then he told me about what happened to Birdie, and I came straight here,” Ava says before Sara presses a tender kiss against Ava’s lips. 

 

“My sweet, brave marine, you are the most incredible person that I have ever met. Thank you for telling me,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“I needed you to know before you saw it for yourself. I don’t look anything like what I used to, Sara. I never will look the same,” Ava says as shame swirls in her eyes. Sara shakes her head before moving her hands to gently cup the marine’s face in her hands. 

 

“Ava, listen to me. I thought that I would never see you again and when I saw you in the ER, I thought it was a dream. Hell, I can’t keep my hands off of you because I’m still in shock that you’re here. But you, are the same woman that I’ve been madly in love with from the start. You have the same selfless, loyal, brave heart and soul that you had before you left. Your injuries only prove that you went through the impossible to come home. 

 

“I’m mad that someone did this to you. No, I’m fucking infuriated that they harmed the most amazing woman who has continually put others before herself. But when I see your scars, god. I’m only going to see the strength and love you have in your heart because you came back for me, for Lena. I couldn’t be more proud or more in love with you than I am right now, Ava,” Sara says as the marine begins to cry. The surgeon holds her close, only for the marine to wrap her arms tightly around Sara, wincing in pain as she clings onto her girlfriend. 

 

“I love you, so much,” Ava whispers as Sara smirks. 

 

“Is breá liom tú. Besides, I think scars are really sexy by the way,” Sara says as Ava chuckles. 

 

“Thank god, because I bloody well look like Frankenstein,” Ava says before Sara looks into the marine’s eyes. 

 

“You. Are. Beautiful. I will spend every day for the rest of my life reminding you of that,” Sara says sweetly as Ava smirks. 

 

“Shite, I missed you,” Ava says softly, as Sara nods, feeling Ava’s body continuing to tremble. 

 

“Me too, my love. Now, that you’ve told me everything, let me take care of you,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“It’ll be easier for you if I stand,” Ava says. 

 

Sara nods, slowly helping Ava to her feet before her hands move to the hem of her scrub top. The surgeon glances into Ava’s eyes, silently asking for permission, causing Ava to nod. Carefully, Sara slowly slides the top from the marine’s body, causing the surgeon to gasp as she takes in the sight of Ava’s injuries. Her eyes dance along the large, jagged scar from the helicopter blade, still blistering red along with the smaller scars from her bullet wounds. 

 

Sara notices the two bullet wounds on Ava’s chest, both severely close to the marine’s heart. Without hesitation, Sara slowly leans forward, planting a light kiss in between the bullet wounds, hearing a small gasp escape Ava’s lips. Sara glances up in panic, thinking she’s hurt the marine, only to notice Ava staring at her lovingly. Sara slowly moves her hands to the marine’s scrub pants, gently sliding them down her legs as Ava kicks off her shoes to reveal the rest of Ava’s large jagged scar, stopping just above her left knee. The marine’s leg is extremely inflamed, probably from the amount of standing and moving around, and no doubt a major source of the marine’s pain. 

 

Sara feels tears fall down her cheeks before pressing a tender kiss against Ava’s lips. The surgeon carefully helps Ava into her fatigues, making sure to avoid the more inflamed areas as Ava continues to stare lovingly at Sara. The marine tucks in her shirt, lightly fastening the belt around her pants before Sara helps her sit on the couch. The surgeon grabs Ava’s boots, quickly sliding each of the marine’s feet into the boots before tying the laces. As she finishes, Ava captures Sara’s lips in a tender kiss, before moving her head to rest against the surgeon’s shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Ava mumbles as Sara smirks. 

 

“Believe me, the feeling is very mutual,” Sara says sweetly, planting a kiss into the marine’s hair. 

 

“We need to go talk to Kara,” Ava says as Sara shakes her head. 

 

“You need to rest,” Sara says as Ava grunts. 

 

“Please, let me go talk to her. After that, I promise to let you give me something for the pain as long as I’m next to Birdie’s bedside,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Okay, but I’m going to hook you up to a bag of fluids too. Just to be safe,” Sara says as Ava groans. 

 

“My gorgeous darling,” Ava protests before Sara shakes her head. 

 

“You’re not sweet talking your way out of this. You’re in pain and I’m sure if I ran bloodwork on you, it would prove that you’re dehydrated. It’ll help push the pain meds faster and give you time to rest while you wait for Lena to wake up,” Sara says as Ava sighs. 

 

“Shite, I hate it when you’re right,” Ava mumbles, causing Sara to laugh. 

 

“Come on, let’s go tell Kara the good news before I change my mind,” Sara says. 

 

Ava slowly stands to her feet, with Sara’s help, before the surgeon wraps her arm around Ava, acting as her crutch as they exit the office. The couple slowly navigate through the halls, taking their time as they make their way toward the lobby. As they turn the corner, the couple notices Alex protectively holding Kara, as the sisters sit on a couch in the waiting area. The couple walk further into the lobby, causing Alex’s eyes to widen before lightly nudging Kara. Kara gasps loudly as she notices the surgeons approaching them. 

 

Both sisters stand to their feet before wrapping their arms around Sara and Ava in an emotional hug. Soft sobs escape Alex and Kara’s lips as they hold onto Ava tightly, causing a painful hiss to escape the marine’s lips. 

 

“Now, I know how Weasley felt when Buttercup hugged him after thinking he was dead,” Ava whispers, causing the women to laugh lightly before shaking their heads as they break the embrace. 

 

“God, it’s so good to see you. Kerry told us everything,” Alex says softly as the marine nods. 

 

“You too,” Ava says before Kara looks at the marine with tears streaming down her face. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t keep Lena safe. I knew, I should have walked up there. I should have stopped this,” Kara says before breaking down into sobs. 

 

Without hesitation, Ava wraps Kara in a protective hug, holding her tightly before pressing a light kiss against her temple. The marine slowly moves her hands to cup Kara’s face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs before looking into her sister-in-law’s eyes. 

 

“Kid, look at me. If you hadn’t have found Birdie when you did, she or our little goose wouldn’t have made it. You saved both of their lives just as much as Sara or I did, okay? Birdie and Lynn are going to be just fine, because of you. And for that, I have never been more proud of you,” Ava says. 

 

“They’re going to be okay?” Kara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“They’re going to be just fine, I promise,” Ava says, causing Kara to sob before burying her face into the marine’s neck. 

 

“God, I’m so glad they’re okay. That you’re okay,” Kara says sweetly before Ava smirks, only to press a kiss against against Kara’s forehead. 

 

“Me too. Want to go see her?” Ava asks as Kara rapidly nods. 

 

Alex and Sara exchange a happy smirk before wrapping their arms around the pair. The small group of women slowly make their way down the hall, unaware of the hate-filled eyes that had been watching Ava comfort Kara from around the corner. The eyes watch in disgust as the women disappear toward Lena’s room, Kara clinging onto the marine lovingly. With a shake of their head, the hateful eyes turn their attention away. 

 

Kara and Lena got lucky, and the owner of the disgust-filled eyes is determined to make sure they aren’t so lucky next time. 


	50. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

The women have been anxiously waiting for Lena to wake up after surgery. Sara and Alex, along with Jake’s help, moved several reclining chairs into Lena’s room, making their wait time a little more comfortable. Kara is sitting in a chair on the right side of Lena’s hospital bed, holding Lena’s hand in her own, as she gently runs her other hand through her wife’s hair. Alex is sitting next to her sister, fast asleep in the reclining chair with her hand resting against Lena’s leg. Alex had been switching back and forth with Jake, standing guard of the CEO’s room, allowing them both to rest, before the trauma surgeon completely passed out in the chair. 

 

On the left side of Lena’s bed, Sara is holding Ava, the marine’s back against her chest, in a reclining chair. After Sara hooked the marine to a bag of fluids, holding her was the only way to ensure that Ava wouldn’t rip it out. Sara holds Ava close, planting tender kisses against her shoulder, as the marine has her head leaned against Lena’s bedside. The marine fell asleep holding Lena’s hand against her lips, mumbling words in Irish before finally succumbing to her exhaustion and the drowsy side effects of the pain medication. 

 

Kara leans up, whispering sweet sentiments into Lena’s ear before pressing a lingering kiss against her wife’s lips. Slowly, emerald eyes begin to flutter open, squinting at the harsh brightness of the hospital lights before they focus on her wife’s bloodshot, blue eyes. Kara’s eyes widen as a smile begins to cross her lips as Lena offers a small smirk. 

 

“Hi, darling,” Lena says, her voice raspy. Kara’s smile widens as tears stream down her cheeks before pressing a soft kiss against Lena’s lips. 

 

“Hi baby. God, I’m so happy that you’re awake,” Kara says lovingly. 

 

“H-how’s Lynn?” Lena asks as Kara nods rapidly, gently cradling Lena’s face in her hands. 

 

“You and the little goose are going to be perfect,” Kara says as Lena sighs in relief. 

 

“Thank god,” Lena says softly before Sara slowly stands to her feet. She offers Lena a small smile, blocking the CEO’s view of the marine as she gently begins to check her vitals. 

 

“Hey you,” Sara says with a smile as the CEO smirks. 

 

“Hi,” Lena says as Sara stares at the monitor before pressing a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

 

“You and Lynn gave us quite the scare,” Sara says as the CEO nods. 

 

“But you saved me,” Lena says as the surgeon smirks before looking at Kara. 

 

“I had a lot of help,” Sara says as Kara smiles. 

 

“Sara, why does my left hand feel numb?” Lena asks as Kara presses a tender kiss against her wife’s cheek. 

 

“It’s something you need to see for yourself,” Sara says before taking a step away from the bed. 

 

Lena slowly turns her head as her eyes land on her left hand. The CEO notices her hand resting under her sister’s head, fast asleep wearing her fatigues. Lena’s eyes widen, blinking rapidly in shock as she gasps. Her eyes begin to flood with tears as she lightly shakes her head before looking at her wife. 

 

“K-Kara, tell me this isn’t a dream. Tell me I’m not imagining this,” Lena says frantically as Kara gently shakes her head with a smile. 

 

“No, baby. She’s really here. She came back for you. For all of us. Just like she promised,” Kara says sweetly as a sob escapes the CEO’s lips. 

 

Lena moves her other hand, gently rubbing her fingers along her sister’s hair as she stares at the marine she thought for so long that she had lost. The CEO studies the heavily cut face of the marine, causing her tears to stream down her face in a quickened pace before looking at Sara. 

 

“I-is she?” Lena asks as Sara nods. 

 

“She’s okay. I won’t lie, she suffered a lot of injuries but when she got here, there was no stopping her until she knew you and Lynn were safe. I gave her something for the pain, but I’m sure if you moved your hand, you will wake her up,” Sara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“She needs rest,” Lena says softly. 

 

“Ava fought the pain medication for as long as she could. She wanted to be with you when you woke up. She’s going to want to see you, baby,” Kara says as Lena sighs. 

 

The CEO gently moves her left hand, lightly moving her numb thumb against Ava’s jaw, causing the marine to release a sleepy sigh. The marine slowly begins to scrunch her eyes as Lena continues to move her thumb along her sister’s jaw, before Ava’s eyes flutter open. The marine’s eyes widen as she stares into the emerald eyes, causing her to quickly sit up, ignoring the pain in her body as she moves to sit on the edge of Lena’s bed. Lena grabs Ava’s hand tightly, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks as Ava’s other hand gently wipes her tears away with the pad of her thumb. 

 

“F-F-Fish?” Lena asks, still in shock of the fact that her sister is alive and sitting next to her. 

 

“Tá mé anseo, m'éan beag. Dúirt mé leat go dtiocfainn abhaile leat i gcónaí. (I’m here, my little bird. I told you that I would always come home for you.),” Ava says sweetly. 

 

A loud sob escapes Lena’s throat before she reaches to pull Ava close to her, moving her hand behind Ava’s neck to rest their foreheads against one another. The marine releases a shaky sigh as tears fall down her own cheeks as she holds onto her sister in an emotional embrace. 

 

“Shíl mé nach bhfeicfinn tú arís. (I thought that I would never see you again.),” Lena says between sobs as Ava nods before pressing a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

 

“Bhí a fhios ag m'anam gur theastaigh uaim é. Mar sin, tháinig mé ar ais. (My soul knew that you needed me. So, I came back.),” Ava whispers, causing Lena to sob harder as she clings onto the marine. 

 

Kara and Sara exchange a glance, smiling at the sibling’s emotional reunion. Kara kisses her wife’s hand as Sara gently rubs Ava’s back before Kara nods. 

 

“Baby, do you want us to give you two a minute?” Kara asks as Lena looks at her wife.

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asks as Kara nods with a smile. 

 

“We’ve all taken turns holding Ava while you’ve been asleep. I think that Sara was jealous of how much I held Ava if I’m being honest,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

 

“She’s not kidding,” Sara quips with a smile. 

 

“You deserve it more than anyone else, baby. We will be right outside,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

Kara plants a tender kiss against Lena’s lips, while Ava gently kisses Sara, before the women slowly step away from the bed. Kara and Sara gently move Alex’s chair, thankful that it has wheels, pushing it out of the room before closing the door behind them, giving the sisters their privacy. Lena stares at Ava, in disbelief before the marine smiles at her sister. 

 

“You’re really here,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“I am. I couldn’t call, but Kerry let me use her phone to listen to music. I saw that you were on it and I tried stacking the playlist to let you know that I was alive,” Ava says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Oh my god. It really was you,” Lena says as Ava smirks. 

 

“Did you honestly think that if I was going to come back and haunt you that I would do it through music? I would have left you with all yellow candies or glitter bombed you before torturing you with music,” Ava says as Lena releases a small laugh. 

 

“Fish,” Lena says softly before Ava nods. 

 

“Want me to hold you?” Ava asks as Lena nods rapidly. 

 

Ava slowly moves into Lena’s bed, being mindful of her incisions before wrapping and arm around her sister’s shoulders. Lena tucks her head into the crook of Ava’s neck, moving her hand to grab the collar of the marine’s shirt before inhaling deeply. The marine smirks, ignoring the slight pain of her sister’s head against her angry scar before pressing a kiss into Lena’s hair. 

 

“Did you just smell me?” Ava asks. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Lena hums as a small laugh escapes the marine’s lips. 

 

“I probably smell like sweat and the desert,” Ava whispers before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“You smell like home,” Lena says before Ava tightens her hold around the CEO. 

 

“Shite, I missed you,” Ava says softly as she feels her neck becoming wet from Lena’s tears. 

 

“I missed you so much,” Lena says as Ava plants another kiss against her sister’s head. 

 

“Fish, what happened?” 

 

“You really want to know?” Ava asks. 

 

“More than anything,” Lena says as a shaky sigh escapes Ava’s lips. 

 

“It’s not going to be easy for you to hear,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“I listened to men tell me that you were dead, and I stood in an airplane hanger with nothing more than a flag as I kissed the casket that I thought you were in goodbye. Nothing can be harder than me having to live without you for the last month, thinking that I had lost you, Fish,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“I was rushing a patient toward a medevac when the RPG hit. The blast sent me flying, and when I hit the ground, I had part of a helicopter blade stuck in my body. I was struggling to breathe when a man approached me and shot me, five times to my chest and abdomen,” Ava says, causing Lena’s grip to tighten around her sister as she gasps in shock. 

 

“Oh my god,” Lena says, more tears beginning to fall from her eyes. 

 

“I knew it was bad when I found myself talking to Mom and Dad,” Ava admits as Lena gasps. 

 

“You talked to them?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Well, in my mind, I did. They hugged me, and it was like I could really feel them. Shite, Birdie, I miss them so much and for a minute, I didn’t want to leave them,” Ava says as Lena cries against the marine’s chest. 

 

“What did they say?” Lena asks as tears stream down Ava’s face. 

 

“How proud of us they are and how much they love us. They knew that I didn’t want to leave, but they told me that they never raised me to be a liar. I made a promise to you, and to Sara, that I would always come home for you, and they gave me a final kiss before they disappeared. The next thing I remember is waking up in Galway in a hospital bed,” Ava says as Lena sniffles. 

 

“You were home? How?” Lena asks. 

 

“You remember, Uncle Rick?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

 

“Dad’s friend from the military. He was at my wedding,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“Apparently, he’s married to the senator that Kara called to help try and bring me home. It was her calls that convinced him to lead a secret investigation against Stark. He piled up evidence and was on the way to pull me out when the attacked happened. He got there right after and by then, word had already gotten back to Stark about my death. Rick moved me to a private hospital in Galway to make sure that Stark couldn’t find me. He couldn’t stop the funeral or the men telling you without him finding out, and to be honest, I have been in a coma for the last month. So, it was a shock to me too, when I found out that you thought I was dead. I woke up yesterday and got on a plane to come straight home. To tell you, Sara, and our family everything. Rick called when we landed. He told me that he arrested Stark and that you had been attacked. My heart dropped, and I got here as quick as I could,” Ava says as Lena gasps before pulling away from the marine slightly. 

 

“Y-y-you were in a coma, until yesterday? Y-y-you came here, with your injuries and did all of that?!” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“I did, Birdie, and I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Ava says as Lena glances down at her hand, noticing the angry scar peaking from underneath the marine’s collar. 

 

“O-o-oh my god. You’re holding me and you’re hurt!” Lena says, trying to slide away from the marine. Ava tightens her arms around her sister, holding her close as she looks into her sister’s eyes. 

 

“I will always put you before myself. Always. I’ll be damned if some injuries or a coma is going to stop me from protecting you,” Ava says as Lena’s tears fall from her eyes. 

 

“Fish, y-y-you,” Lena says before Ava shakes her head. 

 

“No amount of physical pain that may be coursing through my body could ever match the emotional pain of losing you. Yes, I’m in pain but I couldn’t feel any more at ease than I do right now. You’re my little bird, and to me, nothing is more important than being here with you right now,” Ava says sweetly, only causing Lena to sob harder. Lena buries her face into Ava’s neck, continuing to cry as the marine holds her, gently running a hand through her hair before pressing a kiss against her sister’s forehead. 

 

“Would you even tell me if I was hurting you?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“When it gets to be unbearable, I will tell you. You’re more important than anything else right now,” Ava says softly as Lena scoffs. 

 

“Motherly instincts kicking in?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“More than you know,” Ava whispers. 

 

“I love you,” Lena says softly. 

 

“I love you, more,” Ava says as Lena begins to sob harder into the marine’s chest. Ava’s eyes widen slightly as she plants a kiss against Lena’s forehead. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I tried hating you for leaving me. For breaking your promise. I felt like my soul had been ripped out and stomped on. I can’t believe that I ever tried feeling that way toward you,” Lena says before Ava sighs. 

 

“You had every right to feel that way. I don’t hold it against you because you didn’t know. If I’m being honest, I would have been mad too if I was in your shoes. But, you don’t have to worry about that any more. I’m never going to leave you again, Birdie,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“Promise?” Lena asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“I promise, my little bird,” Ava says before Lena sighs. 

 

“What about finishing the remaining part of your deployment?” Lena asks as Ava nods. 

 

“After Stark’s ordered hit against my company, we are permanently stationed at home. We only have one more mission and then I am going to be a regular civilian,” Ava says as Lena glances up at her sister. 

 

“What’s your last mission?” Lena asks as Ava’s eyes darken slightly. 

 

“Finding the son of a bitch that did this to you and taking them, along with James, down for good. At any cost necessary,” Ava says as Lena nods before nuzzling her face into the marine’s neck. 

 

“You have one more before you can do that,” Lena says as Ava arches a brow. 

 

“What is it?” Ava asks as Lena presses a light kiss against the small scar on the base of Ava’s neck. 

 

“Nap with me, and never let go,” Lena mumbles as Ava smirks before pressing a kiss against her forehead. 

 

“Well, that I can do. What about when Kara and Sara want to come in and cuddle us?” Ava asks as Lena nods. 

 

“As long as they don’t move me from my nest, I’m fine,” Lena mumbles before Ava smirks.

 

The marine presses a lingering kiss against Lena’s forehead, tightening her hold around her sister as she closes her eyes. The CEO becomes heavy, signaling she’s fallen asleep before Ava allows her body to relax. Kara and Sara have been standing outside the room, watching the women they love reunite, clinging onto each other. Sara gently rubs Kara’s arm before nodding at the room. 

 

“Let’s go cuddle our girls,” Sara says as Kara nods. 

 

“Jake, you doing okay?” Kara asks as the marine nods. 

 

“I am, Kid. Go get your girls, I’ll let you know when everyone gets back. I’ll keep an eye on Alex too,” Jake says sweetly. 

 

The women slowly enter the room, gently closing the door to avoid waking the women. Kara and Sara slowly make their way to the bed, before Ava opens her eyes. She smiles before slowly shifting, making room for Sara and Kara by moving more of the CEO’s body to rest against her. She winces slightly as Lena’s hold tightens around her, causing Sara’s eyes to widen before the marine winks at her. Kara and Sara slide next to Lena and Ava’s sides, all scrunched into the tiny hospital bed as they wrap their arms around each other before closing their eyes, falling into a deep sleep. 


	51. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while! Here’s the next chapter!

The four women on Lena’s hospital bed managed to get a few hours of rest before waking to the sound of a camera shutter from Alex’s phone. The women wanted to be angry for the disturbance, but when Alex held up a bag of donuts and coffee, all was forgiven. Since waking up, the small group of women enjoyed one another’s company, especially, Ava. Everyone in the room is extremely happy that the woman they were led to believe was dead is alive and sitting before them. However, no one could be more happy or thankful than Sara for the marine to be home—well, with Lena being the only exception. 

 

The CEO has always been affectionate with the people close to her due to the fact that it’s easier to show emotions rather than discuss them aloud—damn, emotional boxes. With that being said, she’s never been labeled, “clingy” up until now. If the marine so much as breathes too heavily or moves slightly, Lena’s grip tightens around her sister. Honestly, no one could fault her for it because well, they were still in a pleasant state of shock that Ava is with them. 

 

Lena continues to hold onto her wife’s hand, wanting to feel her wife’s connection as she nuzzles impossibly further into the marine’s arms. Ava smirks, planting a light kiss into Lena’s hair, as the marine holds Sara’s hand tightly in her own. Sara smiles, moving to press a tender kiss against the marine’s lips, hearing Alex release a heavy sigh. 

 

“So, I know, we’re all happy that Aves is back but what the hell are we going to do about what happened?” Alex asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Well, Ker said that she, along with Zari and Sam are tearing through surveillance and whatever else they can get their hands on to find Birdie’s attacker,” Ava says as Alex nods. 

 

“Good,” Alex says. 

 

“What about James?” Kara asks as Ava’s jaw clenches. 

 

“Leave that gobshite to me. I’ll handle him,” Ava says coldly, causing Alex and Kara to arch their brows. 

 

“Aves, you can’t be serious,” Alex says. 

 

“He’s dangerous. You can’t honestly think about going after him yourself,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“Fish, they’ve got a point,” Lena says as Ava scoffs. 

 

“Baby,” Sara says softly, noticing Ava’s eyes starting to glaze over. 

 

“If I can survive Black Horse and what happened at Silver Fox, there is nothing that man could ever do to scare me,” Ava says as Alex’s eyes widen. 

 

“Oh my god,” Alex says softly as Kara arches a brow. 

 

“What is it?” Kara asks. 

 

“You were the doctor at Sliver Fox. The one they kept telling stories about but no one ever knew their name. It was you, wasn’t it?” Alex asks as Ava nods slightly, causing Sara to tighten her hold on the marine’s hand as Kara and Lena arch their brows. 

 

“Okay, please, tell me that I’m not the only one who is majorly confused right now,” Kara says as Lena and Sara shake their heads. 

 

“I don’t know anything,” Sara says honestly. 

 

“Alex, what are you talking about?” Lena asks as Alex sighs. 

 

“A few years ago, Camp Silver Fox was located in a really touchy spot overseas. They were constantly getting attacked and needed aid from anyone they could get. The story we were told is that a company came to their aid, and they helped with counter-fire before it calmed down. The majority of the members of the base left, traveling nearby to get supplies from a camp that was a few hours away. 

 

“When they left, the camp was held down by a few frontmen and the hospital staff that was covering a hospital filled with wounded soldiers. Two hours later, a Taliban group attacked the camp. The group easily killed the soldiers stationed at their posts and when our commander told us that, damn. We didn’t think it had a happy ending until he told us that a doctor went up to the sniper post and picked off every member of that group effortlessly. 

 

“We all couldn’t believe it. I mean, we all train but medical staff doesn’t have to go through that much training. We asked about who the mystery doctor was but nobody ever found out. Until now,” Alex says as the women turn to stare at the marine in shock. 

 

“Whoa,” Kara says softly. 

 

“Is it true? Was it really you, Fish?” Lena asks as Ava nods sadly. 

 

“Birdie, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, or any of you for that matter,” Ava says apologetically. 

 

“Did you have more training than the rest of us? Or was that just a spur of the moment type thing?” Alex asks as Ava nods. 

 

“When I first enlisted, they lost my paperwork. I am a trained surgeon, as well as a weapons specialist and hand-to-hand combat specialist,” Ava says as Alex nods with a proud smirk. 

 

“Badass,” Alex mumbles. 

 

“No kidding,” Kara says as Ava shakes her head sadly as she looks at Lena. 

 

“Birdie, I,” Ava says before Lena shakes her head. 

 

“I already knew,” Lena says softly, surprising the marine. 

 

“What? How?” Ava asks as Lena sighs. 

 

“I know you better than anyone else, Fish. I grew up watching you and I just started to notice the extremely, subtle details that you picked up on while you were home between deployments—other things that people wouldn’t know to look for, I guess. Don’t get me wrong, you’ve always been extremely protective and attentive. I noticed in board meetings you could never have your back turned toward the door, how your eyes constantly would scan the room. I noticed while we were listening to a nervous businessman deliver a business pitch, they would click their pen incessantly and you would glance down at your watch between their pauses—timing them. Little things like that just made me realize that you do more than just work in the hospitals while your overseas,” Lena says as Ava’s eyes widen. 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ava asks as Lena sighs. 

 

“I knew it was your motherly instinct that was just trying to protect me. I knew, one day, you would tell me but when you were ready. I knew a large part of you was afraid that I would look at you differently, and I didn’t want to push you. In the meantime, I made a promise to myself and secretly to you, that I to be there for you in anyway that I could while you were home—doing everything in my power to keep you grounded, to escape those demons. I would kick nervous investors under the conference room table so they would stop fidgeting, hold your hand when I saw a look cross through your eyes, anything really. 

 

“Honestly, as the years have gone by, with more and more deployments that you’ve came back from, it broke, no, it still breaks, my heart having to watch you struggle so deeply on the anniversary of our parents’ death. Not only to you have to relive that day, but all of the other horrible things you’ve had to keep locked away because I know that you’re afraid I will look at you differently. You’re nothing like the darkness that you’ve have to live through. Which is why, any time you dive in the water, I do too, because that’s my way of protecting you. You are nothing like him, Fish, and I couldn’t be more proud of you,” Lena says sweetly, causing Ava to wipe the stray tears from her eyes before pressing a lingering kiss against the CEO’s temple. 

 

“You’re always taking care of me without me realizing it,” Ava whispers as Lena smirks. 

 

“Well, someone has to give Sara a break every now and then or you’re likely to drive the woman mad,” Lena says playfully as the women laugh. Sara plants a kiss against Ava’s cheek before shaking her head. 

 

“For the record, not possible,” Sara says as Ava smirks. 

 

“I’m proud of you, Aves,” Alex says softly as Kara nods. 

 

“Me too. We’re always here if you need to talk,” Kara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Thank you. All of you. I’m sorry that I was so cold earlier. I haven’t had time for my mind to adjust to me being home, I guess,” Ava says as Sara cups the marine’s cheek with her hand. 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, baby,” Sara says sweetly. 

 

“You only said what we all were thinking anyway,” Kara says as Alex nods. 

 

“I may not be a super soldier like you but I have a pretty nasty right hook. When you go after him, I want to be there,” Alex says as Sara nods. 

 

“Me too,” Sara says as Ava nods. 

 

“Well, before all of you go after him we need to strategize. I personally would love to be there to watch that man pay for what he’s done,” Lena says as Kara nods. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind punching him to the moon. Or to a far away galaxy,” Kara says as the marine sighs. 

 

“No,” Ava says as the women look at the marine. 

 

“What?” Alex asks. 

 

“As much as I would love to watch all of you take turns, beating the ever-living shite out of that man, you can’t. I have orders and if anyone other than Kerry, Jake or myself lay a hand on that man, he may be able to slip away,” Ava says as Sara nods. 

 

“Ava is right. It’ll make us no better than the general, the mystery person and that bastard himself,” Sara says.

 

“Well, then. What do you suggest we do?” Alex asks as Ava glances at Lena. 

 

“We hit him where it hurts” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“How do we do that?” Kara asks. 

 

“What does James hate more than anything?” Ava asks. 

 

“The Luthor family,” Alex says as the women nod. 

 

“Buille faoi thuairim go bhfuil an forghníomhú ag teacht suas? (Guess who’s execution is coming up?),” Ava asks in a whisper as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Oh my god. That’s it,” Lena says softly as Ava nods. 

 

“What?” Sara asks. 

 

“Yeah, not following,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“James has hated our family long before you and I got together, darling. He may hate me and Fish, but he hates Lex even more than the both of us combined,” Lena says as Ava nods. 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Alex asks as Ava smirks. 

 

“James has constantly ridiculed our family in front of the media while he’s been secretly contributing to acts against our country, against our military. He pushed Stark to arrange the hit on my camp to kill myself and dozens of others. By him participating in that act, he contributed to the war profiting act. Which, by law, makes him a terrorist,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“Oh, holy crap,” Kara says. 

 

“When we catch him, and turn him over to Rick, he will be sentenced for treason,” Lena says as the women gasp. 

 

“Lex’s execution is coming up. It will be all over the media,” Ava says as Sara gasps.

 

“Holy shit,” Sara says softly. 

 

“What does that mean?” Kara asks softly. 

 

“It means that he will be sentenced to death, right alongside Stark and Lex,” Lena says as Alex nods. 

 

“Everyone in the country will see him standing alongside them and that’s James’ fear, everyone seeing that he’s just like the man he claimed to stand against,” Alex says as Kara nods. 

 

“I’m not about sending someone to receive capital punishment but you’re right. This is how we beat him,” Kara says as Lena nods. 

 

“Now, we just need a way to lure him out from whatever hellhole he’s hiding under,” Lena says as Alex sighs. 

 

“I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it,” Alex says as Lena arches a brow. 

 

“What is it?” Lena asks, as Alex glances at her sister. 

 

“Me. I can lure him out,” Kara says as Sara and Lena shake their heads. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Lena says. 

 

“Yeah, I agree. Not happening,” Sara says as Kara sighs. 

 

“Look, we all know that he has this sick, obsession that focuses on him being with me. I’m not saying that I’m going to meet him, but, I can act as bait. To lure him out,” Kara says as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No, you are not putting yourself in that situation,” Lena says as Sara’s eyes widen. 

 

“What if Kara wasn’t really there at all?” Sara asks as the women look at the surgeon. 

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks. 

 

“Kara can call, ask him to stop by her office at CatCo, making him believe that she’s working late. However, when he gets there, it won’t be you sitting in that chair,” Sara says as Kara’s brow arches. 

 

“Who with it be?” Kara asks as Ava nods. 

 

“Me,” Ava says as the women stare at the marine. 

 

“Fish,” Lena says as the marine shakes her head. 

 

“You’re right, Kara shouldn’t be put in that situation with him. Which is why, all she needs to do is sell the idea to him, give him an opportunity that he surely won’t be able to pass up. Kara will stay with you, while Alex, Sara and myself will be waiting for him. I can have them on the balcony, recording our conversation the entire time and they can be there in case things get out of hand,” Ava says as Alex glances at Sara. 

 

“You’re good,” Alex says as Sara smirks. 

 

“I have a good idea every once and a while,” Sara quips as Kara nods. 

 

“That could honestly work,” Kara says as Lena sighs before looking at Ava. 

 

“You promise that you’ll be careful?” Lena asks. 

 

“Of course, Birdie,” Ava says sweetly. 

 

“What happens if it goes to far?” Lena asks as Ava nods with a sigh. 

 

“Sara and Alex will be there to stop anything from happening. I can’t promise you that I won’t hurt him, but they’ll keep me from going too far. I won’t kill him. I can promise you that,” Ava says as Lena nods. 

 

“An bhfuil sé dona liomsa go dteastaíonn uait é a mharú? (Is it bad of me to want you to kill him?),” Lena asks as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Tar éis gach rud a tharla, níl. (After everything that’s happened, no.),” Ava says as Lena nods before leaning into the marine’s chest. 

 

“Alright. When do we set him up?” Lena asks as Kara glances at Alex and Sara. 

 

“A few days at least,” Alex says. 

 

“After you’re out of the hospital,” Kara says as Sara nods. 

 

“Won’t make it look too suspicious and it can give us a bit to let James think that you two are on shaky ground,” Sara says as Lena and Ava nod. 

 

The women continue to strategize last minute details, unaware of the marine’s internal thoughts. 

 

Ava plans on making her moment with James count, and she plans on hurting him badly. Honestly, she wants to kill him and if Alex and Sara don’t intervene quick enough, Ava will kill James and not think twice about it. 


	52. The Accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Long overdue. Can’t wait to see what you think. 
> 
> Some mentions of violence this chapter.

After about an hour of continuing to strategize, Lena and Ava has fallen into another deep sleep, leaving Alex, Kara and Sara to take turns loving on the siblings while they continue to recover from their injuries. The women hadn’t heard anything from Sam and Zari, and they were beginning to become reckless with worry. Sara quickly noticed how antsy the two Danvers sisters had become with each passing minute, and decided to send them out on a coffee and food order. 

 

The sisters protested Sara’s request, but luckily for the general surgeon, once Kara’s stomach growled, both sisters finally agreed to go and get some fresh air. Several kisses and several soft promises to quickly return, Alex and Kara ventured out of the hospital, leaving Sara alone to watch over Lena and Ava. The surgeon cozied up next to Ava, holding her hand as she lightly rested her head next to the marine’s side. 

 

Sara didn’t mean to fall asleep, but as soon as she nuzzled her head against the love of her life’s body, the weight of exhaustion consumed her. Not even a moment after Sara fell asleep, the marine’s eyes slowly fluttered open, only to smile happily as she rests alongside the two women that consume her entire heart. The marine gently plants a kiss against her sister’s hair, only for the CEO to nuzzle further into her neck, as she gently moves her other hand to run through Sara’s hair. 

 

An overwhelming sense of thankfulness rushes throughout Ava’s tired and sore body. Yes, she is in pain, an excruciating amount at that, but being able to hold onto the woman she loves and her baby sister is something that Ava wouldn’t dare change at the moment. A small smirk tugs at her lips as she watches Sara nuzzle closer to her, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. The marine sighs happily before closing her eyes, taking a moment to cherish this quiet moment. 

 

As Ava slowly begins to feel her body relax and to fall asleep, her mind flashes a picture of hateful eyes staring between the tiny spaces of the blinds into her sister’s hospital room. The marine rapidly opens her eyes, scanning the room, sighing in relief as she doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Ava shakes her head slightly, realizing the pain medication must be playing with her mind. Her hold around Lena and Sara instinctively tightens, feeling the need to protect them as she slowly closes her eyes. 

 

The marine attempts to fall back asleep but she can’t shake this uneasy feeling. It may be a combination of Ava’s need to protect Sara and Lena along with some paranoia, but it doesn’t explain why Ava feels like someone is watching them. The marine opens her eyes, only to find the same pair of dark, hateful eyes from her dream, staring into her own. It wasn’t a dream, someone is really standing outside the room. Ava needs to get up, but the two women cuddling her could make this challenging. Ava slightly shifts her body, ignoring the pain shooting throughout her torso, as she gently rolls Lena’s head onto the pillow. 

 

Lena doesn’t stir, which is the first small victory of Ava’s pursuit to get out of the hospital bed. Ava slowly, moves to sit up, freezing as she feels Sara’s grip around her hand tighten lightly. The marine glances down, holding her breath, as Sara continues to nuzzle her face into the hospital bed in her sleepy state. Moving her hand slightly, Ava replaces the hand Sara is holding with Lena’s hand, before fully sliding out of the bed. With one last glance, Ava places featherlight kisses against Sara and Lena’s head before stealthily exiting the room.

 

The dull, aching pain throughout Ava’s body reaches its peak, causing a few stray tears to fall down the marine’s cheeks. Ava glances around the room, seeing no sign of anyone hovering around the hospital room, or Jake for that matter. Ava’s brow arches slightly, confused as to why Jake is no where to be found. As she slowly stalks around the room’s parameter, Ava feels a hand against her shoulder. Whipping around, Ava finds herself in a fighting stance, as Jake stares at Ava with wide eyes before holding his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s me,” Jake says softly as Ava knits her brows. 

 

“Where were you?” Ava asks as Jake sighs. 

 

“Of course you had to wake up when I went to take a leak, Doc. I was gone for thirty seconds, tops,” Jake quips playfully, hoping to lighten the mood of the tense woman standing in front of him. 

 

“J-J-Jake,” Ava stammers, causing the man to tilt his head slightly as he notices the marine’s eyes continuing to dart around the hallway. 

 

“Sis, you look like you just saw a ghost,” Jake says as Ava’s eyes dart around the hallway. 

 

“Jake, someone was looking into Birdie’s room,” Ava says as Jake’s eyes widen.

 

“What!?” Jake harshly whispers, trying to keep his voice down. 

 

“They’re here, Jake,” Ava says as the man’s jaw clenches. 

 

“Did you see where they went?” Jake asks. 

 

As Ava opens her mouth to speak, the sound of hurried footsteps quickly approach the pair of marines. Sam rushes toward Ava, tears in her eyes, as Kerry and Zari follow closely at her heels, before wrapping her arms around Ava in a tight hug. Ava gasps, hissing in pain, as she tightly hugs the now sobbing lawyer. Zari rushes to Jake’s side as Kerry rubs her hand along Ava’s back, in which the marine continues to hold the emotional Sam. 

 

“God, I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Sam whispers as Ava nods, planting a kiss against Sam’s cheek. 

 

“Someone has to keep you and Birdie out of trouble,” Ava quips, causing a strangled laugh to escape Sam’s lips. 

 

“Aves, I saw what happened to you,” Sam says sadly, causing Ava to glance over at Kerry with an arched brow. 

 

“What? How?” Ava asks.

 

“There’s body cam footage. Before I could stop them, it was already too late. I’m sorry,” Kerry says apologetically, causing Ava to nod. 

 

“Make sure Sara and Birdie never find or see that footage,” Ava orders as Kerry nods. 

 

“Already done, Doc,” Kerry says softly. Ava slowly leans back, using her index finger to tilt Sam’s chin upward in order to look into her eyes. 

 

“Sami, I’m sorry you had to see that but I’m here. I’m alive and that’s all that matters,” Ava says softly as Sam shakes her head. 

 

“I want to watch those fuckers hang for what they did to you. What they did to Lena,” Sam snaps as Ava nods. 

 

“You will,” Ava says as Zari, Kerry and Jake nod. 

 

“We will all be there. As a family,” Zari says as the marines nod. Sam continues to sob into Ava’s chest, only for the marine to tighten her hold on the lawyer, ignoring the pain through her torso. 

 

“Please, tell me you found something,” Ava says as Zari and Kerry nod. 

 

“We found the emails,” Kerry says as Zari nods. 

 

“Aves, the mysterious accomplice mentioned something. I’m hoping you can piece it together,” Sam says as Ava nods.

 

“It’s pretty vague but it’s our only shot. Here’s a copy of one of the emails we found,” Kerry says, handing a small tablet to Ava. 

 

“I also did some digging to find anything that could potentially tie Kara or Lena to this mysterious person. The only thing that really stuck out to me was the article Kara wrote with Senator Caine’s help,” Zari says as Ava arches a brow.

 

“That was the sex trafficking ring that they busted,” Ava whispers as Sam nods. 

 

“Took down over thirty members of Congress and that is just the tip of the iceberg. I remember hearing about the court case, it was brutal,” Sam says softly. 

 

The marine plants a kiss against Sam’s cheek, who continues to cling onto her sore body tightly, before slowly adjusting her body to hold the tablet, and Sam. Ava’s eyes dance along the screen, her jaw clenches and her brows furrow as she reads the email between the accomplice and James. 

 

**_ Oh, Mr. Olsen. The key to all of this is that we need to be still and just take a moment to reassess the situation. There may have been a hiccup now, but everything will work itself out.  _ **

 

“Oh my god,” Ava gasps, causing their group to look at her with questioning eyes. 

 

“What is it?” Sam asks. Ava slowly separates herself from the lawyer, handing her the tablet before her hands ball into tight fists. 

 

“Aves, did you figure something out?” Zari asks. 

 

“It’s her. She was the one watching through the blinds. She used my mother’s fucking saying. All this time, she was the snake in the grass,” Ava mumbles, causing the group to look at each other in confusion. 

 

“Ava, who are you talking about?” Sam asks.

 

“Nancy,” Ava says, causing Zari’s eyes to widen. 

 

“No fucking way. You’re sure?” Zari asks as Ava nods. 

 

“The email mentions something about being still. It’s something my mother used to say. She’s the only person in this hospital who has ever worked with her,” Ava says, causing the group to gasp in shock. 

 

“So, the article about the sex trafficking, you think she is tied into this somehow?” Sam asks as Zari knits her brows. 

 

“Holy shit. The video from Lena’s attack. They mentioned taking her family away from her just like Lena’s family had taken their family away,” Zari says as Sam gasps. 

 

“The main defendant from the trial, he was married to what appeared to be a southern belle kind of woman. She was, however, behind the finances and planning aspect of the operation. Both are serving life sentences in a maximum security, federal prison,” Sam says as Ava shakes her head. 

 

“Nancy mentioned that she lost touch with her daughter a few years ago. Claimed they had a falling out. Fuck, how could I have missed that?!” Ava says bitterly as her muscles tense. 

 

Kerry and Jake exchange a worried glance, noticing how Ava’s eyes have slowly started to glaze over with anger. Sam and Zari slowly rub their hands along the marine’s arms, trying to jar her away from her thoughts as Alex approaches the group. 

 

“Hey, whoa. What’s going on?” Alex asks as Ava’s head snaps toward the surgeon. 

 

“Al, where’s Kid?” Ava asks as Alex arches a brow. 

 

“You know, I went out and got you some of your favorite food to eat and this is how I’m welcomed? Geeze,” Alex says playfully before Ava grabs Alex’s arm. 

 

“Alex, you need to tell me where Kara is right now. Nancy is the one helping James,” Ava says as Alex’s face falls, worry dancing through her eyes. 

 

“Kar went to my office to get a hoody,” Alex says before Ava looks over at Jake and Kerry. 

 

“On your go, Doc,” Kerry says. 

 

“I want everyone inside that room. No one gets in or out,” Ava orders as they nod. 

 

“What about you guys?” Jake asks. 

 

“Alex and I will handle Nancy,” Ava says as Alex nods with a clenched fist. Sam quickly plants a kiss against Alex’s cheek, taking the multiple bags of food away from her furious girlfriend. 

 

“Be careful,” Sam whispers as Alex nods. 

 

“Always. Let’s go,” Alex says. 

 

The group watches as Ava and Alex jog down the hall before disappearing into Lena’s hospital room. The group notices Lena and Sara still sleeping and instead of talking, the group share a knowing glance. 

 

Whoever reaches Nancy first will be sure to kill the nurse and they didn’t know whether to feel relieved or terrified. 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

Kara shuffles through the small closet in Alex’s office, searching for the warmest hoody. Normally, Kara was extremely warm and unaffected by the cold temperatures, but the hospital is cooled as if living in Antarctica. Yeah, she couldn’t handle it. Kara is lost in her thoughts, thankful for her wife and unborn daughter’s safety as well as Ava’s safety and return home. What the reporter doesn’t realize is the sound of the office door slightly opening as Nancy glares at her with hateful eyes, gripping a syringe in her hand. 

 

Not only did Kara’s article send her daughter to prison, but it also resulted in her daughter losing her child during pregnancy in a prison related incident. Both events completely gutted the nurse and she was on a quest for revenge. Yes, she loved and respected Ava, almost as if she was one of her own children. However, when Ava continued to love and support Kara after the release of the article, her love morphed into hate. When learning about James and General Stark’s plot to take down Ava, Nancy didn’t hesitate to join them. 

 

She was well respected and loved by the marine, having worked with her mother, Nancy gained Ava’s trust. This trust and love from the marine allowed Nancy to skirt under the overprotective marine’s radar. Hell, it was Nancy who gave James and General Stark the date in which haunted Ava the most—the day her parents were murdered. If Ava was willing to protect the woman who striped Nancy of her family, made her suffer the loss and pain, she wanted to hurt Ava. 

 

However, when she originally heard of the marine’s death, Nancy mourned the loss of Ava. She could admit, Ava is a good person and tremendous doctor to her patients. A part of her felt guilty for the loss of a brilliant medical mind, but after seeing Ava console Kara in the waiting room, she couldn’t believe it. Any guilt that Nancy has for helping James and General Stark orchestrate Ava’s attack instantly vanished. 

 

Gripping the syringe tightly, filled with a lethal concoction of drugs, Nancy continues to watch the oblivious reporter shuffling through the closet. Hate flows throughout the nurse’s veins as she clenches her jaw before tilting her head slightly as she glares into Kara’s back. 

 

“I’ve waited years for this,” Nancy says, causing Kara to jump at the sudden intrusion of the woman’s words. Kara slowly turns around, fidgeting with her glasses as she looks at Nancy, completely confused. 

 

“Waited years for what?” Kara asks as Nancy scoffs. 

 

“To confront the woman that sent my family to prison,” Nancy says as Kara’s eyes widen. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks dumbly, as Nancy shakes her head in disbelief. 

 

“The article you wrote. The same article that you won multiple awards for is the same piece that sent my daughter to prison,” Nancy says bitterly as Kara gasps. 

 

“Candice Porter, she is your daughter,” Kara says as Nancy nods. 

 

“You and that bitch, Senator Caine, just couldn’t stop meddling with my son-in-law’s business. You sent my pregnant daughter to prison and she lost her baby as a result of a riot. You did this,” Nancy says as Kara’s eyes widen, finally noticing the syringe in the nurse’s hand. 

 

“Nancy, I’m so sorry for what happened to your daughter and her pregnancy,” Kara says empathetically. 

 

“Don’t. I don’t want your fucking sympathy. I want to know why you did it. Why couldn’t you have just minded your own fucking business?!” Nancy snaps as Kara swallows the large lump in her throat. 

 

“Your family orchestrated the largest sex trafficking scheme within the government. It tore thousands of families apart. I vowed to report the truth and they had to be exposed for their crimes,” Kara says, causing Nancy to visibly shake with anger. 

 

“You fucking bitch,” Nancy spits, stepping closer to Kara. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Kara asks, hoping to stall for Alex to notice her absence. 

 

“What could you possibly want to ask me?” Nancy asks. 

 

“Why did you attack my wife if you wanted to hurt me? You loved Lena and Ava,” Kara says as Nancy scoffs. 

 

“At first, I felt guilty but then I remembered the fact that they love and support the one woman that took everything from me. Lena and Ava made their choice and I my only regret is not killing them myself. Their time will come after I deal with you,” Nancy says as she slowly stalks toward Kara. 

 

“Nancy, you don’t have to do this. Killing us won’t change anything,” Kara says as Nancy shrugs. 

 

“I don’t have anything to live for anymore. Thanks to you,” Nancy says stoically. 

 

Nancy continues to approach Kara, holding the syringe tightly. Kara slowly circles the nurse, avoiding being backed into a corner, a technique Alex taught her. Nancy smirks devilishly at the reporter before longing toward Kara. Kara dodges the attack, again, thankful for Alex’s self defense training, before landing a hard elbow against Nancy’s arm. 

 

Nancy shouts in frustration as the syringe falls from her hand. The nurse scrambled for the fallen syringe as Kara sprints out of the office. Kara sprints down the hall, only to find Alex and Ava rushing toward her. Alex wraps Kara into her arms, holding her protectively as the reporter begins to cry. 

 

“N-Nancy, she tried attacking me,” Kara rambles as Alex nods. 

 

“Hey, you’re safe. I got you,” Alex says as she glances at Ava. 

 

“Get her to Lena. I won’t let Nancy go anywhere,” Ava says coldly as Alex nods. 

 

“Aves,” Alex says as Ava stares at her with a cold expression. 

 

“Go,” Ava orders. 

 

Alex nods, watching as Ava slowly stalks toward the office before the surgeon looks at Kara. 

 

“Kara, come on. We need to hurry,” Alex says as Kara sniffles. 

 

“Alex, what if Nancy tries to hurt her?” Kara asks as Alex shakes her head. 

 

“Which is why we have to hurry,” Alex says, lying to her distraught sister. 

 

It isn’t Ava they need to worry about getting hurt. It’s Nancy. 

 

** Meanwhile... **

 

Sara and Lena woke to the sound of hushed whispers and finally learned that Nancy is the accomplice. A panic rushed throughout the room, causing Sara’s anxiety to spike. Needing some air, Sara stepped outside of the hospital room as the family continue to talk, leaving her to pace in front of the doorway. The sound of hurried footsteps cause Sara to glance up as she notices Alex sprinting toward the room with a crying Kara wrapped in a protective embrace. 

 

Sara and Alex exchange a glance, one that doesn’t need words to be interpreted. Sara sprints past the sisters, rushing down the hall toward Alex’s office. Pushing through several nurses along the way, Sara hastily sprints around the corner as she skids to a stop. The surgeon’s eyes widen as she notices that Ava has Nancy pinned to the door of Alex’s office, her hand tightly gripping the nurse’s throat. Nancy flails her arms wildly, only to claw her hands at Ava’s chest and leg, causing Ava to release a painful grunt. Ava quickly grabs ahold of one of Nancy’s wrist, the wrist of which is digging at Ava’s chest, only to twist it with an incredible amount of force. The sound of bones breaking causes Nancy to yelp in pain and snaps Sara out of her trance. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

Sara turns on her heels sprinting back toward Lena’s room. Sara continues to sprint, ignoring the confused glances of nurses and patients on her way back toward the room. The surgeon rushes into the room, slightly panting as the large group of people inside of Lena’s room glances at her in confusion. Lena’s eyes widen at the panicked look in Sara’s eyes as the surgeon quickly glances around the room. 

 

“Sara?” Zari asks. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks. 

 

“Ava found Nancy,” Sara says as Lena’s eyes widen. 

 

“Get me out of this bed right now,” Lena says, slowly moving her body to the side of the bed. Sara nods before disappearing out of the room to grab a wheelchair as Alex and Kara glance at Lena in shock. 

 

“Lena, you can’t go there,” Kara pleads as Lena gently swings her legs off the side of the bed. 

 

“Darling, I have to. I’ll be okay. I promise,” Lena says. Sara quickly rushes back into the room, pushing a wheelchair next to the bed. Sam switches places with Alex, holding onto Kara protectively, while Lena presses a tender kiss against Kara’s lips. Alex and Sara gently help Lena into the wheelchair before Alex nods at the pair.

 

“Be quick,” Alex says as Sara nods. As Sara spins the chair around, she quickly moves toward the door while Kerry and Jake moves toward the door.

 

“We’re right behind you,” Jake says, earning a nod from Sara. 

 

“Hold on tight,” Sara says as Lena nods. 

 

Without second thought, Sara sprints, pushing the wheelchair in front of her as fast has she physically can down the hallway. Dodging several people along the way, with Jake and Kerry hot on their heels, Sara quickly turns the corner toward Alex’s office. Sara slows her pace as they slowly approach Ava, who still has Nancy pinned to the door. Ava’s fatigues are now blood stained, due to Nancy clawing at the marine’s incisions, as Ava tightens her grip around the nurse’s neck while restraining her hands behind the nurse’s back. The marine inches her face toward Nancy’s as she coldly stares at the woman in front of her. A devilish smirk crosses the nurse’s face as she notices nothing but rage and hate swirling within Ava’s steel blue eyes. 

 

“My, my, my. You have me and yet, won’t say anything. Go ahead, Ava. Ask me. Or are you too afraid of what I might say?” Nancy asks as Ava slams Nancy’s body harder against the door. 

 

“I’m not afraid of anything,” Ava growls, causing Nancy to release a strangled laugh. 

 

“Oh, dear, Ava. We both know that’s a lie. Your biggest fear is something happening to your little sister, which has already happened.It’s funny because you weren’t here to witness her pain and suffering when I caused her miscarriages. You were too busy playing hero in the desert to actually be here. It saved you from having to witness it firsthand and realize that you couldn’t keep your promise of protecting her. Ava, you failed her. You’re a horrible excuse for a sibling, and you have no one to blame for that but yourself,” Nancy says venomously, causing Ava’s eyes to fill with tears. Nancy smirks, knowing that she’s pushing all of the right buttons to trigger Ava’s insecurities because she feels the marine’s grip continuing to tighten around her neck. 

 

“Y-Y-You know, you carry yourself as if you’re better than your brother, but you’re just like him. Looks like he really did inherit his killing tendencies from you. Only he didn’t waste time gutting your mother and father,” Nancy says harshly before spitting in Ava’s face. 

 

Ava’s jaw clenches as she uses all of her strength to throw Nancy against the door, causing Nancy’s head to hit the back of the door with such force that blood begins to trickle down the door. Nancy continues to smirk as Ava’s grip has tightened, causing the nurse’s face to redden as she struggles to find her breath. Lena looks up at Sara before silently motioning her to move the wheelchair closer to her sister. Sara apprehensively moves the chair foreword, only for Lena to slowly stand from the chair. Sara’s eyes widen at the CEO’s actions before slowly moving to her side to stabilize her as Lena gently places her hand on Ava’s shoulder. 

 

“Tháinig ar ais chugat. Cosnóidh mé tú i gcónaí. (I came back for you. I will always protect you.),” Lena whispers the same words that Ava said to her on the day their parents were murdered—hoping to snap Ava from her rage filled haze. 

 

Sara and Lena instantly notice how Ava’s body language changes as her grip around Nancy’s throat loosens. The nurse violently coughs as she attempts to catch her breath before looking at the marine. Ava wipes her face on the sleeve of her fatigues, ridding her face from spit, as she backs away from the nurse completely—leaning into Lena and Sara’s loving embraces. Nancy smirks, laughing loudly between her violent coughing fit as she shakes her head. 

 

“You’re just like me, Ava. I can see it in your eyes. We’re both will do anything it takes to protect our family. Even if that means killing someone. You may not have killed me, but it’s within you,” Nancy snaps. 

 

As Ava moves to grab Nancy, Sara steps between the marine and the nurse, using her forearm, she pins Nancy back against the door. Nancy gasps in surprise by the surgeon’s actions, only to be silenced by Sara pushing her forearm harder against her throat. 

 

“The difference between people like you and Ava is heart and a moral compass. Jake, take this piece of shit and get her the hell out of here,” Sara says harshly. 

 

Jake and Kerry quickly rush over, quickly taking Sara’s place as they hold Nancy in a tight grip between them. The nurse struggles slightly, only for Kerry to tightly grip the broken wrist, causing the woman to scream out in pain. The two marines slowly begin to drag her away as Lena and Sara wrap their arms around the trembling marine. The trio glance over at the nurse one last time, watching as Nancy struggles against the marine’s hold. 

 

“I wish that you would have died that day in the desert!” Nancy shouts. Ava steps forward, only for Lena and Sara to protectively plant hands against Ava’s chest, stopping her from moving. Nancy continues to shout horrible things about Lena and Ava before Emily rounds the corner and stabs a syringe into the side of Nancy’s neck. Everyone gasps slightly at the younger nurse’s actions before she withdrawals the syringe from her neck, only for Nancy to fall unconscious in the marine’s arms. 

 

“About damn time she shut up. I never liked that bitch anyway,” Emily says with a shrug, causing Jake and Kerry to smirk before dragging the unconscious nurse down the hall. Emily follows closely behind the pair of marines, leaving the three women alone in the hall. 

 

A painful gasp escapes Ava’s lips as she moves her hands down to her bleeding leg. The marine slowly moves to sit on the floor, resting her back against the wall, as she clutches her leg. Ava holds her head down in shame as tears fall down her cheeks. Lena and Sara exchange looks before Sara slowly helps the CEO sit next to the marine on the floor before moving to sit on the other side of Ava. Sara wraps her arm around Ava’s shoulders, pressing a kiss against Ava’s temple before Lena slowly moves her head down to look at her sister. 

 

“Fish, talk to me,” Lena says softly, causing Ava to shake her head. 

 

“She’s right. I wanted to kill her,” Ava admits sadly before Lena gently tilts the marine’s face up with her hand. 

 

“You are nothing like Lex and you have never failed me. Ever. She was only saying that to get into your head and she couldn’t be any more wrong about you,” Lena says as Ava nods sadly. 

 

“I’m sorry that you had to witness that,” Ava says softly, only for the pair of women to nod. 

 

“Hey, we love you. Nothing is ever going to change that,” Sara says sweetly as Ava nods before capturing Sara’s lips in a tender kiss.

 

“Sara’s right. You’re kinda stuck with us,” Lena says as she playfully nudges the marine. 

 

“Birdie, you should be in bed. Resting,” Ava says, causing Lena to arch a brow. 

 

“I will get in bed when you actually start getting some rest,” Lena counters as Ava looks at her sister. 

 

“Birdie,” Ava threatens as Lena shakes her head. 

 

“No arguing. You’re not the only one with an overwhelming sense of motherly instincts, right now,” Lena says, causing Ava to smirk before pressing a kiss against the CEO’s forehead. 

 

Ava holds Sara and Lena close to her body, fighting the pain in her leg, taking a minute to be thankful for the overwhelming sense of love that both women continue to display toward the marine. A set of soft footsteps approach the trio, causing the women to glance up as Alex stands in front of them with a second wheelchair resting at her side. 

 

“Okay, I’m only going to say this once. Momma Bear that swings swords, you are going to let me and Sara get you in this chair and I am taking you back to your room to get some rest. Now, Momma Bear that raised the sword slinger, you are also going to let us get you into a chair so we can patch you up and get some much needed rest,” Alex orders, causing Ava and Lena to exchange glances. Before either woman can speak, Alex points at both of the women, using her own motherly glare on the pair before shaking her finger at them. 

 

“I already changed your rooms and had another bed put in there so you two will be easier to babysit.” 

 

“Alex,” Lena and Ava say in unison before Alex snaps her fingers at the siblings. 

 

“Don’t even think about fighting me on this or I will turn both of your asses into kabobs.”

 

With a small laugh, both sisters nod in agreement of Alex’s protective mother hen demands. Sara and Alex being helping the sisters into wheelchairs before pushing the pair down the hall. Sara plants a light kiss into Ava’s hair as the marine reaches over and holds her sister’s hand.

 

They quickly return to their room to receive an overwhelming amount of hugs, kisses, and thankful sentiments before the family takes a moment to hold each other close. 

 

Two bastards down and only one to go. 

 

James is the final target of the family’s pain and everyone is going to need their strength to take him on. It was going to be a complete dog fight with the man and they needed to be ready for war. 

 

Or, in Zari’s words, ‘Mortal Kombat!’ 


End file.
